Cielo y tierra enfrentados
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Guerras y luchas, amores y decepciones, amistades y rivalidades. Todo mezclado en una nueva aventura para las estrellas de los cuatro dioses y alguno más. Un año después, Miaka y los demás se reunen, metiéndose sin querer en una peligrosa misión. Reviews!
1. Capítulo 1 Señales del destino

-1

**Capítulo 1.- Señales del destino**

Una sonrisa. Qué maravillosa era su sonrisa cuando de verdad se sentía feliz. Taka le miraba y no veía en él más que todo lo que les quedaba por vivir.

Hacía un día espléndido, siendo aún principios de primavera como era. Habían ido al parque cerca de su apartamento, para que Hikari jugara al aire libre. El niño ya decía algunas palabras con suficiente fluidez como para que sus padres le entendieran. Le dejaron andar sobre le hierba. Su modo de andar aún no era perfecto, pero era obstinado, y siempre que caía se ponía en pie con absoluta velocidad. Taka comenzó a perseguir a gatas al pequeño, riendo mientras iba tras de él.

- Eh, retaco, no corras tanto. Un día te vas a hacer daño -dijo alegremente.

- No le llames "retaco" a tu hijo -dijo Miaka enfadada, aunque después esbozó una expresión maliciosa- y a mí me preocupa mucho más que te hagas daño tú, Taka.

- ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Miaka?! -dijo el chico fingiendo enfado.

- Que un niño de un año es más maduro que tú -dijo Miaka cubriéndose los labios mientras reía.

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo, eh... -dijo Taka pensativo.

- ¿Lo ves? -dijo Miaka triunfante- Incluso tú mismo lo admites.

- Escucha, señorita... -empezó Taka poniéndose en pie- tengo que decirte que...

- ¡Hikari! -gritó Miaka poniéndose en pie.

Taka se dio la vuelta y al alma se le cayó a los pies. Mientras ellos dos se insultaban tan "tranquilamente", el pequeño se había alejado de ellos medio a pie medio a gatas hasta llegar al pequeño estanque del centro del recinto. El niño miró su reflejo unos instantes, cautivado por aquella superficie que brillaba tanto con la luz del sol, y avanzó alargando la mano hacia el agua. Pero, antes de que diera el paso definitivo, dos fuertes manos le cogieron y le alejaron del líquido, tan inofensivo a veces y tan peligroso en otras. Taka apretó al pequeño contra su pecho, mientras Miaka llegaba a la carrera, jadeando por la velocidad.

- Ha faltado poco... -dijo aliviada.

- Hikari, ¿cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no te alejes de nosotros? -preguntó el chico poniéndose del todo serio.

- No puede evitarlo... -dijo Miaka acariciando la naricita del niño- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

- ¿Eh? ¿A quién? -preguntó Taka perplejo.

Miaka cogió a Hikari en brazos y le miró con una sonrisa.

- Es igualito a ti -dijo- Tampoco piensa antes de hacer las cosas.

- ¡Oye! -gritó Taka indignado- ¿eso lo consideras un defecto?

Miaka sonrió divertida y se acercó a él, cogiéndose de su brazo y susurrándole al oído unas palabras tiernas.

- No. Es lo que más me gusta de ti -dijo suavemente.

El chico la miró unos instantes, pero después no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojo intenso. Sin dirigirse de nuevo ni una palabra, volvieron al lugar en el que se habían sentado, a la sombra de un alto cerezo en flor. Permanecieron en aquel lugar unos minutos, mientras la suave brisa mecía sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos. Miaka agachó la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos, con una expresión pensativa que no era habitual en ella. Taka dejó de jugar con Hikari y la miró.

- Miaka... ¿qué te ocurre? -preguntó.

La chica levantó la mirada para contemplar el enorme cielo azul que se extendía ante ellos. Unas nubes blancas y esponjosas danzaban en la inmensidad cian, dando un toque maravilloso a aquel firmamento por las noches colmado de estrellas.

- No se ven las estrellas... -susurró simplemente la chica.

- ¿Eh? -murmuró Taka mirándola sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo crees que estarán todos? Nuestros amigos -dijo Miaka entristeciendo la expresión- Ha pasado más de un año aquí...así que allí deben haber pasado por lo menos ocho...

- Miaka -murmuró Taka.

- Seguro que Tasuki habrá encontrado alguna mujer que le quiera...puede que incluso Chichiri también -meditó la chica con una sonrisa de falsa alegría- Estoy convencida de que Mitsukake y Shoka ya serán novios otra vez, y seguro que Chiriko ha crecido mucho y sigue estudiando fuerte. Y apuesto a que Nuriko sigue perdiendo la cabeza por Hotohori...

- Miaka, ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó Taka, no reconociendo a su amada tan preocupada como la veía ante sí.

La chica no dijo nada, pero una lágrima solitaria resbaló lentamente por su mejilla, hasta caer sobre sus manos, cruzadas sobre su falda. Taka no pudo hacer más que mirar como la persona a la que más quería en aquel mundo se deshacía en lágrimas ante sus ojos.

- Les echo de menos, les echo mucho de menos... -susurró Miaka- Ellos han hecho tanto por nosotros. El tiempo debe pasar muy deprisa para ellos… Seguramente, mientras nosotros aún seremos jóvenes, ellos ya habrán crecido tanto… Vivirán, amarán y morirán, y para nosotros toda su vida será apenas un suspiro.

Taka no supo qué decir para reconfortarla. Era evidente que Miaka se sentía demasiado separada de los amigos con los cuales había vivido tantas cosas. Después de todo, en su corazón, ella seguía siendo la sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Simplemente hizo una cosa. Con suavidad, dejó al pequeño Hikari en brazos de su madre. La chica miró primero a Taka con desconcierto y después a su hijo con la misma expresión.

- ¿Sabes, Miaka? -dijo Taka- Ellos dijeron que jamás nos dejarían. Y no lo han hecho. Mira a Hikari. Su nombre significa "luz". La luz de las estrellas... Ellos son las estrellas que nos protegen. Nuestro hijo jamás hubiera nacido si no hubiera sido por ellos. Y eso es la prueba de que han cumplido su promesa, de que están aquí con nosotros: ahora y siempre.

- Taka... -susurró Miaka con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se apresuró a limpiarse los rastros de su lloro con una mano, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Tienes razón. Soy una tonta. ¿Por qué pienso así...?

Después, levantó entre los brazos a Hikari y, riendo de un modo casi infantil, empezó a correr sobre la hierba, seguida de cerca por Taka, que trataba de atraparlos a los dos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fue fugaz, pero él lo sintió. En apenas un espasmo, un sólo instante de desconcierto, sintió en su corazón que algo había ocurrido. Sin dar explicación alguna a las dos personas que tenía a su lado, se levantó del lugar en el cual había contemplado la inmensidad del que antaño fuera su reino y corrió hacia la parte más alta de su palacio tan deprisa como le permitían sus infantiles piernas. Como por instinto, aferró entre los dedos la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su cinto. Agudizó la mirada. No solía tener intuiciones, pero cuando estas aparecían, no fallaban nunca. Atravesó a toda prisa los jardines imperiales, colmados de plantas verdes y exóticas, de fuentes que rezumaban agua a todas horas hasta que encontró las ya conocidas escaleras. Las subió a toda prisa, sin ni siquiera perder el aliento. Doscientos cincuenta y seis escalones y se encontró en el lugar. En aquel lugar.

Era una construcción de mismo estilo que el resto del palacio, pero había algo que la diferenciaba con creces. El tejado de estilo oriental estaba completamente construido en oro, que lanzaba destellos a la luz del sol visibles desde las tierras de muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Dos enormes portales flanqueaban la entrada, impidiendo el paso a nadie ajeno a la divinidad que dormía en aquel lugar.

Un templo. El templo en honor al Dios Suzaku.

El muchacho se detuvo unos instantes, contemplando aquellos inmensos portales. Habían ocurrido tantíssimas cosas en aquel lugar. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que la sacerdotisa de Suzaku tratara de despertar a la divinidad ardiente en la estatua dorada que se erguía en el interior de la construcción. Sin temor alguno, puso las manos sobre el enorme picaporte dorado y tiró.

Se arrepintió al instante. Reaccionando por instinto, retiró los dedos con un gesto de dolor. Temblando ligeramente, se miró la piel de las manos. Estaba enrojecida, a causa de la incandescencia del metal que había tocado. Ignorando el dolor, apretó los puños y miró con sorpresa el enorme portal.

_"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué Suzaku no me deja entrar...?"_

Ni siquiera sintió unos pasos cortos y acelerados que ascendían por la larga escalinata. Sólo volvió de su ensimismamiento cuando una voz aguda e infantil le llamó.

- ¡Alteza, ¿ha ocurrido algo?!

Reconociendo aquella voz, el chico se dio la vuelta, justo para ver aparecer a una niña dos años menor que él en lo más alto de la escalera. Reconocería aquellos vivaces ojos cobrizos y aquellos cabellos violáceos en cualquier lugar.

- Nuriko, ¿eres tú? -preguntó convencido de que era así.

- Señor -dijo la niña al llegar a su lado- He sentido algo, no sé qué era... Pero me ha traído aquí.

- Igual que a mí -dijo Hotohori apartando los ojos de ella- Suzaku no me ha permitido acceder a su templo.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Nuriko sorprendida- Vos sois una de las estrellas de Suzaku. No es posible que el Dios no os permita entrar en su templo -dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

Con seguridad, la chica trató de abrir las puertas, pero sufrió las mismas consecuencias que el muchacho. Se retiró de inmediato, cogiéndose la mano lastimada por la muñeca, mirando la puerta con visible desconcierto.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó sin entender- ¿Ni siquiera nosotros podemos entrar?

- El templo está sellado -dijo Hotohori poniendo lentamente su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

- Exacto, Hotohori -dijo una voz familiar sobre ellos.

Ambos miraron alrededor, sin saber de dónde provenía aquella voz. Algo venía volando hacia ellos. Los dos muchachos observaron en silencio como el objeto, traído seguramente por el viento, caía en el suelo, entre ambos. Se miraron unos instantes con desconcierto y se agacharon para mirarlo de cerca. Era un sombrero de paja, al típico estilo oriental. Sin reparar en precauciones, Nuriko se inclinó y lo cogió, observándolo por todos lados.

- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo con ingenuidad infantil.

Por esa razón se llevó un susto de muerte cuando el cuerpo de una persona empezó a surgir del sombrero, materializándose ante ellos. La niña ahogó un sonido de sorpresa y cayó sentada sobre el suelo, gateando de espaldas para alejarse la más posible de lo que fuera. Hotohori empuñó su espada con facilidad y se puso rápidamente en guardia, dispuesto a atacar. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, una sonrisa alegre iluminó su rostro.

- Podrías avisar antes de aparecer así, ¿no? -preguntó entre risas.

El hombre que acababa de materializarse le miró con una sonrisa inalterable en su rostro cubierto por una máscara.

- Tendríais que aseguraros de cual es vuestro blanco antes de sacar la espada, señor -dijo alegremente.

Después dirigió la mirada hacía Nuriko, que seguía sentada en el piso, mirándole con una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa.

- ¿Te he asustado, Nuriko? -preguntó maliciosamente.

- ¡Animal, pues claro que me has asustado! -gritó la niña poniéndose en pie de un salto, apretando los puños con una expresión de furia- ¡Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir aparecer así de repente!

El hombre, en lugar de responder a aquello, le dirigió una sonrisa aún más amplia, remarcando la amabilidad de su rostro.

- No has cambiado, Nuriko -dijo sonriente- Eso me alegra.

La chica le dirigió una mirada enfadada, pero después sonrió alegremente y le guiñó un ojo con compañerismo. Chichiri miró a los portales del templo de Suzaku, perdiendo enseguida aquella expresión ingenua.

- Algo extraño está ocurriendo -dijo casi en un susurro- hay una barrera de energía muy poderosa alrededor del templo de Suzaku.

- ¿Podrías saber quién es? -dijo Hotohori guardando su espada.

- Es evidente, ¿no? -dijo Chichiri- El mismo Suzaku.

Los dos chicos tardaron apenas unos instantes en reaccionar.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron a unísono.

- ¿Pero por qué...? -empezó Hotohori- No tiene sentido. Somos sus estrellas. ¿Por qué no nos deja entrar al templo?

- Quiere que nos reunamos -dijo Chichiri- y, mirad por donde, los que faltan ya vienen por ahí.

Los tres miraron por la escalera abajo. Un chico de unos 30 años de cabellos rojo fuego subía a toda prisa la larga escalinata, saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Llegó a arriba del todo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Sólo entonces advirtieron que llevaba un bebé de algo más de un año en un brazo y aferrado de su mano a un niño de siete u ocho años, que había arrastrado escaleras arriba. Tras recuperar el aliento, el hombre miró a Chichiri con los ojos encendidos.

- ¡Oye, tú! -gritó- ¡Con lo poco que te cuesta, en vez de dejarnos en la entrada del palacio podrías habernos traído hasta aquí! ¡Me ha tocado pelearme con cuatro guardias y salir corriendo con estos dos enanos para poder llegar hasta aquí!

- Me alegra verte, Tasuki -dijo Hotohori con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo te diría, si no tuviera ganas de asesinar a éste fantasma -exclamó Tasuki cogiendo amenazadoramente su abanico mágico.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para eso -dijo el niño que había seguido a Tasuki- algo está ocurriendo y debemos descubrir qué es.

- Mitsukake tiene razón -dijo Chiriko desde los brazos de Tasuki, mirando de soslayo los enormes portales del templo- Algo nos impide entrar a presencia de Suzaku.

Todos contemplaron aquel lugar con desconcierto. El templo era un portal entre mundos, entre el mundo de los dioses y aquel, aunque también servía de puente con el mundo de Miaka. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas entre aquellas paredes circulares: risas, traiciones, juramentos, dolor, muerte, llanto… Todos habían vivido tanto juntos en aquel lugar. Tantas veces sus corazones se habían unido como si fueran uno solo, latiendo al mismo tiempo. Y ahora estaban renegados de aquel lugar, incapaces de penetrar en él, un lugar sagrado que les correspondía por derecho propio. Tasuki no pudo soportar más la tensión.

- ¿Pero cómo que no se puede abrir? -exclamó despreocupadamente, dejando a Chiriko en brazos de Mitsukake, que se apresuró para que el bebé no se le cayera- Ya veréis que pronto se abre...

- ¡No, espera, Tasuki! -gritaron Chichiri, Hotohori y Nuriko a la vez.

Aún así, ignorando todas las advertencias, Tasuki cogió el picaporte dorado en forma de fénix de la enorme puerta. Tiró de él con fuerza y abrió los dos enormes portales de par en par, sin apenas esfuerzo aparente. Se quedó unos instantes mirando al interior con desconcierto, sin moverse lo más mínimo. De inmediato hizo una expresión de suficiencia y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los demás.

- ¡Pero si estaba chupado! -dijo extrañado- ¿Cómo no habéis podido abrirla? Nuriko, creo que estás perdiendo facultades...

- Ta-tasuki... -susurró Chichiri- La has abierto...

Pero nadie alcanzó a decir nada más. Al instante, una explosión de energía luminosa estalló en el interior del templo, haciendo que los seis se cubrieran los ojos instintivamente. Después del destello, pero, la energía no desapareció, sino que quedó flotando en el aire, provocando finas y casi imperceptibles corrientes de energía que recorrían el cuerpo de todos los presentes. Tasuki seguía clavado en el sitio, mirando hacia la fuente del resplandor con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Eh, tíos, yo no he hecho nada! -gritó asustado- ¡Os lo juro...!

- Esa energía... -dijo Hotohori agudizando la mirada.

- ...es de Suzaku -dijo Nuriko con sorpresa en su angelical rostro.

Esas palabras actuaron de catalizador de lo ocurrido. En ese instante, un sonido maravilloso, agudo, cálido, suave como una brisa de verano, pero ardiente como las llamas del mismísimo infierno inundó los sentidos de las seis estrellas. Todos lo reconocieron. Era el canto del Dios Suzaku. La luz volvió con toda su intensidad, obligándoles a cubrirse el rostro para protegerse los ojos del intenso destello.

El resplandor rojizo tardó en desvanecerse, pero cuando lo hizo, los seis contemplaron aquello que tenían ante sus ojos. Los portales del templo estaban completamente abiertos. Justo en el centro de la enorme sala circular, se erguía imponente, sobre una argentada columna de plata, escudriñando alrededor con sus ojos encendidos, la estatua dorada de Suzaku. Todos permanecieron unos instantes con la boca abierta. Una inconfundible y visible aura rojiza envolvía la escultura de oro, resaltando la belleza del dios que representaba.

Nadie reaccionó al instante. En sus corazones, sentían una sensación desconocida para ellos. Era algo agradable, una emoción desbordante que aceleraba los latidos de sus corazones, que disparaba la adrenalina, que hacía correr velozmente la sangre en sus venas. Aquel sentimiento, aquella desmesurada pasión. era el instinto que les unía como guardianes de Suzaku.

- Suzaku nos llama -susurró una voz aguda- Nos está llamando...

Todos la miraron con sorpresa. Nuriko parecía ausente, mucho más que de costumbre. Sus ojos estaban perdidos al frente, aparentemente sólo concentrados en el inmenso resplandor de la estatua. La niña avanzó sin temor alguno, con pasos cortos, pausados, pero completamente firmes. Sin titubear, se adentró en el templo de Suzaku.

En el mismo instante en el cual atravesó los enormes portales, una desbordante y familiar energía inundó su cuerpo. Como si supiera de antemano lo que debía hacer, Nuriko levantó sus dos manos al frente. Dos fugaces luces viajaron por la sala, iluminando como polvo de estrella la estancia. Se unieron en las muñecas de la chica, que se miró las manos al cabo de unos instantes. Las ya conocidas pulseras plateadas envolvían sus pequeñas muñecas. Las miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué Suzaku me devuelve las muñequeras...? -preguntó intrigada.

Sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, los cinco guardianes restantes accedieron al templo sin perder un sólo segundo. Cuando Mitsukake, el último de ellos, terminó de atravesar el umbral, las puertas se cerraron bruscamente. Pero la oscuridad no les sumió en sus sombras. La luz rojiza de la estatua lo inundaba todo, iluminando la escena. Un suave y cálido viento removía las ropas y los cabellos de los presentes. Hotohori, tomando la iniciativa como siempre, se arrodilló ante la estatua, dejando la espada a sus pies.

- Señor Suzaku, ¿cuál es el motivo de estos acontecimientos? -preguntó- ¿A qué se debe la presencia de su Alteza en nuestro mundo?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Una voz profunda, grave, retumbó en la sala. Parecía estar en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo.

_"Mis seis estrellas, debéis hacer un viaje. Un viaje que os llevará a la consumación de vuestro deber. Atravesaréis el tiempo y el espacio para llegar a otro mundo, un mundo en el cual se encuentra la persona a la que debéis lealtad. _

_Pero debéis recordar algo muy importante: vuestro tiempo allí será limitado. Tenéis tres días para volver. En el caso de que no estéis preparados, os haré volver de todos modos, aún contra vuestra propia voluntad. Y ahora os trasladaré al mundo real para que podáis llevar a cabo vuestra misión y alcancéis la razón por la cual nacisteis en este mundo."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Taka suspiró mientras andaba por aquel pasillo angosto y a aquellas horas ya oscuro. La biblioteca de la ciudad no era precisamente el lugar más acogedor del mundo, sobretodo de noche. Ya hacía más de una hora que habían cerrado, pero él tenía en su poder algo que le permitía colarse a aquellas horas. La llave de Keisuke. El hermano de Miaka y su amigo Tetsuya eran encargados de la clasificación de los libros de la biblioteca, por lo cual él también tenía cierta libertad en cuanto al horario.

_"Dichosa Miaka. ¿__C__uando dejará esa mala costumbre de comer a todas horas? Por __Dios__, son casi las once de la noche. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme ir a buscar a éstas horas un libro para cocinar postres?"_

Llegó a la puerta del almacén. Allí había libros que no se exhibían al público, bien por su mal estado, por su antigüedad o simplemente porque Keisuke y Tetsuya iban retrasados con la colocación. Sacó la pequeña llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, tarareando una canción que había oído en la radio hacía un par de días. Abrió la puerta con facilidad y la entornó tras de sí. Empezó a buscar el dichoso librito de cocina por los estantes.

No tardó en divisarlo, en el segundo estante empezando por arriba. Con seguridad, trepó por los estantes inferiores. Sus dedos rozaron la cobertura del libro que buscaba, pero no alcanzaba a más. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero ése fue su mayor error. La estantería emitió un fuerte crujido y se precipitó sobre el chico. Éste ahogo un grito de sorpresa y aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el mueble para evitar su caída. Aún así, una buena cantidad de libros se precipitaron sobre él. Cuando ya no llovían libros literalmente, el chico suspiró y se relajó.

_"Por un maldito postre, casi pierdo la vida. Aunque, mira, Keisuke y Tetsuya ya tienen trabajo para mañana"_ se dijo mentalmente observando el desorden.

Con cuidado, acomodó la estantería sobre su base. Pero no avistó a ver un último libro que cayó del estante de más arriba, estrellándose contra su cabeza. Ahogó un sonido de dolor, al sentir la esquina del volumen darle en la cabeza. Se frotó la zona dolorida mientras se inclinaba a recoger el libro.

Todo escaseó de sentido entonces. El dolor punzante de su cabeza, el desorden que había ocasionado, el deseo de Miaka.

Nada existía más que él y aquél libro. Tenía una contraportada roja, de piel, quizás cuero. Parecía sorprendentemente nuevo para estar hecho de aquel material. Con los dedos temblándole de forma incontrolable, le dio la vuelta y leyó los caracteres que rezaban su título.

_**"LOS CUATRO DIOSES DEL CIELO Y LA TIERRA"**_

Sintió una conocida energía desbordarle por dentro. Se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Con sumo cuidado, abrió el libro, separando las páginas de pergamino con los dedos. Entonces, ocurrió. Sintió aquella sensación tan familiar estallar en su interior. Sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, una luz roja inundó la sala, deshaciendo las sombras, surgida de su frente, donde brilló una vez más el carácter "demonio".

Entonces, la misma energía surgió de las páginas del libro abierto entre sus manos. Después sólo sintió vacío, energía, una fuerte sensación en el pecho. Cerró los ojos, pero la luz le llegaba incluso a través de los párpados.

-----------------------------

Cuando por fin se extinguió aquella energía, sólo sintió un gran peso en el pecho. De hecho en todo él. Trató de levantarse, pero algo que tenía sobre él se lo impedía. Oyó voces familiares, pero que se mezclaron por la emoción.

- ¡Eh, tíos, ¿dónde estamos?! -exclamó una voz enérgica.

- No lo sé, pero seguro que no es Konan -dijo una voz infantil.

Entonces, Taka sintió unas manos fuertes, desmesuradamente fuertes, que le cogían por detrás de la camisa y le levantaban. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio ante sí un rostro infantil de ojos cobrizos ligeramente borroso. Aquella cara, aquella fuerza y la voz que oyó…

- ¡Mirad, es Taka! -dijo agudamente.

Taka trató de ponerse en pie, pero alguien le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Aquél abrazo casi le rompió las costillas y le cortó la respiración.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo! -exclamó la misma voz.

No era capaz de creer que aquello pudiera estar ocurriendo. Parpadeó fugazmente y bajó la mirada para ver a una niña de curioso peinado e igualmente peculiar vestimenta aferrándose a él, abrazándole con una fuerza que no parecía humana. Aún sin aliento, consiguió exhalar un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Nu...Nuriko! -gritó fuera de sí.

- Taka, cuanto tiempo, ¿eh? -dijo la niña riendo infantilmente.

- Si, mucho, pero... ¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE AHOGARME?!

La niña vio que la cara del chico se estaba poniendo morada y le soltó con una risita de despiste.

- Vaya, ha sido sin querer -dijo riendo agudamente.

Taka alzó un puño y golpeó con él la cabeza de la niña.

- ¡A ver si controlas de una vez ésa fuerza bruta que tienes! -exclamó.

Después, miró con sorpresa al frente. Cinco siluetas se recortaban contra la luz de luna que entraba del exterior. Las hubiera reconocido sin nada más. Olvidando la alegría de momentos atrás, otro sentimiento le invadió: la preocupación.

- Hola, Taka -dijo una desafiante y conocida voz, la del chico de pelo naranja- hemos venido de visita.

El chico se puso en pie, aún mirándoles a todos con sorpresa, y sintió como si le cayera encima un cubo de agua fría. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos.

- Creo. que tenemos un problema...


	2. Capítulo 2 Reencuentros

**Capítulo 2.- Reencuentros**

La chica del cabello rubio cenizo a media melena leía sonriente una novela inglesa, sentada cómodamente en un sillón del salón de su casa. Su madre había salido por trabajo y no volvería por todo el fín de semana. Yui, después de haber superado todos los problemas relacionades con los viajes espacio-temporales, se había convertido en una universitária que avanzaba en el camino de licenciarse. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se tomaba los fines de semana como un tiempo de descanso. Por eso no esperaba que la calma de aquella noche del sábado pudiera ser interrumpida por algo o alguien. Pero...

El teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en la mesita empezó a sonar. Con toda la calma, la chica se quitó las gafas de leer y descolgó el aparato.

- ¿Sí, diga? -preguntó- Residéncia Hongo.

- ¿Yui? -preguntó una alterada voz conocida.

- Ah, buenas noches, Taka -dijo la chica con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y mirando por la ventana- ¿cómo os va a Miaka y a tí?

- Ha ido todo de maravilla...hasta ahora -la voz del chico sonaba nerviosa.

De repente, un sonido chirriante se transmitió a través de la línia. Yui se apartó el auricular del oído, con miedo a quedarse sorda, mirando el aparato con visible desconcierto. Después, la voz de Taka resonó con fuerza al otro lado.

- ¡NO, YA BASTA...! ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES! ¡SÓLO ESTÁN MIRANDO...!

- ¿Taka...? -preguntó Yui con miedo- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Con quién estás?

- Yui...por favor...júrame que si te lo cuento vas a creerme... -dijo la voz del chico como en una súplica.

--------------------------------

Taka estaba dentro de la cabina de teléfono de enfrente del parque donde esa misma mañana él y Miaka llevaran a jugar a Hikari. Trataba de hablar y al mismo tiempo controlar a sus compañeros que, simplemente...habían estallado de emoción. Hacía apenas unos segundos, unas estudiantes de secundária habían pasado por el lugar y, al ver tan curioso grupo, habían empezado a murmurar y a reírse a media voz. Por supuesto, Tasuki había estado a punto de freírlas con su abanico, pero Taka le detuvo y se disculpó con ellas inventando absurdas excusas para las vestimentas de los chicos que le acompañaban.

- ¡¿Quééé! -retumbó la voz de Yui al otro lado de la línia.

- Te lo aseguro, yo he reaccionado prácticamente igual -dijo Taka rascándose nerviosamente los cabellos.

- Pero...¿cómo es posible que ellos estén aquí? -dijo la rúbia sin dar crédito aún a lo que percibían sus oídos- El libro desapareció la última vez...

- ...pero ahora lo llevo yo en la mano, Yui -dijo Taka- debemos aceptarlo: todo esto aún no ha acabado.

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos unos instantes. No la seducía demasiado que digamos la idea de tener que enfrascarse de nuevo en aventuras en obras de la literatura de la época antigua. Pero...

- ¿Y...para qué me llamas a mí y no a Miaka? -dijo extrañada.

- Es que...verás... -empezó Taka nervioso- estamos más cerca de tu apartamento y...bueno, van llamando mucho la atención...por si no lo recuerdas, van vestidos como hace más de quinientos años. Y para colmo, antes Tasuki ha tratado de carbonizar a dos chicas de instituto por reírse de su aspecto.

- Típico de Tasuki... -murmuró Yui para sí- Bueno, será mejor que os paséis por aquí. Veremos qué podemos hacer...

- Mil grácias, Yui -dijo Taka sonriendo- llegaremos enseguida.

Colgó el auricular con un suspiró de pesadez. De repente, una risa aguda y estridente, muy conocida, se hizo oír muy cerca. Taka miró alrededor y sólo dió de sí para soltar un grito de alerta.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES SUBIDA AHÍ! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella reacción se debía a que había visto a Nuriko...subida a un árbol de ocho metros que había a las afueras del parque. Aún no daba crédito al hecho de que, aún conservando el alma del Nuriko de siempre, pudiera comportarse de un modo tan infantil. La niña, pero, miró alrededor, cautivada por la vista de los edificios y las luces de la ciudad de Tokio por la noche, aparentemente ausente al hecho de que la gente que circulaba por la acera se la quedaban mirando con curiosidad.

- Qué bonito... -susurró.

- ¡Ya verás la bonito que es como te caigas de ahí arriba! -gritó Taka llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan cabra, Nuriko!

- No pasa nada, Taka -dijo Nuriko cruzándose de brazos, sentada tranquilamente en la rama más alta- En Konan siempre me he subido a los árboles y no ha ocurrido nada.

Con una seguridad que sólo la orgullosa Nuriko podía poseer, la niña se puso en pie y saltó con total firmeza de lo alto del árbol. Aterrizó ágilmente, sin sufrir siquiera un rasguño. La gente de los alrededores observaron atónitos. Taka se inclinó a su lado y la estiró del brazo.

- Venga, seguidme y no llaméis más la atención -dijo. Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. El chico dirigió una mirada reprobatória a la niña- y contigo ya veremos, pulga.

- Oye...sólo quería divertirme -dijo Nuriko- Por si no los has notado, aún soy una niña -dijo fingiendo inocéncia.

- A mí no me engañas...Cuando quieres no eres tan pequeña -dijo Taka, suspirando con pesadez. Se sentía como una madre regañando a su hija de diez años. Tan sólo deseaba que aquella noche terminara pronto.

---------------------------

- Bueno...creo que es de vuestra talla -dijo Yui con una sonrisa, cuando los tres chicos salieron del cuarto.

- ¿Ah sí...? -dijo Tasuki con nerviosismo, mirando en el espejo el atuendo que llevaba.

Tanto él como Chichiri llevaban vaqueros y camisetas normales, con jaquetas habituales en aquella época en la cual aún refrescaba por las noches. Taka les miró unos instantes, tratando de resistirse, pero no pudo evitar estallar en una fuerte risotada. Tasuki le miró por encima del hombro con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Quieres que te deje sin dientes? -amenazó.

- No, en serio... -dijo Taka recuperándose- sólo es que...me ha chocado veros vestidos así...es...muy curioso...

- No creía que os fuera tan bien -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- es ropa de Tetsuya. Se la dejó el otro día que...

La chica enrojeció visiblemente, aunque no era necesario. Todos sabían que estaba empezando a ír en serio en su relación sentimental con Tetsuya. Ya solían pasar juntos la mayor parte del día, entre cenas a la luz de las velas, paseos, noches juntos frente al fuego...Un amor sencillo e inocente forjado con confianza y afecto.

Yui dejó el tema por su própio bien y miró a los cuatro niños que estaban sentados juntos en el sillón.

- Lo siento, pero para vosotros no tengo nada que os vaya bien... -dijo tratando de pensar- aunque...

Clavó sus ojos intensamente verdes en Nuriko, maquinando algo en su mente. La niña la miró sin entender aquel comportamiento, pero acto seguido Yui se puso en pie y la cogió suavemente de la mano, poniéndola en pie y llevándosela a su habitación.

- Ven conmigo -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- creo que sí tengo algo para tí...

Los otros se miraron sin entender nada, solamente Tasuki murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó a "mujeres...". Al cabo de unos minutos, Yui salió con una enorme sonrisa, llevando de la mano a Nuriko, que no paraba de mirarse por todos lados, aunque visiblemente complacida. La niña llevaba un vestido blanco con algún que otro adorno rosa ¬¬. Cualquier chica la vería adorable, pero...Tasuki y Taka estallaron en risotadas que se oyeron por todo el edificio. Por supuesto, dos segundos más tarde, ambos tenían la cara undida en la pared de enfrente, mientras Nuriko se sacudía las manos con una expresión de enfado. Tratando de ignorar aquella escena, Hotohori miró alrededor con preocupación.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? -preguntó- De acuerdo, hemos venido a parar a este mundo. ¿Pero ahora qué?

- Creo que lo primero sería ir a ver a Miaka -dijo Chiriko sentado en brazos de Mitsukake- después de todo...creo que ella es la razón por la cual hemos llegado aquí.

- Os acompaño -dijo Yui más seria, cogiéndo su chaqueta.

---------------------------

Las calles de Tokio estaban ya muy oscuras y solitárias a aquella hora. El frío provocaba que los cristales de todos los comercios se empañaran y que una nube de vapor se escapara con cada exhalación que hiciera cualquiera de ellos. Yui dirigió los ojos hacia Chichiri y los demás, visiblemente preocupada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Pero...¿cómo habéis podido venir a éste mundo? -preguntó- En circunstáncias normales, sólo Taka podía salir y entrar del libro...

- No sabemos mucho más que vosotros -dijo Hotohori con la cabeza gacha- fue...muy extraño...primero nos reunímos por una razón que desconocíamos...sólo cuando estuvimos todos juntos pudimos acceder al templo...Entonces apareció Suzaku...nos dijo algo sobre reencontrarnos con Miaka...y en un instante estábamos aquí...

- Han salido de los Cuatro Dioses del Cielo y la Tierra -dijo Taka. Inconscientemente, puso la mano en su bolsillo y rozó el libro con los dedos- Creo que no ha sido casualidad que fuera ese el libro que yo encontrara...el pergamino se ha encendido y...han aparecido aquí.

Yui suspiró con pesadez y contempló el negro cielo estrellado de la noche de Tokio. Creía que todo había acabado, pero se equivocaba completamente. No le gustaba demasiado recordar sus tiempos como sacerdotisa de Seiryuu. Eran cosas que prefería olvidar...pero ahora las siete estrellas de Suzaku se habían reunido de nuevo...y eso sólo podía significar que algo se acercaba...y que Miaka estaría involucrada. De repente, una luz se encendió un su cabeza.

- Un momento... -dijo deteniéndose de repente, dándose la vuelta para mirar a todos ellos- ¿cómo es posible que seáis así?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Chichiri sorprendido.

- Se supone que el tiempo pasa de modo diferente en el mundo del libro y aquí -dijo Yui pensativa- allí transcurre mucho más deprisa...pero vosotros estáis igual...

- ¿Pero qué dices? -preguntó Tasuki- Sólo ha pasado un año desde que Taka se fue la última vez.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Taka- eso es imposible. Aquí ha pasado un año. Por lo tanto en el libro deberían haber pasado...ocho...más o menos.

- Sólo hay una explicación -dijo Yui echando de nuevo a andar- El tiempo entre ambos mundos se ha igualado.

- Pero...¿por qué? -dijo Taka en voz baja.

- Creo...que eso debemos descubrir -dijo Hotohori mirando al suelo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos siguieron caminando por las calles desiertas, aparentemente ajenos al hecho de que eran observados. Si solamente uno de ellos hubiera mirado al callejón oscuro que dejaban atrás en aquel momento, hubiera visto una sombra que se escurría en las tinieblas, para seguirles de modo imperceptible.

- Seguro...ellos son los siete de Suzaku...la energía que emanan es inigualable...a la que no identifico es a la chica que va con ellos...no obstante...siento en ella otra energía distinta...casi muerta, latente...pero existe...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka se sentó a ver la televisión con aburrimiento. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había acostado al pequeño Hikari, que ya debía dormir como un tronco. Miró el reloj de la sala con nerviosismo. Taka hacía más de dos horas que había salido y aún no regresaba. Empezaba a estar preocupada. Por esa razón sintió que su corazón se aligeraba cuando escuchó el timbre. Se puso en pie con una sonrisa de alivio y corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Taka -dijo alegre- ¿cómo es que has tard...?

No acabó la frase, ya que vió a alguien más en el portal con su pareja. Yui le dirigía una mirada intensa, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sinó las seis personas que les acompañaban. Aunque sólo se fijó en dos. Aquellos dos chicos...los conocía tan bien. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de pura emoción. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para ocultar su sorpresa, pero era inútil. Para nadie fue un secreto que estaba profundamente sorprendida.

- Chichiri...Tasuki...¿cómo...? -empezó, pero no le salían las palabras.

- Vaya, Miaka -dijo Tasuki con su habitual seguridad- Esperaba que nos recibieras con los brazos abiertos.

Pero Miaka no fue capaz de responder. Simplemente no pudo contenerse por sensaciones...sentimientos...aquellas maravillosas emociones que creía que no volvería a sentir jamás. Sin ni siquiera tiempo a dejarle respirar, dió un salto al frente y se aferró al cuello de Tasuki, abrazándole con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

- Tasuki...¿Eres Tasuki de verdad...? -preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- Pues claro -dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ¿Quién crees que podía ser?

- Nadie... -dijo Miaka con una sonrisa de profunda felicidad, quitándose una lágrima de los ojos- no hay otro como tú, Tasuki.

- Siento interrumpir -dijo Taka poniendo las manos en los hombros de Mitsukake y Hotohori y empujándolos ligeramente- pero deberíamos entrar. No es conveniente que alguien os vea por aquí. Hablarían demasiado.

Una vez todos estuvieron dentro, Miaka miró atónita como sus amigos de tanto tiempo atrás se acomodaban en su casa. Diós santo...era completamente real...Estaba segura de no estar soñando. Y eso la hacía aún más feliz. De repente, como si fuera la primera vez, reparó en los cuatro niños que les acompañaban. Tres niños y una niña, todos con edades menores a doce años, que parecían encantados de verla. Miró a Taka, Tasuki y Chichiri con visible confusión.

- ¿Quienes son estos niños? -preguntó perdida,.

- ¿No me digas que no los reconoces? -dijo Tasuki divertido, con una risita.

La niña del cabello violácio se adelantó y se plantó frente a Miaka, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me alegro de verte, Miaka -dijo guiñándole un ojo alegremente- veo que te las arreglas bien sin mí.

La aludida miró a la niña con sorpresa, ya que ésta practicamente no le llegaba más que a la cadera. Pero...había algo que le resultaba muy familiar de aquella chica. El pelo de aquel color...recogido de aquel modo...esa expresión tan vivaz...aquellos ojos rosáceos tan profundos...Era imposible, pero no veía otra posible causa de que se pareciera tanto a...

- ¡Nuriko! -gritó señalándola con una dedo.

- Vaya... -dijo la niña ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa dulce- empezaba a pensar que no me reconocerías...

Miaka se agachó en el suelo y, sin ser capaz de reprimirse, abrazó a Nuriko con fuerza entre sus brazos, con imparables lágrimas manando de sus ojos. Esta se quedó unos instantes inmóbil, pero después correspondió a aquel gesto, cerrando los ojos y dejándose abrazar por Miaka. La chica se separó de ella y la miró con una gran sonrisa. Sin poder reprimirse, acarició la mejilla de la niña, haciendo que esta la mirara con los ojos agrandados de desconcierto.

- ¿Sabes, Nuriko...? -susurró- eres una monada...

La niña le sonrió agradecida, con una adorable sonrisa en aquel rostro angelical. Después, Miaka se dió la vuelta para contemplar a los demás. Le llamó de immediato la atenció la belleza del mayor de los muchachos. Era demasiado atractivo para ser otra persona. Los ojos dorados...el cabello gris...no podía ser nadie más que Hotohori.

- ¿Hotohori? -dijo con una ligera sonrisa- Eres tú, ¿verdad? Ya sabía...que de pequeño debías ser una preciosidad.

- Tú, Miaka, sigues siendo tan atractiva como la última vez -dijo el niño con una voz lo más masculina posible.

- Oye, no te pases, que yo estoy aquí, ¿eh? -dijo Taka con una mirada acusadora.

- Vamos, Taka -dijo Miaka con una sonrisa- Mira que estar celoso de un niño...

Después, la chica miró a los otros dos niños, que habían permanecido callados en todo momento. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se acercó a ellos a toda prisa, observándolos atentamente.

- Y vosotros debéis ser Mitsukake y Chiriko -exclamó feliz.

- Me alegro de verte, Miaka -dijo Chiriko sonriendo jovialmente.

- Vaya, Chiriko -dijo Miaka infantilmente, cogiéndolo en brazos- eres monísimo... -dijo como quien mira un osito de peluche. Después dirigió sus ojos hacia Mitsukake- vaya, ¿quién iba a decir que de pequeño tendrías un aspecto tan tierno, Mitsukake?

El aludido bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y un ligero rubor de verguenza apareció en sus mejillas. Miaka se dió la vuelta para mirarlos a todos. Ninguno pasó por alto que la sacerdotisa de Suzaku estaba profundamente emocionada.

- Chicos...no sabéis cómo me siento de veros aquí...tengo miedo de que esto sea sólo un sueño...y al despertar me dé cuenta de que no estáis...

- No te preocupes, Miaka -dijo Hotohori con una gran sonrisa- no es un sueño.

De inmediato, el rostro del anterior emperador de Konan se endureció, por el cual todos creyeron ver en la expresión de aquel niño el reflejo del hombre que fuera una vez Hotohori.

- Debemos decidir qué hacer a partir de ahora... -dijo muy serio- hemos llegado a este mundo por una razón que desconocemos...y estamos más perdidos que nunca...

En pocos minutos, las siete constelaciones pusieron al corriente a Miaka de todo lo ocurrido desde que se reunieran esa misma mañana en el mundo del libro hasta aquel preciso instante. La chica se puso en pie después de oír todas las explicaciones y miró a través de los empañados cristales de las ventanas. Su mente vagó lejos...hasta el punto que nadie podía alcanzarla. Lo imaginaba...en el fondo de su ser, sabía que no todo había acabado. Tenía la sensación de que la historia de los Cuatro Dioses del Cielo y la Tierra ya formaba parte inevitable de su própia história...o de hecho era todo lo contrario, su vida entera eran apenas unos cuantos capítulos de aquel misterioso volumen. Algo estaba pasando...lo intuía. Quizás era su subconsciente como antigua sacerdotisa...pero en su ser se despertaba el miedo, las dudas...el pánico por lo que podía ocurrir en el mundo del libro. Las siete estrellas se habían reunido de nuevo y eso sólo podía significar que algo se acercaba...y que ya estaba cerca. Se dió la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos.

- Ahora es muy tarde -dijo casi en un susurro- mañana hablaremos de ello. Más nos vale descansar un rato a todos para aclarar nuestra mente...y decidir qué debemos hacer.

--------------------------------

Despertó en la casi total oscuridad de su cuarto. Apenas un fino rayo de luna se filtraba por los resquicios que la persiana permitía. Miaka suspiró confundida, hasta que tomó conciencia de dónde estaba realmente. Sintió un movimiento a su lado. Taka se dió la vuelta en sueños, dándole la espalda. Estaba nerviosa...el desvelo no le permitiría dormir hasta el día siguiente, estaba segura. Sin apenas hacer ruido, se quitó de encima las sábanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Andó descalza hacia la salida de la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a Taka, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. Hikari estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna. Sonrió ligeramente, pensando en que al día siguiente le presentaría a sus amigos. Estaba segura de que su hijo se llevaría con ellos tan bien como ella.

Salió de la recámara, cerrando la puerta, y andó hacia la sala. No pudo evitar una sonrisa calmada cuando vió a sus amigos durmiendo, tan tranquilos, tan felices y ajenos a todas las preocupaciones...Chichiri estaba recostado contra la pared, por lo que alguien podía pensar que estaba en vela, pero ay, aquel monje tenía una capacidad de relajación sorprendente...una vez Miaka le había oído decir que era capaz de dormir mientras andaba. No le extrañaba lo más mínimo: una rareza más no iba nada en desacorde con aquel curioso compañero. Tasuki estaba echado en el suelo, durmiendo a pierna suelta, en una posición grotesca que casi la hizo reír. Roncaba ruidosamente, como era costumbre en él. Mitsukake se había quedado dormido en el sillón, con una expresión de lo más adorable en su carita infantil. Entre sus brazos sostenía al pequeño Chiriko, que dormitaba plácidamente sintiendo su protección. Miaka ya había observado que Mitsukake no se separaba de Chiriko y que le vigilaba en todo momento. Ambos se llevaban tan bien que parecían hermanos. Hotohori...bueno, sólo decir que el muy orgulloso se había peleado con Tasuki, amenazándole con la espada, para poder quedarse con el sofá-cama para él solito. Debía reconocerlo: le gustaría que Hotohori no fuera tan prepotente. Entonces advirtió algo que no había visto hasta entonces. Hotohori no estaba solo. Se escondió tras la puerta para observar la escena sin ser vista.

Nuriko estaba sentada en una silla, justo al lado de Hotohori. Le contemplaba en silencio, bajo un rayo de luna. Incluso en aquella penumbra, podía distinguirse la expresión de los ojos de la niña. Aquella profunda mirada cobriza estaba fija en su emperador. Estaba quieta, immóbil, sólo mirándole, como si acercarse más fuera un pecado, una profanación que se castigara con la própia muerte. Miaka no supo como expresarlo...pero aquellos ojos reflejaban una extraña tristeza, la misma mirada de alguien que hubiera sufrido mucho y por mucho tiempo...Era una mirada ardiente, fuerte, dominante, rebosante de sentimientos...y al mismo tiempo fría, latente, casi muerta...de alguien que había probado en carne própia el dolor de amar sin ser correspondido. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de como de equivocada había estado con respecto a Nuriko todo aquel tiempo.

_"Yo creía...que el apego de Nuriko por Hotohori era un simple capricho pasajero...como el de cualquier estudiante adolescente que sueña con conseguir un nóvio atractivo y atento...Pero estaba equivocada...Nuriko...de verdad le ama...¿Por qué si no le hubiera buscado aún después de reencarnarse...?"_

Recordaba lo que le había contado Taka después de la última crisis. Nuriko había renacido siendo una niña e instintivamente había buscado a Hotohori. Porqué él era el único hombre capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza por completo. En realidad...siempre había visto a Nuriko como una chica, no importaba cual fuera su apariencia física...el alma de Nuriko era frágil como el cristal, débil a los sentimientos, muy sensible...como la de una mujer. En su lado femenino, Nuriko amaba a Hotohori...y sabía que era algo que la estrella no podía evitar.

Dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos cuando sintió movimiento. La pequeña Nuriko levantó una mano y, titubeando, como si temiera algo, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Hotohori. En su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de ternura, de afecto...de un amor inocente pero férreo que había tratado de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Sólo entonces Miaka cayó en la cuenta de lo que percibían sus ojos. Nuriko...volvía a ser él. Creyó que estaba soñando...pero ante sí estaba el Nuriko adolescente que tan bien conocía. No pudo evitar un sonido de sorpresa.

Ante aquel desgarro en la paz que había imperado, Nuriko sonrió mientras entornaba los ojos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo más piensas pasarte mirando, eh, Miaka? -preguntó en un susurro.

Miaka surgió de entre las sombras, con una risilla nerviosa, avergonzada por su comportamiento pueril. Nuriko le sonrió significativamente y palmeó una silla que había a su lado, invitándole a tomar asiento. La muchacha aceptó y se sentó al lado de Nuriko. El chico seguía mirando a Hotohori en silencio, con aquella inalterable sonrisa.

- ¿No crees...que merece lo mejor del mundo...? -dijo en un susurro- es tan bello...

Miaka no pudo evitar mirar a Hotohori y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al Hotohori adulto durmiendo plácidamente. Aquella tez tan blanca y de rasgos distinguidos...y sus largos cabellos grises atados por una cinta casi al final de aquellos brillantes mechones...Realmente su belleza impactaba a simple vista.

- ¿Sabes...? Yo no lo recuerdo bien...pero Taka me contó que cuando sólo era una niña normal...cuando no tenía mis recuerdos...les hice atravesar muchos montes por verle a él...Y después pienso ¿cómo es posible que, sin tener recuerdos de mi anterior vida, le recordara de aquel modo...?

- Nuriko... -susurró Miaka emocionada.

- Ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo...siempre me he sentido como una chica...pero viniste tú y despertaste aquel instinto de protección que sólo poseen los hombres...aún así...desde que llegué al castillo, cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años, ya sentí este calor en el pecho...la primera vez que le ví...no me sentí distinto a todas aquellas chicas que servían en palacio...yo traté de que se fijara en mí...pero era un sueño imposible...estoy empezando a pensar que el amor no está hecho para mí...para alguien como yo...que aún no ha decidido dónde está su corazón...no puede existir una história de amor...

Miaka pensó que Nuriko lloraría o algo parecido, ya que solía ser bastante voluble y sensible a las emociones. Pero, en lugar de eso, el chico le dirigió una sonrisa alegre.

- Por eso quiero protegeros a todos...porque os quiero mucho... -dijo sinceramente- no importa si os quiero con amor o con amistad...no dejaré que mis seres queridos sufran...es una promesa -añadió juntando dos dedos de un modo muy infantil.

Miaka no dijo nada, pero esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos Nuriko no parecía sufrir por los múltiples desengaños amorosos que había tenido. Antes de poder advertirlo, estaba sonriéndole a la Nuriko niña, que había vuelto a su nuevo cuerpo. Se quedaron un rato hablando...

--------------------------

...hasta que una extraña vibración sacudió el aire. Ambas lo sintieron y se pusieron en alerta. Nuriko se bajó de la silla como pudo y permaneció en silencio, tratando de oír algo a su alrededor. Un extraño murmullo inundó el ambiente, como si algo se acercara...

- ¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Miaka con miedo.

- Shhh -dijo Nuriko llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, por la cual cosa pudieron sentir aquel palpitante y fugaz sonido que se acercaba, intensificándose por segundos. Miaka miró por la ventana con inquietud...justo a tiempo de ver algo afilado y brillante que venía volando hacia ella a toda velocidad. Se quedó petrificada por el miedo. El objeto partió en pedazos los cristales de las ventanas e iba a alcanzarla...pero...

Una sombra fugaz se interpuso en el camino del proyectil. Miaka sintió unas manos muy fuertes que la echaban a un lado, aprovechando la inércia de aquella persona. Acto seguido, golpeó contra el suelo, bajo una llúvia de cristales rotos que cayó sobre ella.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Ay, es la primera vez que dejo notas, creo... _

_En primer lugar, decir que me considero una absoluta fan de Fushigi Yugi (y de Nuriko o cayéndome la baba). Empecé a escribir este fanfic porqué no podía soportar que la história se acabara..._

_Si os gusta, dejad rewieves, lo agradeceré mucho ._

_Grácias a los fans de esta magnífica série por no olvidarla. _


	3. Capítulo 3 Lucha en las calles de Tokio

**Capítulo 3.- Lucha en las calles de Tokio**

Miaka tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo ocurrido, pero cuando su cabeza procesó la información, se incorporó lentamente. Por suerte para ella, apenas se había hecho un par de rasguños superficiales con los cristales de la ventana. Tras incorporarse , vió una flecha clavada en la moqueta del suelo.

_"Una flecha negra..."_

Buscó alrededor, tratando de descubrir qué habia sido de quien la había salvado. No tardó en descubrir a la pequeña Nuriko tendida en el suelo, tratando de levantarse.

- Nuriko -exclamó Miaka alarmada- ¿estás bien?

La ayudó a incorporarse, pero entonces sintió algo húmedo en la mano derecha, con la cual había incorporado a su compañera. Se miró los dedos temblorosos y los descubrió manchados de sangre. Con un miedo creciente dentro de sí, examinó el cuerpo de Nuriko, descubriendo un gran manchón escarlata a la altura del brazo derecho. El proyectil la había alcanzado tras tirarla al suelo para salvarla.

- ¡Nuriko...! -exclamó- Estás sangrando.

- No es nada, Miaka... -dijo Nuriko en un susurro, llevándose una mano a la herida- estoy bien...

Miaka vió entonces que la niña tenía diversos cortes en la cara por culpa de los cristales. Los gritos de Miaka habían alertado a los demás, que se habían despertado en sobresalto. Tasuki había empezado a gritar de puro histerismo, ya que solía alterarse mucho si le despertaban de repente. Taka corrió a toda prisa hasta Miaka, agachándose a su lado con preocupación.

- Miaka -dijo rápidamente- ¿estás bien?

- Yo sí -dijo Miaka asustada- pero Nuriko está herida...

- ¿Qué os ha pasad...? -empezó Taka.

- ¡Silencio! -ordenó Chichiri de repente.

El silencio les sumió en su poder por unos instantes, en los cuales todos agudizaron los sentidos, tratando de percibir algún sonido anormal. Sí...se oía algo. Era como...un rugido, un murmullo que rompía la uniformidad de la noche de Tokio. De repente, el edificio entero se sacudió, como si un repentino temblor se hubiera apoderado de sus muros. Los muebles se desplazaron unos centímetros y todos tuvieron que luchar por mantenerse en pie. Entonces, las luces se apagaron y quedaron sumidos en las sombras.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Tasuki alarmado.

- Hay una preséncia maligna muy cerca... -dijo Chichiri muy serio.

- Mirad -exclamó Taka mirando por la ventana- las luces de la ciudad...todas se han apagado.

Trató de vislumbrar algo en las tinieblas en las que había quedado el exterior nocturno. Súbitamente, el chico vió algo que hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Algo se movía en el exterior, vagando por la oscuridad de Tokio como un caminante del crepúsculo que acechara a sus presas en las sombras. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Taka fue el hecho de que parecía flotar por los aires, desplazándose por las calles de la ciudad unos metros por encima del nivel del suelo. De repente, aquella criatura levantó ambos brazos y un nuevo terremotó sacudió la ciudad con violencia, provocando que las paredes de los edificios cercanos se resquebrajaran.

- ¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Tasuki con los ojos como platos.

- No lo sé... -dijo Miaka muy seria- pero no podemos dejar que destruya la ciudad.

- Estoy contigo, Miaka -dijo Hotohori muy serio (hacía rato que había recuperado su forma infantil)- Debemos salir a luchar -añadió desembainando su espasa con rapidez.

- Tenéis razón -añadió Nuriko poniéndose en pie con facilidad. Sin ni siquiera un gesto de dolor, desgarró un lazo del vestido y se vendó rudimentariamente la herida- ya es hora de movernos un poco, chicos.

A una velocidad asombrosa, los seis guerreros de Suzaku salieron del apartamento y corrieron escaleras abajo, dispuestos a enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo. Taka fue hacia Miaka y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Miaka -dijo muy serio- Tú coge a Hikari y escondeos en el sótano, donde está el aparcamiento. Cuando todo haya acabado, vendremos a buscaros.

- ¿Y si ocurre algo? -gimió Miaka asustada- ¿Y si...?

- No morirá nadie, Miaka -dijo Taka muy serio. Ante aquel sentimiento, el carácter del demonio volvió a brillar con luz roja en su frente- Te lo prometo. Y ahora márchate.

Miaka se abrazó repentinamente a Taka, quedándose unos instantes muy cerca de su pecho. Sólo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas...que todos volvieran pronto, felices y victoriosos. Taka le dirigió una última sonrisa y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo por proteger a su família.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las siete estrellas de Suzaku corrían lo más deprisa que les permitían sus piernas por la desierta y parcialmente destruida avenida de Tokio, a la búsqueda del que sabían con certeza que era su enemigo. Se detuvieron tras unos minutos de carrera, en el lugar en el cual le vieron por primera vez. El silencio y la oscuridad lo cubrían todo, como queriendo encerrarlos en una prisión invisible de la cual no pudieran escapar. Tasuki empuñó el abanico con fuerza, atento a cualquier movimiento. Hotohori mantenía la espada en alto, ojo avizor a la aparición del enemigo. Chichiri sostuvo su báculo en el aire, tratando de notar la preséncia en la oscuridad.

- ¿Y este silencio...? -susurró Hotohori.

- Es...como si toda la ciudad estuviera muerta... -susurró Nuriko intimidada.

- Hace frío... -dijo Mitsukake, apretando a Chiriko contra su pecho.

De repente, tras unos instantes de absoluto silencio, algo empezó a oírse. Era una voz. Reía. Primero fue sólo un murmullo...pero después se hizo más estridente. Los muchachos se quedaron confundidos, puesto que la voz parecía surgir de todas partes y de ninguna al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Quién eres! -gritó Tasuki furioso.

- Vosotros sois...las siete estrellas de Suzaku, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó la voz, que sonó grave y masculina.

- ¿Dónde está...? -preguntó Chichiri tratando de encontrar un objetivo.

- No es necesario que me busquéis... -dijo la voz- yo mismo me mostraré ante vosotros...y acabaré con vuestras vidas...para siempre.

Un fuerte y repentino viento frío se levantó en aquel espacio oscuro, zarandeándolos con brusquedad. En la confusión que reinó, apareció una sombra danzante en la penumbra en la cual se encontraba la calle. Pareció esfumarse unos instantes, para despuer volver con mayor nitidez. Cada uno de los siete de Suzaku sintió que se encontraban ante su peor enemigo.

A simple vista, su aspecto era tétrico y tenebroso. Era un hombre, de apariencia jóven e, fuera como fuera, atractiva. Sus cabellos extremadamente largos eran de un negro brillante muy suave. Por ojos tenía dos iris de un color azabache intenso, profundo...como dos pozos negros de los cuales no se puede escapar. El atuendo era muy parecido al de los generales de los ejércitos, pero la armadura era de metal completamente negro, con los ropajes blancos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó Tasuki con desprecio.

- Mi nombre es Hokai -dijo el hombre con una malévola sonrisa- pero no sabréis nada más porqué moriréis.

- Vaya, vaya... -dijo Tasuki por lo bajo, al oír aquel nombre- veo que los malos no perdéis el tiempo en buscaros nombres mejores...

- No reirás tanto cuando os destruya a todos -dijo el sujeto ahora serio- Phobos -llamó.

De repente, una sombra fugaz apareció flotando al lado de Hokai. Reconocieron de inmediato que era femenina.

- ¿Llamásteis, señor? -preguntó una voz de mujer.

- Encárgate de los jóvenes -dijo Hokai- yo me ocuparé de los mayores -dijo enfrentándose cara a cara con Taka, Chichiri y Tasuki.

- Será un placer, señor -dijo la voz de chica.

La sombra se desvaneció por completo, para reaparecer tan sólo un instante más tarde tras el grupo, donde se encontraba Hotohori con los demás guardianes. La aparición se dejó ver, revelando a una chica de unos dieciocho, vestida al modo de una guerrera, de cabellos rubios extremadamente largos y unos ojos azules casi transparentes, vestida por completo de negro y rojo. Tocó con los pies al suelo, dirigiendo una sonrisa maléfica a los cuatro niños que la miraban fijamente, en alerta.

- Venga, criaturas -dijo con un falso tono dulce- vamos a jugar...

En un efímero instante, la chica sacó de la nada un arco y apuntó con una flecha negra en dirección a ellos. La saeta salió a toda velocidad del arco y, en el aire, se multiplicó en decenas. Mitsukake se lanzó de immediato al suelo, protegiendo a Chiriko. Hotohori tan sólo alcanzó a pasar un brazo por el cuello de Nuriko y echarla sobre el asfalto. La llúvia de flechas pasó de largo sin tocarles. Nuriko sintió que su sangre hervía de rábia y se puso en pie con rapidez.

- Has sido tú, ¿verdad? -gritó furiosa- Tú has atacado a Miaka antes. Has tratado de matarla con una flecha.

- Te equivocas, niña -dijo Phobos con orgullo en la voz- Ha sido otra persona. Pero tú lo has evitado, mocosa. Por eso voy a mataros a todos, para que no podáis volver a ayudarla nunca más -añadió tensando una nueva flecha mágica en el arco.

Tras esquivar una nueva llúvia de flechas, Nuriko miró a la chica sin entender nada.

- Entonces...si no has sido tú...¿significa que hay...otro enemigo más...?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka estaba atareada. Recogió de cualquier modo todas las cosas de Hikari que tenía en el salón, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar en el sótano. Quizás horas...su hijo necesitaría comer y otras cosas. Tras ponerlo todo en una bolsa, fue a toda prisa a cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa que estaban abiertas. Al fín, asegurándose de que lo había hecho todo, se dirigió a coger a Hikari. Mientras andaba por el pasillo, sintió una repentina corriente de aire frío en la cara. Se quedó pensativa. ¿De dónde venía? Todo estaba cerrado...Oyó llorar a Hikari. Se apresuró y entró en la habitación de su hijo. Pero algo la detuvo...se quedó completamente congelada, mirando al interior de la habitación sumido en las sombras. Había alguien más en aquel cuarto oscuro.

Una silueta tétrica se recortaba contra la ténue y casi inexistente iluminación del exterior. Una poderosa aura violácia le rodeaba. Parecía flotar en el aire. Miaka se aferró a la puerta con miedo.

- ¿Quién eres tú...? -susurró casi sin voz.

- Eso ahora no importa, sacerdotisa de Suzaku -dijo una intensa voz femenina- solamente he venido a cumplir órdenes.

Miaka hizo descender lentamente la mirada y sintió que el corazón se le detenía dentro del pecho, retomando su latido a un ritmo desbocado. Entre los brazos de aquel ser...estaba su pequeño Hikari. La chica no supo reparar en lo que sintió, un dolor imposible de describir en el pecho, un miedo y un pánico que le absorbían hasta el alma...Dió un paso adelante.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hikari? -dijo- ¡Devuélvemelo!

- Lo siento mucho, sacerdotisa de Suzaku -dijo la chica, dejándose ver- pero no volverás a ver a tu niño...nunca.

La chica llevaba atuendo de guerrera, armadura dorada con ropas blancas. Sus cabellos a media melena eran de un rojo sangre intenso y los ojos, de un profundo violeta encendido, lanzaban destellos a cualquier lugar que mirara. Miaka no se impresionó por ese aspecto y, reaccionando por instinto, se lanzó sobre ella. No importaba que tuviera poderes o no, simplemente no dejaría que volviera a tocar a Hikari.

- ¡Eres una...! -empezó en un grito de plena rábia.

- Detente -ordenó la mujer muy serena.

Miaka se detuvo, más por la impresión del grito que por el miedo própio. La muchacha le dirigió una mirada llena de firmeza, que no dejaba pasar ningún tipo de sentimiento, mientras mantenía una mano al frente, claramente impidiéndole acercarse.

- Desconozco la razón... -dijo- pero no puedo matarte ahora...no aún...ni tampoco a esta criatura...Eso significa...que nos veremos pronto, sacerdotisa de Suzaku.

Tan repentinamente como había aparecido, el ser se esfumó de la estancia, dejando solamente una corriente de aire helado. Miaka se quedó unos instantes petrificada, enmedio del silencio y la oscuridad que había dejado atrás la intrusa. Entonces, irremediablemente, su corazón de partió en mil pedazos. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos oscurecidos y la mirada clavada al frente. Tras un instante, en un sólo espasmo, estalló en lágrimas y un grito de desesperación quebró el silencio asfixiante que reinaba en la noche de Tokio.

- ¡Devuélvemelo, maldita! ¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sin pensárselo un sólo instante, Hokai levantó una mano con fuerza y el suelo que estaba bajo las tres estrellas de Suzaku se fragmentó en pedazos. Con la agilidad adquirida por tantas batallas, Tasuki, Chichiri y Taka saltaron al aire, esquivando la explosión por los pelos. Tan sólo aterrizar, Tasuki alzó su abanico mágico y gritó con poténcia:

- ¡Llamas de cólera!

Un poderoso remolino de fuego emergió del objeto y recorrió fugazmente los metros que le separaban de su enemigo. Las llamas absorbieron a Hokai, produciendo a su alrededor una impenetrable barrera ardiente que nada podía atravesar.

- ¡Ja! -exclamó Tasuki triunfante, con una sonrisa maliciosa- No eras tan bueno como parecías...

Ante aquellas palabras, el fuego se hizo negro unos instantes, para esfumarse después, quedando solamente polvo oscuro flotando en el ambiente. Los tres lo miraron atónitos.

- Imposible... -susurró Tasuki.

- Os comportáis como niños... -dijo Hokai con desprecio- nada de lo que hagáis podrá detenerme.

- ¡¿Ah, sí! -gritó Taka furioso, mientras el símbolo luminoso aparecía en su frente- ¡Veamos cómo paras esto!

Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aparente, Taka dió un increíble salto en el aire, concentrando su energía en el ataque que iba a realizar. Sin hacerle esperar, la luz roja envolvió sus manos y, con toda la poténcia que fue capaz de reunir, emitió un choque de energía que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. Una fortísima explosión de poder estalló en aquel espacio, más Hokai quedó ileso, a pesar de la inmensa energía del ataque.

- No puede ser... -dijo Taka impresionado- no le ha hecho nada...

- Su aura es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba... -dijo Chichiri en un susurro.

No eran los únicos que tenían problemas. Hotohori y los otros empezaban a estar preocupados por los ataques de Phobos, que cada vez eran más certeros. Por enésima vez, cuando todos a la vez saltaron para esquivar la llúvia de proyectiles, Mitsukake se incorporó rápidamente.

- Debemos hacer algo o acabará con nosotros -dijo seriamente.

- Es débil por su retaguárdia -dijo Chiriko de repente, en un susurro, observador como siempre- nunca presta atención a su espalda. Se enfrenta con nosotros cara a cara. Podría servirnos para vencerla.

- Tiene razón -dijo Hotohori con mucha seguridad, levantando la espada en alto- Nuriko, cuando yo te lo diga...

Miró significativamente a la niña y esta asintió de inmediato. Nuriko era el complemento perfecto para Hotohori en las batallas. El chico dió un paso al frente y levantó la espada con un gesto amenazante, dirigiéndose a su enemigo con poténcia y toda la velocidad que era capaz de adquirir. La mujer hizo una sonrisa malvada y se quedó a esperarlo.

- No me hagas reír... -dijo con aburrimiento- tienes una cara muy mona, no querría tener que destrozarla...

- ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz! -gritó Hotohori haciendo un corte transversal con la afilada hoja.

La chica, con una habilidad increíble, cogió una de sus flechas negras y detuvo con ella la espada sagrada de Hotohori. El chico, pero, no cesó en su empeño. Siguió tratando del alcanzarla, con todas sus fuerzas, sabiéndo lo peligrosa que era. Sin soltar la espada, le dirigió una mirada significativa a Nuriko. La niña entendió al instante y se acercó a la acera de la calle. Aferró el tronco del árbol que allí crecía y, después, tiró. Nadie que no fuera ella sería capaz, aunque...tuvo que reconocer que le costó más esfuerzo del que esperaba. Aún estaba desentrenada...Por suerte para ella, las pulseras, regalo de Taitsu-kun, actuaron justo en el momento más adecuado. Tomaron la forma de unas muñequeras de metal, que amplificaban su fuerza dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Con aquel empujón, la chica arrancó el árbol con raíces incluidas en un santiamén. Con una facilidad asombrosa, dirigió su "nueva arma" en dirección a su enemiga. Ésta, pero, seguía concentrada en Hotohori. El chico empezaba a tener problemas con contenerla. El sudor había aparecido en su frente y le temblaban las manos, pero no podía soltar la espada. Entonces vió su salvación.

- ¡Ahora, Nuriko!

Antes de que la desprevenida enemiga pudiera darse la vuelta, Nuriko arremetió contra ella, golpeándola con el árbol con una facilidad única. Hotohori rodó sobre el asfalto para escapar del impacto, que consiguió tumbar a su enemiga. Sin perder tiempo, Chiriko y Mitsukake unieron sus poderes y crearon una barrera de parálisis alrededor de la chica. Esta a duras penas consiguió incorporarse, aunque se vió incapaz de siquiera ponerse en pie. Y, antes de que pudiera advertirlo, se encontró con la espada sagrada de Hotohori apuntando a su garganta. Mantuvo el contacto visual con el muchacho durante unos interminables instantes.

- Tu error ha sido subestimar a tus adversarios... -dijo Hotohori en un susurro- aunque no lo parezca, nosotros llevamos más años luchando que tú, criatura inconsciente...no importa que tengamos cuerpo de niños: nuestra alma es de guerreros.

Phobos maldijo a aquello críos que la habían humillado. Aunque la ayuda que necesitaba no tardó en llegar.

Hokai vió que su vasalla estaba acorralada. Y en aquella situación vió la oportunidad perfecta para doblegar a aquellos muchachos. Casi mentalmente, con apenas un leve movimiento de sus manos, el suelo se resquebrajó y unos lazos negros surgieron de bajo el asfalto, rodeando a los pequeños de Suzaku.

- ¡¿Qué es esto! -gritó Nuriko sorprendida.

Pero no fue capaz de decir nada más, ya que los ligamentos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y empezaron a asfixiarla. Lo mismo ocurrió con Hotohori y Mitsukake, que pronto se vieron inmobilizados por unos lazos negros de energía.

- ¡NO! -gritaron a unísono Taka, Chichiri y Tasuki.

Pero nada pudieron hacer para evitar que sus más jóvenes compañeros quedaran suspendidos en el aire, completamente atrapados por unos lazos negros que cada vez les oprimían más y más. Taka se dió la vuelta para mirar a Hokai con rábia.

- ¡¿Qué haces! ¡Déjalos ir! -gritó furioso.

- ¡Llamas de cólera! -gritó Tasuki, alzando el abanico en dirección a sus compañeros.

El fuego sagrado se dirigió a los ligamentos negros, pero nada pudo dañarlos.

- No puede ser... -susurró el chico, viendo que su ataque era inútil. Frustrado por ese hecho, miró con los ojos encendidos a Hokai- ¡Suéltalos!

- Creo que no -dijo el aludido con una malvada sonrisa- nadie nunca había podido derrotar a mi arquera...eso me ha sorprendido. Pero no pienso dejar que lo hagáis de nuevo. ¡Vosotros tres, arrodillaos ante mí!

- ¿Pero qué dice este tío? -dijo Tasuki indignado.

- ¿De verdad crees que vamos a hacerlo? -dijo Taka firmemente.

Sin ni siquiera esbozar una expresión en aquel cruel rostro, Hokai levantó una mano en dirección a los otros Suzaku, provocando al instante que los lazos se apretaran más su alrededor. Los niños no pudieron evitar soltar un sonido de dolor.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero -dijo fríamente- y si tengo que matar a alguno de esos niños para conseguirlo, no dudaré en hacerlo.

Al instante, una mueca maléfica apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos se clavaban en las caras llenas de terror de los tres chicos.

- ¿Que os parece si empiezo por la chiquilla? -preguntó con una enorme y tenebrosa sonrisa.

- ¡No te atrevas...! -empezó Tasuki.

- Inconscientes -fue la única palabra de Hokai.

Sus dedos hicieron un imperceptible y siniestro movimiento. De inmediato, los ligamentos que envolvían a Nuriko se apretaron a su alrededor. Esta ahogó un gemido, tratando de contener sus ganas de gritar.

- ¡No, Nuriko! -consiguió gritar Hotohori.

Aún así, la que fuera un antiguo guerrero de Suzaku no desistió y siguió soportando. De todos modos, cuando los ligamentos se enredaron alrededor de sus brazos, oprimiendo la herida aún abierta, la guerrera de Suzaku conoció el verdadero dolor. Trató de resistir, pero era inútil. Aquel cuerpo infantil era demasiado sensible al dolor. Empezaba a asfixiarse, sentía una imparable opresión en el pecho...casi no podía respirar...todo se volvía neblinoso alrededor...caía...en las sombras...

Pero una voz resonó en aquella inmensidad de oscuridad.

- Maestro, le tengo.

Tan súbitamente como habían aparecido, los lazos desaparecieron bajo el asfalto resquebrajado. Los cuatro niños se precipitaron al vacío, a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Pero Chichiri fue más rápido y alzó dos dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

- _¡Rei!_ -gritó cruzándolos de un modo especial.

La caída de los cuatro chicos fue amortiguada por una fuerza mágica muy poderosa, por lo cual flotaron en el aire hasta caer suavemente sobre el suelo. Mitsukake, sin dejar de coger a Chiriko entre sus brazos, se puso en pie lentamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Grácias a él, el más jóven de los guardianes no había sufrido daño alguno. Hotohori se llevó una mano al cuello, tratando de compensar la opresión que había sentido. De inmediato, se puso en pie con las piernas aún débiles y corrió hacia Nuriko, que permanecía tendida en el suelo, immóbil. Taka y los demás observaban con temor, pero no bajaron la guárdia por su enemigo, que aún parecía acechante. Mitsukake dejó a Chiriko en brazos de Hotohori, se apresuró a arrodillarse al lado de Nuriko y, cogiéndo su muñeca izquierda, comprobó su pulso. Se incorporó con una expresión de alivio.

- Tiene pulso...sólo está aturdida -dijo de un modo profesional muy típico de él- se pondrá bien.

Taka suspiró, más tranquilo, y miró de nuevo a su enemigo, sólo para descubrir que había otra de aquellas arqueras a su lado. Se parecía sorprendentemente a su compañera, diría que eran hermanas gemelas. La chica le dirigió una mirada triunfante a su señor.

- No he tenido problemas para conseguirlo, Alteza -dijo con respeto.

- Buen trabajo, Deimos -dijo Hokai complacido.

Sin perder tiempo, cogió entre sus brazos aquello que le tendía su seguidora. Lo contempló sin decir nada y, después retiró la sábana que lo cubría. Una mueca de triunfo absoluto apareció en su rostro.

Taka sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Caía en las más profundas tinieblas. El corazón de le detuvo unos instantes, para retomar su ritmo instantes después, latiendo de un modo tan desbocado que le dolió hasta el alma.

- No...puede ser... -gimió con los ojos dilatados de terror- Hi...¡Hikari!

- ¡¿Qué! -gritaron Tasuki y Chichiri.

Hokai sonrió maléficamente, complacido de la reacción de la estrella de Suzaku. Levantó al bebé con una sola mano, en señal de victória, con una expresión de éxtasis total en aquel rostro perverso.

- ¡Exacto, estúpidos guardianes de Suzaku! -gritó- ¡Toda esta batalla sólo ha sido una distracción para poder conseguir esto! ¡Por fín el shinjazo de Suzaku es mío!

- No...no puede ser... -susurró Tasuki aterrorizado.

Las dos arqueras escoltaron a su señor, mientras empezaban a desaparecer. Taka no pudo soportar aquella visión y la fúria aumentó en su interior. Sin que apenas pudiera darse cuenta, una poderosa e intensa aura de un rojo brillante rodeó su cuerpo. Sus cabellos se alzaron, removidos por una brisa imparable y poderosa...sus ojos se encendieron en ira retenida, mientras el signo de su frente lanzaba explosivos destellos rojizos.

- ¡No te lo permitiré, maldito! -gritó con todos sus pulmones.

Sin reparar en nada, dejando de lado cualquier precaución, Taka dió un increíble salto en el aire, alzando el puño en dirección a Hokai, que le miró con indiferéncia.

- Estúpido -murmuró alzando una mano.

Una impenetrable barrera de fuerza rodeó a Hokai y a sus guerreras. Pero para Taka fue demasiado tarde. Chocó brutalmente con el escudo, recibiendo una letal descarga eléctrica que le produjo un dolor insoportable por todo el cuepo. Cayó al suelo, con un grito ahogado de dolor, aunque por suerte Tasuki amortiguó la caída con los brazos. Taka abrió los ojos débilmente, aún temblando por el repentino ataque. Sus ojos violácios se clavaron en su enemigo. Este le sostuvo la mirada con una malvada sonrisa.

- Jamás volverás a ver a tu hijo, Tamahome -dijo complacido- Nos veremos pronto, estrellas de Suzaku. Esta vez os perdono la vida...si sois medianamente inteligentes, huiréis antes de que nos volvamos a encontrar y os mate de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Dichas estas palabras, Hokai desapareció en la noche de Tokio, devolviendo la calma a aquella ciudad. La oscuridad se dispersó y las estrellas y la luna volvieron a iluminar las calles. Pero la cruel risa de Hokai quedó flotando en el aire, como un tenebroso augurio de la destrucción.

--------------------------

Taka permaneció unos instantes inmóbil, con la vista fija en el suelo. Pero rápidamente la desesperación hizo mella en él.

- Hikari... -susurró.

Apretó los puños que tenía sobre el asfalto, arrodillado como estaba. Entonces, un terrible escalofrío de cólera restalló en su cuerpo. Un grito de rábia, dolor y desesperación quebrantó la noche mientras el chico golpeaba el suelo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos sangraron a mares.

- ¡HIKARI! -gritó con las lágrimas resbalando profusamente por sus mejillas.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Sí, es lo que estáis pensando...Se han llevado el niño, ¿y ahora qué? En realidad se vé a kilómetros ¬¬._

_Ahora empieza a complicarse todo...Me quedan los capítulos un poquillo largos, pero es que me encanta describir! _

_Reviews? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? XD_


	4. Capítulo 4 Konan regresamos

**Capítulo 4.- Konan, regresamos**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque le costó lo suyo. Había estado sumida en las sombras durante un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, la mente en blanco...sin sentir su própio cuerpo...Pero al vislumbrar de nuevo la realidad que se abría ante sí, tan sólo vió el bello y conocido rostro de ojos dorados de Hotohori.

- ¿Te encuentras bien...Nuriko? -preguntó amablemente, con visible preocupación.

La chica tardó unos instantes en asimilar donde se encontraba y qué había ocurrido, pero su única reacción fue ruborizarse por completo hasta que sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo intenso. Se incorporó bruscamente, casi dándole un cabezazo al pobre Hotohori, mirando alrededor en alerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -exclamó- ¿Y Hokai? ¿Y esas chicas?

Pero se detuvo de inmediato, cuando sintió un punzante e insoportable dolor en el brazo herido. Se llevó rápidamente una mano al corte.

- Aún estás desorientada -dijo Hotohori comprensivo, poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda- Mitsukake, cúrala, por favor.

El chico se acercó a ella e hizo servir sus poderes para sellarle la herida. A medida que lo hacía, le iba explicando a Nuriko lo ocurrido. La chica no pudo hacer más que mirar con compasión hacia dónde se encontraba su amigo.

_"Taka..."_

_-------------------------_

Mientras tanto, Hotohori se dirigió hacia Taka. Chichiri y Tasuki estaban a su lado, sin decir nada, incapaces de encontrar palabras que pudieran calmar el dañado espíritu del muchacho. Éste seguía de rodillas al suelo, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, con la cabeza gacha. Su mano derecha sangraba abundantemente, a causa del golpe de ira que había dado hacía apenas unos minutos. Hotohori se acercó a él lentamente, como si temiera la reacción del destrozado ser que ahora tenía ante sí. Titubeando, puso una mano sobre su hombro. Taka se estremeció por el contacto, pero acabó por levantar lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos violácios enrojecidos.

- Taka -dijo Hotohori con la voz firme- te juro...que haré lo que sea por recuperar a vuestro hijo. Te lo prometo.

Taka le miró unos instantes sin decir nada, como si estuviera en shock o algo parecido, pero al final asintió lentamente. Hotohori notó que las manos le temblaban violentamente. Estaba muy afectado, eso era evidente. Pero conseguirían la forma de recuperarlo.

- ¡TAKA! -gritó una voz aguda.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, para ver a Miaka corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a ellos. Taka se puso en pie lentamente, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

- Miaka... -susurró.

La chica llegó a toda prisa e, ignorando a todos los demás, se lanzó a los brazos de su amor. Nada pudo detenerla. Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Taka y lloró desconsoladamente, aferrándose a su camisa con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Taka...! -gritó con desesperación- ¡Se lo han llevado! ¡Se han llevado a Hikari...!

- Lo sé, Miaka... -dijo el chico con gran pesar, entornando los ojos- hemos luchado contra él...pero no hemos podido hacer nada...sólo nos estaba distrayendo para poder coger a Hikari...

- Taka... -gimió Miaka inundando su camisa en lágrimas- ¿Y ahora...qué vamos a hacer?

- No desesperes, Miaka -dijo una voz grave tras de ellos.

Tasuki sintió un escalofrío conocido en el cuerpo tras oír aquella voz. Se dió lentamente la vuelta, deseando no ver lo que esperaba...pero encontró aquella "peculiar" cara tras de sí, mirándole de cerca. El chico dió un salto hacia atrás con un grito de terror.

- ¡AH, Taitsu-kun! -gritó.

- ¿Por qué gritas así? -dijo ésta con cara de malos amigos.

- Taitsu -dijo Miaka separándose de Taka y acercándose al igual que todos los demás- ¿Por qué...has venido?

Taitsu-kun pareció estallar de rábia.

- ¡¿Cómo que por qué he venido! -gritó- ¡Porque sois unos inútiles! ¡No puedo creer que os hayáis dejado engañar de este modo!

- ¡Pero bueno, Taitsu-kun! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hemos hecho! -gritó Tasuki alarmado.

- Nada bueno, ése es el problema -dijo Taitsu-kun entrecerrando los ojos- en la primera lucha contra un nuevo enemigo, habéis fracasado.

- Pero...Taitsu -dijo Miaka separándose de Taka- no entendemos nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Primero, Hotohori y los demás aparecen aquí sin saber por qué. Después un lunático ataca Tokio y se lleva a Hikari. ¿No puedes explicarnos qué ocurre?

Taitsu-kun caviló unos instantes, como meditando qué responder. Al final, pero, reaccionó con calma.

- Está bien, os lo explicaré todo -dijo Taitsu-kun- En primer lugar debéis saber que Hokai es un poderoso hechizero que domina la mágia negra. Sus poderes son ilimitados...en parte.

- ¿En parte? -inquirió Hotohori.

- Sólo posee poder mágico absoluto en este mundo. En el libro sus energías són más débiles -dijo Taitsu-kun- por esa razón ha atacado aquí. Pero además...quería apoderarse de Hikari, el hijo de Miaka y Taka.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón, Taitsu? -exclamó Miaka.

Taitsu-kun pareció valorar qué respuesta dar con más aceptación, pero no tardó mucho rato en pensarlo.

- Están sucediendo cosas en el mundo del libro...cosas que amenazan una gran desgrácia -dijo Taitsu-kun- en primer lugar, el país de Kutô tiene nuevo emperador...y los rumores que corren predicen un inminente enfrentamiento.

- ¿Kutô tiene nuevo emperador? -preguntó Hotohori sorprendido- ¿Por qué no ha llegado esa notícia a Konan?

- Porqué el mismo emperador quiere mantenerlo en secreto -dijo Taitsu-kun- Según parece, su intención es apoderarse del gobierno de Konan para adquirir sus territorios. Pero no puede atacar aún. Las tropas aún no están completas después de las guerras que han habido en los últimos tiempos. El emperador quiere asegurarse la victória antes de emprender una campaña militar...y para eso sólo puede hacer una cosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Chichiri.

- El imperio de Kutô necesita convocar a Seiryuu, su diós guardián -dijo Taitsu-kun con seriedad.

Una pesadez insoportable, una angustia muy poderosa invadió los corazones de los siete guerreros de Suzaku, así como de su sacerdotisa. ¿Seiryuu...? Otra vez el díos dragón... Ninguno de ellos era capaz de pensar en nada más que en aquel frío que había invadido sus almas. Recordaban demasiado bien las luchas interminables contra los siete de Seiryuu...la sangre derramada por aquella lucha...las vidas perdidas...¿Deberían enfrentarse de nuevo a todo eso...? No eran capaces de asimilarlo con facilidad.

- Taitsu-kun -dijo Taka- ¿y...qué representamos nosotros en ésto? ¿Por qué se han llevado a Hikari?

- Porqué Hikari es el shinjazo de Suzaku -dijo Taitsu-kun entornando los ojos- Él nació de la unión entre la sacerdotisa de Suzaku y uno de sus guardianes. Vuestro hijo tiene en su alma el poder sagrado de Suzaku, el único capaz de hacerle bajar de los cielos y utilizar su poder en la tierra.

- ¿Entonces...qué debemos hacer ahora? -preguntó Miaka más confusa que antes.

- Vuestra misión no será fácil -dijo Taitsu-kun firmemente- Debéis hacer muchas cosas y todas a la vez. Pero sois los únicos que podéis impedir la destrucción del mundo que todos conocemos. A partir de ahora empezaréis una búsqueda en la cual debéis encontrar a las siete estrellas de Seiryuu...antes que el emperador de Kutô.

- ¡¿Qué! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Tasuki y Nuriko.

- Taitsu-kun -dijo Taka muy serio- ¿Cómo podremos nosotros ser los encargados de buscarlos? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que nos hicieron esos siete?

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo -dijo Taitsu-kun- Mirad, chicos, los siete de Seiryuu se han reencarnado en nuevos cuerpos, igual que vosotros. Y vuestra misión es encontrarlos antes que Kutô, porqué en el caso que vuestros enemigos los allaran antes, recuperarían sus recuerdos como estrellas y seguramente mostrarían su lealtad hacia Kutô. Debemos impedir que eso ocurra, si no Seiryuu podría aparecer de nuevo.

- ¿Y para qué quieren al niño? -preguntó Tasuki sin entender.

- Porqué necesitan los cuatro shinzajos para despertar al diós dragón -dijo Taitsu-kun- otra de vuestras tareas será encontrarlos de nuevo, ya que tras la última vez quedaron dispersados por el mundo del libro.

- Estoy empezando a cogerles manía a los "cacharritos" esos... -dijo Tasuki en un murmullo.

- Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo -dijo Taka- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hokai en todo este asunto?

- Es evidente que apoya al emperador de Kutô -dijo Taitsu-kun- debéis haceros la idea de que será como Nakago en los viejos tiempos. Deberéis vencerle para evitar que la destrucción acabe con Konan...y con todo el mundo del libro. Si Hokai junto con el emperador de Kutô logran convocar a Seiryuu, el diós de la guerra se despertará de nuevo...e incapaz de soportar sus ánsias de venganza, sembrará sobre la tierra de Suzaku y sobre sus guerreros un caos jamás visto.

Taitsu-kun les miró uno a uno, viendo en sus rostro la frustración por la nueva guerra que se acercaba.

- No temáis a nada, muchachos -dijo- Sois fuertes, habéis pasado muchas veces por esto y confío en que podréis arreglároslas sin ningún daño mayor. No os preocupéis por vuestro estado actual. Os devolveré a Konan y, una vez salgáis del templo de Suzaku, recuperaréis el cuerpo que teníais en vuestra primera aventura, antes de estallar la guerra entre Konan y Kutô. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por vosotros: el resto corre por vuestra própia cuenta.

- ¡Miaka! -estalló una voz.

La aludida se dió la vuelta y vió a una muchacha de cabellos rúbios cenizo corriendo por la calle hacia ellos. Tras ella iban dos chicos, a los que reconoció como Keisuke y Tetsuya.

- Yui... -dijo Miaka cuando la chica se detuvo ante ella- Keisuke...Tetsuya...

- Miaka, ¿qué está ocurriendo? -gritó Keisuke.

- Lo siento, hermano -dijo Miaka apenada- pero debo irme otra vez...al mundo del libro.

- Pero...¿Por qué? -gritó Keisuke- Ya no eres la sacerdotisa. Tu misión en aquél mundo ha acabado. No tienes porqué regresar. ¡No tiene sentido!

- Te equivocas, muchacho -retumbó la voz de Taitsu-kun.

Keisuke miró hacia quien acababa de hablar, sin duda dándose cuenta de que estaba allí por primera vez en todo el rato.

- Tú...¿Tú eres Taitsu-kun? -preguntó casi sin voz, arrugando la entreceja.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta -dijo Taitsu-kun ignorando su sorpresa- Miaka puede ser perfectamente sacerdotisa se Suzaku de nuevo. Aunque ella ya no sea vírgen, Suzaku ya ha poseído su cuerpo con anterioridad y no tendrá problemas para hacerlo de nuevo. En cuanto a la misión de Miaka, no está concluida.

- ¿Cómo que no? -gritó Keisuke.

- Konan ha sido atacado después de la primera vez que Miaka entró en el libro -dijo Taitsu-kun- La misión de la sacerdotisa es garantizar la paz y la seguridad del imperio que protege para siempre. No ha acabado con su misión. Ni siquiera yo sé qué le depara el futuro a Miaka, pero su misión es mucho más importante que la del resto de personas que han entrado en el libro. Sólo depende de ella...descubrir qué es.

Tras esto, Taitsu-kun se deshizo en la nada, regresando a su mundo. Keisuke se acercó a Miaka lentamente y le puso las manos en los hombros, clavando sus ojos castaños en ella.

- Sabes que no estás obligada a ir... -dijo- No quiero que te pase nada...Leyendo ese libro...ocurrieron muchas desgrácias que no me han gustado nada...pérdidas, guerras, muertes...No podría soportar...que te ocurriera lo mismo a tí...

Miaka le miró unos instantes, consciente de que Keisuke trataba de comportarse como un hermano mayor, aunque sus ojos marrones denotaban la gran preocupación y el miedo que sentía por dentro. Miaka le sonrió dulcemente y le puso una mano en la barbilla.

- No te preocupes, Keisuke -dijo alegremente- no estoy sola, ¿recuerdas? -se dió la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros- Ellos me protegen. Siempre...siempre están protegiéndome. ¿Cómo puedes temer que me hagan daño?

Keisuke se incorporó y miró destrás de su hermana, dándose cuenta por vez primera de todas las personas que había tras ella. Desplazó lentamente los ojos por ellos, mirándolos uno a uno. Al final, dió un paso adelante y, con una ligera sonrisa, se inclinó frente a Hotohori y Nuriko.

- Debéis prometerme que protegeréis a Miaka pase lo que pase -dijo con seguridad.

- Por supuesto, es una promesa -dijo Nuriko guiñando el ojo.

- La protegeré con mi vida -dijo Hotohori aferrando su espada con fuerza- lo juro por Suzaku.

El muchacho pareció satisfecho y se incorporó con una sonrisa. Pero Yui no parecía más tranquila con aquellas palabras. Se acercó a Miaka, mirándola con aquellos profundos ojos verdes que en ocasiones parecían ocultar tantas cosas.

- Miaka... -dijo lentamente- no quiero...que te pase nada más. Ya has pasado bastante por esta história.

- Yui, no te preocupes -dijo Miaka con una sonrisa- Ya he pasado muchas cosas...y todas han acabado bien. Esto no va a ser nada, ya lo verás. En apenas nada volveremos a estar aquí.

- Taka...por favor -dijo Yui aún preocupada- cuida de Miaka.

- No te preocupes, lo haré -dijo Taka con una sonrisa de seguridad.

Miaka fue hacia Taka y asintió con decisión. Taka levantó una mano y le mostró lo que llevaba entre los dedos a Miaka. El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses del Cielo y la Tierra. La chica levantó una mano y acarició con las yemas de los dedos la portada granate del volúmen. Con decisión, lo cogió de las manos de Taka y lo sostuvo unos instantes. Separó lentamente las páginas, buscando el final de lo escrito.

_"La sacerdotisa de Suzaku abrió el libro de los Cuatro Dioses del Cielo y la Tierra, lo que le permitiría volver al interior del mundo que ocultaba..."_

Miaka agudizó la mirada y levantó la vista para mirar a todos sus compañeros, que le apoyaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Miaka centró de nuevo sus ojos en las páginas y después los cerró lentamente.

- ¡Konan, regresamos! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

De inmediato, una luz roja intensa inundó la noche de Tokio, deslumbrando la vista de cuantos estaban presentes en la escena. Un estallido de energía hizo estremecer hasta las mismísimas estrellas, mientras un canto agudo y mágico retumbaba en los edificios cercanos. Un pájaro de fuego danzante rodeó a Miaka y a sus guardianes y, después...el más absoluto silencio.

------------------------

Cuando por fín Yui pudo mirar al frente, con la respiración alterada, sólo vió el libro que Miaka había llevado en las manos instantes antes flotando en el aire, envuelto en una ténue luz roja. Sólo que el resplandor desapareció, el libro cayó pesadamente al suelo, abriéndose por un punto en concreto.

No había ni rastro de Miaka ni de Taka ni de ninguno de los demás. Habían vuelto al mundo del libro.

Lentamente, se inclinó al lado del volúmen y lo recogió. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el asfalto y leyó.

_"La sacerdotisa de Suzaku y su séquito regresaron al país de Konan, apareciendo en el templo de Suzaku..."_

Al mismo tiempo, el sol radiante de la mañana iluminó la ciudad de Tokio con su resplandor de esperanza, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día...también el de una nueva batalla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka abrió lentamente los ojos. Sólo sintió sombras alrededor, una oscuridad envolvente que parecía querer asfixiarla. Sólo notaba los brazos de Taka que la envolvían protectoramente. No estuvieron mucho rato en la oscuridad. En un instante, un destello rojizo deshizo las tinieblas e iluminó doradamente la estancia. Tasuki levantó su abanico en alto, para que las llamas permitieran ver en la oscuridad.

- Tíos, dónde estamos? -preguntó el chico.

- En el templo de Suzaku -dijo Mitsukake.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, sólo para comprobar que, efectivamente, ante ellos se levantaba la imponente estátua del Diós del Sur. Miaka se separó lentamente de Taka y miró en silencio la imagen dorada de Suzaku, su divinidad guardiana.

- Todo es real... -dijo casi sin voz- estamos de nuevo aquí...esto es Konan.

- Oíd, ¿no deberíamos salir ya? -dijo Chichiri llamando su atención.

Con un sólo movimiento de su vara, las dos puertas del templo se abrieron completamente, dejando entrar la cegadora luz de un sol que empezaba a salir por el horizonte, tras las montañas que rodeaban el imperio de Konan. El silencio lo inundó todo por unos instantes, adentrándose incluso en sus mentes, llenándolas de dudas y de miedos. ¿Qué ocurriría exactamente cuando salieran de aquel lugar sagrado y se enfrentaran a la gente? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos cuando personas que creían muertas o desaparecidas aparecieran de nuevo tan jóvenes como más de diez años atrás? ¿Qué deberían hacer a partir de entonces? ¿A qué se enfrentarían? Nadie era capaz de responder a eso.

- Bueno, será mejor ir tirando -dijo Tasuki acomodando el abanico tras su espalda.

Despreocupadamente, atravesó el umbral del templo y salió al exterior. Tras llegar a la terraza de fuera, le invadió la sensación de que se sentía diferente. Extrañado, se miró por todos lados. Era más bajo...y...se tocó el pelo distraídamente: era corto de nuevo, una mata de pelo rojo intenso.

- Diós mío... -dijo en un susurro, tocándose la cara con una expresión de total desconcierto- pero...si vuelvo a tener diecisiete años...¿qué está ocurriendo?

- Taitsu-kun nos dijo que nos devolvería al estado en el que estábamos en los viejos tiempos -dijo Chichiri saliendo, al lado de Tasuki. Su cuerpo también rejuveneció visiblemente, volviendo a aparentar veinticinco años- seguramente esto nos facilitará las cosas. Además...nunca está mal volver a ser jóven -dijo con una sonrisa.

Uno a uno, todos fueron saliendo al exterior. De inmediato que Hotohori atravesó el umbral, volvió a tener su aspecto de siempre. Más perplejo que ninguno de sus compañeros, pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos grises, mientras levantaba su espada y contemplaba su reflejo. Nadie pudo dejar de notar que se sorprendía de volver a tener aquella apariencia. Al cabo de unos instantes, hizo una sonrisa encantadora.

- Cielos... -susurró- estoy más guapo que nunca...

Una mueca de incredulidad apareció en las caras de los demás. Era evidente que no había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de arrogante...Mitsukake también recuperó su forma de inmediato, justo a tiempo para poder dejar a Chiriko en el suelo, que creció rápidamente para volver a ser como siempre.

Nuriko tardó unos instantes en decidirse: titubeó muchos segundos. Para nadie era un secreto que no le gustaba del todo la idea de volver a ser un hombre. Después de todo, si se había reencarnado como una niña era porqué en el fondo deseaba ser así. Cerró los ojos lentamente y dió dos pequeños pasos hasta el exterior.

Miaka no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vió a su antiguo mejor amigo tal y como le recordaba. El muchacho abrió aquellos profundos ojos marrones y se miró las manos distraídamente. Al fín, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se dió la vuelta para mirar a Miaka. Esta sonrió alegremente y corrió a toda prisa a los brazos de su amigo. Nuriko la acogió como siempre, con aquella alegre sonrisa. Pero, de inmediato la chica regresó la vista al interior, donde el último de los guardianes permanecía entre las sombras.

Taka no se decidía a dar el paso definitivo. Aún estaba demasiado reciente en él el recuerdo de los problemas que tuvo con su vida desdoblada. ¿Taka o Tamahome? Le había costado muchísimo tomar aquella decisión...Y ahora, tras cruzar aquél umbral, volvería a ser irremediablemente Tamahome. Suspiró con resignación y avanzó hacia el exterior con los ojos violácios fijos en el suelo. Sus pies pisaron el exterior iluminado por la luz del sol naciente. Levantó la vista para mirar a Miaka. La chica se había quedado sin habla, simplemente mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos color miel fijos en él.

Una brisa de aire helado provinente de las montañas barrió todo a su alrededor, haciéndo danzar sus largos cabellos verdes recogidos con tiras rojas como la sangre. Taka se miró detenidamente. Volvía a ser Tamahome. Había vuelto a la época en la cual tuvo diecisiete años. Miró a sus compañeros con indecisión. ¿Qué circulaba en aquellos momentos por sus mentes...? ¿Qué estaban pensando?

Para nada esperó la reacción de la chica que le miraba fijamente. Miaka corrió directamente hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. Recostó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió dulcemente.

- No me importa lo más mínimo si eres Taka o Tamahome... -susurró- Yo te quiero seas como seas. En eso consiste el amor, ¿no?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, emocionado por aquellas palabras. Con una sonrisa, correspondió al abrazo y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Miaka le aceptaba aún siendo Tamahome...aún teniendo el físico de alguien que había desaparecido hacía ya tantos años...Era única, por eso la amaba.

- Grácias, Miaka... -susurró- a partir de ahora, llamadme Tamahome.

------------------------------

La calma se rompió rápidamente. Unos pasos accelerados subían a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban al templo de Suzaku. Todos se dieron la vuelta. No esperaban que alguien advirtiera su preséncia tan pronto. Unas voces confusas retumbaban en el exterior de los muros del palacio, como dándo el aviso al nuevo día que se levantaba.

- ¡Sé que está en el templo de Suzaku! -gritaba una voz infantil- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Boshin, no lo hagas, por favor! -respondía una voz femenina.

Al acto, en lo más alto de la escalera apareció un muchacho de unos doce años, de cabellos castaños recogidos en un curioso peinado, ataviado con unas ropas llamativas y que infundían respecto. Tras él apareció una dama de indudable belleza, de pelo violeta y ojos profundamente verdes. El niño se detuvo en lo más alto de la escalinata, con los ojos agrandados de repente. La mujer que le acompañaba hizo lo mismo, y su rostro adoptó una expresión de absoluto desconcierto. Lentamente, se cubrió los labios con una mano.

- Alteza... -susurró.

Hotohori dió un paso al frente, con sus preciosos ojos dorados más brillantes que de costumbre. Una expresión de absoluta felicidad iluminó su rostro mientras soltaba su espada, que cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, se iba acercando lentamente a dos de las personas que más quería en le mundo.

- Hokin...Boshin...

Olvidando cualquier tipo de protocolo, padre, madre e hijo se unieron en un urgente abrazo. Hotohori rodeó los ombros de su esposa con ternura, mientras su hijo se aferraba a las ropas de su padre, al que tanto había llegado a echar de menos en su niñez. Miaka observaba aquella imagen con una sonrisa, pero aún así no pudo dejar de notar un discreto movimiento tras ella, de alguien que se alejaba por el lateral del templo. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Tamahome y corrió tras el único que faltaba en el grupo.

-----------------------------

No tardó en encontrarle, estaba sentado en baranda de la parte trasera del templo, mirando al lado de Konan donde aún no daba el sol. Permanecía con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente, aparentemente indiferente a la altura que le separaba del suelo en aquellos momentos. Se le acercó lentamente, sin expresión, sin entender el motivo por el cual su amigo y compañero se había separado del grupo. Le miró en silencio. Los mechones violetas golpeaban su rostro impasible, mientras sus ojos cobrizos estaban completamente perdidos en el horizonte inacabable...lejos, muy lejos...tan lejos que la vista no podía alcanzarle. Miaka no entendía qué le había llevado a separarse así de sus compañeros tan de repente. Se le acercó lentamente y se recostó con los brazos en la baranda sobre la que él estaba sentado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó- Los demás se preocuparan...

- Lo siento -susurró Nuriko entornando los ojos con tranquilidad- no...no he podido evitarlo...

Hizo una sonrisa irónica.

- Me siento tan... -dijo tratando de encontrar la palabra- en el fondo...he sentido envídia...de que Hotohori sea tan feliz...sin incluirme en esa felicidad...

- Nuriko, escucha... -dijo Miaka con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa- vuelves a ser...una chica? ¡Bueno, quiero decir que...en mente...al menos...

- ¿Sabes? Creo que sí -dijo Nuriko con una sonrisa. Dió un suspiro de resignación- Por mucho que me esfuerce no conseguiré cambiar...soy un caso perdido...

Miaka rió agradablemente. Al menos Nuriko no parecía disgustado por aquél hecho. Con ternura, Miaka se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la espalda. Sólo entonces notó con sorpresa que el cabello violácio de Nuriko era más largo de lo que lo recordaba...de hecho prácticamente le llegaba a media espalda. Lentamente, pasó los dedos por los suaves mechones, provocando que Nuriko la mirara de reojo con una expresión perdida. La chica sonrió dulcemente.

- Vuelves a tener el pelo largo...aunque no tanto como antes... -dijo perdidamente. De repente, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro- ¡Ya lo sé! Podrías volver a hacerte la trenza...

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su jaqueta y sacó un lazo para el pelo. Trenzó con cariño los cabellos de Nuriko y, en apenas unos segundos, consiguió una trenza...medianamente decente. Hizo una mueca y se golpeó la cabeza como disculpa.

- Lo siento... -susurró- no tengo demasiada práctica.

Nuriko sonrió con dulzura y se pasó la trenza sobre el hombro derecho, un gesto que había repetido con mucha frecuéncia en su anterior vida.

- Muchas grácias, Miaka... -dijo feliz- siempre consigues...que vuelva a sonreír.

- Deberíamos volver con los demás, ¿no? -preguntó la chica inocentemente.

Nuriko se dió la vuelta sobre la baranda, sin precaución alguna, y aterrizó con ambos pies sobre el suelo de piedra del templo. Sonrió alegremente.

- Tienes razón -dijo echando a andar- vamos, deben estar preocupados...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Muy, muy lejos...en otro imperio de hecho, una figura oscura se ocultaba entre las sombras de una sala cubierta por las tinieblas. De sus labios surgían unos murmullos tétricos, como una oración silenciosa a la muerte, que era capaz de congelar la sangre en las venas de cualquiera que las percibiera. De repente, una puerta se abrió en un lado de la sala, dejando pasar un potente rayo de luz del exterior.

- Alteza -dijo una voz femenina- Hay notícias.

- Habla -respondió una voz grave.

- La sacerdotisa de Suzaku y su séquito han llegado al palacio de Konan. Al parecer han recuperado su forma como antiguos guerreros.

- Entiendo -respondió la voz- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de los siete nuestros?

- De momento nada... -dijo la mujer- Pero los mensajeros han encontrado una posible pista...En un pueblecito de las montañas se ha encontrado a un muchacho...apenas un niño, de unos siete años...capaz de crear unas ilusiones increíblemente reales...

- Interesante... -dijo la voz.

- Alteza, ¿cree que puede ser uno de los siete guerreros de Seiryuu?

- Es muy posible... -dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie- Preparad mi carruaje. Yo mismo comprobaré si se trata de uno de ellos...

- De inmediato, alteza -dijo la mujer haciéndole una reveréncia y marchando a toda prisa.

El sujeto permaneció unos instantes inmóbil entre las sombras, sin moverse, ni siquiera parecía respirar. Al final, pero, esbozó una cruel sonrisa en su rostro ostentoso.

- Sacerdotisa de Suzaku...estás perdida...Tanto tú como tus guardianes...No creas que el triunfo será tan fácil para tí...Yo...tengo algo que tú deseas por encima de todo...

El llanto desesperado de una criatura retumbó con fuerza contra los muros del pasadizo, transmitiéndose con claridad...como el eco distante de un lamento.


	5. Capítulo 5 Empezar de nuevo La sombra

**Capítulo 5.- Empezar de nuevo. La sombra de la ilusión**

La notícia había corrido como la pólvora. En apenas unas horas, todo el imperio de Konan conocía la buena nueva. En cada casa, ya fuera humilde u ostentosa, en cada comercio, ya fuera téxtil o de alimentos...en cada plaza, en cada villa...A todos lados había llegado la notícia de que Hotohori, antiguo Emperador de Konan, había regresado de entre los muertos y había vuelto a la ciudad de Eiyou, a su palacio. Y no era sólo eso, sino que además había traído a la sacerdotisa de Suzaku con él, así como a las seis estrellas de Suzaku restantes. Aquellas nuevas eran lo mejor que la atemorizada población podía esperar, sobretodo en aquellos días, con los recientes rumores de una movilización militar en Kutô. Sólo hacía unas horas que el sol había salido, pero ya eran muchos los curiosos que se acercaban al palacio de Eiyou para comprobar con sus própios ojos aquello que todo el mundo consideraba uno de los mayores milagros de todos los tiempos.

La aparición de Hotohori había encogido de sorpresa y emociones los corazones de todos aquellos que habían sido sus hombres de confianza. Ninguno de ellos era capaz aún de creer que el más grande emperador que jamás había tenido Konan hubiera regresado a la vida, con el mismo aspecto imponente de doce años atrás. Aún ya no siendo el emperador, su simple preséncia imponía un respeto nunca antes visto. Un poco agotado de tantas preguntas y miradas curiosas, Hotohori había ordenado a todo el séquito de palacio que le dejaran sólo, únicamente con la preséncia de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, las seis estrellas, su mujer y su hijo. Acatando aquella órden sin vacilar, todos salieron de la sala de reuniones, respetando la intimidad de las personas más importantes del imperio en aquellos momentos.

Hotohori tomó asiento en su la mesa de madera dorada que tantas veces había ocupado hacía años, con Boshin a su derecha. Hokin se mantuvo a un lado, como siempre, sin inmiscuirse en los asuntos del gobierno. Miaka y el resto de guardianes se mantuvieron frente a ellos. El silencio reinó por unos instantes, hasta que Hotohori lo rompió con firmeza.

- Debemos tomar una decisión -dijo con seguridad- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y todas a la vez...Esto puede ser un problema. Por un lado, debemos encontrar de nuevo los shinjazos de los cuatro dioses, que, según Taitsu-kun, están esparcidos por el imperio. Y además está el asunto de los guardianes de Seiryuu...también es nuestro deber localizarlos con éxito...Y sobretodo lo primordial es encontrar al hijo de Miaka y Tamahome.

- Alteza, creo que lo primero sería decidir qué prioridad tenemos y no tratar de abarcarlo todo de golpe -dijo Chichiri sábiamente.

- Tienes razón, Chichiri -dijo Hotohori cerrando los ojos y recostando la frente en las manos- Pero ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar.

- No te preocupes por eso, Hotohori -dijo Miaka con una gran sonrisa- Cuando tuvimos que encontrar a las siete estrellas tampoco teníamos ninguna pista, y aún así acabamos dando con ellos.

- Pero en aquella ocasión teníamos el espejo de Taitsu-kun -dijo Nuriko pensativo.

De repente, todos se quedaron petrificados, con los ojos bien abiertos. En un sólo parpadeo, todos miraron a Miaka fijamente.

- ¡El espejo! -exclamaron a coro.

- Es verdad -dijo Miaka rebuscando en su ropa- Aún lo tengo...Lo he guardado todo este tiempo, y no me he separado de él...

Sacó rápidamente el objeto a la vista de todos. No era más que un simple espejo circular con un cordel de terciopelo, pero en otro tiempo mostraba claramente la cercanía de las siete estrellas.

- Siempre lo he guardado...era un bonito recuerdo -dijo Miaka sonriendo.

- Pero, si no recuerdo mal... -empezó Nuriko apoyandose en el hombro de la chica, con una sonrisa maliciosa- lo rompiste cuando buscábamos a Chiriko...

- ¡Que no lo rompí, Nuriko! -gritó Miaka con rábia.

- Además, aunque funcionara, ¿quién nos ha dicho que detectaría la preséncia de los de Seiryuu? -dijo Mitsukake.

- Es verdad... -corroboró Miaka- Muestra a los de Suzaku, pero a los de Seiryuu es otra história...

- Sea como sea, debemos movernos pronto -dijo Chiriko pensativo- No sabemos qué puede estar pasando, pero estoy convencido de que Kutô ya está buscando a los siete de Seiryuu. Deberíamos empezar a hacer lo mismo si no queremos quedarnos atrás.

Todos permanecieron en silencio un rato, sin ser capaces de decir nada más. Al final, pero, Hotohori se incorporó, tras recapitular sobre todo lo que se había dicho, y llamó la atención de todos.

- Hoy deberíamos descansar de la batalla de esta noche y prepararlo todo para el viaje. Mañana al alba saldremos hacia Kutô -dijo con firmeza.

- Pero, padre... -susurró Boshin, hablando por primera vez- ¿vas a irte...otra vez?

- Lo siento, pero es lo que debo hacer -dijo Hotohori- Los sabios del palacio me han ofrecido volver a ser el emperador, pero creo que es mejor que todo siga como hasta ahora, ¿no crees?. Así podré ir con los demás y cumplir nuestra misión. Tú debes quedarte aquí y velar por la paz del reino. Creeme, Boshin, es lo mejor para todos.

El muchacho bajó lentamente sus ojos dorados y asintió lentamente.

- Lo entiendo, padre -susurró- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

- Así me gusta, hijo -dijo Hotohori con una sonrisa. Después recuperó la seriedad- Será mejor que no llevemos a ningún soldado con nosotros...Si somos nosotros ocho solos, llamaremos mucho menos la atención y podremos pasar desapercibidos en caso de que Kutô nos busque...

- ¿Y qué pasa con Hikari? -exclamó Miaka- ¡Tenemos que recuperarlo, por favor!

- Eso es verdad -dijo Hotohori- Pero no sabemos donde pueden tenerlo...

- Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que no le harán daño -dijo Chichiri.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Tasuki.

- Porqué Hikari és el shinjazo de Suzaku -dijo Chiriko respondiendo a la pregunta- Necesitan el poder que podrá despertar Hikari, pero para eso aún deben descubrir cómo hacerlo. Entiendo que queráis recuperarlo, es absolutamente comprensible, pero aseguraría que vuestro hijo está a salvo. No le pueden hacer nada, no hasta que reúnan los otros tres shinjazos y a los siete de Seiryuu.

- Chiriko tiene razón -dijo Chichiri- No podemos emprender una búsqueda desesperada del bebé. Eso sólo nos pondría en peligro. Además, no hay forma alguna de saber dónde lo tienen. De hecho, para evitar que le hicieran nada, lo mejor sería encontrar los shinjazos y las estrellas de Seiryuu cuanto antes.

Miaka bajó lentamente la mirada. ¿Qué debía hacer...? No quería dejar a Hikari a su suerte...pero lo que decían Chichiri y Chiriko era cierto. Si encontraban los shinjazos y a los de Seiryuu cuanto antes, estarían garantizando la seguridad de su hijo. Levantó la cabeza con decisión, tras apenas unos instantes de meditación.

- Muy bien -dijo- Vamos a buscar los shinjazos y a los de Seiryuu. Y los encontraremos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La villa no era nada del otro mundo, apenas sí una veintena de casas recogidas en el abrigo de la montaña. Sólo aquella enorme serranía podía proteger a aquellas gentes de las inclemencias del cruel clima de las montañas de Kutô. El hombre bajó del ostentoso carruaje que le había llevado hasta allí y caminó por un suelo de piedras. Todo estaba desierto. La causa era evidente. Todos temían a la veintena de soldados de Kutô que habían aparecido aquella mañana misteriosamente en el pueblo. Un soldado hizo una inclinación ante él y le guió hacia una de las casas. La pobreza era increíble en aquella zona. Una família entera de tres o cuatro hijos habitaban en apenas quince metros cuadrados. Él entró en la casa, con los ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra, y buscó alrededor. Sólo algo llamó su atención. En un rincón, encogido de miedo entre las sombras, había un niño de unos siete años. El hombre se acercó a él, pero se detuvo al notar que el muchacho temblaba. Le miró detenidamente. El chico tenía los cabellos de un negro azabache intenso, recogidos en el típico peinado masculino. Su piel era de un tono muy pálido y sus ojos...eran de un inocente negro profundo. No pudo pasar por alto que el muchacho sentía auténtico terror de aquella situación.

- No temas, no voy a hacerte nada malo -dijo el hombre acercándose.

- ¡No se acerque! -advirtió el niño entre lágrimas, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Al instante, una tremenda vibración sacudió el aire, lo cual hizo detener al hombre. Observó ante su completa perplejidad que una série de sombras empezaron a aparecer delante del muchacho. Al instante, éstas cobraron la forma de muchos hombres, todos ataviados con armaduras de combate, blandiendo arcos, espadas y lanzas amenazadoramente hacia él. El hombre se quedó parado, aunque después esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era evidente que se enfrentaba a un poder increíble, y aquella fuerza sólo podía provenir de un Seiryuu. Avanzó con tranquilidad, hasta quedar cara a cara con la aparición que tenía delante. Clavó sus ojos en el muchacho.

- No voy a hacerte daño -dijo de nuevo- muchacho, ¿por qué no les ordenas que desaparezcan?

- ¿Qué...qué le han hecho a mis padres...? -susurró el chico entre sollozos.

- Nada, están perfectamente -dijo el hombre- Sólo se los han llevado porqué querían impedir que hablara contigo.

El hombre se arrodilló en el suelo, lo más cerca posible del chico, mirándole con una expresión que trataba de inspirar confianza.

- Escúchame, chico -dijo- Estoy casi seguro de que tú perteneces a las siete estrellas de Seiryuu.

- ¿Yo...? -empezó el niño, mirándole con sorpresa- ¿una estrella de Seiryuu...?

- Dime, chico -murmuró el hombre- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño se destapó lentamente los oídos y le miró, aún con las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos.

- Saito... -dijo casi en un susurro.

- Muy bien, Saito -dijo el hombre- ¿desde cuando puedes crear estas...ilusiones, por así llamarlo?

- Siempre he podido hacerlo -dijo el niño- al principio aparecían solas, pero poco a poco pude controlarlo.

El chico agudizó la mirada y todos los hombres creados por él desaparecieron en la nada, esfumándose como polvo en el desierto. El hombre quedó impresionado.

- Impresionante -murmuró- Oye, sólo tengo otra pregunta: ¿alguna vez has notado que en tu cuerpo aparezca una marca...anormal? ¿Una letra, un carácter...que brilla cuando utilizas tus ilusiones?

Saito se quedó pensativo unos instantes, pero después se puso en pie por completo y, con cuidado, deshizo el lazo de su casaca azul. Con cuidado, desplazó unos centímetros la cintura del pantalón para mostrar el comienzo de su pierna derecha. El hombre ahogó un sonido de sorpresa.

Sobre la piel pálida del muchacho, brillando con luz azul, estaba marcado el carácter "raíz".

Le miró unos instantes, sorprendiéndose que hubiera sido tan fácil, pero al tiempo complacido. Se puso en pie y miró a Saito con una sonrisa amable.

- Saito, eres lo que he estado buscando -dijo- Eres la primera estrella de Seiryuu que debe invocar al diós dragón. Como tal, debes venir al palacio de Kutô conmigo para poder...desarrollar tus cualidades.

- No lo entiendo, señor... -dijo el chico- Las estrellas de Seiryuu murieron antes de que yo naciera...Me han contado la historia muchas veces...

- Pero se reencarnaron -dijo el emperador de Kutô- Y tú...eres la reencarnación de uno de ellos. Debes ayudarme, Saito, a encontrar a tus otros compañeros...por el bien del imperio...de mi imperio...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tasuki estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Se había hecho de noche demasiado tarde para su gusto. Aquel día había sido de locos. Se habían pasado todo el día planeando el recorrido que debían hacer para llegar a Kutô, además de preparando víveres y demás cosas para el camino. Se pasó una mano por el brazo. Qué béstia llegaba a ser Nuriko a veces...Miaka había comentado que quería muuuuucha comida, pero Chichiri dijo que era mejor ir ligeros de equipaje. Entonces él, en broma, dijo que no importaba, que ya lo llevaría Nuriko, como todo el resto del equipaje. Un segundo más tarde tenía la cara hundida en la pared de enfrente. Dejando de lado aquellas cosas triviales, les preocupaba aquel asunto. Ya habían vivido en carne própia el tener que dormir en cualquier lugar y pasar hambre hasta encontrar alguna aldea perdida. La verdad, tenía ganas de empezar el viaje. Tenían que pasar por la montaña de Reikaku, así vería de nuevo a Koji y a los de la banda...hacía meses que nada sabía de ellos...Miró hacia dentro. Los demás estaban preparando sus cosas con mucha prisa. Era normal, puesto que todos querían dormir bien aquella noche. No tardó en notar la falta de alguien, a parte de Hotohori, claro, que quería pasar aquellas horas con su mujer y su hijo.

- Eh, tíos, ¿y Miaka y Tamahome? -preguntó.

- ¿Tú qué crees? -dijo Nuriko con una sonrisa- Están por ahí fuera, como siempre.

-------------------------

Miaka y Tamahome estaban en el cobertizo cercano al lago, mirando el reflejo de la luna en el estanque. Estaban uno al lado del otro, sin dirigirse la palabra, sin ni siquiera mirarse...pero aún así eran plenamente conscientes de lo que pensaba el otro. En un momento dado, Miaka se arrimó a Tamahome y suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Cómo estará Hikari...? -susurró- Me da miedo que le hayan podido hacer algo...

- No temas por él -dijo Tamahome con una sonrisa, tratando de animarla- Ya has oído lo que han dicho Chiriko y Chichiri. Él está a salvo.

- Sí...pero... -dijo la chica bajando los ojos- el no tenerlo aquí con nosotros...tan cerca como lo hemos tenido desde que nació...me hace sentir rota por dentro...como si...me faltara un trozo de mí misma...

Tamahome sonrió dulcemente y, rodeándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, pegándola a su cuerpo. La chica se quedó quieta unos instantes, impotente a la reacción del chico.

- Te lo prometo... -susurró Tamahome- haré lo que sea para que volvamos a tenerlo con nosotros...

- Tamahome... -murmuró Miaka.

Se miraron a los ojos. ¿Por qué le fascinaban tanto aquellos ojos violetas que veía ante sí? Eran el único rasgo que había permanecido inalterable tanto en Tamahome como en Taka. Seguía transmitiendo todo aquél amor...aquellas ánsias de libertad, de protección...que tanto la habían enamorado. Lentamente, se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios coincidieron, en un suave y tierno beso. Mientras estaba de aquel modo, Tamahome juró de corazón hacerla feliz de nuevo...o mejor dicho, recuperar aquella felicidad...

-------------------------

El día llegó, a su parecer, demasiado pronto. Miaka abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente y tardó unos instantes en recordar dónde se encontraba. Oyó algo, eran ronquidos. Miró alrededor. Todos estaban durmiendo aún, hechados en sábanas sobre el suelo. Ahora lo recordaba...habían decidido dormir en la misma habitación, ya que a última hora estuvieron hablando mucho de lo que les esperaba. Le sorprendió comprovar que quien roncaba de aquel modo era Nuriko, que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Hizo una mueca de incredulidad y se puso en pie lentamente. Se fue a una habitación a parte a cambiarse. Era el inconveniente de ser la única chica del grupo: todo tenía que hacerlo a parte. Acabó de inmediato y salió al exterior. El frío era considerable en Konan al amanecer. Aún no había salido el sol, pero se atisbaba la luz rosácea del rey luminoso en el horizonte montañoso. Miró una vez más al interior de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta: aún estaban todos dormidos. Cerró lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Sería mejor dejarles descansar, después de todo no tendrían oportunidad de hacerlo muy a menudo a partir de entonces. Caminó un rato por aquellos pasillos abiertos al exterior que tan bien conocía. Diós, cuantas cosas habían ocurrido en aquél lugar...

Tardó un rato en notar que no estaba sola. Había alguien sentado en la baranda que daba a la parte delantera del palacio. Alguien de largos y brillantes cabellos grises, sentado elegantemente con el rostro en dirección al sol que nacía...Fue como un flash. En aquel mismo lugar le había conocido la primera vez. Estaba tan...majestuoso con aquella vestidura blanca...El chico advirtió su preséncia y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

- Buenos días, Miaka -dijo Hotohori con us habitual voz aterciopelada.

- Igualmente, Hotohori -dijo Miaka con una sonrisa- ¿qué haces aquí fuera? Todos duermen aún...

El chico sonrió y dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia su imperio, que se levantaba más hermoso y próspero cada día.

- Pensaba en Konan -dijo Hotohori levemente- Si fracasamos en esta misión, este imperio podría ser destruído. Tantas luchas, tantas muertes nos ha costado mantenerlo vivo...¿qué haremos si una nueva guerra estalla entre Konan y Kutô?

- Por eso mismo debemos apresurarnos en encontrar a los de Seiryuu -dijo Miaka- Por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer. También yo quiero encontrar a Hikari, pero reprimiré ese deseo para hacerlo todo más fácil.

Hotohori meditó unos instantes en sus palabras, pero al final descendió de la baranda.

- Veo que has madurado, Miaka -dijo con una ligera sonrisa- Casi no creo que aquella chica descerebrada y quejica que conocía se haya convertido en la mujer que ahora veo ante mí...

- ¿Descerebrada? ¿Quejica? -exclamó Miaka enfadada.

Pero acabó por sonreír. Al parecer todos parecían satisfechos de que volviera a estar con ellos. Oyó un ruido tras de sí. Se dió la vuelta para ver a Tasuki y Nuriko despeinados y con cara de dormidos, bostezando mientras de dirigían hacia ellos.

- Bueno, que...¿nos vamos...? -preguntó Tasuki con unas enormes ojeras.

- Sí, vamos, chicos -dijo Miaka con uns gran sonrisa- Konan nos espera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miraba a través de los ventanales de cortinas blancas a la inmensidad verde que había debajo. Veía a aquel muchacho jugando en el inmenso jardín de detrás del palacio. Parecía feliz...¿Quién iba a decir que en otro tiempo aquél niño inocente había sido un poderoso guerrero, capaz de destruir el alma de sus víctimas con apenas una efímera ilusión? Desde el día anterior, el chico había dado muestras de ese enorme poder, sólo por complacer sus deseos. Era capaz de crear cualquier cosa en una ilusión...tormentas, armas, ejércitos enteros...Sólo si potenciaba aquél poder podría aconseguir recuperar la memória del antiguo guerrero de Seiryuu.

- Alteza... -dijo una voz tras de sí.

El emperador de Kutô se dió la vuelta y miró a la muchacha que había aparecido tras de sí. Los cabellos rubios de ella lanzaron un destello con la luz del exterior.

- Aún dudáis que sea él, ¿cierto? -dijo.

- No, Phobos -dijo el emperador- Estoy casi seguro de que se trata del maestro ilusório de Seiryuu, el guerrero antes llamado Tomo. Pero... esa inocéncia...no le corresponde...

- Aún no ha despertado, señor -dijo la chica en un susurro- Es natural que muestra carácteres infantiles.

- Cierto -dijo el emperador- pero...quiero comprobar si realmente es él. ¿Me lo has traído?

- Sí, alteza -dijo la chica sacando de entre sus ropas una caja dorada con una joya azul.

El hombre cogió la caja de las manos de Phobos y retiró la tapa para mirar su contenido. Un objeto simple, algo que pasaría desapercibido en cualquier situación...pero que había costado un gran trabajo de encontrar en aquella zona.

Una concha, una simple concha. Cuanto poder podía llegar a adquirir en manos de Saito...iba a comprobarlo.

- Perfecto -dijo mirando de nuevo por la ventana- Por cierto, ¿Deimos ya ha partido?

- Sí, majestad -dijo la chica- Ha ido directamente a la frontera entre Kutô y Konan. Esperará que los de Suzaku lleguen...y les seguirá de cerca.

- Es lo mejor, créeme. Ellos tienen métodos para encontrar los shinjazos -dijo el emperador- esperaremos a que los reúnan...y se los quitaremos. Sólo debemos ocuparnos de buscar a los guerreros de Seiryuu. Ya le he advertido a Deimos el poder que pueden llegar a tener los Suzaku...tendrá precaución.

- No entiendo por qué les tememos tanto, alteza -dijo Phobos recelosa- Yo misma me enfrenté a ellos...

- ...y perdiste, debo recordarte, a pesar de que sólo eran unos niños -dijo el hombre con una cínica sonrisa.

- ¡Sólo me descuidé! -gritó la chica- La próxima vez...les derrotaré.

- No estés tan segura -dijo el emperador sereno- tienen cartas muy fuertes en su baraja. Una de sus principales ventajas es su hechicero, Chichiri. Posee unos poderes que van más allá de lo humanamente posible. Ni siquiera él conoce sus límites...También está Hotohori, el líder de los Suzaku. Todo un experto en armas y capaz de liberar una energía implacable. Tamahome, por su parte, es el elegido del diós Suzaku, en quién normalmente volca todo su poder. Chiriko es el cerebro del grupo: a pesar de ser un niño, posee una mente de estratega nato. Siempre aconseja a sus compañeros, acertando siempre. Mitsukake es el guardaespaldas del grupo. Con sus poderes sanadores es capaz de curar cualquier herida. Si el ataque no es contundente y mortal, se asegurará de reparar el daño instantániamente. Después está Tasuki, el domador de las llamas, con su abanico puede carbonizar cualquier cosa al instante. Sin olvidar a Nuriko, que posee en su cuerpo una fuerza física sobrehumana que nadie puede superar...

Dirigió la mirada hacía la chica, que escuchaba en silencio.

- Como ves no está nada fácil para nosotros... -dijo- nos enfrentamos a una fuerza mayor de la que podíamos creer.

- ¡Aún así, no entiendo por qué no me permitís ir con mi hermana a combatirlos! -gritó Phobos furiosa.

- Te necesito aquí, Phobos -dijo el emperador- Tú te ocuparás de los guerreros de Seiryuu a medida que los vayamos encontrando.

- ¡Mi maestro Hokai me habría permitido ir sin pensarlo dos veces! -gritó la muchacha.

La mirada del emperador se oscureció instantániamente.

- Hokai no está ahora aquí -dijo firmemente- Ha desaparecido por un tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora soy yo, el emperador de Kutô, quién te ordena.

La chica esfumó de immediato toda su tensión y asintió lentamente, aunque le temblaban las manos violentamente.

- Lo entiendo, señor.

- Perfecto -dijo el hombre- Y ahora...déjame sólo un rato. Debo pensar como actuar a partir de ahora...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Les costó bastante terminar de arreglar todo lo necesario. Habían previsto partir al alba, pero se habían entretenido cargando las monturas para el viaje y les había llevado más de lo pensado. Para no llamar la atención, lo mejor era llevar solamente dos caballos. Aquellas béstias tan sólo podían permitírselas unos pocos, por lo que llamaría la atención ir todos con uno. En uno iría Miaka y el otro sería para el equipaje. Eran solamente cosas triviales, pero podrían provocar que fueran descubiertos en su misión.

Llegó la hora de partir. Nadie dijo nada en ese momento. Sabían que se adentraban de nuevo en una peligrosa aventura, de la cual quizás no volvieran con vida. Pero estaban juntos. La sacerdotisa y sus siete guardianes volvían a estar reunidos, y eso les daba ánimos para seguir adelante. Solamente Hotohori sintió defallecer su ánimo ante la idea de dejar a Hokin y Boshin. Pero nada, ni siquiera su família, era capaz de ocupar el lugar de su deber como guardián de Suzaku. Hokin corrió a abrazar a su esposo, quedándose ambos unidos unos instantes, incapaces de separarse. Cuando por fin decidieron separarse, Hotohori acarició con suavidad las mejillas de Hokin, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa. Después, miró a su hijo, que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Pronunciando aquella expresión de ánimos, se inclinó a su lado y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

- Confío en que cuidarás de Konan mientras estoy fuera, Boshin -dijo con calma.

- Te lo prometo -dijo el niño lanzándose a los brazos de su padre y abrazándole con fuerza- Seré un emperador digno de ser tu hijo...te lo prometo, papá.

-----------------------

Tamahome miró hacia atrás. El palacio de Eiyou se convertía en un punto en la lejanía, junto con la ciudad. Habían empezado la marcha adentrándose en el bosque, porqué era mucho más difícil que les descubrieran. Hacía apenas media hora que habían emprendido el viaje y los ánimos aún estaban encendidos. Miaka iba hablando a gritos con Tasuki y Nuriko, que no hacían más que pegarse. Naturalmente, Tasuki iba perdiendo. Chichiri, Mitsukake y Chiriko trataban de calmarlos, sin meterse demasiado en la pelea, pues un manotazo de Nuriko era algo serio. Al final todos acababan riendo. El único que parecía distante era Hotohori. Iba andando al lado del caballo, cogiéndo las riendas, mirando al suelo sin decir nada.

- Majestad, ¿os ocurre algo? -preguntó Tamahome preocupado.

- Nada, Tamahome -dijo Hotohori enderezando la cabeza al instante- Sólo pensaba en Boshin...y en Hokin. Me he acostumbrado a estar siempre con ellos. Quizás...hubiera preferido quedarme para protegerlos.

- Señor, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta personal? -dijo Tamahome agudizando los ojos.

- Adelante -dijo Hotohori mirándole confundido.

- ¿Vos...amáis a Hokin...? -preguntó el chico sin andarse con rodeos.

Hotohori apartó la mirada en un suspiro y miró al cielo azul que parecía darles la bienvenida al reino de Konan. Tardó unos instantes en responder, como si meditara la respuesta que debía dar. Pero al final le miró con una ligera sonrisa.

- Debo admitir que al principio no... -dijo casi en un susurro- Quizás...me casé para poder olvidar a Miaka. Pero...después de morir, cuando me convertí en un simple espíritu...mi corazón y mi mente vagaban contínuamente hasta Hokin...No era capaz de olvidarla...Creo que con el tiempo se convirtió en lo único que quería...se convirtió en mi verdadero amor...

- Siento la impertinéncia, señor -dijo Tamahome.

- No importa -dijo Hotohori. Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa- Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Todos siguieron el camino que habían decidido, dirigiéndose a un destino que no conocían, pero que se acercaba irremediablemente, hicieran lo que hicieran.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El muchacho levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de su emperador mirándole. Hizo descender de nuevo la mirada, que se posó en la cajita azul que el hombre mantenía ante sí. Sin titubear, el chico la abrió. Sus ojos se clavaron fugazmente en el objeto que contenía. Sus dedos rozaron casi instintivamente la superfície de la concha nacarada. Entonces, ante el asombro de quien le observaba, el chico esbozó una sonrisa cruel en su rostro y, sacándo el cascarón de la caja, lo apretó entre los dedos de su mano derecha en un indudable gesto de triunfo.

- Por fín la tengo... -dijo Saito en un susurro- de nuevo siento esa fuerza en mis manos...por fin conseguiré vengarme...de Tamahome...

Tan fugazmente como había hecho aquella expresión, la inocéncia regreso a su rostro. El niño miró a ambos lados, confuso, sin entender aquél flash de imágenes que había sufrido hacía apenas unos instantes. Con un gesto de dolor, fue a despositar de nuevo la concha en la urna. Pero la voz de su emperador le detuvo.

- No me la devuelvas -dijo- Quédatela, es un regalo.

El chico la alzó de nuevo, sin entender nada, especialmente la desmesurada así como tétrica expresión de satisfacción que había en el rostro del hombre que tenía ante sí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El dulce sonido se rompió de inmediato, quebrantando la calma que había reinado por un largo rato. El chico de unos nueve años, de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos intensamente azules, se incorporó de inmediato sobre las ramas del árbol en el que había estado recostado y miró a su compañero.

- ¿Qué ocurre, por qué paras de repente? -preguntó sin entender.

El muchacho que estaba a su lado retiró con cuidado de sus labios la flauta que había estado tocando y alzó la vista hacia el horizonte. Un suave viento removió las ramas del cerezo en flor, provocando que una suave llúvia de pétalos rosados cayera sobre ambos.

- No lo sé... -susurró el chico- He tenido una sensación extraña...

- Siempre tienes sensaciones extrañas -dijo el otro quitándole importáncia, recostándose de nuevo- Toca un poco más, anda...Me relaja mucho -añadió mientras jugueteaba con los dedos con una cuerda con esferas en los extremos.

El chico se quedó pensativo unos instantes, pero después se llevó de nuevo el instrumento a los labios, haciéndo caso al muchacho que tenía al lado, al cual se parecía como si de su mismo reflejo se tratara.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Ala, venga...ya empiezan a aparecer los Seiryuus...lástima que los malos empiecen antes - _

_Grácias por leer. A ver si revivimos esta série, que está un poco olvidada ._


	6. Capítulo 6 Música trampa traicionera

**Capítulo 6.- Música, trampa traicionera**

Miaka abrió los ojos en la absoluta oscuridad de la noche. Qué extraño...Había soñado en los viejos tiempos...Se desperezó un poco, pero advirtió enseguida que aún faltaba mucho para la mañana. El cielo todavía estaba muy negro y sólo un puñado de estrellas salpicaban aquella oscuridad. Miró alrededor. La hoguera aún crepitaba y Tasuki, a quien le tocaba la guárdia, se había quedado dormido como un tronco. Con resignación, se acercó y lanzó dos troncos más a la pira, para evitar que se apagara. Todos estaban durmiendo aún, cada uno por su lado. Se veían muy cansados...suponía que aún no habían respuesto del todo su energía vital después de la lucha contra Hokai. Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y se envolvió con la manta que había traído. A ninguno de sus compañeros parecía importarles demasiado verse obligados a dormir en a la intempérie y sobre el suelo, pero a ella le dolía todo...

Estaba sumida en aquellos infantiles pensamientos cuando algo llegó a sus oídos. Al principio lo escuchó absorta, sin ser capaz de identificarlo...Pero después su cerebro reaccionó. Era un sonido muy dulce, que flotaba en el aire como música celestial...música...eso era, música. Una encantadora y tentadora melodía...Y parecía...No podía creerselo, pero le resultaba tan familiar...

Inequívocamente se trataba del sonido de una flauta.

Su corazón dió un doloroso salto cuando relacionó la información en su mente. Sin perder tiempo, se inclinó a un lado y zarandeó a su compañero de al lado, que resultó ser Nuriko. El muchacho reaccionó muy agresivamente y, aún en sueños, le propinó un manotazo a Miaka que la tumbó contra el suelo. La chica se enfureció por aquella reacción y se acercó al chico, despertándolo con un tirón de orejas. Nuriko se despertó sobresaltado, despeinado y sorprendido.

- ¡Miaka...! -medio gritó- ¡¿Nunca encuentras maneras más "amables" de despertarme...!

- ¡Shhhh...! -advirtió Miaka con un dedo en los labios- Calla y escucha, Nuriko...

El chico dejó la trifulca y agudizó el oído. Percibía algo, una suave melodía que parecía flotar en el aire...hacia ellos. Estaba seguro de no equivocarse.

- Es...una flauta... -susurró.

- ¡Nuriko...! -exclamó Miaka lanzándose sobre él con los ojitos brillantes, dándole un susto de muerte- ¡Empezaba a creer que sólo yo podía oírlo...! Ahora entiendo que la otra vez sólo estábais todos medio sordos...

- ¡¿Quieres callarte...! -exclamó Nuriko entre dientes- ¡¿Acaso quieres despertarlos a todos...!

- Vale, vale... -dijo Miaka avergonzada. Recuperó la seriedad de repente- ¿Estás pensando...en lo mismo que yo...?

- Creo que sí... -dijo Nuriko en un murmullo. Incluso en aquella penumbra, Miaka distinguió la expresión pensativa de sus ojos cobrizos- ¿Crees que podría ser...?

- Amiboshi, ¿verdad? -dijo Miaka emocionada- Esa música es inconfundible...

- Si no recuerdo mal, cerca de aquí hay una aldea...Se llamaba Yukigase -dijo Nuriko- Posiblemente...esté allí.

- Qué suerte, ¿no? -dijo Miaka- Ya hemos encontrado a uno...Pero, si se trata de una estrella de Seiryuu, ¿por qué vive en Konan?

- Creo...que a Amiboshi nunca le hizo ninguna grácia luchar contra nosotros -dijo Nuriko con una ligera sonrisa- Aunque no os lo podíais imaginar, yo estuve allí cuando él te salvó de Tomo...A Amiboshi le iba mucho más ser de Suzaku...creo que jamás quiso ser nuestro enemigo...esa podría ser una buena razón...

- Cierto -dijo Miaka asintiendo con una sonrisa- Bueno, ¡buenas noches!

Y sin más, se dejó caer entre las sábanas, quedándose profundamente dormida al instante, roncando ruidosamente. Nuriko la miró con una expresión de total incredulidad (típica gota de sudor) y después se cruzó de brazos girando hacía otro lado.

- No la entiendo -dijo- ¡Primero me despierta a golpes y luego se duerme tan tranquila...!

Después, una suave sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Le alegraba saber que la Miaka que tan bien conocía seguía manteniendo aquél carácter infantil que le hacía reír tanto. Después de todo, Miaka tenía en aquellos momentos un año más que él...No había cambiado, y eso le alegraba.

----------------------

Mañana. Todos se levantaron con muchas ganas, desperezándose del entumecimiento de la noche. Regañaron a Tasuki por haber descuidado el fuego y Miaka y Nuriko se pelearon con los demás porqué necesitaban ir al río a peinarse y lavarse la cara. Lo de siempre. Pero, curiosamente, aquella rutina que creían que jamás recuperarían, tal cual la habían vivido en sus antiguas aventuras, les hacía a todos más felices.

Les explicaron a los demás el sonido de la flauta en la noche y hablaron al respecto, a medida que se acercaban a la aldea. Pasado el medio día, andaban ya muy cerca de su destino.

- Bueno, que se trate de un guardián de Seiryuu no significa que necesáriamente se reencarne en Kutô -dijo Chichiri sábiamente- Las estrellas son libres de elegir el lugar en el cual quieren nacer...

- Entonces hay posibilidades... -dijo Hotohori avanzando entre zarzas.

De repente, volvieron a oír aquél sonido. La música de una flauta, que danzaba en el aire, cada vez más cercana.

- Otra vez esa música... -dijo Miaka.

Entonces, Miaka sintió una energía conocida...encenderse en su bolsillo. Rebuscó con cuidado y sacó el espejo de Taitsu-kun. En la superfície aparecía en azul intenso la palabra "espíritus".

- Eso significa... -dijo Miaka sorprendida.

- La verdad, prefiero no encontrármelo ahora o me vendrán ganas de partirle la car... -empezó Tasuki echando a andar.

Pero no fue capaz de acabar la frase. En un instante, sin que ninguno de ellos supiero como, el chico del cabello rojo había quedado colgado cabeza abajo de la rama de un árbol, aparentmente cazado por una trampa preparada en el camino.

- ¡¿Qué demonios...! -gritó el chico- ¡Eh, ayudadme a bajar! ¡Como pille al que ha hecho esto...!

Algo más captó la atención de los presentes. Una voz aguda llamó desde algún lugar.

- ¡Ven, Kuno! -gritó- ¡He cazado algo! ¡Ha funcionado!

Entonces unos pasos accelerados se acercaron, atravesando la maleza. Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que verían sus ojos.

Ante ellos surgió de los zarzales un muchacho de apenas nueve años, de cabellos intensamente castaños y unos profundos ojos azules. Su piel era de un tono ligeramente más oscuro de lo habitual. En su mano derecha llevaba una flauta de madera caoba, atada con un cordel de terciopelo rojo. Inconfundible, no podía ser otra persona...

- ¿Amiboshi...? -preguntó Miaka con una gran sonrisa.

El chico retrocedió dos pasos, mirándoles sin entender.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó- No les he visto nunca...Y mi nombre es Kuno.

- ¡Kuno, ¿qué es! -gritó una voz desde el árbol.

- Nada, Shiko -gritó el muchacho- Son unos viajeros...

Una silueta fugaz bajó del árbol y aterrizó al lado del chico. Ninguno de ellos podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Eran idénticos hasta el más mínimo detalle, indeferenciables entre sí...Era absolutamente increíble.

- ¿Quiénes son...? -preguntó el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Shiko, enrollando con una habilidad asombrosa un trozo de cuerda que llevaba en las manos.

- Ni idea -dijo Kuno alzando una ceja- Son muy raros, ¿no crees?

- ¡Oye, mocoso! -gritó Tasuki furioso- ¡Como no me bajes ahora mismo te juro que te convierto en cenizas! -amenazó.

- Como quieras... -dijo Shiko saltando sobre la rama del árbol y deshaciendo fácilmente un nudo.

Tasuki cayó de bruces al suelo, sobreviviendo de milagro. Dejando de lado este hecho, Miaka no era capaz de reprimir su emoción tras haber encontrado por fin a Amiboshi e, indudablemente, a su gemelo Suboshi.

- Oíd, muchachos... -dijo muy confiada- ¿De verdad que no me reconocéis? Soy Miaka, la sacerdotisa de Suzaku...

- Oye, esta tía está un poco mal de la azotea, ¿no? -preguntó Shiko descaradamente a su hermano.

- Es posible -aceptó el muchacho.

- ¡¡¡¿Queréis escucharme! -gritó Miaka enfurecida. Después, suavizó la expresión- Escuchad, chicos...Sé que es difícil de creer, pero creo que vosotros sois estrellas del diós Seiryuu de Kutô.

- ¿Qué? -exclamaron ambos muchachos a la vez.

- ¿Por casualidad os aparece alguna letra extraña en el cuerpo cuando utilizais vuestras habilidades? -preguntó Chichiri.

- Sí, es cierto -dijo Miaka inclinándose- Oye...Kuno, ¿no? Cuanto tocas tu flauta, ¿no ocurre nada? ¿O cuando Shiko hace esas cosas con las cuerdas?

Los dos chicos se miraron, más serios que en ningún momento de la conversación. Como si se decidieran por telepatía, ambos levantaron las mangas de sus camisas para dejar al descubierto dos signos de azul luminoso marcados brillantemente en su piel, a la altura del hombro derecho e izquierdo respectivamente.

"Espíritus superiores" y "Borla". Les habían encontrado. Miaka sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Lo véis? -preguntó- Ésta es la prueba. Esas letras os designan como guardianes de Seiryuu.

- Aunque eso sea cierto...¿qué pintais vosotros en esto? -pregunto Shiko receloso.

- Nosotros somos los siete de Suzaku -dijo Chichiri- Y venimos a buscaros para evitar que estalle una guerra entre Konan y Kutô.

- ¿Gue...guerra? -murmuró Kuno.

- Si los de Kutô os encuentran, es muy posible que un terrible enfrentamiento afecte a Konan y Kutô -dijo Chiriko- Os hemos estado buscando para evitarlo.

Los muchachos no parecían demasiado convencidos. Pero tampoco tuvieron tiempo de recapitular en nada.

Unos gritos agudos de pánico desgarraron la calma imperante en el lugar y llegaron hasta ellos. El sonido de la confusión se extendió rápidamente por el bosque.

- ¿Qué...qué es eso? -pregunto Tamahome.

- La aldea... -dijo Shiko en un susurro.

- Mamá... -murmuró Kuno.

Antes de que pudieran detenerlos, los dos niños se perdieron entre la maleza, en dirección al pueblo. Todos se miraron y asintieron, siguiéndoles al instante.

---------------------------

Lo que vieron les dejó petrificados. Un monstruo de más de dos metros de alto andaba a sus anchas por la villa, destruyendo casas y atacando a las personas. Parecía...un lobo, de pelaje blanco deslumbrante y ojos azul tan transparente que aterrorizaba. Parecía una béstia al acecho, dispuesta a lanzarse al cuello del primero que diera un paso en falso.

- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? -exclamó Tasuki sacando su abanico por instinto.

- Seguro que lo ha enviado Kutô... -dijo Chichiri- Siento una gran preséncia oscura que le manipula

- Miaka, no te acerques -advirtió Tamahome poniéndole una mano delante, mientras el signo luminoso aparecía en su frente.

La chica obedeció y cogió a Kuno y Shiko por los hombros, poniéndolos tras de sí. No podían permitir que les pasara nada a aquellos muchachos. Chiriko y Mitsukake concentraron sus poderes protectores, creando una barrera de energía alrededor de Miaka y los dos chicos. Aquella habilidad era realmente muy útil en casos así.

Mientras tanto, los demás se enfrentaban a su enemigo. El animal les vió y centró de inmediato su atención en ellos. Tasuki y Nuriko dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizados.

- ¿Tenemos que luchar contra eso...? -preguntaron con voz temblorosa.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para dudas -dijo Hotohori desembainando su espada sagrada.

- _ ¡Rei!_ -gritó Chichiri alzando su vara al frente.

El ataque se materializó en forma de rayo de energía azul, que cruzó fugazmente los metros que le separaban de la béstia y dió en el blanco. La sangre manó abundantemente de la herida del monstruo. El chico sonrió triunfante, pero por poco tiempo. Instantániamente, la profunda herida se iluminó y se selló, dejando de nuevo el pelaje inmaculado.

- No puede ser -dijo Chichiri- Se regenera a sí mismo.

Ni siquiera un espectacular choque de energía de Tamahome consiguió abatirlo. El animal sangró por todos lados, pero de inmediato volvió a estar intacto.

- ¡Tasuki, tú y Hotohori atacad cuando esté inmóbil! -dijo Nuriko dirigiéndose a la béstia.

- ¡Nuriko, ¿estás loco! ¿Qué piensas hacer? -gritó Tasuki.

- ¡Hacedme caso! -gritó el chico entrando en el ángulo de visión del monstruo- ¡Eh, tú, estoy aquí!

Como un gato que quiere cazar a un molesto ratón, el lobo se avalanzó fugazmente contra Nuriko. Pero el muchacho no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa de seguridad.

_"Ya fallé una vez contra una béstia semejante...no me pasará de nuevo."_

Cuando el ser saltó sobre él, Nuriko se ancló al suelo y detuvo el empujón del ser con aparente facilidad. Sin pensarlo un solo segundo, se escurrió por debajo de su hocico y se aferró a su cuello con toda su fuerza, provocando un lamento de dolor en el animal. Con el sudor brillando en su frente por el esfuerzo, el muchacho miró a sus compañeros.

- ¡Ahora...!

Los dos asintieron y corrieron en su dirección. Tasuki levantó su abanico, dispuesto a lanzar llamas por doquier. Hotohori alzó su espada, calculando el ángulo para cortar la cabeza de un solo golpe. Pero algo falló, en el último instante, el monstruo logró deshacerse de Nuriko, haciéndole caer al suelo, y por instinto atacó a su presa más cercana.

Tasuki no pudo hacer nada al ver que las fauces abiertas del animal se dirigían a él. Su rostró marcó la sorpresa, el reflejo efímero del miedo, justo antes de que apareciera el espantoso dolor, al sentir los colmillos del ser clavarse en su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóbil, incapaz de reaccionar, con la sangre rezumando sin parar de sus profundas heridas. Con un gemido de shock, el abanico le resbaló de entre los dedos y golpeó el suelo.

- ¡NOOO! -el grito de Miaka resonó en el pueblo, acompañado con sus profusas lágrimas.

Pero algo ahogó aquel sonido. Otro son más dulce...más conocido...Una música ligera y poderosa...Miaka hizo descender la mirada y vió a Kuno tocando la flauta con rapidez. Pero algo le llamó la atención. No tenía la expresión inocente que había visto hacía apenas unos minutos. Conocía aquella mirada...era la misma que en su otra vida hubiera utilizado Amiboshi para lanzar su fuerza vital a través de su melodía. El canto cada vez era más frenético, tan punzante que congelaba la sangre en las venas.

El monstruo ahogó un grito. Era un alarido de puro dolor, de sufrimiento sin igual. Aquella sensación le hizo soltar a su víctima, que cayó al suelo sin susteno. Nuriko corrió hacia él, sin prestar atención al monstruo que apenas estaba a unos metros, y con facilidad se llevó a su amigo lejos del peligro.

Kuno seguía tocando, cada vez más rápido, con más ira. El monstruo seguía retorciéndose de dolor ante ellos, gritando entre aullidos. La flauta del muchacho empezó a brillar con un ténue resplendor azul, mientras su energía se introducía en el cuerpo del animal y la destruía por dentro. Al final, con un ruido seco, su cuerpo se desplomó y cayó inerte. Estaba muerto, vencido por algo tan simple como un instrumento de música.

Kuno despegó los labios de la flauta. La calma regresó tras unos instantes. De inmediato, Miaka recuperó el sentido de la realidad y corrió hacia Tasuki, que estaba en el suelo, sangrando abundantemente. Nuriko había tratado de detener la hemorrágia, pero era inútil. Tasuki había perdido el conocimiento y seguía sangrando.

- ¡Tasuki, aguanta! -gritó Miaka, viendo que el chico estaba muy malherido.

- No te preocupes, Miaka -dijo Mitsukake arrodillándose a su lado- se pondrá bien.

Con tranquilidad, éste levantó su mano izquierda sobre el malherido cuerpo de su compañero. El signo de Suzaku apareció en su palma, dejando manar la conocida mágia verde. Todos vieron como las profundas y letales heridas de Tasuki se cerraban. Incluso las manchas de sangre se esfumaron en la nada. El chico abrió los ojos al cabo de unos instantes, un poco confuso.

- Oíd...¿ha pasado algo? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Ya decía yo -dijo Nuriko con una sonrisa maliciosa- La mala hierba nunca muere.

- ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso! -gritó Tasuki incorporándose fugazmente y golpeando con un puño la cabeza de su amigo de cabellos violetas.

- Sí, definitivamente está bien -argumentó Tamahome sonriendo.

Kuno y Shiko estaban contemplando la escena en silencio, pero de repente el segundo pareció recordar algo y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

- ¡Mamá! -gritó- ¡Que no le haya pasado nada...!

El muchacho desapareció en una de las calles, tan desprisa como le permitían sus cortas piernas. Kuno, en cambio, se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su hermano. Miaka se asombró por este hecho.

- ¿Tú no vas a ver a tu madre? -preguntó.

- Miaka, no quiero que Suboshi se vea involucrado en esto -dijo el muchacho claramente.

La chica dio un salto de sorpresa, al igual que sus compañeros que se habían quedado de piedra. El chico les miró a todos con firmeza, una mirada que recordaban demasiado bien...Miaka parecía muy feliz.

- A...Amiboshi...¿lo...lo recuerdas...? -preguntó ansiosa.

- Por supuesto -dijo Amiboshi entornando los ojos- Después de usar mi flauta para matar a ese animal, ha sido como recuperar la memória...lo recuerdo todo...Y no quiero que Suboshi se meta en esto...

- Pero, Amiboshi -dijo Tamahome, visiblemente sin rencor alguno- Kutô os está buscando, a vosotros y al resto de los de Seiryuu. En cuanto os encuentren, habrán dado un paso más en la guerra entre Konan y Kutô. ¿Quieres que ocurra eso?

- No... -dijo Amiboshi- Por fín hemos conseguido una vida apacible...No quiero que acabe de nuevo en una guerra.

- Entonces debéis venir con nosotros -dijo Miaka- Buscaremos al resto de Seiryuu y los shinjazos. Evitaremos la destrucción de los dos reinos convocando a Suzaku.

- Pero...Suboshi aún no ha recuperado sus recuerdos -dijo Amiboshi- aunque viniera con nosotros, nada podría hacer...Últimamente ha dicho cosas que deben ser recuerdos de su vida anterior...pero no es consciente de ello. Sólo ha despertado plenamente su habilidad con las bolas meteóricas. Se las fabricó él mismo, y eso significa que empieza a recordar algo...

- No tenemos otra opción -dijo Tamahome- a todos nos gustaría tener una vida pacífica, pero es lo que hay. Está en nuestras manos no hacer nada o, en cambio, dar lo que podamos para evitar la guerra.

Amiboshi se lo pensó sólo unos fugaces instantes.

- De acuerdo, iremos con vosotros -dijo- Pero debéis prometerme que no dejaréis que le ocurra nada a Suboshi. Yo...no podría soportar que nos separáramos de nuevo.

- No te preocupes -dijo Miaka con una sonrisa- Todo irá bien.

El chico la miró y, después, le dirigió una dulce y sincera sonrisa. Para ninguno existieron las dudas de que tenían ante sí a su antiguo y temporal compañero Amiboshi, al cual era tan fácil arrancarle una sonrisa. Acto seguido, les ofreció pasar la noche en su casa, ya que les aseguró que su madre estaría encantada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una sombra observaba la escena desde la copa de un árbol. Sus uñas se clavaron en la madera. Maldición, su cachorro había fallado. Ni siquiera había conseguido matar a uno de los Suzakus. Tenía órdenes de eliminar al menos a cuatro de los siete Suzakus. A la sacerdotisa ni tocarla. Eso les dejaba con suficiente capacidad para encontrar los shinjazos pero mermados e incapaces de defenderse en caso de necesidad. Por otro lado, había ganado algo. La muerte de su mascota había provocado el descubrimiento de uno de los Seiryuu. Eso la complacía. Deimos se preparó para la siguiente estratégia, aunque la trampa ya estaba preparada. Alguien de aspecto de lo más inocente mataría con sus própias manos a uno de los Suzakus...y para siempre. Con una sonrisa cruel, levantó ante sus ojos una cadena plateada de la cual pendía una joya negro azabache. La apretó entre los dedos, triunfante.

_"Maestro..." _dijo en una señal mental.

_"Te escucho, Deimos"_ repondió la voz de Hokai en la oscuridad.

_"La estratégia ha fallado..."_ susurró _"Pero han encontrado a un Seiryuu, un muchacho que responde al nombre de Amiboshi, según la sacerdotisa. Sospecho que su hermano gemelo también se trate de uno de las siete estrellas..."_

_"Muy bien" respondió la voz de su maestro _"¿Y...cuál es tu siguiente paso?"

Una sonrisa maléfica se reflejó en su rostro.

_"Grácias a las habilidades mentales que me concedísteis, he podido localizar a alguien que podría serme muy útil para eliminar a un Suzaku en concreto...Teníais razón, señor...Manipular los sentimientos es muy divertido..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era una casa de lo más humilde, en el lado exterior del pueblo, pero a todos les pareció acogedora. Kuno, es decir Amiboshi, les invitó a entrar sin ningún reparo. Llamó a su madre con una gran sonrisa. Una mujer joven salió de la cocina, con Shiko tras ella, también sonriendo, visiblemente aliviado al comprobar que su madre estaba a salvo. Era muy guapa, quizás no tenía más de treinta años. Largos cabellos castaños y unos ojos azules preciosos. Sonrió afablemente.

- Bienvenidos -dijo- Shiko me ha contado que habéis salvado a la aldea. ¿Es cierto que sóis el séquito de Suzaku?

- Así es, señora -dijo Tamahome- Y, si no fuera una moléstia, nos permitiría pasar la noche aquí, ¿por favor?

- Por supuesto -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradeceros que hayáis salvado a mis dos hijos.

- Muchísimas grácias, señora -dijo Nuriko con una encantadora sonrisa- Es usted muy amable.

La mujer borró de repente aquella sonrisa, fijándose en el muchacho que le había hablado. En un lugar lejano de su mente, encontró familiar aquellos cabellos violácios y aquellos ojos cobrizos...Pero no mostró aquella sorpresa. Dibujó de nuevo aquella expresión acogedora.

- Shiko, Kuno, ¿queréis mostrarles a nuestros invitados su habitación?

- Sí -asintieron con una sonrisa los dos gemelos.

Todos marcharon escaleras arriba, pero Nuriko sintió una mano que le detenía. Se dió la vuelta y se encontró con una sonrisa de la mujer, que le estiró suavemente hacia la puerta.

- Muchacho, pareces tener buenos músculos -dijo- ¿Podrías ayudarme a traer la leña para la chimenea?

- Con mucho gusto, señora... -sonrió el chico acompañándola al exterior.

- Reiko -dijo ella.

-------------------------

La mujer cortaba los troncos con destreza con un hacha de lo más afilada. Nuriko, mientras tanto, contemplaba las montañas en silencio, absorto. Era una zona muy bella. La conocía bien, de hecho...había estado un tiempo en aquél lugar. La chica no le había permitido cortar la leña, alegando que sólo le necesitaba para llevarlos al interior. El hacha descendió y partió un enorme tronco.

- Chico, ¿eres de por aquí? -preguntó amablemente- ¿Al menos de por esta zona?

- Nací en la capital, Eiyou -dijo Nuriko sonriendo- Pero sí, viví aquí en Yukigase un tiempo. Pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo...Ha cambiado mucho...Antes era una ciudad mucho más poblada...

Reiko partió de nuevo un tronco, con más fuerza que el anterior. Nuriko la miró, sorprendido de aquella poténcia física, extraña en una mujer tan delgada.

- ¿A qué debe esa pregunta?

La muchacha dejó el hacha en su mano. El silencio se hizo eterno, sólo la respiración calmada de Nuriko y el susurro de las hojas de los árboles rompían el insorportable silencio. La chica arqueó la espalda, como si la tensión se acumulara en sus hombros.

- Veo que no quieres darte cuenta, Kourin -dijo tajantemente la mujer.

Nuriko sintió un doloroso salto en el corazón al oír el nombre de su difunta hermana, el que él mismo había utilizado por muchos años. La miró con los ojos desorbitados sin entender nada. La mujer alzó el hacha y, con una rapidez tremenda, le emprendió un contundente golpe...que el muchacho en su estado de parálisis tanto mental como física no pudo evitar

---------------------------

El chico se quedó petrificado, simplemente mirando al frente con los ojos vacíos. Había sentido la afilada hoja del hacha romper la tela y herir su hombro izquierdo. Sintió el punzante e insoportable dolor recorrerle la extremidad, también la sangre fluida y profusa resbalarle por el cuerpo, empapando su ropa. Pero no fue capaz de reaccionar, simplemente siguió encarado al frente, con la mirada perdida, incapaz de defenderse. Simplemente ningún músculo de su cuerpo quería responder. Ni siquiera sentía llegarle el dolor, que cualquiera hubiera considerado insoportable. Reiko tenía los ojos vacíos, negros, sin rastro de aquel precioso azul de minutos antes. Una mueca de rábia, de odio implacable se reflejaba en su rostro.

- ¡Maldita seas! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Tú mataste a Byakuren! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Asesinaste a mi hermana...!

La mujer retiró el hacha, haciéndole volver a la realidad de golpe, al sentir el desgarrador dolor. Lentamente, se llevó una mano temblorosa al hombro herido, mirando al frente mientras trataba de contener la hemorrágia. Simplemente se dejó resbalar hasta tocar al suelo, hundido y derrotado por un dolor mucho superior al físico. Su corazón amenazaba por detenerse a cada latido, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior.

_"Tú mataste a Byakuren..."_

_"Asesinaste a mi hermana..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Je -dijo una voz burlona desde un árbol- Esto se pone interesante...Veamos cómo te enfrentas a esto, Nuriko, guerrero de las siete constelaciones de Suzaku...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_ "Bolas meteóricas" es tal como se llaman las armas de Suboshi en el doblaje de Cataluña, región de España donde vivo. Creo que en latinoamérica se les llama Ryuuseisiu o algo así...(lo siento )._

_Espero que os guste . Dejad Reviews XD._


	7. Capítulo 7 Recuerdos Confesiones

**Capítulo 7.- Recuerdos. Confesiones**

El viento frío comenzó a soplar, removiendo los ramajes de los árboles. Aquél susurro dió una apariencia tétrica al ambiente imperante.

La escena era sobrecogedora. Ante sí solamente veía a aquella mujer que a primera vista le había parecido tan amable, con una sonrisa acogedora...blandiendo una afilada hacha con la hoja manchada de su própia sangre. Le dolía el brazo, inevitable con la profunda herida...pero más le dolían sus palabras.

Byakuren...se había jurado no pronunciar nunca más aquél nombre...Pero ahora aquel dolor volvía a la superfície, pugnando por salir de las profundidades de sus recuerdos...abriéndose paso como punzadas letales en su ya de por sí dañado espíritu...

Con esfuerzo, se incorporó lentamente, apoyándose en la pared de detrás para conseguir ponerse en pie. Sin quitarse la mano del hombro herido, miró a Reiko, que aún tenía sus vacíos ojos negros fijos en él.

- ¿Qué...qué quiere decir...? -susurró.

- ¡No finjas! -gritó la mujer con ira- ¡No me niegues que Byakuren murió por tu culpa...!

- No lo niego... -susurró Nuriko tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, con las manos temblándole violentamente- Pero si permite que se lo explique todo...

- Te he reconocido... -dijo la mujer en un escalofriante murmullo- Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos...

Sin apenas darle tiempo para tomar aire, la chica levantó de nuevo el arma y arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Nuriko fue capaz de reaccionar aquella vez, apartándose rápidamente de la trayectória, pero el filo del hacha le produjo un corte superficial en la mejilla derecha. ¿Qué hacía...? Podía quitarsela de encima con facilidad...pero podría herirla, y era lo último que deseaba. La chica se dirigía de nuevo a él, blandiendo el arma.

- ¡¿Por qué la mataste, desgraciada! -gritó- ¡Querías su puesto, ¿verdad!

- Se equivoca... -dijo Nuriko horrorizado- Déje que se lo explique...

- ¡Silencio! -gritó la mujer con los ojos desorbitados de rábia.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana, Reiko se lanzó sobre él y le acertó el golpe en el abdomen. El muchacho se quedó sin respiración, con un insorportable dolor a la altura del diafragma. Por suerte, la fúria enloquecida de la chica no le había permitidido apuntar, por lo que el impacto fue con la cara frontal de la hoja, produciendo una herida leve. Aún así, la hoja empezaba a clavársele en el cuerpo, haciéndole sangrar aún más. Ahogó un gemido. Dolía, no sabía cuanto. La mujer, pero, se le acercó lentamente, hasta estar tan cerca que su aliento alterado le removió unos mechones castaños.

- Jamás te perdonaré... -dijo- Tú mataste a mi hermana...

Nuriko trató de hablar, pero le era imposible. La intensa hemorrágia le estaba haciendo perder fuerzas. Fue resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sin fuerzas sobre el suelo. Levantó la vista nublada por el sudor para ver a aquella chica llena de odio que iba a convertirse en su verdugo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chichiri levantó la cabeza rápidamente cuando una fugaz e intensa sensación golpeó su poder mental. Se dió la vuelta de repente, tratando de adivinar qué era. Tasuki se sorprendió del comportamiento de su compañero y se dió la vuelta, dejando en el suelo la bolsa que había estado ordenando.

- Chichiri, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó.

- Está pasando algo -dijo el chico cogiéndose su vara- Hay una preséncia extraña...

- ¡¿Otra! -exclamó Tasuki.

Pero Chichiri ya había sacado su pañuelo mágico e iba a desaparecer con él.

- Nuriko está en peligro -fue lo único a lo que alcanzó a decir el monje antes de esfumarse en la nada.

Sus compañeros se miraron sin entender nada, pero después Tasuki levantó el abanico y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, seguido de Hotohori con su espada en la mano y todos los demás. Miaka sintió que el corazón le daba un doloroso salto. Aquella situación le era demasiado familiar...No podía soportar la idea de que Nuriko podía morir de nuevo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nuriko ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Apenas sí conseguía mantenerse consciente. Había perdido demasiada sangre. Y aquella arma mortífera ya descendía con rapidez en el aire, dispuesta a arrebatarle el último aliento de vida. Contempló aquél instante, resignado a morir por segunda vez. En el último segundo, cerró los ojos, sin saber en qué pensar...más bien decidió vaciar su cabeza, para evitar aquel terrible sentimiento que tanto odiaba: el miedo.

Pero el golpe que esperaba no llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque veía borroso al frente. Distinguió una silueta que se interponía entre la mujer y él. No pudo distingirle bien, pero sintió el conocido sonido metálico de los anillos de la vara.

- Chichiri... -consiguió susurrar.

- Algo la manipula -dijo Chichiri deteniendo el hacha con su vara, repeliendo el ataque de Reiko.

- ¡Déjame! -gritó la mujer desesperadamente- ¡Voy a matarla! ¡Por su culpa murió mi hermana Byakuren!

- ¡Nuriko! -gritó una voz conocida.

Miaka salió corriendo de la casa, seguida por los demás y Amiboshi, que se quedó de piedra al ver a Nuriko tan malherido y a su madre blandiendo el arma que casi le había matado. Miaka corrió a toda prisa hacía su amigo y se arrodilló a su lado, con las manos temblándole violentamente.

- Nuriko... -dijo alarmada, completamente dominada por el pánico.

- Tranquila... -alcanzó a susurrar Nuriko, con una leve sonrisa- esta vez no me iré tan fácilmente...

Entretanto, Chichiri y Tasuki trataban de contener a la madre de los gemelos, que aún intentaba atacar de nuevo al pobre Nuriko.

- ¿Pero qué le ocurre a esta? -gritó asustado Tasuki.

- Hay algo que la manipula, seguro -dijo Chichiri- y no está lejos.

- ¿Pero qué hacemos para pararla sin hacerle daño? -preguntó Tasuki cuando la chica le propinó un codazo en el estómago- Tiene mucha fuerza...

Amiboshi dió un paso al frente y se llevó la flauta a los labios. Una dulce y relajante melodía empezó a sonar en el ambiente. Era muy diferente a la que habían escuchado hacía un rato. Aquella había estado cargada de poder, pero la que escuchaban en aquellos momentos era muy dulce...capaz de aturdir los sentidos y provocar un profundo sueño. Tal y como él había esperado, Reiko dejó de forjecear y de inmediato perdió el conocimiento, quedándo en un profundo sueño. Tasuki contempló sorprendido como lo que a ellos les había costado tanto esfuerzo apenas había suponido unas cuantas notas para Amiboshi.

- Necesito aprender a tocar la flauta... -dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Nuriko...! -gimió la voz de Miaka tras ellos.

Todos se acordaron de golpe y corrieron a hacer círculo alrededor de su compañero, gravemente herido. Miaka casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ya que Nuriko había perdido el conocimiento hacía unos instantes. Por la mente de todos paseaba el mismo miedo. Aquella escena les era demasiado familiar. Mitsukake se inclinó al lado de Nuriko y analizó las heridas.

- ¡Mitsukake, cúrale...! -gritó Miaka- ¡¿A qué esperas...!

- No puedo -dijo Mitsukake apenado- Hace apenas un rato he curado a Tasuki. No soy capaz de utilizar el poder sanador dos veces en un mismo día.

- Entonces... -dijo Miaka desolada- ¿qué pasará con Nuriko...? ¿Vamos a dejarle morir...otra vez...?

- No te preocupes -dijo Mitsukake desgarrando parte de su camisa para taponar las heridas del muchacho- no son profundas. Solamente debe dejar de sangrar y se pondrá bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deimos observó temblando de ira como todos entraban de nuevo en casa tan tranquilos. Aquel Suzaku viviría...Maldita sea. Estrujó entre sus dedos la gema negra que había utilizado para controlar a la mujer y la hizo añicos con facilidad. Había fallado de nuevo. Ahora veía quienes eran sus enemigos. Debía tener cuidado con el hechicero, Chichiri. Él había notado su preséncia y había hecho fracasar sus planes. Pero no ocurría nada. Muy pronto podría utilizar otra estratégia. Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, se transportó lejos de aquél lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- No hace casi ni un día desde que salimos de Eiyou y ya nos han atacado dos veces -dijo Tasuki fastidiado- Empiezo a estar preocupado por todo este asunto...

- No es para menos -dijo Chiriko sentado frente a la ventana- Van a por nosotros...Ya saben que estamos de camino a Kutô.

- Esto nos dificulta mucho las cosas -dijo Tamahome, recostado contra el alféizar- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hotohori?

- Ha ido a asegurarse de que no hay nadie sospechoso por los alrededores -dijo Chichiri- Aunque no creo que encuentre nada. Ya no siento esa preséncia.

El chico de los cabellos azules se acercó a la única cama que había en la estáncia, observando con preocupación al chico que permanecía sin sentido sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo está Nuriko? -preguntó.

- Las heridas no le han llegado a ningún organo vital -dijo Mitsukake inclinado sobre el muchacho, poniéndole unos vendajes- solamente ha perdido mucha sangre y deberá descansar para recuperarse. Se pondrá bien pronto.

Miaka seguía sentada al lado de Nuriko, mirándole en silencio. Había sufrido tanto en verle de aquel modo...Se le hizo cruelmente familiar a aquella vez, cuando Nuriko había muerto luchando contra un Seiryuu. No se había despertado desde que le llevaran al interior de la casa, hacía casi media hora. Pero no tenía mal aspecto...Solamente estaba increíblemente pálido.

- No entiendo porqué una mujer tan amable le ha atacado de este modo... -dijo Miaka en un susurro.

- Cuando nosotros tratamos de detenerla, dijo algo sobre que Nuriko había matado a su hermana o algo así... -dijo Chichiri pensativo.

- Es verdad, y eso me ha hecho pensar... -dijo Tamahome.

- ¿Pero te has creído eso? -exclamó Tasuki incrédulo, visiblemente enfadado porqué dudaran de uno de sus mejores amigos- ¿Cómo quieres que Nuriko haya matado a nadie? Está claro que es mentira.

- No es mentira... -susurró una voz débil tras ellos.

Todos salieron de su ensimismamiento y se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendidos por oír aquella voz. Nuriko estaba despierto, con los ojos cobrizos entreabiertos, mirándolos con una expresión perdida y más oscura y apagada de lo que le hubieran visto nunca.

- Nuriko, ¿nos estabas escuchando? -preguntó Tamahome.

- Lo siento, chicos... -susurró Nuriko débilmente- Ya hace mucho tiempo de esto...mucho tiempo desde que conocí...a Byakuren...

- ¿Qué? -exclamaron todos.

- ¿De verdad conocías a esa chica? -preguntó Miaka sorprendida.

Nuriko asintió lentamente y después fijó su vista en el techo, recostando su mano en la frente, conteniendo un gesto de dolor. Era consciente de que todos le miraban, así que no se andó con rodeos. Sólo aspiró profundamente para tomar aire...y valor.

- Pasó cuando yo tenía dieciséis años... -empezó Nuriko con voz casi inaudible- todos sabéis...bueno, que me apoderé, por así decirlo, de la identidad de mi hermana, haciéndome pasar por ella...Mis padres me querían mucho y Rokou también...pero a mi padre nunca le gustó que yo me travestiera...Tuve una fuerte discusión con él y decidí irme de casa por un tiempo...Vine a vivir aquí, a Yukigase. Estando aquí, oí que la corte del emperador buscaba muchachas en edad casadera para ejercer como damas de la corte en el palacio...Ese siempre había sido el sueño de Kourin, así que...

- ...a ver si lo adivino -dijo Tasuki burlonamente- ¿Te presentaste como candidata siendo un hombre?

- ¿Quieres que me levante y vuelvas a Eiyou de golpe y sin dientes? -preguntó Nuriko amenazante.

- Vale, vale... -dijo Tasuki atemorizado- sigue, sigue...

- Me presenté como candidata de esta aldea -dijo Nuriko lentamente- en aquél tiempo era una ciudad más que una aldea...se presentaron decenas de chicas. Nos pusieron las pruebas más difíciles, jamás había imaginado que las damas necesitaban saber tantas cosas...Pero al final sólo eligieron a dos: a Byakuren...y a mí. Nos llevamos muy fríamente desde el principio, ya que ambas éramos rivales...pero un día...

------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

_"Andaba por el lindero del bosque cercano a la ciudad. Era un lugar magnífico y lo adoraba. Siempre había amado los espacios abiertos y con mucha vegetación. Su hermana hubiera amado aquél lugar, por esa razón ahora que él mismo era Kourin sentía adoración por aquél valle próspero. Allá, lejos del pueblo, solamente se oía el susurro de las ramas de los árboles y el trinar de los pájaros que en ellas anidaban. Pero aquél día algo rompió el silencio. _

_Un grito. Un grito de terror. _

_Reaccionando por instinto, echó a correr en la dirección en la cual había oído aquél lamento. Era una chica la que gritaba, y el sonido se alejaba por el interior del bosque. Sin dudarlo un instante, se adentró en la maleza y empezó a buscar. Corría tan deprisa como podía, esquivando troncos caídos y enormes árboles que aparecían en su camino. Aquel lamento cada vez parecía más cercano...con correr un poco más le alcanzaría. Llegó a un claro del bosque y observó la escena escondida entre los matorrales._

_La chica que gritaba era Byakuren. Era bonita, tenía un precioso cabello castaño claro y unos tremendos ojos azules. Pero en aquél momento se encontraba en manos del ser más terrible que había visto nunca. Kourin había oído hablar de él. Se trataba de un monstruo medio humano medio animal, decían que era rapidísimo y muy fuerte, tremendamente feroz, pero que podía hablar. En los últimos años había atacado varias veces el pueblo de Eiyou, raptando siempre a chicas jóvenes que se suponía se llevaba al bosque para devorarlas. _

_Sin pensar un sólo instante en las consecuéncias que podía llevarle aquella locura, arrancó una rama afilada de un árbol cercano y, de un sólo salto, apareció en la periféria del claro._

_- ¡Suéltala, monstruo! -gritó con fuerza. _

_El ser giró lentamente la cabeza, clavando sus espantosos ojos rojos en ella. Se intimidó un poco, puesto que el ser tenía un aspecto de lo más horrible. Pero se mantuvo firme, incluso cuando el espécimen se dió la vuelta y se encaró a ella, aún cogiéndo con fuerza a Byakuren entre sus garras._

_- Otra víctima... -dijo en un susurro grutural y grave. Su rostro adquirió una perversa sonrisa- Estoy de suerte..._

_- ¡¿No me has oído! -gritó Kourin con fiereza- ¡Suéltala!_

_- ¿Crees que me das miedo, niña? -susurró el ser de un modo escalofriante._

_- ¿Quién o qué eres? -dijo Kourin agudizando los ojos. _

_- Mi nombre es Ashitare -dijo el ser con una cruel sonrisa- Pero no sabrás nada más porqué tú también morirás._

_El engendro soltó de golpe a Byakuren, que cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, y se enfrentó a Kourin, que mantenía bien alta la estaca, decidida a defenderse. Pero no fue capaz de prevenir la fugaz embestida del ser, que corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella y logró tumbarla sobre el suelo duro. Kourin no se rindió, sinó que trató de quitárselo de encima a base de patadas, cosa difícil, ya que el ser poseía una poténcia increíble. Ashitare levantó una de sus garras y trató de alcanzar a Kourin, pero esta levantó la vara, repeliéndolo de modo que el corte fue transversal. El arrañazo desgarró el cuello de su vestido, descubriendo parte de su torso. Ashitare se detuvo de repente, contemplando un signo rojo que estaba marcado sobre la piel de la muchacha._

_- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó sorprendido._

_- ¿Quieres saberlo...? -dijo Kourin con una desafiante sonrisa._

_El carácter resplandeciente brilló con toda su fuerza, mientras la chica se ponía en pie, lanzando a su oponente por los aires con una facilidad asombrosa. El monstruo se mostró sorprendido por aquella fuerza sobrehumana. Kourin se dió la vuelta y levantó un tronco caído de más de siete metros de alto y, sin esfuerzo alguno, dió un tremendo salto en el aire, descendiendo a toda velocidad para emprender a su enemigo. Este se apartó de la trayectória fugazmente, pero Kourin ya lo había previsto y giró 180 grados, dándole de lleno. Ashitare cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, lo que Kourin aprovechó para contraatacar. Con total poténcia, se lanzó sobre su enemigo con una poderosa patada, que le dió de lleno en el rostro, haciéndole sangrar. La chica aterrizó con gracilidad, mirando fríamente al monstruo._

_- No vuelvas nunca más a atacar el pueblo -dijo- Si no, tendrás que vértelas conmigo._

_Ashitare pareció pensar unos instantes, pero después se llevó una de aquellas manazas a la cara herida y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contrária, adentrándose en el bosque. _

_Kourin calmó su respiración de inmediato y miró a Byakuren, que la miraba con sorpresa. Caminó hacia ella lentamente y le estiró una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. La chica le miró unos instantes con desconcierto, pero después se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, alarmando a Kourin._

_- ¡Eh, eh...! -exclamó- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha herido...?_

_- Grácias... -susurró- Te lo agradezco...Si no huviera sido por tí, ahora estaría muerta..._

_Kourin la miró, dándose cuenta de que era el primer halago que recibía en mucho tiempo. Apartó la mirada, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_- No ha sido nada... -dijo lentamente- no hace falta que me lo agradezcas..._

_- He visto como luchas... -dijo Byakuren poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa de agradecimiento- Me pregunto qué tipo de dama de la corte puede tumbar a un mosntruo asesino con tanta facilidad..._

_- Eh, vengo de Eiyou -dijo Kourin con una gran sonrisa- allí incluso nos enseñan a luchar a las chicas...es muy fácil que te roben por la calle..._

_Se miraron se solsayo y estallaron en carcajadas. Volvieron juntas al pueblo, hablando animadamente. Realmente, aquello podía ser el comienzo de una bonita amistad..."_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

------------------------

- Entonces... -dijo Miaka de repente- ...tú ya habías luchado con ese Seiryuu...es el mismo que... -se detuvo, sin atreverse a seguir.

- ...que me mató, sí -dijo Nuriko mirando al techo- Al principio no le reconocí, pero después me lo tomé como algo personal...Pero esa vez me ganó, no pude hacer nada...

Todos le miraban en silencio, imaginándose el terrible sentimiento que debía sentir en aquellos momentos, recordando su muerte. Pero el chico hizo como que no se daba cuenta y siguió con su relato, con la vista perdida al frente.

- Después de lo ocurrido, Byakuren y yo nos hicimos muy amigas. Estábamos juntas todo el tiempo... -siguió, hablando de sí mismo en femenino- Creo...que en ella veía el recuerdo de Kourin. Se le parecía tanto...era tan cariñosa y dulce como mi hermana...Todo iba bien y esperábamos a que llegara el día de ir al palacio. Ella me comentó que siempre había sido su sueño, ir a la corte y servir al emperador...Estábamos impacientes por empezar...Pero...sucedió aquello...

--------------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

_"Volvían de comprar las cosas para la comida. En aquellos días de frío hivernal apetecía un guiso bien caliente. Iban hablando animadamente, cuando algo llamó su atención. En la plaza principal del pueblo había un gran corrillo de gente reunida entorno a algo. Un llanto estridente retumbaba con fuerza en los muros de las casas cercanas, mientras la gente murmuraba insistentemente. Se miraron con preocupación. Kourin se subió con facilidad a una estátua que había al otro lado de la plaza y observó la escena con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. _

_Había una mujer arrodillada en el centro del círculo, llorando con fuerza. Y no era para menos. Entre sus brazos había un niño de unos diez años, cubierto de sangre. Al parecer estaba vivo, pero muy malherido. La mujer gritaba sin cesar, seguramente era su hijo. Muchos hombres se acercaron y se llevaron al pequeño, convencidos de poder curarle. Kourin se preguntó qué había ocurrido, mientras bajaba de la estátua, cuando escuchó unas voces acusadoras._

_- ¡Allí están! _

_Hizo descender la mirada y vió a un hombre que las señalaba con un dedo. Miró a Byakuren, que le devolvió la mirada de desconcierto, pero acto seguido un hombre cogió a la chica de los brazos, provocándole un sonido de sorpresa._

_- ¡Byakuren! -gritó Kourin asustada._

_Pero sintió también unas manos fuertes y masculinas que le aferraban los brazos por la espalda, tratando de inmobilizarla. Sin pensarselo una sola vez, dió una patada por su espalda, haciéndo caer a su agresor cinco metros más allá. Pero no le sirvió de nada. De inmediato sintió una mano alrededor del cuello, que le oprimía con fuerza, y una voz que le amenazaba._

_- No te muevas, bonita._

_Obedeció. No por la impresión que le diera, si no por el cuchillo que el hombre tenía sobre su abdomen. A ambas las llevaron al centro de la plaza, obligándolas a arrodillarse sobre el suelo, a la vista de todos. Pero Kourin protestó con obstinación._

_- ¡¿Qué hemos hecho para que se nos trate así! -gritó para que todos la oyeran- ¡No hemos hecho nada!_

_- Lo sabemos -dijo un hombre de los que la habían aprisionado- pero no tenemos otra opción..._

_- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -gritó Kourin._

_El hombre suspiró con pesadez, visiblemente molesto por aquella situación. _

_- El demonio del hielo ha atacado la ciudad de nuevo -dijo- Casi ha matado a aquél muchacho...hemos llegado a tiempo de impedir que lo devorara, pero el ser ha dicho que quiere el sacrificio de una de vosotras dos...a cambio de no volver a atacar la aldea. _

_- ¿Y pensáis hacerle caso? -exclamó Byakuren._

_- ¡No tenemos otra opción! -gritó el hombre- ¡O morís una de vosotras o atacará el pueblo constantemente!_

_- ¡Pero no es justo...! -gritó Byakuren- ¡¿Qué hemos hecho nosotras para merecerlo!_

_El hombre miró a las dos muchachas con firmeza y señaló a Byakuren._

_- Ella será sacrificada -dijo simplemente, apartando la vista con pesadez._

_Kourin miró a su compañera con horror. ¿Quién había decidido eso por ellas...? ¿Por qué...por qué ocurría aquello? Byakuren no dijo nada, no se debatió. Simplemente bajó la mirada y permaneció inmóbil, con las lágrimas amenazando por manarle de los ojos. _

_Kourin no supo porqué lo hizo, sólo que las palabras salieron de su boca sin consultar con su cerebro. _

_- Yo iré en su lugar -dijo bastante alto como para que la oyeran._

_Todos enmudecieron ante su decisión. Kourin bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo, tratando de ignorar los brillantes ojos de Byakuren que veía de reojo"_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

--------------------------

_FLASHBACK 2_

_"El frío era espantoso, tan terrible que sentía que cientos de agujas de le clavaban en la piel. Cada respiración era una tortura en sí misma, a causa de la temperatura del aire. Cada expiración provocaba que una suave nube de vapor se elevara en la oscuridad. Kourin apretó con fuerza las cadenas que la retenían, aunque sin intención de romperlas. Esperaba lo que vendría sin poder hacer nada. Estaba atada en una roca vertical cercana al bosque, con los brazos encadenados a la espalda. Antes de que la ataran en aquél lugar, había tenido que vestirse con su mejor vestido, purificando todo su cuerpo. No entendía aquél ritual, pero los aldeanos insistían en que debía presentar su mejor aspecto. Además, le habían dado a beber algo muy extraño...no sabía porqué, pero sospechaba que algún tipo de droga...había notado que su fuerza estaba muy mermada. El panorama era terrible. Tras de sí se extendían los campos nevados que llevaban al pueblo...pero delante de sus ojos solamente el bosque oscuro y lleno de sonidos, bañado en blanco por la nevada. Un viento frío provinente de las tinieblas le golpeó la cara y removió sus largos cabellos violácios. Sintió un involuntário escalofrío en la espalda. _

_Ya venía. El demonio se acercaba._

_Tragó saliva, un poco impresionada. Se puso en alerta. Lo oyó. Algo avanzaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, apartando la maleza y tumbando árboles. Miró al bosque entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Entonces lo vió. Una enorme silueta que atravesaba la vegetación y se dirigía hacia ella. Vió a aquella cosa dejar atrás el bosque y correr por la pendiente que llevaba a él. A unos metros, el ser saltó, provocando una sombra fugaz en el aire, y aterrizó delante de ella._

_Kourin no supo qué le impidió gritar de puro terror, pero el hecho fue que abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. El demonio se incorporó y la miró con unos terribles y espantosos ojos rojo encendido. Era imposible describir qué era...Simplemente su piel era completamente blanca, con unas fauces enormes llenas de dientes afilados, con unas garras capaces de atravesar su cuerpo en un sólo instante. Sus pupilas se contrayeron, por el puro horror de lo que estaba viendo ante sí. Supo que había más, porqué aquél ser la hubiera matado al instante si solamente deseara su vida. Lentamente, el demonio levantó una de sus enormes garras. Kourin sintió como la piel escamosa del ser rozaba su mejilla, lo que él debía considerar una carícia. Ella permaneció inmóbil, incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro. El demonio cogió entre sus uñas unos mechones violetas de sus cabellos. Lentamente, se inclinó y olió su aroma. Después, abrió los ojos y miró a la muchacha, dibujando una cruel e inhumana sonrisa en su perverso rostro._

_- Hueles bien... -dijo con una voz grutural, tan grave que era claro que no era humana- ...y eres preciosa...Esta vez han acertado...Eres la más bonita que he tenido hasta ahora..._

_Con sólo aquellas desalentadoras palabras, el ser rompió las cadenas de un sólo y certero golpe y, con rapidez, la atrapó por la cintura antes de que aterrizara. De inmediato, el ser emprendió la carrera a través del bosque. La chica apenas podía resistir el contínuo movimiento del monstruo. Seguía encadenada a la espalda y el demonio la sostenía por la cintura, apretándola contra su enorme cuerpo. Sólo pensamientos oscuros llenaban su mente. ¿Qué le haría aquél ser...? Tenía miedo, ¿para qué negarlo? El que había vencido hacía un par de meses no era nada comparado con aquél. Pensó en sus padres...en su hermano Rokou...cuanto sufrirían al saber de su muerte...Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se dejaría intimidar. Si iba a morir, moriría con honor. _

_En aquellos pensamientos notó que el demonio se había detenido. Sólo sintió el fuerte golpe cuando éste la lanzó contra el suelo. Sintió aquél conocido sabor metálico, el de su própia sangre, cuando se le partió el labio inferior en la caída. Consiguió incorporarse con la respiración alterada y miró alrededor. Por lo que había podido ver en su fugaz travesía, estaban muy lejos del pueblo. Diría que estaba más cerca de Eiyou, la capital, que estaba al otro lado, que no del pueblo. Trató de incorporarse, pero sintió una fuerza sobrehumana que la levantaba del suelo y le daba la vuelta. Cayó de nuevo con fuerza, de espaldas. El demonio se inclinó sobre ella, lanzándole su aliento a la cara. Sintió un escalofrío. Su respiración era tan fría como el hielo. Lentamente, el espécimen levantó una de sus uñas y, tomándose su tiempo, acarició su cuello. Acto seguido, Kourin sólo sintió dolor, el que le produjo el corte superficial que el demonio le hizo en el lateral del cuello. El se lamió las garras, impregnadas de su sangre, y una mueca de triunfo apareció en su horrendo rostro. _

_- Está dulce... -sonrió con crueldad- disfrutaré devorándote..._

_Kourin sintió que un destello de rábia la recorría. Maldito engendro, solamente estaba jugando con ella...Eso no le permitiría. Con un grito de cólera y rábia, utilizó todas su fuerzas para romper las cadenas que inmobilizaban sus muñecas. Las partió en un santiamén y, con rapidez, golpeó con el pie el horrible rostro del demonio, que se retiró de inmediato por la impresión. Kourin se puso en pie con una agilidad sorprendente y se dispuso a contraatacar. El demonio se recuperó del choque de que una víctima se revelara y saltó en el aire dispuesto a atacar. Kourin rodó sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo para esquivar el golpe, arremetiendo a toda prisa con un puño. Error garrafal. El ser giró para esquivarla y atacó con sus garras._

_Dolor. Fue lo único que fue capaz de pensar Kourin cuando cayó al suelo, sangrando a causa de la herida en el abdómen. Trató de incorporarse, pero era imposible. Le dolía demasiado. Se llevó una mano a la zona lastimada, respirando con dificultad, y miró al demonio, que la miraba sin compasión alguna en aquellos ojos rojos._

_- No creas que será tan fácil... -dijo en un espeluznante susurro. _

_Acto seguido, se lanzó sobre ella, aplastándola contra el suelo con todo su peso. La chica forjeceó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera su anormal fuerza era capaz de detener a aquel demonio ávido de muerte. Con dificultad, alargó una mano, tanteando sobre la nieve fresca, tratando de encontrar algo...lo que fuera, para tratar de defenderse. La otra vez le había funcionado, quizás aquella vez...sus dedos palparon algo, quizás una simple rama caída...pero aún así...era mejor que no tener nada...Fue en vano. El monstruo levantó una de sus enormes garras y le arremetió un terrible corte en la mano, obligándola a retirarla de inmediato. _

_Estaba perdida...iba a morir. El demonio abrió sus terribles fauces, dispuesto a devorarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando sin poder hacer nada su própia muerte._

_Pero esta no llegó tan pronto como esperaba. Una piedra lanzada por no se sabía quién golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del engendro, distrayendo su atención. El demonio dejó a su víctima y giró sobre sí mismo para ver quién interrumpía aquél triunfante momento. Kourin logró incorporarse con mucho esfuerzo, ahogando un sonido de dolor, y miró al frente, tratando de ver a través de la capa vaporosa que cubría el suelo del bosque._

_Imposible...¿qué hacía ella allí? En un sólo instante, deseó que el monstruo la hubiera matado cuando se lo proponía._

_- Byakuren... -consiguió susurrar._

_- ¡Deja en paz a Kourin, engendro! -gritó Byakuren lanzando una piedra contra el ser. _

_Esta rebotó en la cabeza del demonio, sin que éste se moviera lo más mínimo. Lentamente, el ser giró todo su cuerpo para clavar sus ojos rojos en la recién llegada. Presa de la desesperación, Kourin se incorporó rápidamente y levantó una mano para advertirla._

_- ¡Márchate, Byakuren...! -consiguió gritar aún a pesar de su debilidad- ¡Vete, huye...!_

_- No puedo... -dijo la chica con decisión- Me habían elegido a mí...pero te entregaste en mi lugar. No puedo permitirlo..._

_- ¡Tú también morirás...! -gritó el demonio lanzándose sobre ella. _

_La chica de cabellos castaños sólo pudo contemplar sin hacer nada como el ser se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, con las garras en alto. _

_- ¡NO...! -gritó Kourin horrorizada._

_Pero nada pudo hacer por evitar la cruel escena que tuvo lugar ante sus ojos. _

_Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había podido darse cuenta. Byakuren permaneció unos instantes mirando al frente, con los ojos vacíos. Después, pero, bajó lentamente la mirada...para ver las garras de aquél monstruo atravesando su cuerpo. Ahogó un sonido vacío, como un preludio de muerte, mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos._

_Kourin contemplaba la escena desde el suelo. Miraba al frente con los ojos desorbitados por el horror. Ni siquiera había advertido que las lágrimas resbalaban profusamente por sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo, un grito de desesperación, dolor y muerte se alzó en la noche oscura del bosque._

_- ¡BYAKUREN! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_El demonio soltó a la malherida muchacha y se enfrentó a Kourin, mirándole con una mueca cruel. Pero la chica de cabellos violetas sentía un nuevo sentimiento despertar en su interior. Una ira...una rábia terribles...capaces de hacer estremecer el bosque entero con una sola mirada. Se puso en pie firmemente. Sus puños se apretaron tensamente, temblándole de puro odio. Se inclinó y recogió la estaca que había tratado de alcanzar en aquellos angustiosos momentos. Sus ojos marrones arrasados en lágrimas se encendieron en ira, mientras clavaba aquella cobriza mirada en el ser que tenía delante. Con una mano que le temblaba violentamente, separó los retazos del ya destrozado cuello de su vestido, para mostrar el carácter rojo fuego que aparecía en su piel, brillando con intensidad._

_- No te lo perdonaré... -dijo entre sollozos. Al tiempo, una fina pero visible aura roja rodeó su cuerpo, removiendo sus largos cabellos violetas- ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca!_

_Un destello de energía envolvió a la chica, mientras, con un desgarrador grito de guerra, se lanzaba sobre su enemigo con toda su poténcia. _

_La lucha no duró mucho. El demonio sólo pudo ver con espanto como una simple mujer rodeada de luz roja le propinaba un mortal ataque, lanzando desde aquella distáncia una estaca que atravesó su cuerpo al instante. _

_Un desgarrador lamento de dolor rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, perdiéndose rápidamente en el oscuro y todopoderoso silencio._

_Kourin relajó las espaldas, hasta que el aura roja se desvaneció. Con la respiración alterada, contempló el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, al que tanto le había costado abatir. Se llevó una mano al costado herido y corrió sobre la nieve. Cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo malherido de Byakuren, quién permanecía completamente inmóbil. Con las lágrimas manando imparablemente de sus ojos, se inclinó sobre ella._

_- Byakuren... -susurró._

_La chica respiró pesadamente, señal de que aún vivía. Con sumo cuidado, Kourin quitó los retazos de su vestido, observando la herida. Le dolieron los ojos del destrozo que vió ante sí._

_- Oh...diós... -murmuró abatida. Aquella herida era incurable. A Byakuren no le quedaba mucho._

_- Ko...Kourin... -susurró Byakuren abriendo aquellos preciosos ojos azules._

_- No digas nada... -dijo Kourin en voz baja, sin poder parar de llorar, mientras la incorporaba con cariño- no te fuerces..._

_- No debes...llorar... -dijo Byakuren con mucho esfuerzo- por favor...sólo...sólo te tengo a tí ahora...no quiero...que sufras..._

_- No puedes morir... -dijo Kourin entre lágrimas- te lo ruego...no..._

_- Escucha... -llegó a decir Byakuren débilmente- debes ir...a palacio...y convertirte...en la mejor...dama de la corte...que haya habido jamás...¿lo harás...por mí...?_

_- Sí... -dijo Kourin cogiendo su mano y manteniéndola cerca de su cara- lo juro..._

_Byakuren dió una última sonrisa a aquél hermoso rostro._

_- Bien...todo está bien pues... -suspiró sin dejar de sonreír, mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos- oye...Kourin...sé muy feliz...por las dos..._

_Un espasmo sobrevino en el corazón de Kourin. Había sentido enfriarse el cuerpo de Byakuren. No le temblaban las pestañas...no sentía el latido de su corazón...ella había...No podía aceptarlo...¿por qué...?_

_- Byakuren... -la llamó en vano- Byakuren...¡Byakuren...!_

_No recibió respuesta alguna. _

_El dolor era imposible de describir. Tan agudo y cruel que creía que moriría por su causa. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Permaneció mucho rato en aquél lugar, llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Con la misma desesperación, se puso en pie, levantando su cuerpo con suavidad y ternura, y empezó su camino. _

_No fue fácil. Empezó a nevar al cabo de poco. El frío era absoluto, completamente terrible. Sus heridas eran graves también, e iba debilitándose a cada instante. Pero no cesó. Siguió, atravesando el bosque, resistiendo el dolor, sin poder detener su própio llanto. Sus fuerzas menguaban...Hubo ratos en los cuales casi se vió obligada a ir de rodillas. No podía más...pero...algo movía su cuerpo, algo que venía directamente del corazón..._

_A la mañana siguiente divisó el pueblo. Por suerte, sus habitantes aún dormían, nadie notó su preséncia. Caminó lentamente por las calles desiertas, hasta detenerse finalmente en la plaza. Con suavidad, dejó el cuerpo de Byakuren sobre las losas del punto de reunión del pueblo. La miró unos instantes en silencio, incapaz de creer que ya no estubiera allí...Mientras contemplaba la que había sido su única compañia desde hacía meses, juró solemnemente cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga: iría a palacio, sería dama de la corte._

_Sin nada más, tan silenciosamente cómo había llegado, Kourin se fue de aquél lugar, sin intención de volver. No podía quedarse allí...la gente le haría demasiadas preguntas. Almenos la ciudad estaba salvada, no volverían a atacarles nunca. La único que podía hacer era ir a Eiyou, la capital. Antes de irse solamente pasó por la casa en la que habían vivido, para recoger el permiso para entrar a palacio. El dolor era aún demasiado vivo en su corazón...Ni siquiera curó sus própias heridas. No perdería tiempo. Llegaría a Eiyou...y cumpliría el sueño de Byakuren..."_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

---------------------------

Nuriko entornó los ojos, advirtiendo que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas le quemaban cruelmente las mejillas. Ahogó un lamento de dolor, mientras giraba el rostro hacía otro lado, para que no le vieran llorar. Per ninguno de sus compañeros había podido dejar de notarlo. Temblaba, se estremecía, aquél recuerdo era demasiado cruel para él. Miaka lloraba silenciosamente a su lado, al igual que Chiriko. Tamahome apartaba la mirada, con un atisbo de llanto en los ojos. Chichiri y Mitsukake tenían los ojos cerrados por la lástima. Tasuki lloraba estridentemente con la cara contra el cristal de la ventana.

Pero ninguno sufría más que Nuriko...ni siquiera las palabras era capaces de salir de sus labios. Las lágrimas le atrapaban sin compasión. Al cabo de unos instantes, empezó a llorar con fuerza, desconsoladamente. Miaka se inclinó sobre su amigo y le abrazó suavemente, tratando de darle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Al cabo de unos interminables minutos, el llanto de Nuriko cesó, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Miaka sólo sintió unas suaves y débiles palabras al oído.

- Lo siento...no puedo evitarlo...porqué...Byakuren...fue...mi primer amor...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Este fragmento del pasado de Nuriko está basado en una história complemento del manga publicada por Yuu Watase _. _Solamente leí un resúmen de cinco líneas en una web en inglés (no he podido encontrado entero nn). Yo solamente la he desarrollado a mi gusto. Para más información de la história original, ver _Fushigi Yuugi Gaiden 3 Yukiyasha Den.

_Espero que os guste (a mí sí, este capítulo es de mi querido Nuriko o)._


	8. Capítulo 8 El brillo azul

_**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**_

**Capítulo 8.- El brillo azul. Preludio del poder**

Se trataba de un pueblo cerca del valle de Rosaku. El emperador de Kutô andó por aquél camino de piedras. Prefería hacer aquello sólo. Era la siguiente pista...Había tenido éxito con Saito y ahora le tocaba al siguiente. Estaba seguro de que su objetivo era el segundo guerrero de Seiryuu. Sintió un escalofrío involuntario. Había algo extraño en el aire...una preséncia poderosa pero desconocida...

Se detuvo lentamente, mirando alrededor. Sus ojos se fijaron en un enorme árbol que había al lado del sendero. Una pequeña silueta se recortaba contra la luz del mediodía que llegaba de todas direcciones. Era una niña, de apenas sí cinco o seis años. Intuyó que ya la había encontrado. Se acercó lentamente, dando unos pasos al frente. Ella tenía los cabellos de un color muy claro, quizás violeta, casi blanco, recogidos en dos coletas. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que, con su corta edad, pudiera haber llegado a un lugar tan alto. Dió un paso más al frente.

- No se acerque... -susurró una voz aguda y tétrica.

El emperador se detuvo, mirando aquella figura. Sin previo aviso, la chica se movió un poco. El creyó que se trataba de una ilusión óptica, pero era evidente que no era así. La chica estaba flotando en el aire, a unos centímetros por encima de la rama del árbol sobre la que había estado de pie. Entonces, lentamente, fue descendiendo, hasta que sus pequeños pies rozaron el suelo. Permaneció unos instantes de aquel modo, de espaldas a él.

- Sé...a qué viene... -dijo lentamente- quizás es cierto...puede que yo sea...una estrella de Seiryuu...pero no recuerdo quién soy...ni por qué razón...tengo este cuerpo...

La niña se dió la vuelta. El hombre dió instintivamente un respingo. Los ojos de ella eran de un violeta brillante, encendido...que brillaba. La chica levantó lentamente la mano derecha y se la mostró al hombre. Este ahogó un sonido de sorpresa.

Un señal de Seiryuu. El carácter "cesta".

La chica plegó los dedos tras unos tensos instantes.

- Mi nombre es Takami. Iré con usted -dijo- sólo quiero saber quién soy...he tenido...visiones...veo cosas...que no recuerdo haber vivido...si tienen algún sentido...quiero saberlo...quiero saber...porqué siento que soy dos personas...al mismo tiempo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka sonrió alegremente, mientras subía por la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con algo de comida y agua. Abrió la puerta con las espalda y entró en la habitación, donde entraban unos tímidos rayos de luz. Sólo había una persona en la recámara, y se alegró de verlo despierto. Nuriko le recibió con su acostumbrada y alegre sonrisa, lo que a Miaka le hizo muy feliz. El chico había dormido durante toda la noche y se despertaba ahora, que ya era mediodía. Se incorporó con cuidado. Miaka sintió lástima al ver su torso lleno de vendajes, pero no comentó nada. Se le acercó con expresión alegre, sentándose a su lado.

- Buenos días -dijo- ¿has dormido bien?

- Sí -dijo él con una gran sonrisa- me siento como nuevo...

- Dentro de un rato subirá Mitsukake y te curará del todo -dijo la chica.

- Estoy bien -dijo Nuriko. Se llevó una mano al estómago e hizo una risita traviesa- pero tengo mucha hambre...

- No hay problema -dijo Miaka despreocupadamente- te he traído un plato de...bueno...esto que no sé como se llama...pero que tiene una pinta...seguro que te gustará...

- ¿Seguro que es para mí? -dijo Nuriko nada convencido.

- Segurísimo -dijo Miaka sonriendo.

- Entonces...¡¿por qué te lo estás comiendo tú! -exclamó el chico quitándole el plato de las manos.

- Lo siento -dijo Miaka como disculpa- Es que hace más de media hora que no he comido...

- Y eso es grave en tí... -dijo Nuriko mirándola de reojo.

Se puso la bandeja sobre las piernas, llevándose los palillos a la boca, pero lo dejó de inmediato, poniendo una expresión más seria.

- Oye, Miaka... -dijo lentamente- perdonadme...por todo lo que ha pasado...hemos retrasado la búsqueda por mi culpa...yo...no quería...

- Nuriko, no pasa nada -dijo Miaka para animarle- no sabíamos nada de todo eso. Es bueno que lo hayas sacado de tu interior...No hubieras estado bien guardándote todo eso -le sonrió y le puso una mano sobre la suya- somos tus amigos, Nuriko...no queremos que sufras...si hay algo, lo que sea...puedes contárnoslo...

El chico la miró sin decir nada, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que tenía gente con quién compartir su própio dolor. De inmediato, una cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- Muchas grácias...os lo agradezco de verdad...

Miaka le sonrió también, dándose cuanta que volvía a estar bien. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos miraron hacia el umbral cuando la puerta se abrió. El rostro de ojos azules y cabellos castaños de Reiko asomó por la puerta, con timidez.

- Siento interrumpir... -dijo- pero...quería hablar...con...

Miaka sonrió dulcemente y se puso en pie, dejándolos solos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El silencio era completamente insoportable. Nuriko apartó la mirada. Le habían explicado que aquella mujer había estado controlada por el enemigo, pero era incapaz de dejar de pensar en aquella expresión maléfica que había visto en aquellos profundos ojos azules. La chica andó con la cabeza gacha y se sentó al lado de la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, en pocos instantes, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Nuriko se sorprendió por aquél hecho y giró para mirarla.

- Lo siento... -susurró Reiko- jamás...quise herirte...tú...no tenías la culpa de nada...no...no sé qué me paso...te pido perdón, muchacho...no quería hacerte daño...

- Lo sé -dijo el chico muy serio- usted sólo sentía impoténcia...dolor...rábia...por la muerte de su hermana Byakuren...lo entiendo...pero es mi deber decirle que Byakuren no murió para que vengaran su muerte...murió de una manera heróica...

- Estoy al corriente -dijo Reiko- tus compañeros me lo han dicho...

De repente, una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nuriko, que le dirigió una expresión de calma.

- Quería mucho a Byakuren -dijo con añoranza- siempre repartía tanto amor...tanta simpatía...me dolió mucho su muerte...pero me enseñó a creer en el futuro...había perdido el camino...y lo recuperé grácias a ella...

- Sí... -dijo Reiko plácidamente- esa era mi hermana...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Partieron a la mañana siguiente, con muchos ánimos. Le explicaron a la mujer la situación de Konan y de Kutô y la relación de sus hijos con aquella guerra. Ella lo entendió y aprobó que fueran con ellos. Todo por la paz del imperio, había dicho. Amiboshi estaba feliz de poder ayudar. Sorprendió mucho a su madre cuando le explicó que en otra vida había sido una estrella se Seiryuu. En cuanto a su hermano, aún Shiko, no entendía la razón por la cual debía ir con ellos. Él quería quedarse en la aldea, haciendo cosas normales. Pero su hermano fue contundente.

- Shiko -dijo enfadado- me dijiste que jamás te separarías de mí. Y ahora...¿vas a dejar que me vaya solo?

- Yo...no he dicho...eso... -dijo el niño cruzando los brazos- Iré...si tú quieres. Pero que conste que no me gusta nada esta chica -dijo señalando a Miaka.

- ¡¿Cómo que no te gusto! -gritó Miaka- ¡Mequetrefe, como te coja te vas a...!

- Anda, Miaka, déjalo... -dijo Tasuki, mientras Nuriko y él cogían a Miaka para que no se tirara sobre el muchacho.

Los dos chicos abrazaron a su madre como despedida y después marcharon con los Suzakus. Se despidieron con una sonrisa, especialmente Nuriko, pues él y ella compartían el mismo dolor por la muerte de un ser querido.

--------------------------

Apenas hacía un rato que habían dejado la aldea atrás. Shiko iba andando alegremente delante del grupo, mientras su hermano vigilaba que no se alejara demasiado. Miaka esbozó una gran sonrisa y se acercó a Tamahome, que llevaba las riendas de unos de los caballos.

- Mírales... -dijo feliz- no puedo creer que tengan esa vivacidad...esa inocéncia...se les ve muy felices.

- Sí -dijo Tamahome lentamente, agachando la cabeza- mucho...

Miaka no pudo dejar de notar un tono apagado en la voz del chico, de manera que se inclinó delante de él, tratando de descubrir a qué se debía.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó inocentemente.

Tamahome se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero al final habló con un tono melancólico e...indudablemente...matizado con ira.

- No tengo nada en contra de Amiboshi... -dijo lentamente- de hecho él te ayudo mucho la última vez...pero...con su hermano es diferente...Taitsu-kun nos ha pedido demasiado...¿como pretende...que olvide que ése...mató a mi família...a mi padre...y a mis hermanos...?

Miaka se dió cuenta por primera vez de que no había reparado en aquél detalle. Diós, era cierto...Suboshi había matado a toda la família de Tamahome...Sabía que Suboshi no era mala persona en el fondo, pero el arranque de ira que le llevó a cometer aquél asesinato le había costado el eterno desprecio de Tamahome. Meditó en ello por unos instantes. No serían los únicos problemas...¿qué ocurriría si uno de los que encontraban era Ashitare? Había matado a Nuriko y...Nakago...él había acabado con la vida de Hotohori...no creía capaz al joven emperador de perdonar a su asesino...Aceptarlos le parecía en aquellos momentos más difícil que encontrarlos. Levantó la cabeza, mirando al frente con decisión.

- Lo sé... -dijo- pero sois las estrellas de Suzaku...sois famosos por vuestra compasión...por vuestra amabilidad...Creo que podemos llegar a olvidar el pasado, a perdonar a los que nos hirieron...por mucho daño que nos hicieran...Debemos hacer fuertes nuestros corazones para que la guerra no destruya este mundo que tanto queremos...

Tamahome la miró en silencio por unos instantes, con desconcierto, pero después sonrió dulcemente. Sin que ella se diera casi cuenta, él se inclinó y recostó su cabeza contra la suya. Miaka le miró al notar aquel gesto de amor.

- Grácias...por haber madurado, Miaka...me gustan mucho tus palabras...

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Miaka. El grupo se adentró de nuevo en el bosque, siguiendo el curso de un riachuelo. A unos kilómetros frente a ellos, se extendía tras el bosque un gran desierto de rocas. Y más lejos...una enorme montaña.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yui dejó de leer de repente, dejando el libro sobre su falda. Miró a través de la ventana del primer piso de su casa, a la cual habían vuelto hacía unos minutos. Keisuke y Tetsuya, que estaban a su lado, atacando la nevera de la chica, se quedaron mirándole, al no sentir la voz de ella recitar las palabras que veía en las páginas de pergamino. Tetsuya se quitó el refresco de los labios y la miró de solsayo, preocupado.

- Yui, ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó- ¿Les ha pasado algo?

- No -dijo Yui con una ligera y fingida sonrisa- no ocurre nada...

Sus dedos acariciaron las antiguas páginas del volúmen, con las yemas sobre dos carácteres en concreto.

_"Suboshi..."_

Salió de su ensimismamiento de inmediato y siguió leyendo, tratando de no parecer alterada.

_- Después de encontrar a dos de las estrellas de Seiryuu, la sacerdotisa de Suzaku y sus guerreros empezaron a atravesar un desierto rocoso..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado dos días atravesando aquellas tierras áridas. Empezaban a cansarse de los cambios de temperatura: durante el día reinaba un calor completamente insoportable, que les iba obligando a quitarse ropa a medida que avanzaban. En cambio, por la noche eran castigados duramente por unas temperaturas de frío extremo, que conseguían dejar a más de uno sin dormir.

Aquella noche habían batido el récord de frío. Aunque habían llegado ya al bosque del otro lado y estaba a cubierto de los árboles, Miaka estaba tiritando dentro de su manta, la cual la humedad del aire conseguía atravesar. Incluso le castañeban los dientes. No había podido pegar ojo a causa de la temperatura. Estaban todos alrededor de la hoguera que había encendido Tasuki, pero eso no conseguía hacerle sentir mejor. Sentía el calor de Tamahome a su lado, que pasaba un brazo por encima de su cintura, como queriendo protegerla. Pero ni siquiera aquella calidez podía evitarle pasar frío. Se llevó las manos a la boca y lanzó el aliento, tratando de calentarlas, pero todo fue en vano. Se cubrió más, pero no consiguió nada.

- Veo que tienes problemas... -dijo una voz conocida.

- ¿Tú también estás despierto? -preguntó Miaka con una sonrisa temblorosa.

El chico de los cabellos violetas y ojos marrones le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

- No paras de moverte y hacer ruido... -dijo Nuriko fingiendo fastidio.

- No me gusta nada el frío... -dijo Miaka tapándose hasta la barbilla.

De repente, se le ocurrió una pregunta que había dado vueltas en su cabeza desde que salieran de la aldea de los gemelos.

- Oye, Nuriko -dijo en voz baja- lo que dijiste el otro día...

- ¿Te refieres...a lo de que Byakuren fuera...mi primer amor...? -dijo el chico inexpresivo.

Nuriko sonrió al cabo de unos segundos y entornó los ojos, con una mirada de ternura.

- Al principio...la veía como una hermana pequeña...me recordaba muchísimo a Kourin... -dijo lentamente- pero...a medida que pasaba el tiempo...fuí entendiendo...que sentía algo más...más profundo...no era un simple afecto...por supuesto, jamás se lo dije...solamente de tenerla cerca me hacía feliz...

El chico la miró, como esperando que dijera algo, pero Miaka simplemente le contempló sin expresión alguna. Nuriko huzo de repente una risa despreocupada.

- ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio...! -dijo alegremente- Todavía era muy joven y no tenía las cosas del amor claras...

- ¿Y ahora las tienes claras? -inquirió Miaka con una mirada acusadora.

Nuriko hizo una sonrisa maliciosa. Después, se incorporó para rebuscar entre sus cosas. Sacó una segunda manta y se la tiró a Miaka.

- Anda, toma -dijo- la traje por si acaso...A ver si te duermes de una vez y dejas dormir...

Miaka la aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mientras se cubría, sintió un calor conocido en su bolsillo. Sacó el objeto y vió que en la superfície del espejo, brillando con luz azul, estaba marcado el carácter "borla".

- ¿Borla? Nuriko, es el de Suboshi...¿Por qué no ha aparecido antes si ya hace más de un día que lo encontramos...? ¿Nuriko...?

La única respuesta fue un fuerte ronquido. Con fastidio, olvidando aquél detalle, Miaka escondió el espejo y se acurrucó, tratando de dormir de una vez.

-----------------------

Shiko estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, contemplando las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza. Sus manos jugueteaban con las "bolas meteóricas", nombre que él mismo le había puesto a su arma. Suspiró. Se sentía raro. ¿Quién demonios eran aquella gente? Tenía la sensación que les conocía de antes...pero...Miró de nuevo al cielo, mientras una suave brisa removía sus cabellos. Antes de despertarse...había tenido un sueño...En él aparecía una chica...de cabellos rúbio cenizo...ojos verdes preciosos...que le miraba con ternura. ¿Quién era ella...? Quería saberlo...Lentamente, se miró las manos, pensativo.

Algo vino a él. Como un flash momentáneo de imágenes...quizás recuerdos...

Una expresión pensativa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Yui... -su susurro se perdió en la noche.

------------------------

De repente, el chico sintió una preséncia extraña. Se puso en pie en alerta, manteniendo su arma bien alta. Había alguien en la oscuridad de la noche...de hecho eran más de uno. Sin nigún tipo de esfuerzo, hizo flotar en el aire las esferas, como acechando a algún enemigo. Sintió un siseo tras de sí. El chico saltó al suelo con agilidad, justo a tiempo de esquivar una llúvia de flechas que cayó sobre él. Aterrizó, provocando un ruido que despertó a los demás.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -exclamó Tamahome poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

- Nos vigilan... -dijo Shiko lentamente, atemorizado.

Tamahome miró alrededor, mientras los demás salían apresuradamente de su sueño. Fitó la oscuridad, tratando de divisar a su enemigo, aunque le era difícil. Parecía como si el clima se hubiera compinchado con aquellos intrusos, preparando una trampa mortal en la que debían caer como moscas. Todos pusieron mano a sus armas, esperando. Espalda contra espalda, permanecieron en el silencio, tratando de divisar su objetivo.

Un crujido llegó hasta ellos, rompiendo el silencio que había imperado. De repente, Tasuki captó algo de reojo.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó, señalando hacia una dirección.

Todos miraron hacia aquél lugar y vieron un enorme tronco caer horizontalmente en dirección a ellos. Tamahome cubrió a Miaka de inmediato, aunque no hizo falta. Nuriko detuvo la embestida con total facilidad, enviando en tronco muchos metros más allá. Después, el chico se incorporó, pensativo.

- Vaya...esto me resulta familiar... -dijo extrañado.

- ¿Por qué te iba a...? -empezó Tamahome dando un paso al frente.

De repente, el suelo que había bajo los pies de todos desapareció y cayeron...en un agujero hecho en la tierra.

Miaka sintió el impacto con fuerza, que la aturdió. Tras unos instantes de silencio, oyó una série de quejidos alrededor. Al parecer todos habían caído en la trampa. Chichiri miró hacia la parte superior socavón, valorando conclusiones.

- Esta trampa está preparada a propósito... -dijo lentamente.

- ¿Quién no sabe eso...? -exclamó Tamahome- ¡¿Quieres salir de encima!

Por su lado, Tasuki estaba muy pensativo, mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Miaka.

- Este tipo de trampas...me suenan mucho... -dijo en un susurro.

Tuvo que callarse de inmediato, puesto que una voz resonó desde las alturas del exterior.

- Si apreciáis vuestras vidas, dádnos todo el dinero que llevais encima -amenazó una voz masculina.

Tasuki consiguió ponerse en pie y miró hacia arriba.

- ¿Koji? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Esa voz... -interrogó la persona de arriba- ¿Genrou?

Alguien se asomó a la obertura del suelo. De inmediato reconocieron a aquél hombre de cabellos azules y tono de piel más oscuro. El tiempo no parecía haber añadido años a su rostro. Su cara adquirió una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en una de nuestras trampas...?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Tasuki. Sin ni siquiera reparar en sus compañeros, trepó como una araña por la pared de roca y salió al exterior de un salto.

- ¡Koji...! -exclamó eufórico- ¡Tío, que ha sido de tí todo este tiempo...!

- ¿Y tú, Genrou? -preguntó Koji mirándole con sorpresa- Pareces incluso más joven...

- Es que lo soy -dijo Tasuki- Sólo un asunto...¿ahora os dedicáis a hacer agujeros para cazar a los que cruzan la montaña?

- Por supuesto -dijo Koji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Es una estupidez -dijo Tasuki pensativo- Sólo caen los burros...

- Pues, mira por donde, ahí abajo veo a mucha gente -dijo Koji maliciosamente.

- ¡¿Queréis dejar de charlar y ayudarnos a salir de aquí! -retumbó la voz de Miaka dentro del agujero.

- ¡Ay, es verdad! -exclamaron al unísono Tasuki y Koji.

------------------------

Al cabo de un rato, todo estaban reunidos en la fortaleza de los bandidos de la montaña de Reikkaku. Koji les acogió de buena gana, incluso permitiendo que tubieran intimidad sin el resto del clan.

Tras explicarle a el hombre todo lo ocurrido, este se quedó muy pensativo.

- Es decir...¿estáis buscando a los de Seiryuu y también los shinjazos? -preguntó.

- Sí -dijo Tamahome por Miaka, ya que ella estaba devorando todo lo que había a su alcance, a pesar de ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana- y no creas, sólo hace unos días que empezamos, pero ya estamos un poco hartos...

- Ya -dijo el chico- no lo tenéis nada fácil, ¿eh?

- No... -dijo Tasuki poniendo las manos tras su espalda- siempre la misma historia...casi añoro la vida de bandido.

- Y, decidme... -dijo Koji- esos shinjazos que buscáis...¿qué son exactamente?

- Son objetos en los cuales los dioses encerraron su poder mágico... -empezó a explicar Tamahome- El de Suzaku es nuestro hijo Hikari...

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad -dijo el hombre del cabello azul con angustia.

- Por eso debemos darnos prisa en encontrar los otros -dijo Tamahome, puesto que el tema no le hacía grácia- los otros son el espejo de Byakko, un colgante de Gembu...y el collar de Seiryuu, con una joya azul muy grande.

- ¿Una joya azul...? -dijo Koji pensando para sí.

Todos le miraron, sin entender la razón de su demora. Koji se puso en pie rápidamente, mirando a sus invitados.

- Venid, tengo que enseñaros algo -dijo saliendo de la sala.

------------------------

El bandolero les guió por el interior de la base. Todos los pasadizos parecían iguales, lo cual lo convertía en un auténtico laberinto. Ninguno de ellos entendía a qué se debía la prisa de Koji, pero éste cada vez aceleraba más el paso. Al final, llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera, que nada tenía que envidiar a los enormes portones blindados de los bancos de Tokio.

- Pero si aquí es donde guardamos el botín... -dijo Tasuki sorprendido- Si se lo enseñamos, tendremos que matarlos después...

- ¡Eh! -gritaron Miaka y Nuriko a unísono.

- Era broma -dijo Tasuki muy serio.

Koji sacó una cadena plateada que llevaba alrededor del cuello, del extremo de la cual pendía una enorme llave del mismo material. Con cuidado, la introdujo en la cerradura y dió dos vueltas en un sentido y tres en otro. El pestillo hizo un "clic" y la puerta se abrió.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta tras ver la cantidad de riquezas que había en aquella sala. Montañas de monedar, joyas y otros objetos de valor se amontonaban a lo largo y ancho de la estáncia. Tamahome sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo e, involuntáriamente, se acercó de puntillas a la montaña de oro. Miaka lo advirtió por el rabillo del ojo y le cogió de la oreja, arrastrándole en dirección contrária.

- No pienso dejar que vuelvas a tus antiguas costumbres -dijo enfadada, recordando la obsesión de antaño de Tamahome por el dinero.

Hotohori se sintió un poco mareado, mriando todas aquellas riquezas robadas de forma ilegal.

- Me costará pasar por alto...que habéis robado todo eso.. -dijo en un susurro.

- Tranquilo, Hotohori... -murmuró Miaka tratando de calmarle.

Koji les llevó por un pasadizo de viente centímetros que quedaba entre las acumulaciones de oro y se detuvo en un punto en concreto. Sobre una columna argentada, había una urna de madera muy elaborada. Koji la cogió con cuidado y la mantuvo entre sus manos unos momentos.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Miaka intrigada.

El chico no dijo nada, pero abrió la caja y les mostró su contenido.

La boca de todos se abrió por la sorpresa. Una intensa emoción inundó sus corazones...Pero si era...

En la urna había un collar de dos cadenas de oro, enlazadas y con salientes, como si fueran espinas. El colgante era una enorme joya azul, que brillaba tenuemente, decorada con gemas rojas.

Lo habían encontrado...¿Cómo había podido ser tan fácil?

- ¡Pero si es el shinjazo de Seiryuu! -exclamó Miaka emocionada, poniendo las manos sobre la joya de inmediato.

- Pero...pero...¿cómo la tienes aquÍ? -preguntó Tasuki sorprendido.

- Hace unos meses, unos nobles de Kutô pasaron por aquí -dijo Koji- Tras atracarles, les sacamos muchas joyas...pero especialmente nos llamó la atención esta. Nos dijeron que la habían encontrado hacía seis años en una travesía por el bosque de Sukira, al este de Kutô.

Los ojos de Miaka se iluminaron, hasta el punto que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_"Hikari...ya estamos más cerca...muy pronto te rescataremos...ya lo verás..."_

_----------------------------_

Tras pasar lo que quedaba de noche en la fortaleza (y tras Miaka arrasar los víveres de los pobres bandoleros), el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha. Tasuki se despidió de Koji con su habitual gesto de compañerismo. Sus amigos tubieron la sensación de que, si le hubieran dejado, Tasuki quizás se hubiera quedado con Koji en la banda. Sabían que el chico de los cabellos de fuego añoraba aquél ambiente en el que siempre se había criado. Koji les miró con una sonrisa, hasta que se perdieron de nuevo en la penumbra del bosque. Los bandidos volvieron al interior, sólamente Koji y su segundo se quedaron fuera.

- Jefe, ¿estás preocupado por ellos? -preguntó el hombre.

El hombre del cabellos azul oscuro sonrió extrañamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No -dijo- ellos estarán bien. Son las personas más valientes que conozco...Además, Genrou va con ellos...No hay nada que temer. Lo conseguirán.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El cielo estaba tormentoso, increíblemente alborotado. Unas nubes grises y negras se arremolinaban en torno a la ciudad, acercándose desde las montañas más allá de la frontera. Muy pronto la llúvia descargó, obligando a la gente a ponerse a cubierto en los comercios abiertos. Sólo alguien fue a contracorriente y se alejó de la ciudad, corriendo hacia campo abierto. Sus cortas piernas chapoteaban en los charcos de llúvia que se iban formando. Su vestido se manchó de barro, pero nada le importaba. Ella se detuvo lentamente en la cumbre de una elevación que había tras la ciudad. Respirando entrecortadamente, miró hacia el cielo entre gris y negro.

En ese instante, un terrible relámpago desgarró la bóveda en dos, haciendo estremecer todoa su alrededor con su fantasmagórica luz de muerte. El rayo carbonizó al instante un árbol cercano, convirtiéndolo en cenizas. La chica, pero, permaneció inmóvil, impasible al hecho que los rayos caían a su alrededor, provocando pequeños focos de fuego que la llúvia apagaba instantes más tarde. Las gotas de llúvia resbalaba por su rostro de piel nacarada, cayendo desde sus cabellos violácios, recogidos en un bonito peinado. Sus ojos azulados se agudizaron, contemplando la terrible tormenta que se avecinaba.

- Algo se acerca... -susurró- la luz del rayo...tiene un brillo azul...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Ay de mí, cada vez me emociono más escribiendo y los acabo más deprisa...Creo que debería ir subiéndolos poco a poco, que si no..._

_Dejad reviews, porfa! Arigato!_


	9. Capítulo 9 Truenos, fuerza insospechada

**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**

**Capítulo 9.- Relámpagos, una fuerza insospechada**

**- **¡Maldita sea! -gritó Tasuki fastidiado- ¡¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotros! ¡¿Por qué!

Tres días después de haber dejado la montaña de Reikkaku, justo cuando ya estaban cerca de Kutô, una terrible tormenta les había pillado de imprevisto, obligándoles a cruzar el bosque a la carrera. Pero nada podía evitar que fueran víctimas de la incleméncia del clima. Aún no había cruzado ni la mitad de la zona boscosa y no llegarían a la frontera antes del día siguiente. Debían encontrar un refugio o acabarían mal. Chichiri estaba preocupado por aquel clima cambiante, que no le gustaba nada.

- Esta tormenta es muy extraña... -dijo en voz lo bastante alta como para que le oyeran- Quizás se deba a la cercanía de Kutô...

Sus pensamientos más preocupados se los guardó sólo para él. La última vez que se enfretaron a una tormenta así, habían estado a punto de morir, y era causada por un Seiryuu. El grito de Tamahome le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Aquí hay una cueva -dijo el chico señalando un lugar a su derecha.

Entraron apresuradamente, sin prestar atención al lugar en el cual se encontraban. La gruta era oscura como la boca de un lobo, pero seca. No había ni una pizca de humedad. Tasuki sacudió el agua de su cuerpo y levantó su abanico.

- ¡Fuego! -dijo con decisión.

Un destello de llamas iluminó la oscuridad con luz rojiza. Era lo bastante grande como para que estuvieran todos cómodamente. Tasuki miró alrededor.

- Hará falta leña para encender el fuego... -dijo.

- Vuelvo enseguida -dijo Nuriko con un gesto de compañerismo, saliendo al exterior.

En un minuto regresó con una montaña de troncos que ni siquiera todos los demás juntos hubieran podido llevar. La dejó orgullosamente a los pies de Tasuki, mientras se llevaba las manos a los cabellos y se escurría la trenza con facilidad.

- Creo que hay suficiente... -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Pero si está toda mojada... -dijo Tasuki levantando una ceja.

- ¡¿Pero tú eres tonto! -exclamó Nuriko golpeando su cabeza- ¡Está diluviando! ¡¿Cómo quieres encontrar leña seca!

- Vale, no te pongas así... -dijo Tasuki valorando como encender la hoguera- Prenderá de todos modos. ¡Llamas de cólera!

Tras tres intentos, la madera prendió, llenando la cueva de un agradable calorcito que todos agradecieron. Pero aún no estaba todo solucionado. Todos seguían completamente empapados. El silencio se hizo el amo por unos segundos. Al final, Tasuki se sentó sobre el suelo. Desató el nudo de su camisa y se la quitó rápidamente.

- Será mejor dejar secar la ropa... -dijo- Si no acabaremos resfriados.

Los chicos se miraron de solsayo, pero al final todos hicieron los mismo y se quitaron la ropa _(N/A: la parte de arriba, eh, malpensados/as XD). _Miaka no pudo evitar enrojecer y darse la vuelta de repente, tras el choque de tener a nueve hombres medio desnudos ante sí. Tasuki y Nuriko la miraron, para después dibujar una risita divertida en su rostro. Pero, de inmediato, recibieron un impacto que les proyectó contra la pared de enfrente.

- ¡¿De qué os reís vosotros dos! -gritó Tamahome enfadado.

Después, se acercó a Miaka y, con ternura, puso la manta que había utilizado para dormir sobre sus hombros. La chica le miró por unos instantes, pero después esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Grácias...Tamahome... -susurró.

La chica se quitó la camisa y después se cubrió con la manta que había recibido de su esposo. Miaka se dió la vuelta y miró a los demás con una expresión de lo más seria.

- ¿Quién prepara la cena?

- Miaka, ¿no piensas en nada más o qué? -preguntó Amiboshi con resignación.

Las risas inundaron la gruta durante un rato, mientras Nuriko y Mitsukake preparaban la cena. Realmente estaban muy animados a pesar de todo...

--------------------------------

Todos dormían, o al menos eso parecía. Amiboshi y su hermano estaban echados en el rincón más apartado de la cueva, uno al lado del otro, dándose calor mútuamente. Shiko se movió un poco, como inquieto, lo que consiguió despertar a su gemelo. Amiboshi miró al chico con preocupación en sus ojos azules. Realmente, aquellos últimos días trataba de parecer el de siempre. No quería que su hermano sospechara que había tenido una vida anterior.

- Shiko, ¿estás bien...? -preguntó en un susurro, com preocupación- ¿no puedes dormir?

- Estoy bien, hermano -dijo Shiko sonriendo. Pero sus ojos no le acompañaron en aquél gesto, algo que Amiboshi no pudo pasar por alto.

- Escucha, Shiko -murmuró- Si te ocurre algo...lo que sea...Siempre que tengas algún problema...yo te ayudaré...sea como sea...Te lo prometo.

Shiko le miró mientras su hermano le cogía una mano y le sonreía. Al final, el chico esbozó una expresión de calma.

- Lo sé... -susurró- Pero no me ocurre nada...

¿Cómo explicarle a Kuno que estaba viendo cosas que no recordaba haber vivido...? ¿Cómo decirle que la imagen de aquella chica de cabellos rúbios cenizo robaba cada uno de sus pensamientos...sus sueños...sus deseos...? No podía olvidarla...y ni tan siquiera sabía si era real. Pero quería averiguarlo...quería averiguar si alguna vez había tenido relación con ella...Y porqué sentía aquella opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía aquellos preciosos ojos verdes ante sí, como si fueran completamente reales...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yui no pudo seguir leyendo. Las manos le temblaban violentamente. ¿Qué era aquella sensación...? El corazón le latía deprisa...muy deprisa...Miró de nuevo las letras. ¿Por qué cada vez que aparecía Suboshi se sentía de aquél modo...? Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Dejó el libro abierto sobre el sofá y se puso en pie. Keisuke, que estaba medio dormido, la miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Yui? -preguntó.

- Nada... -dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa- Necesito...tomar el aire un rato. Vuelvo enseguida -añadió saliendo del apartamento y cerrando la puerta.

Keisuke no entendía nada, pero se sentó donde hubiera estado Yui para seguir leyendo. Ese movimiento despertó a Tetsuya, que estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá.

- ¿Y Yui? -preguntó.

- No lo sé... -dijo Keisuke cogiendo el libro- Estaba muy rara...se ha ido fuera un rato.

Después bajó la mirada para seguir leyendo. Sintió un salto en el corazón al leer aquella frase.

_"Suboshi, guardián de las siete constelaciones de Seiryuu, recordaba de manera difusa a una chica que había sido importante en su vida...pero a la cual no conseguía recordar con claridad..."_

Levantó la vista.

_"No puede ser...¿Quizás Yui...?_

- ¿Pasa algo, Keisuke? -preguntó Tetsuya preocupado.

- No...no -dijo el chico- nada...

Decidió saltarse aquél trozo, no quería que Tetsuya se preocupara innecesariamente.

_- Mientras todos dormían, alguien se acercaba a la cueva en la cual permanecían..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yui andó por la calle cercana a su casa. El frío era considerable, aún suerte que había cogido el abrigo. Se detuvo arriba de un puente que cruzaba la autopista interestatal que pasaba por Tokio. Suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en la baranda. Dirigió sus ojos a las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza.

_"¿Qué diablos me pasa? Creía que estaba convencida de mi amor por Tetsuya...Pero entonces...¿por qué pienso tanto en Suboshi...?"_

Bajó la mirada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Recordó como si fuera el día anterior el beso que le había dado Suboshi a través del cuerpo de su hermano, segundos antes de morir por protegerla.

_"Diós...estoy hecha un lío. No puedo creer...que aún sienta algo por Suboshi..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka se despertó sobresaltada, mirando alrededor con confusión. No entendió qué la había sacado de su sueño, pero lo entendió cuando sintió una conocida energía rozando su piel. Puso la mano en la ropa y sacó el espejo de Taitsu-kun. Lo miró confundida, contemplando el carácter azul, "ángulo", que aparecía en la superfície.

- Aún estoy muy dormida... -susurró con un enorme bostezo- veo cosas que no son verdad...

Sin reparar en el posible significado de aquella letra, Miaka se durmió de nuevo, completamente despreocupada.

----------------------

Hotohori abrió los ojos lentamente en las tinieblas de la noche. Agudizó el oído, había dejado de llover. Observó la cueva con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. La hoguera se estaba apagando. ¿Quién diablos tenía la guárdia a aquella hora? Eso no importaba, necesitaban leña. A pesar de que el amanecer parecía estar cercano, aún hacía frío. Se puso en pie, sin soltar su espada, con la que había dormido toda la noche. Decidió no despertar a Nuriko para que le ayudara a traer la madera, puesto que había comprobado que el chico tenía muy mal carácter cuando le despertaban. Salió al exterior, mirando alrededor, tratando de encontrar aquello que buscaba. Vió un montón de ramas por el suelo, y se puso a recogerlas con presteza.

Pero un sonido chasqueante llamó su atención. Detuvo su respiración, escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Lo oyó con claridad. Unos pasos rápidos se acercaban más y más a él. Soltó la leña recogida y empuñó su espada, desembainándola de inmediato. La mantuvo en alto, ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento. De nuevo el silencio. Pero, entonces, captó un movimiento de reojo. Con una rapidez increíble, giró sobre sí mismo y apuntó a la cara de la persona que había tras él.

Un gemido agudo resonó en el bosque. Hotohori se quedó mirando con sorpresa, sin bajar el arma, que estaba apuntando a una niña de apenas sí diez años. La chica estaba muy asustada, a juzgar por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Hotohori se apresuró a apartar la hoja de la espada del rostro de la niña. La miró detenidamente. La niña tenía unos largos cabellos violácios, recogidos en un peculiar peinado. Sus ojos eran de un precioso azul cian. Aún así, llevaba el vestido lleno de desgarrones e iba llena de moretones. La chica temblaba, visiblemente asustada por aquél hombre que había tratado de matarla. Hotohori, pero, esbozó una sonrisa amable, tratando de calmarla.

- No temas nada, muchacha -dijo con una sonrisa- no voy a hacerte daño...Dime, ¿qué haces a estas horas en el bosque?

- Salí de casa para ir a buscar agua...pero antes de llegar a la fuente me persiguió algo...creo que un lobo de los que hay en esta zona...

- ¿Un lobo...? -murmuró Hotohori, empuñando de nuevo la espada.

La niña asintió lentamente. Entonces, un sonido cercano la hizo estremecer. Asustada, se aferró a la ropa de Hotohori, buscando protección. El chico levantó su arma con habilidad, preparado para atacar.

De repente, algo saltó de entre la maleza, directo hacia él. Sin titubear lo más mínimo, Hotohori levantó su espada sagrada e hizo una hábil estocada. La sangre fresca manchó la hoja de la espada, mientras el cuerpo sin vida de la fiera caía a sus pies. Lo miró, efectivamente era un simple lobo. Había temido que pudiera trastarse de algún ser enviado por Kutô.

Después, se dió la vuelta y se inclinó al lado de la chica, cogiéndola entre sus brazos. La chica se sentía cansada después de la carrera por huír del lobo, así que se dejó llevar por aquél desconocido, que por otro lado le inspiraba mucha confianza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Hotohori mientras la llevaba a la cueva.

- Kurumi -dijo la chica en un susurro.

- Bonito nombre -dijo Hotohori sonriendo- ¿dónde vives?

- En el pueblo que hay al otro lado de la frontera con Kutô -dijo Kurumi simplemente.

- ¡Hotohori! -gritó resonó la voz conocida de Tasuki en el ambiente.

Hotohori se dió cuenta de que ya había llegado a la cueva donde habían hecho noche. Tasuki y Chichiri estaban en el exterior, al parecer buscándole.

- Hotohori, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? -preguntó Tasuki- ¿Y quién es esta niña?

--------------------------------

Tras entrar de nuevo a la gruta y despertar a los demás, Hotohori les contó como había encontrado a aquella niña, Kurumi. Todos empezaron a hablar sobre como llevarla de nuevo a su casa. Realmente era una niña adorable. Pero Amiboshi no parecía nada contento, que digamos. No le quitaba el ojo de encima a la niña, mirándola siempre con expresión casi de enfado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Amiboshi? -le dijo Miaka tras verlo de aquél modo.

- Hay algo extraño en ella... -dijo el chico pensativo- no sé, pero...es como si la conociera de antes...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Miaka perdida.

- Yo también lo siento -dijo Chichiri, que había escuchado la conversación- hay un poder muy fuerte dentro de ella...Esa fuerza la conozco. Estoy casi seguro...de que es uno de los guardianes de Seiryuu.

- ¿En serio? -exclamó Miaka, mirando a la niña de reojo- ¿Y quién...?

- Esa tormenta que ha habido antes... -dijo Chichiri- se parecía mucho a la que nos atacó cuando íbamos en barco hacia Hokkan...

- ¿Quieres decir que esa niña es...Soi? -preguntó Miaka entendiendo.

- Es muy posible -dijo Chichiri- Esa aura...me es conocida. Pero no podemos saberlo con seguridad.

- ¡Eh, escuchad! -gritó Tasuki- ¡Esta niña dice que vive al otro lado de la frontera de Kutô!

- ¿De verdad? -exclamaron Miaka y Amiboshi a la vez.

Kurumi asintió, sentada elegantemente sobre el suelo de roca.

- Sí -dijo- Me escapé sin que me vieran...Desde que buscan a unas personas a las que llaman los guerreros de Suzaku, han triplicado la vigiláncia de la frontera...Hay guárdias armados en las tres entradas a Kutô. Incluso ofrecen una alta recompensa por quien entregue a esas personas...

- Diós mío... -dijo Tasuki para sí- ahora resulta que somos las personas más buscadas del imperio...

- Para cruzar la frontera se necesita un permiso especial -dijo Kurumi seriamente- cualquiera que no lo tenga, es encarcelado en el palacio.

- ¿Y...tú como has salido? -dijo Miaka yendo directa al asunto.

La chica hizo la primera sonrisa que le habían visto, que resultó ser maliciosa.

- Hay...una entrada secreta... -dijo ella- Sólo la conocemos los niños de mi ciudad...creo. Está cerca de la puerta norte, escondida tras unos matorrales que dan al bosque del otro lado...

- Oye, Kurumi -dijo Miaka- ¿Crees que nos la podrías mostrar...? Verás, somos viajeros que venimos de Konan, pero no tenemos el permiso. Solamente venimos a ver a unos parientes...Pero si nos pillan los guárdias...

La chica agudizó la mirada, al parecer nada convencida de la história que le había contado Miaka.

- ¿Seguro que sóis viajeros? -dijo, mirando de reojo a Tasuki- ¿Sabes? No es normal ver gente con el pelo rojo en Kutô...

Tasuki levantó un puño, aunque tuvo que contenerse mucho las ganas de estrellarlo contra la cabeza de la niña.

- Mira quién habla... -dijo en un susurro- habló la niñita del pelo violeta...

- Bueno, supongo que podría enseñárosla... -dijo Kurumi pensativa, mirando a Hotohori con una sonrisa- Después de todo, tengo que agradeceros que ma hayáis ayudado...

- Anda, que lista nos ha salido la niña... -dijo Tasuki viendo los ojitos que le hacía Kurumi a Hotohori.

----------------------------

Al cabo de un rato se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar al linde del bosque, vieron la ya conocida muralla que servía de frontera entre Kutô y Konan. Vieron que, efectivamente, había guárdias armados en las tres entradas. Comprobaron que efectuavan controles a todo aquél que se acercaba a veinte metros del muro. Por suerte, nadie vió como se dirigían a la puerta norte, escondidos entre la maleza. Cuando llegaron al punto en dónde estaba la entrada, vieron que estaba desierto. No había nadie vigilando.

Tamahome se aseguró de que no había nadie y, al final, todos descendieron por la pendiente. Kurumi buscó con rapidez y apartó unos matorrales que crecían pegados al muro. Vieron una obertura lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara el más robusto de los guardias de Kutô. Mientras Tamahome vigilaba que no se acercara nadie, los demás fueron entrando. Cuando ya sólo quedaban él y Tasuki, el chico de los cabellos rojos se golpeó la cabeza al tratar de pasar mientras estaba distrído e, inevitablemente, soltó una maldición.

- ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó.

El eco les jugó una mala pasada. El grito de Tasuki reberveró con fuerza contra los muros cercanos. Entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, unas voces masculinas se hicieron oír muy cerca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?

- ¡Corre...corre! -exclamó Tamahome empujando a Tasuki por el agujero de la pared.

Cuando Tasuki acabó de pasar (mucho más rápido que la primera vez), Tamahome se coló tras él, pero sintió una mano que se cerraba alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo, haciéndole perder pie y resbalar. Uno de los soldados le había cogido, tirando de él hacia fuera. Tasuki le miró alarmado.

- ¡Eh, Tamahome! -gritó.

Se lanzó sobre él y le cogió de un brazo, tratando de salvarlo de las manos de sus perseguidores. Pero Tamahome no necesitaba esa ayuda para salir de aquella situación. Con facilidad, golpeó el rostro del soldado, que se retiró con un sonido de dolor. Los dos chicos se pusieron en pie y corrieron para alcanzar a los demás.

- ¡Eh, nos han descubierto! -gritó Tamahome alrmado.

- ¡Tasuki, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? -gritó Nuriko, mientras todo el grupo echaba a correr.

- ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo! -exclamó el chico de los cabellos rojos.

- ¡Porqué _siempre_ eres tú! -exclamó Nuriko.

- ¡Mirad, allí están! -gritaron unas voces acusadoras tras...y frente a ellos.

Todos se detuvieron de golpe, dándose cuenta de que estaban rodeados. Había por lo menos unos cuarenta hombres cerrando un círculo entorno a ellos, todos armados y uniformados con armaduras de Kutô. Tasuki hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras cogía su abanico con seguridad.

- Bueno, chicos...ha llegado la hora de movernos -dijo empuñándolo.

- Buena notícia -dijo Tamahome con complicidad, mientras el signo del "demonio" aparecía en su frente- empezaba a aburrirme.

Entonces empezó una auténtica batalla campal, en la cual hubo enfrentamientos por todos lados. Tamahome, como siempre, disfrutaba de lo lindo enfrentándose a diez hombres él sólo, teniendo éxito como siempre. Tasuki lograba detener a muchos con su ataque de llamas mágicas. Hotohori se defendía a golpe de espada de sus adversarios, batiéndolos de inmediato. Nuriko evitaba que los que huían despavoridos llegaran demasiado lejos, dándoles una buena tunda de pasada. Mitsukake también se defendía a base de puñetazos, siempre cubriendo a Miaka y a los pequeños. Incluso Amiboshi y su hermano se ocuparon de una decena de ellos. En apenas un par de minutos, todos los guardias que les habían venido al encuentro estaba medio insconscientes por el suelo, la mayoría heridos. Nuriko sonrió jovialmente, alzando un puño en señal de triunfo.

- Qué bien sienta esto -dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, mucho -dijo Tamahome moviendo los hombros para desentumecerse- pero será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí antes de que ocurra algo más...

----------------------------------

Eran observados de nuevo. Deimos, la inbatible cazadora seguía ojo avizor, esperando cualquier oportunidad para atacarles. Y esta había llegado. Se habían confiado, eso no era bueno. Con una sonrisa, cogió una de sus flechas mágicas, con la punta de un color muy distinto al habitual, y apuntó la distáncia. Era un truquito que había aprendido de su maestro Hokai. Ni siquiera su hermana Phobos lo conocía. Agudizó la vista, buscando el blanco. No le interesaba que alcanzase a uno de ellos...solamente debía alcanzar un radio justo. Disparó. La flecha se clavó en el suelo, enmedio de los chicos que huían. Sonrió triunfante.

- Ahora es el momento... -dijo.

A su orden, unos cincuenta soldados enmascarados salieron de las sombras, dispuestos a atacar a aquellos que consideraban intrusos de Konan.

-----------------------------------

Tamahome echó a correr al lado de Miaka, pero no pudo recorrer mucho trecho. Se detuvo bruscamente. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, una incapacidad para llenar los pulmones de aire que le cortó la respiración. Trató de seguir adelante por unos instantes, pero cayó de rodillas al suelo, vencido por una fuerza a la que ni podía resistirse. No fue el único. Uno a uno, todos sus compañeros fueron desplomándose sobre el suelo, con aquella opresión en el cuello, que les hacía arder por dentro.

- ¿Qué es esto...? -consiguió articular Tasuki.

- Parece...un gas venenoso... -dijo Tamahome. Ya había sido víctima de una trampa semejante en una ocasión.

- No puedo...respirar... -dijo Miaka forzadamente.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los guárdias de Kutô, dispuestos a reducirlos de inmediato. No tuvieron ningún tipo de problema. Las máscaras les protegían del gas que desprendía aquella flecha clavada en el suelo. En pocos segundos, los guardianes de Suzaku estaba atrapados por los soldados, a pesar de los fallidos intentos de estos por escapar de sus perseguidores. Miaka sintió unas manos fuertes que la cogían por los tobillos, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo.

- Quieta, mujer -dijo el soldado- ¿o quizás prefieres que te mate?

- ¡Tamahome...! -alcanzó a gritar Miaka dominada por el pánico.

- Miaka... -dijo el chico con esfuerzo, pero acabó tosiendo violentamente a causa de la eséncia mortal que flotaba en el ambiente.

Uno de los soldados trató de coger a Amiboshi, pero Shiko reaccionó violentamente, utilizando con sus últimas fuerzas las bolas meteóricas, hiriendo al agresor en un hombro.

- ¡No toques a mi hermano...! -gritó con fúria.

- ¡Cállate...! -gritó otro hombre, golpeando al muchacho con todas su fuerzas.

El golpe fue tal que le partió el labio al muchacho, dejándole insconsciente. Entretanto, Hotohori atravesó a unos cuantos con su espada, aunque al final el gas venenoso acabó afectándole, haciéndole ir cada vez con movimientos más pesados. Uno de los guárdias le golpeo con su lanza en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejándole insconsciente en el acto.

Con una sonrisa cruel, dos soldados se acercaron por detrás a Kurumi, mientras la niña trataba de huír. Esta ahogó un grito de terror cuando los hombres la estiraron hacia atrás, haciéndola caer de cara arriba frente a ellos.

- Vaya, que niña tan bonita... -dijo uno complacido.

- Sí. No veas como será cuando sea una mujer... -dijo otro perversamente.

Kurumi cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si aquella escena ya la hubiera vivido antes. Un pánico desbordante inundó su mente, mientras la lágrimas manaban con fuerza de sus ojos. Sintiendo una repentina energía en su interior, la niña gritó con fuerza:

- ¡Rayo azul que rompe el cielo!

Chichiri no pudo creer la inmensa energía que sintió. Con esfuerzo, logró incorporarse y miró hacia el cielo antes raso. Unas nubes grises y negras se arremolinaban sobre ellos, mientras los estallidos de los truenos retumbaban con fuerza.

- No puede ser... -susurró.

Sintió el peligro de inmediato. Estaba a punto de caer una descarga eléctrica sobre ellos, en forma de rayo. Debía hacer algo o todos sus compañeros serían carbonizados.

- ¡Kurumi, para esto...! -gritó.

Pero la niña no le escuchaba. El retumbar de la tormenta se acercaba, mientras los rayos empezaban a caer a su alrededor. Hotohori se lanzó sobre la chica, defendiéndola como pudo de los dos guárdias, al igual que Tasuki, que trató de ayudar a su compañero.

Pero todo fue en vano. El rayo cayó con fuerza, dirigiéndose hacia ellos en apenas unos instantes. Pero la fuerza telepática de Chichiri había podido prevenirlo. Cogiéndo su vara con una mano, creó un hechizo circular, que abarcó a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

_- ¡Rei!_ -ordenó desesperadamente.

Tanto él, como Miaka, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko y los gemelos desaparecieron del lugar, transportados a un sitio seguro.

--------------------------------

El trueno retumbo con fuerza, al estrellarse contra la tierra. Los pocos soldados que habían conseguido mantenerse al márgen de su ángulo de alcance, se acercaron instantes más tarde, viendo que la tormenta se esfumaba, aunque con aprensión. Lo que vieron les dejó de piedra.

Sobre la hierba carbonizada por culpa del rayo yacían sin sentido tres personas. El chico de los largos cabellos grises abrazaba protectoramente a la pequeña del pelo violeta. A su lado, el muchacho del pelo rojo empuñaba un abanico mágico, como tratando de darles protección.

Deimos bajó de un salto del árbol donde había estado oculta, observando a las tres personas que había en el suelo. Con el arco aún en alto, miró alrededor, buscando algun movimiento.

_"Los demás no estan...no siento sus auras...maldito sea ese hechizero...me la ha vuelto a jugar. Él es al que debo eliminar ante todo..."_

Su mirada descendió para fijarse en los tres que tenía a sus pies. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en su rostro.

- No importa...tengo el cebo preparado... -dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka respiró de nuevo, entonces sintió el aire limpio y puro. Ni rastro del gas venenoso. Tamahome la protegía con sus brazos, aunque ella no recordaba desde cuando. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose aún un poco mareada. Miró alrededor. Chichiri estaba de pie frente a ellos, con la vara en las manos, como si hubiera utilizado un conjuro. Los demás estaban cerca, todos igualmente aturdidos. Miaka observó el paisaje y vió que estaban en un bosque desconocido, seguramente dentro de Kutô. Habían escapado por los pelos de los rayos.

- Estamos dentro de Kutô -dijo Chichiri, como leyendo su mente- a un par de kilómetros dentro del bosque desde el lugar en el que estábamos...

Miaka se puso en pie y miró alrededor, observando a sus compañeros. Un poderoso dolor se instaló en su pecho, latiendo al mismo tiempo que su corazón.

- ¿Dónde están Hotohori y Tasuki...? -preguntó casi sin voz. Tampoco veía a Kurumi.

Con los ojos amenazando lágrimas, se giró para clavar sus ojos en el rostro decaído de Chichiri, que se había quitado la máscara. Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas. Corrió hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió por la ropa, gritando mientras le zarandeaba.

- ¡Díme que no se han quedado allí! -gritó- ¡Dime que los has traído contigo...!

- No he tenido otra opción... -dijo el monje con gran pesar- estaban demasiado cerca de Kurumi...si traía a la niña, el rayo hubiera caído sobre nosotros...no he podido hacer nada más...

Miaka empezó a temblar violentamente, mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas.

- ¡No...! -gimió- ¡Hotohori...! ¡Tasuki...!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Weno, otro capítulo más de este fanfic, que se está haciendo muy larguito...jejeje. Ya sé que me enrollo mucho al escribir, pero a mí me gusta mucho como queda..._

_A partir de aquí empiezan a salir romances...Como ya se ve, entre Suboshi y Yui aún queda algo...(aix, como me gusta esa pareja XD)._

_Espero que los siguientes me queden más emocionantes._

_Esperaré con ánsia los reviws, aunque de momento no hay ninguno T--T. Pero no me desanimo (bueno, un poquillo...), me gustaría saber si debo seguir con él o no._

_Pero yo prometo acabarlo, que no hay que me dé más rábia que un fanfic a medias XD._

_Atte y grácias por leer!_


	10. Capítulo 10 Rescate Una victória

_Buaa...qué mala es la gente (dramatizado XD). Sé que hay alguien que lee esto que me molesto en escribir (no me molesta, lo hago xq quiero, jeje)._

_Pero nadie me deja un review...Quizás me estoy empeñando demasiado en esta história._

_Pero da igual. Pieno seguirla hasta acabarla! Aunque me ocupe 50 capítulos (no creo que llegue a tanto XD)._

_Una vez más insisto en que soy una absoluta fan de Fushigi Yugi...no descansé hasta comprarme la série en DVD, los artbooks, el manga, las novelas...(me falta alguna XD). _

_Weno, os dejo leer. Espero que disfrutéis de este desvarío XD._

_**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**_

**Capítulo 10.- Rescate. Una victória**

- ¿Que qué? -gritó Tamahome con fuerza- ¡¿Cómo que Hotohori y Tasuki no están aquí! ¡No me digas que les has dejado allí...! -gritó furioso, capaz de lanzarse sobre Chichiri para golpearle.

- ¡Basta, Tamahome! -gritó Nuriko poniéndose en medio- Si no llega a ser por Chichiri, quizás ahora estaríamos muertos. Nosotros podríamos haber sosportado la descarga, pero Miaka quizás no...

Tamahome pareció reflexionar unos instantes, pero al final bajó los puños, calmándose al instante.

- Tienes razón, Nuriko -dijo- Lo entiendo. Lo siento, Chichiri...

Miaka se quedó pensativa, mirando al suelo sin decir nada. Por su mente desfilaban los sucesos de los últimos e intensos minutos.

- ¿Qué ha sido...aquella energía?

- Eso confirma nuestras sospechas -dijo Chichiri casi sin voz- Esa niña...Kurumi...es Soi.

- ¿Soi? -preguntó Mitsukake- ¿Quieres decir la Seiryuu?

- Lo sospechaba -dijo Amiboshi, ya recobrado de la pelea, mientras se secaba la sangre del labio inferior- me parecía que la conocía de mucho antes...Pero ha sido un estallido fortísimo...

- Sí, yo también sentí su energía -dijo Shiko muy seriamente- Aún la recuerdo...aunque esta vez tenía una esencia diferente de cuanto luchábamos al lado de Nakago.

- Bueno, el caso es que... -empezó Miaka.

Pero entonces su cerebro asimiló lo que estaba escuchando. Todos a la vez giraron la cabeza bruscamente para mirar al muchacho de cabellos castaños,

- ¡¿QUÉ! -exclamaron.

Amiboshi miraba a su hermano con los ojos muy brillantes, casi desorbitados. Su hermano, en cambio, bajó la mirada, manteniéndole a ras del suelo.

- ¿Su...Suboshi? -probó Amiboshi aún sin creérselo.

- Sí... -dijo el muchacho casi sin voz- creo...que lo recuerdo todo...siento haber tardado tanto.

- ¡Ah, qué bien...! -exclamó Miaka sonriente- ¡Por fín vuelves a ser Suboshi...! ¡Cómo me alegro...!

El chico la miró sin entender nada. ¿Cómo...cómo era posible que alguien a quién le había hecho tanto daño...le recibiera con una sonrisa como esa...? Ahora recordaba con claridad...Todo, las veces que había luchado contra los Suzakus, todas las veces que trató de herir a Miaka, y también cuando...mató a aquél hombre y aquellos cuatro niños...la família de Tamahome.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando percibió algo de reojo. Lo siguió con la vista, ignorando todas la miradas que estaban puestas sobre él, y vió que Tamahome se alejaba a toda prisa entre la maleza, sin ni siquiera unas palabras de despedida. Miaka hizo un ademán de seguirle, pero Suboshi se puso en pie y la detuvo.

- Miaka, yo hablaré con él -dijo- Ya va siendo hora...de que afronte mis própios actos...

Miaka iba a detenerle, pero algo en los ojos azules del muchacho le detuvo. Vió...dolor, arrepentimiento en aquella mirada. Un sentimiento cruel que martirizaba al muchacho sin piedad. Le dejó ir, mirando como iba tras Tamahome a toda prisa. Debían hablar o Tamahome no aceptaría que Suboshi permaneciera en el grupo.

-----------------------------

Suboshi corrió como poseído con aquellas piernas suyas que ahora eran tan cortas. Atravesó la maleza un rato, pero al final se detubo, distinguiendo aquellos cabellos verdes unos metros por delante suyo. Se detuvo, jadeando por la corrida. Tamahome estaba de pie al borde de un desnivel que daba a un riachuelo que discorría bajo ellos. Suboshi le miró en silencio unos instantes, pero después bajó la mirada.

- Tamahome... -dijo casi en un susurro.

Pero el chico no se dignó ni siquiera a moverse dando a entender que se había dado cuenta de su preséncia. Los puños de Suboshi se tensaron, mientras sentía un peso en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta, un dolor en el corazón que le estremecía hasta el alma...Sintió una sensación desconocida para él, una calidez que se escurría por sus mejillas. Una lágrima rodó por su piel hasta caer en su camisa, produciendo una mancha. De repente, se dejó caer de rodillas, agachando la cabeza ante Tamahome, que siguió sin prestarle antención.

- ¡Lo siento, Tamahome...! -gritó el muchacho con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos- No tengo excusas para justificarme...no hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que hice...pero me arrepiento...me arrepiento de verdad...quisiera que jamás hubiera pasado...pero no puedo...Sé que jamás podrás perdonar eso...pero almenos quisiera...que me aceptaras en vuestro grupo...quiero compensar al menos una parte de lo que hice...os ayudaré a salvar Konan y todo este mundo...Por favor, permíteme acompañaros...

Tamahome no se movió. Parecía que ni siquiera le oía. Al cabo de unos segundos, pero, se dió la vuelta, contemplando al chico que tenía ante él. Sólo tenía el cuerpo de un niño, aunque en realidad era quién le había privado de lo que una vez había amado más de toda su vida. Se acercó dos pasos a él, mirándole con los ojos fríos. Su primer instinto hubiera sido golpearle hasta que estubiera satisfecho, pero algo llamado perdón reclamaba su trozo en el asunto.

- No sé si algún día llegaré a perdonarte...quizás nunca pueda...Lo que sí sé es que le debo mucho a Miaka y a tu hermano Amiboshi... -dijo Tamahome muy seriamente- por eso haré el esfuerzo...olvidaré por un tiempo lo que hiciste...además, no sería justo de mi parte juzgarte por aquello...todos cometemos errores... -se acercó más, poniéndose justo delante suyo- aunque entenderás que nunca podré olvidar quién fue el verdugo de mi família...Pero te aceptaré. Es un tregua. Olvidaré lo ocurrido hasta que todo esto termine. Te consideraré...uno más de mis compañeros.

-----------------------------

Miaka y los demás estaban preocupados por la tardanza de los muchachos. La chica sólo esperaba que Tamahome hubiera sido capaz de contenerse y no reaccionar violentamente contra Suboshi. Sus ánimos se calmaron cuando los vieron aparecer a ambos por entre la maleza, andando uno al lado del otro. Miaka sonrió contenta, al parecer satisfecha de ver que parecían "aceptarse". Ninguno de los dos comentó nada. Tamahome se sentó junto a Miaka y Suboshi a lado de su hermano. Trar unos instantes de silencio, Chichiri miró al frente, a sus amigos.

- Tenemos que pensar un plan para rescatar a Hotohori y Tasuki -dijo serio- Lo más lógico es que los hayan encarcelado. Seguramente querrán usarlos de cebo para que acudamos.

- ¿Cómo podríamos sacarles de dónde quiera que estén? -preguntó Mitsukake- ni siquiera sabemos dónde los pueden haber llevado...

- Si suponemos que su plan es atraernos hasta ellos, les habrán encerrado en la base más cercana -dijo Chiriko sacando un mapa de no se sabe dónde- Aquí -dijo señalando un punto- Está a cinco kilómetros del lugar en el que nos han atacado.

- Pero bueno, ¿llevas eso todo el día encima? -susurró Nuriko sorprendido.

- De acuerdo -dijo Tamahome- Y...¿quién vamos? No es conveniente ponernos todos en peligro...

- Es verdad -dijo Chichiri- Además, sería conveniente que no nos reconocieran...No es bueno que haya más gente que sepa quién somos...

- Hablas como si tubieras un plan... -dijo Miaka.

- Puede que lo tenga... -dijo Chichiri pensativo- Y sólo hará falta que vayamos dos. Yo...y Nuriko.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tasuki abrió los ojos lentamente, con un leve gemido de dolor. Sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido y dolor en todas las extremidades. Miró alrededor con los ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra imperante. Se encontraba en una sala pequeña, angosta y húmeda...seguramente un calabozo. Tardó unos instantes en notar que tenía las muñecas encadenadas sobre su cabeza y que, de hecho, se mantenía en pie grácias a ellas. No recordaba con claridad lo ocurrido...solamente había fragmentos dispersos que no tenían sentido. Poco a poco, las piezas de su memória encajaron para formar la imagen completa. Recordó el ataque...los soldados...el rayo que cayó sobre ellos...nada más, sólo oscuridad.

Buscó alrededor con aprensión. ¿Qué había sido de sus compañeros...? Quizás habían logrado huír...Hotohori estaba a su lado, en la misma posición que él, pero parecía inconsciente. Levantó un pie y le golpeó levemente, tratando de hacerle reaccionar. No funcionó, así que golpeó más fuerte...quizás demasiado fuerte. Hotohori se despertó en sobresalto, ahogando un sonido de dolor y enfado.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces...!

- Shhh -le advirtió Tasuki.

El chico de los cabellos grises volvió a la realidad y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba. En su rostro apareció una expresión de total seriedad.

- Parece una prisión de Kutô... -dijo lentamente.

- Eso es evidente -dijo Tasuki- Lo que queremos saber es cómo saldremos de aquí...

- Maldita sea -dijo Hotohori- Con éstas cadenas es imposible...

- Me han quitado el abanico -se quejó Tasuki, al no sentirlo en la espalda.

- Y mi espada... -dijo Hotohori fastidiado- Y...¿dónde está esa niña...Kurumi...?

- Mira, allí -dijo Tasuki indicando con la cabeza frente a ellos.

Al otro lado de los barrotes, la pequeña muchacha estaba atada a una silla, aún inconsciente. Al parecer no creían que ella pudiera hacer nada, puesto que no la habían puesto en una celda.

- Mira -dijo Hotohori fijando sus ojos al lado de la muchacha.

En el suelo, recostados contra la pared, estaban la espada y el abanico.

- Sí, muy bonito... -dijo Tasuki- ¿Pero cómo los cogemos?

Eh...buena pregunta. Lo miraran como lo miraran, ambos estaban con el agua al cuello. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se informara al emperador de Kutô de su captura...y entonces estarían muertos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Lo siento, Chichiri, pero no entiendo del todo tu plan... -dijo Nuriko cuando ambos salieron a campo abierto.

- No te preocupes -dijo éste con una sonrisa- tú sólo sigue andando y ya está.

El chico hizo un bufido de resignación y obedeció, echando a andar a través de la pradera. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo...ni porqué Chichiri iba disfrazado de guárdia de Kutô...ni porqué le había convencido a él de que se vistiera otra vez de mujer. El monje lo llevaba con las manos encadenadas, como si fuera un recluso o algo parecido.

- Mira, no es necesário que hagas nada complicado... -dijo Chichiri explicándole por lo bajo.

- Me estás hablando como si fuera estúpido -dijo Nuriko mosqueado- _"Vete con cuidado o rompo las cadenas y te envío a la frontera de golpe."_

_- _Cuando lleguemos, te entregaré a los guárdias y seguramente te encerrarán -dijo Chichiri como si nada- Mientras tanto, yo iré a investigar dónde pueden haber encerrado a Hotohori y Tasuki. Una vez lo descubra, te enviaré una señal mental y te escaparás. No te será nada difícil...pero, por favor, no llames la atención.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó Nuriko.

- Tú siempre llamas la atención, Nuriko -dijo Chichiri con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Andaron un rato por aquella llanura que habían atravesado para llegar al bosque...hasta que divisaron un edificio de piedra gris. Se detuvieron unos instantes, valorando la situación. Estaba completamente rodeado de guárdias de Kutô, armados con lanzas y espadas. Era evidente que era el lugar que les había indicado Chiriko. Mientras se acercaban al lugar, Chichiri no paraba de darle instrucciones al oído.

- No hables más de la cuenta -dijo- deben creer que eres una prisionera. Tú solamente sígueme la corriente...

Nuriko asintió, aunque no demasiado convencido. Se acercaron más a la base hecha en piedra, hasta que captaron la atención de dos de los guárdias que custodiaban los enormes portones de madera. Estos cruzaron las lanzas frente a ellos y miraron de solsayo a Chichiri.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? -preguntó refiriéndose a Nuriko.

- Es una ciudadana de Konan -dijo Chichiri con voz grave, metiéndose completamente en el papel- trataba de cruzar el paso sin permiso.

- Bien hecho, soldado -dijo el guárdia.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración, el hombre cogió las cadenas que retenían las muñecas de Nuriko y tiró de ellas, casi haciéndole caer de rodillas.

- Vaya, qué preciosidad... -dijo el hombre.

- Voy a hacerle picadillo... -dijo el chico de los cabellos violetas entre dientes.

- No te precipites, Nuriko -dijo Chichiri en un susurro- recuerda el plan.

- Chichiri, ésta me la vas a pagar... -dijo Nuriko casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

El monje se hizo el despistado y se dió la vuelta, silbando alegremente mientra echaba a andar por el recinto. Camuflado como iba, nadie sospecharía de él. Ahora tenía que descubrir dónde tenían encerrados a Hotohori y Tasuki. Mientras más pronto acabaran con eso y marcharan de aquél lugar, mucho mejor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tasuki y Hotohori empezaban a resignarse a quedarse encerrados allí para siempre, pero...muy pronto recibieron una visita. Alguien abrió la celda en la que estaban y entró al interior, cubierto bajo una capa. El silencio reinó unos instantes, hasta que el recién llegado levantó las manos y dejó caer la capa de su rostro, dejando ver unos largos cabellos de color violeta y unos agudos ojos granates. Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro.

- Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? -dijo con un tono extrañamente dulce- Hotohori, el antiguo emperador de Konan...y Tasuki, el maestro del fuego...Ha sido buena la caza de hoy...mucho mejor que en los otros intentos, la verdad...

Un destello de cólera recorrió los hombros de Tasuki, mientras en su mente lograba asimilar lo que estaban oyendo sus oídos.

- ¡Has sido tú...! -gritó- ¡Tú estás detrás de todos los ataques...! ¡Maldita...! ¡Tú enviaste aquél lobo a la aldea...y controlaste a aquella mujer para que matara a Nuriko!

- Qué listo, muchacho... -dijo Deimos burlona- sí, he sido yo. Os he estado siguiendo en secreto casi desde que salísteis de Eiyou. Aunque por fín he tenido la oportunidad de...cazar algo.

- ¿Dónde tenéis al hijo de Miaka y Tamahome? -gritó Hotohori yendo directo al grano.

La chica la miró por unos instantes y después sonrió cruelmente.

- Eso no me incumbe a mí -dijo- Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría...

Se acercó unos pasos más a ellos, acariciando con los dedos el arco que llevaba en las manos.

- Y ahora vamos a lo que quería -dijo- Decidme dónde puedo encontrar los tres shinjazos que faltan...y prometo mataros rápidamente.

Ninguno de los dos chicos siquiera se movió. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándola con una firmeza absoluta. Evidentemente, estaban negándose a colaborar.

- ¿No me habéis oído? -exclamó la chica furiosa- ¡Decidme de inmediato dónde están los shinjazos!

- Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría... -dijo Tasuki maliciosamente, imitando la frase de la chica.

Deimos le miró unos instantes con inexpresión, como maquinando en su mente como reaccionar. No dudó ni un sólo instante en lo que debía hacer. Puso una mano en su cintura y aferró algo con los dedos. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos chicos cuando su enemiga blandió ante sus ojos un látigo, en una clara amenaza.

- Os lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde están los shinjazos? -exclamó.

- Haznos lo que quieras... -dijo Tasuki con firmeza- No nos sacarás nada...

Deimos no dijo ni una sola palabra. Levantó el látigo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Ni un sólo gesto de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de los dos chicos. Ambos solamente permanecieron con la misma expresión de seguridad, sin ni siquiera moverse. A pesar de ello, dos gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo de piedra bajo ellos. La chica estaba temblando de ira, a causa de la decisión de ambos muchachos. Así que no desistió en su empeño y siguió su tortura, azotándolos sin compasión. Pero la resisténcia y el honor de las dos estrellas era mucho más fuerte que el dolor que pudieran sentir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Cómo había podido dejarse convencer por Chichiri? ¡Estúpido, tonto, baka...etc., etc...! No se imaginaba para nada aquello...En otro tiempo no le habría importado, pero entonces...Nuriko se encontraba en el interior de una pequeña celda, sentado en el suelo frío de piedra. Intentaba mirar a cualquier lugar menos delante de sus ojos...donde había un corrillo de unos diez guárdias de Kutô que no le sacaban los ojos de encima. De hecho llevaban casi media hora lanzándole silbidos provocadores y comentarios de lo más obscenos. El muchacho trataba de ignorarlos, pero empezaba a estar harto de aquella situación. Le estaba costando mucho hacer caso de las palabras de Chichiri y esperar a su señal para escapar de allí. Volviendo a ponerse serio, Nuriko estaba preocupado por sus compañeros.

_"¿Dónde estarán...?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El silencio era lo único que se oía con claridad. Pero...unas respiraciones entrecortadas y alteradas reberberaban en los muros cercanos. Hotohori entrecerró los ojos lentamente, tratando de coger aire, pero incluso le dolía al respirar. Sentía como le escocían las heridas de su cuerpo, como la sangre resbalaba por su espalda y su torso, duramente castigados por los golpes del látigo...Le temblaban las manos, que aún tenía encadenadas sobre su cabeza. Ahogó un gemido, tratando de retenerlo. Tasuki tampoco estaba mejor, puede que incluso peor que él. Tenía la ligera sensación que Deimos se había desfogado mucho más con su compañero. Ahora, aquella perversa joven se encontraba frente a ellos, cogiéndo entre los dedos el látigo con el que les había abierto todas aquellas heridas, impregnado de la sangre de ambos.

- He de admitir que sóis fuertes...ni siquiera habéis gritado una sola vez -dijo oscuramente- pero si tengo que matar a alguno de los dos para que el otro confiese, lo haré si dudarlo.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, solamente mantuvieron la cabeza gacha, buscando en su interior fuerzas para seguir resistiéndo. Estaban muy débiles...una decena de golpes más y seguramente perderían el conocimiento. Pero en ese momento la puerta metálica de la sala se abrió y un guárdia de Kutô apareció al otro lado de la verja. La chica se giró hacia él, visiblemente molesta de su preséncia.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí! -gritó- ¡Creí que había dicho que no me molestara nadie!

- Lo siento -dijo el hombre quitándose el casco- Pero yo no estoy bajo tus órdenes.

Tasuki levantó levemente la cabeza, mirando al recién llegado con sorpresa.

- Chichiri... -consiguió susurrar.

El aludido chasqueó los dedos y recuperó su aspecto habitual de inmediato. Deimos le miró con sorpresa, aunque después su expresión se tiñió de odio.

- Por fín nos encontramos, Chichiri... -dijo con ira- llevaba tiempo queriendo enfrentarme a tí. Siempre consigues sentir mi preséncia, haciendo fracasar mis planes. Me las vas a pagar todas y cada una.

- Suelta a Hotohori y Tasuki -dijo simplemente Chichiri, retirando la máscara de su rostro.

- Luchemos -dijo Deimos con orgullo- Si logras vencerme, los soltaré con mucho gusto.

Chichiri valoró sus opciones. Aunque no sentía una fuerza demasiado intensa en aquella chica, no sabía qué habilidades tenía. Quizás era demasiado arriesgado enfrentarse a ciegas con ella, pero...Lo primero era rescatar a Hotohori y Tasuki. Utilizó su poder mental tan solo unos instantes, dándose paz interior...y fuerzas para luchar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lo sintió, a pesar de estar bastante lejos, sintió el poder mental de Chichiri retumbar en su mente. ¿Era la señal...? Seguramente sí. Su compañero debía haber encontrado ya a Tasuki y Hotohori. Sólo tenía un problema...¿salir sin llamar la atención? Si alguien alertaba de su huída, seguramente acudirían todos los guárdias que estubieran cerca. Entonces, la idea vino a su cabeza, acompañada con una sonrisa maliciosa. Funcionaría, estaba seguro...

Los tres soldados vigilaban las celdas, ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento del exterior, pero una voz aguda llamó su atención.

- Eh...chicos... -dijo con un tono dulce.

Los tres hombres se dieron la vuelta y entonces perdieron de vista cualquier cosa que no fuera..."ella". Nuriko se había sentado en una posición de lo más provocativa, mientras con una mano de una blancura femenina desplazaba el cuello de su vestido para mostrar tentadoramente su hombro izquierdo.

- Creo que me he hecho daño al encerrarme... -dijo con una voz lo más sensual posible- ¿podríais...hacerme un masaje...por favor...? -añadió guiñándoles el ojo.

De repente, los tres empezaron a pelearse por entrar primero, aunque al final abrieron la celda los tres a la vez y se le acercaron babeando. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho de los cabellos violetas. Entonces reinó la confusión. La sala entera tembló violentamente, si incluso se desprendió polvo del techo. Segundos más tarde, Nuriko tenía atados a los tres hombres, inconscientes en el suelo, pisándolos como castigo.

- Atajo de pervertidos... -dijo en un susurro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chichiri y su enemiga seguían manteniendo el contacto visual. Los segundos parecían hacerse interminables, pero el monje fue más rápido en reacción y pensamiento. Con un imperceptible movimiento de su mano, las cadenas que inmobilizaban a Hotohori y Tasuki se abrieron, indudablemente debido a su poder mental. Los dos chicos cayeron sentados arrodillados sobre el suelo, aún recuperándose de sus heridas. Tasuki se frotó las muñecas, quizás el lugar más dolorido de su cuerpo. Deimos reaccionó violentamente, tensando una flecha en su arco.

- ¡No os dejaré marchar!

La saeta salió del arco con velocidad, pero, inexplicablemente, rebotó a unos centímetros de los muchachos. La arquera lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué! -exclamó.

Miró a su oponente Chichiri, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de uno de sus hechizos. El chico de los cabellos azules habló a sus dos compañeros, sin quitar el ojo de encima a su rival.

- ¡Marchaos ahora! -exclamó- Yo podré con ella, no os preocupéis. Ponéos a salvo y yo iré a buscaros.

- Nosotros nos quedamos -dijo Hotohori con decisión, adelantándose para coger su espada.

- ¡No digáis estupideces! -exclamó Chichiri- ¡Estáis heridos, no podríais hacer nada! ¡Coged a Kurumi y marcharos!

Los dos chicos permanecieron quietos unos instantes, como pensando qué opción elegir, pero al final parecieron ceder a las exigéncias de su compañero. Muy a su pesar, Tasuki corrió a deshacer las ataduras de la pequeña Kurumi, que aún permanecía inconsciente. La cargó con facilidado sobre su hombro, como una vez había hecho con Miaka, y miró a Chichiri con preocupación. El monje, pero, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

- ¡Marchaos de una vez...! -exclamó, esquivando de manera magistral una descarga de flechas de Deimos.

Los dos muchachos de miraron y asintieron con decisión, huyendo del lugar, dejando, muy a su pesar, un compañero tras ellos. Chichiri miró a su oponente, alejando por fín cualquier distracción de su cabeza. Levantó su vara ante él, dispuesto a utilizar todos sus poderes para luchar. Deimos sonrió maliciosamente, tensando su arco con una flecha negra.

- Si acabo contigo, mi mayor obstáculo desaparecerá de mi camino -dijo- Tus poderes son una amenaza para mí. No sé como lo haces, pero siempre consigues sentir mi preséncia...

Sin pensárselo una sola vez, la chica soltó la flecha, que ejecutó el ya conocido efecto de multiplicarse en el aire. Pero aquel ataque no era nada para el experto Chichiri. Un simple movimiento de sus dedos índice y corazón bastaron para hacer que las saetas cambiaran bruscamente de trayectória y se dirigieran hacia la misma persona que les había dado salida. Deimos dió un espectacular salto en el aire y esquivó sus própias flechas, que se deshicieron en el aire. Aterrizó con gracilidad, sin apartar sus ojos granates de su enemigo.

- Sabía que eras fuerte... -dijo- Pero no creas que mis habilidades se limitan a esto...Mi maestro me enseñó muy bien.

Con facilidad, la chica se quitó la cinta roja que adornaba su pelo, desprendiéndola de sus mechones violácios. Chichiri esperó, ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento en falso. Entonces, Deimos sonrió maléficamente. La cinta pareció cobrar vida ante sus ojos...de hecho se alargó como una serpiente venenosa, dirigiéndose hacia Chichiri...y rompiendo su escudo de fuerza. El chico no pudo evitar que las cintas se enredaran con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, centrándose en su cuello y sus extremidades. Muy pronto se dió cuenta de que no podía soltarse de aquel lazo maléfico. Una sonrisa cruel cruzó el rostro de Deimos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Chichiri? -preguntó burlona- ¿Acaso...necesitas ayuda? ¿Tú...? Je, no me lo creo...

Chichiri no contestó, pero sintió que la cinta se apretaba más a su alrededor...desgarrando su ropa...hiriéndole, haciéndole sangrar...Pero lo último que podía hacer era depender de su dolor físico. Cerró su único ojo sano suavemente, buscando la manera de concentrarse. Sabía que tenía poderes para aquél caso, incluso para un poder que hubiera saltado su barrera mágica...lo sabía, sólo era cuestión de encontrarlo.

Sin que ni siquiera él mismo lo notara, un ténue resplandor rojizo cubrió su cuerpo...desprendiendo una energía que parecía manar de su própio ser. La luz se hizo más intensa...y la cinta maléfica que inmobilizaba el cuerpo de Chichiri se carbonizó, cayendo como ceniza que se llevó el viento.

- No es posible... -dijo Deimos sorprendida.

Pero el contraataque del monje la pilló desprevenida. Chichiri alzó su vara y, con un simple movimiento, lanzó una onda de energía que la hizo chocar contra el muro contrário a su adversária, provocándole graves quemaduras en el cuerpo...y dejándola inconsciente. Cogió la vara de nuevo con una mano, con decisión en los ojos, mientras colocaba de nuevo la máscara sobre su rostro.

- No tengo tiempo para juegos... -dijo- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sin perder un instante, cogió su sombrero oriental y desapareció por él, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tasuki y Hotohori estaban más perdidos que nunca. ¿Esconderse? Cómo si fuera tan fácil...¿Dónde diablos se metían? Destacaban bastante...los encontrarían enseguida. Si Chichiri no acababa pronto, les descubrirían sin remedio. Tasuki se acomodó más a Kurumi sobre los hombros, visiblemente sin cuidado alguno de que se le cayera. Con la otra mano empuñaba su abanico, al igual que Hotohori su espada. Estaban más débiles, pero aún podían defenderse de cualquier enemigo que se les presentara. De repente, un guárdia de Kutô se les puso en el camino, blandiendo su lanza. Ambos se detuvieron, temiendo que diera la voz de alarma.

- ¿Dónde os creeis que váis? -dijo muy serio.

- Eso a tí no te importa -dijo Tasuki alzando el abanico- O te quitas de enmedio o te carbonizo.

- Tranquilo, Tasuki -dijo el guárdia con una visible sonrisa- Tienes que confiar más en tus amigos...

Ambos observaron con total desconcierto como el hombre se quitaba el casco...dejando ver unos revueltos cabellos violetas atados en una trenza. Tasuki estuvo a punto de matar al muchacho.

- ¡Nuriko, cómo vuelvas a hacer eso te desintegro...!

- Tenía que buscar alguna manera de pasar desapercibido... -dijo Nuriko con una sonrisa, aunque ésta desapareció de inmediato- ¿Estáis bien...? ¿Os han hecho algo...?

- Bueno, podríamos estar mejor -dijo Tasuki, notando que aún le dolían las heridas de la espalda- pero no me quejo...

- Siento ser un aguafiestas -dijo Hotohori- pero deberíamos movernos o nos encontrarán.

- Pero, ¿y Chichiri? -exclamó Nuriko- ¿Dónde está?

- Aquí mismo -dijo una voz familiar.

El ya conocido sombrero de paja aterrizó en el suelo, entre ellos, surgiendo Chichiri acto seguido desde él. El monje salió del todo y recogió el objeto con una mano, mirándoles a todos.

- Misión cumplida, chicos -dijo con una inalterable sonrisa a causa de la máscara- marchémonos.

- Chichiri, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Hotohori, observando los diversos cortes que su compañero tenía en el cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, Hotohori -dijo Chichiri alegremente- Estoy bien. Y creo que esa chica no nos dará problemas por un tiempo. Venga, marchémonos -dijo alzando el sombrero frente a ellos.

Uno a uno, todos fueron pasando a través del portal que se creaba en el objeto, hasta que el último, Chichiri, lo dejó caer sobre sí, desapareciendo él también.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tamahome estaba nervioso. No paraba de dar vueltas arriba y abajo, visiblemente preocupado. Amiboshi se le había unido hacía un rato, cruzándose con él en su recorrido. Suboshi golpeteaba con el pie izquierdo en el suelo, mientras sus dedos jugeteaban con las bolas meteóricas que tenía atadas a la cintura. Miaka estaba sentada, pero no paraba de moverse inquietamente, cambiando de posición contínuamente. Chiriko se ponía en pie una y otra vez, andando nerviosamente para mirar entre los árboles, algo completamente inusual en aquel calmado muchacho. El único que no parecía estar nada preocupado era Mitsukake, con su inalterable expresión de seriedad en el rostro. Al final, dió un largo suspiro y abrió los ojos, mirando a los dos chicos que no paraban de desfilar ante todos.

- ¿Queréis tranquilizaros? -dijo muy serio- Me estáis poniendo nervioso...

- ¿Tú, nervioso? -exclamó Tamahome parándose frente a él, sin creérselo- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Yo no aguanto más, me voy a buscarlos!

- No hará falta, Tamahome -dijo una voz familiar.

Todos miraron alrededor, preguntándose de dónde provenían aquellas palabras, aunque de inmediato aparecieron los cinco en el aire...aterrizando sobre Tamahome y Amiboshi. Tras el tremendo golpe, Tasuki logró salir a rastras de debajo de Nuriko y Hotohori (Chichiri levitaba, así que no llegó a estrellarse como ellos), y alzó un pulgar en señal de triunfo.

- Estamos aquí, chicos -dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Tasuki! ¡Hotohori! -exclamó Miaka feliz, corriendo a abrazarlos.

- Qué suerte que estáis sanos y salvos... -dijo Chiriko con una sonrisa.

- Sí, qué suerte... -dijo Tasuki- ¡Nuriko, Hotohori, salid de encima mío!

Los dos chicos sonrieron maliciosamente y le hicieron caso...aunque tardaron un poco, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta. Pero Chichiri detuvo aquellos juegos de inmediato.

- Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -preguntó.

- Si te refieres a esto... -dijo Tasuki tocándose el pecho lleno de marcas- creo que estamos mejor que tú... -dijo mirando a Chichiri, que aún iba cubierto de cortes.

- Pero...¿qué os ha pasado? -preguntó Miaka preocupada como siempre.

- Intentaba saber dónde estaban los shinjazos... -dijo Hotohori muy serio- Quería sacárnoslo a toda costa...Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, eso intentamos averiguar, maldita sea.

Todos notaron que Hotohori estaba de muy mal humor. Seguramente este provenía del hecho de no haber podido evitar que Tasuki y él hubieran sido torturados por su enemiga.

Al final, Mitsukake se dedicó a curar las heridas de Chichiri, que parecían más profundas y agudas. Mientras tanto, Miaka se ofreció para curar a los muchachos. Nuriko iba a ayudarle con Tasuki, pero Miaka se le adelantó y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

- No te preocupes... -le dijo en un susurro al oído- tú ocúpate de Hotohori...

Nuriko la miró sin entender, pero después le dedicó una sonrisa. Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, se acercó a Hotohori por detrás y le susurró atropelladamente que él le curaría. Hotohori se dejó, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Miaka contempló con una sonrisa como Nuriko, rojo como un tomate, curaba tiernamente las heridas de Hotohori.

- ¡MIAKA...! -gritó la voz quejica de Tasuki- ¡Me estás poniendo el alcohol en el ojo...! -exclamó fastidiado.

- ¡Lo siento...! -exclamó Miaka arrepentida, volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

- ¡Céntrate en lo que haces, animal...!

- ¿A quién llamas animal? -dijo Miaka amenzadoramente, golpeando con toda la intención la malherida espalda de Tasuki.

El grito de dolor del chico de cabellos naranjas resonó con fuerza en el bosque, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros saliera volando despavorida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ambos se miraron, conociéndose por primera vez. El emperador de Kutô estaba de pie al lado de ambos, mirándoles, como apremiando a que el otro diera el primer paso. Saito miró a la niña de cabellos blanquecinos, como si ya la conociera...aunque de hecho no la había visto jamás. Takami observó de arriba a abajo a aquel niño de cabellos oscuros. El silencio se hizo eterno por unos instantes, solamente la respiración calma de ambos niños sonaba débilmente. Al final, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y habló por ellos.

- Saito, te presento a Takami -dijo con una falsa sonrisa- Él es Saito, una estrella de Seiryuu como tú.

Pero, entonces, una sonrisa extrañamente segura apareció en el rostro de la chica, borrando de inmediato su expresión inocente.

- Las presentaciones sobran... -dijo con una voz más punzante de lo normal- ha pasado mucho tiempo...Tomo.

- Y que lo digas -dijo Saito con una sonrisa ladeada, agudizando los ojos- hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos...Miboshi.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Weno, ya son diez capítulos...Había un prólogo, pero lo quité xq la mayoría de gente no pasaba de ahí...Quizás creían que el resto de história sería de ese estilo, pero es que eso sólo era un desvarío que tuve por inspiración divina..._

_A ver, no pienso desanimarme, no señor. Aunque no se dejen reviwes, sé que hay quién lo le, xq hay un contador de visitas XD (a lo mejor sólo entran por error, pero prefiero pensar que és porqué leen de verdad)._

_Además, aquí conmigo tengo dos personas que leen incansablemente. Arigatto, Tania-chan y Greensmall XD._

_El próximo capítulo..."**¿Por qué no estás aquí?" La última llamada del dragón.**_


	11. Capítulo 11 La última llamada del dragón

_Hola, una vez más hay otro capítulo...La verdad, ya tengo más, pero los iré poniendo poco a poco ;P._

_Estoy emocionada, por fin alguien se ha dignado a dejarme un review! Ju-hu! (tirando cohetes, jejeje)._

_**Akane-chan:** Muchísimas grácias! A pesar de todos los capítulos que hay, no había ni un sólo review T--T. El tuyo ha sido el primero y me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Jeje, no te preocupes, yo también adoro a Suboshi (y a Yui, y por tanto a la pareja XD). No sufras que yo me siento igual, les tengo mucho cariño. Y en cuanto a Tasuki...es simplemente genial, también le quiero mucho (babeando...XD). Yo también tengo el manga y creo que está mucho más trabajado que el anime. A por cierto, yo tembién leo Genbu Kaiden y está genial (me gusta el personaje de Uruki, pero Tomite es el no va más...aunque Hikitsu tiene su punto...o más de uno XD). Lo repito: muchas grácias por leer...y comentar (no me lo tomé como una amenaza XD). Espero que sigas leyendo...pasarán muchas cosas! Dw XD._

_**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**_

**Capítulo 11.- "¿Por qué no estás aquí?" La última llamada del dragón**

Keisuke estaba agobiado. ¿Cuántas cosas podían pasar en aquél maldito libro en tan poco tiempo? Les habían atacado, torturado, encerrado y casi matado...y para ellos sólo había pasado un par de horas. Yui aún no había vuelto de su paseo. No creía que fuera nada preocupante, pero...

No podía evitar pensar en que Yui había estado extraña desde que apareciera por primera vez Suboshi en las páginas del libro. Recordó todo lo que había ocurrido, las muestras de amor que el elegido de Seiryuu había mostrado por ella desde la primera vez que la vió...Lo que él no sospechaba es que ella pudiera corresponderle, aunque fuera mínimamente. ¿Por qué si no estaba tan...distante desde que había leído los dos carácteres que formaban el nombre del chico? Pensó en Tetsuya. No le había dicho nada a su amigo, quizás no era necesário preocuparle...Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería con él si se enteraba de que Yui sentía algo por Suboshi...Tetsuya era un chico racional, pero desde que conoció a Yui la había amado profundamente. No estaría dispuesto a dejársela quitar por un personaje de un libro, además en tiempos enemigo declarado de Miaka y sus amigos. Aún recordaba con claridad las palabras de su mejor amigo cuando las dos chicas se vieron inmersas de nuevo en el Universo de los Cuatro Dioses.

_"Si volviera a ocurrir algo...me gustaría entrar a mí también en el libro...para poder proteger a Yui..."_

Sabía que no era una simple presunción de fuerza. Tetsuya había sido sincero y no dudaba en que haría lo posible por evitar que le quitaran a Yui. Pero...no todo era tan fácil. Habían pasado tantas cosas en aquél libro...y ninguno de ellos había podido hacer nada por cambiarlo. Antes de que su amigo volviera a sospechar, regresó a la lectura.

_- Tras rescatar a Hotohori y Tasuki, las siete estrellas de Suzaku se dispusieron a adentrarse en la tierra de Kutô, dónde esperaban encontrar a las estrellas de Seiryuu que les faltaban..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Debían ponerse de nuevo en marcha, aunque, claro, evitando los caminos y los pueblos. Ahora el enemigo sabía que estaban en el país, así que debían tratar de no llamar la atención. Miaka iba andando la primera, ya que les había tocado deshacerse de los caballos en la entrada de Kutô. A su lado iban los gemelos Amiboshi y Suboshi. Tasuki y Nuriko no dejaban sus trifulcas, sin dejar de pelearse por estupideces. Pero eso hacía reír a sus compañeros, excepto a Hotohori y Mitsukake, que les miraban con una gran gota en sus cabezas. Tamahome llevaba a Kurumi sobre el hombro. La niña aún no había despertado, pero según Chichiri se debía simplemente a que su energía mental estaba muy debilitada.

Después de un rato, Suboshi se acercó discretamente a Miaka, com si tuviera miedo de hablarle.  
- Miaka... -susurró para llamar su atención.

- Dime -dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo...está Yui? -preguntó tímidamente.

Miaka bajó la mirada bruscamente y le miró. ¿Quizás...? No, imposible...Habían pasado tantas cosas, tanto tiempo...Demasiado tiempo. ¿Era posible que Suboshi siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por Yui? Recordaba todas las locuras que el muchacho había llegado a hacer por el amor de su mejor amiga. ¿Y ahora cómo se lo decía...? ¿Cómo decirle que la persona a quién amaba había reecho su vida y tenía a su lado un hombre que la quería? Fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

- Muy bien -dijo- Es feliz y está estudiando mucho. Aunque ahora debe estar preocupada por nosotros...No te preocupes por ella, te aseguro que está perfectamente.

- Me alegra saberlo... -dijo lentamente Suboshi con una triste sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una lágrima. Diós, ¿estaba llorando? Yui sacudió la cabeza y se quitó la gota caliente que resbalaba por su mejilla. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo...? Cuando cerraba los ojos, sólo veía aquel rostro de ojos azules y cabellos de tonalidad verde, con una sonrisa alegre en la expresión...Suboshi...¿Por qué algo que había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo y en condiciones tan confusas le hacía sentir de aquél modo...? Jamás había llegado a sentir nada más que amistad por Suboshi...

Pero, en aquellos momentos, no estaba nada convencida de sus própios sentimientos. Miró de nuevo al cielo estrellado, al tiempo que un frío viento invernal, inmiscuido sin derecho en la primavera, removía sus cabellos rúbios cenizo. Una estrella destelló en el cielo, con un ligero brillo azul. Yui suspiró pesadamente, cansada de tantas cosas...

_"Suboshi...Me gustaría aclarar lo que siento...pero...no puedo..." _-añadió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tamahome escuchó cerca de sí un leve gemido de confusión. Miró a su lado y vió que la pequeña Kurumi estaba despertando lentamente, aún aturdida. El chico sonrió y se detuvo para ayudarla a bajar al suelo. La niña se mantuvo en pie con bastante seguridad. Tamahome se inclinó a su lado y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó- ¿Te encuentras bien...?

- Sí... -dijo ella lentamente, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano increíblemente blanca- ¿Qué ha pasado...? -preguntó.

- Nada, pero, oye, Kurumi -dijo Miaka acercándose a ella- Vas a tener que venirte con nosotros...

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó la niña- ¿Por qué tengo que marchar de mi casa?

- Mira, Kurumi... -dijo Hotohori tratando de explicarse- estamos buscando a siete personas a las que llaman "las siete estrellas de Seiryuu"...y creemos que tú eres una de ellas...

Para sorpresa de todos, la niña de tragó la história y se quedó en silencio, andando pacíficamente al lado de Hotohori. Todos se miraron. Con lo vivaz que era aquella muchacha, hubieran esperado que los acribillara a preguntas, por eso les sorprendió comprobar que permaneció callada, como si no hubiera oído nada. Todos lo atribuyeron al hecho de que estaba aún confundida, así que no dieron más vueltas al asunto.

Pero si alguno de ellos hubieran siquiera sospechado lo que circulaba por la mente de la muchacha, estarían mucho más preocupados...

-------------------------

Había salido bien, no sospechaban nada. Andando allí a su lado, pacíficamente, fingiendo ser la niña que había sido durante diez años, no haría que ninguno de sus "compañeros", por así decirlo, creyera en la mínima posibilidad de que recordaba algo...Pero ya era tarde, ya no era Kurumi, no en mente al menos...volvía a ser Soi. En aquel momento, cuando se había visto en peligro, había visto la luz...había vislumbrado en un efímero instante todos sus años como estrella de Suzaku en su anterior vida...Y su poder natural había acudido a ella con naturalidad, como lo había hecho siempre...

Por lo que había oído de labios de los Suzakus, algo estaba ocurriendo. Los guardianes de ambos dioses se estaban reuniendo de nuevo, ¿por qué si no tenían tanto empeño en encontrarlos a los siete? Reconocía a los dos gemelos, eran Amiboshi y Suboshi. Sus dos antiguos compañeros habían sido descuidados: suponiendo que ella no les reconocería, habían utilizado sus nombres de guerreros de Seiryuu. Graso error. Ahora tenía mucha más información de la que podía necesitar, y ya sabía qué debía hacer...

Según aquel guardián de Suzaku, Hotohori, estaban buscando a las estrellas de Seiryuu. Y ella esperaría sin desvelar su secreto a que encontraran a la única persona que podía ayudarla en aquel momento...y por la cual aún suspiraba de amor...

_"Nakago..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La luz de la estáncia era ténue. Solamente dos personas llenaban el vacío que habría existido de no ser por su preséncia. La chica de los cabellos rubios permanecía arrodillada en el suelo. Una intensa expresión de culpa y preocupación cruzaba sus densos ojos azules. Frente a ella yacía otra muchacha, muy parecida a ella, pero sus cabellos eran de un color violeta intenso. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, magulladuras, golpes, huesos rotos, contusiones...Habían temido por su vida. La lucha que la había dejado insconsciente tres días aún era un misterio para ellos. Phobos solamente sabía que su hermana había sido encontrada en un terrible estado, casi muerta. La ira había inundado su ser en aquellos momentos. Solamente quería venganza...contra aquellos Suzaku que habían atacado a su hermana. Les vencería...ahora estaba lista.

- Deimos... -susurró acariciando la frente de su gemela- te juro...que me vengaré de ellos...les mataré uno por uno...no descansaré hasta destruirles...

Creía que estaba sola, pero, por supuesto, no vió la sombra que se escurría tras una rendija de la puerta, observando cada unos de sus movimientos.

El emperador de Kutô avanzó por el corredor que se alejaba de los aposentos de sus guerreras. Todo estaba funcionando a pedir de boca. Se detuvo unos instantes más tarde, al ver a dos personas más esperándole, recostadas contra el muro del pasillo. El emperador sonrió complacido.

- Venid -dijo echando a andar de nuevo.

Los dos individuos asintieron y le siguieron un rato en silencio. Pero muy pronto las preguntas bulleron en sus seres.

- Decídnos, ¿qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó Tomo con agudez.

- Los Suzakus se mueven; ya han atravesado la frontera de Kutô y, para nuestra desgrácia, no sabemos dónde se encuentran -dijo el emperador- Son más escurridizos de los que creíamos.

- No será un problema dar con ellos -dijo Miboshi con una sonrisa maléfica- Pero, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Por qué están en Kutô?

- Conocen nuestros planes de invadir Konan...y el miedo les ha hecho reaccionar -dijo el emperador sonriendo burlonamente- Quieren invocar a Suzaku para proteger su imperio...y de paso impedir que nosotros podamos convocar a Seiryuu. Estan buscando a las estrellas de Seiryuu, al parecer alejándolas para evitar que puedan ser útiles en la guerra. De momento tenemos conocimiento de que han encontrado a dos...aunque no descartamos que hayan dado con un tercero. También buscan los shinjazos de los cuatro dioses...sospechamos que ya han encontrado uno, precisamente el de Seiryuu. Pero...

Llegaron ante una sala de puertas de madera oscura. El hombre empujó los portales, dejando que un fino rayo de luz iluminara la estáncia ombría. Avanzó con decisión y, con un gesto de la mano, ordenó a una sirvienta que se retirara. Los tres llegaron al extremo de la sala. Allí había una mecedora cubierta de sábanas blancas. En su interior, durmiendo plácidamente, había un bebé precioso. Unos cabellos verdeazulados caían sobre su rostro blanco, confiriéndole un aspecto divino.

- ¿Quién es este niño? -preguntó Miboshi mirándole.

- Se trata de el hijo de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku y Tamahome, uno de sus guardianes -dijo el emperador- Y, por lo tanto, ha adquirido el poder de Suzaku.

- ¿Quiere decir que éste bebé es el shinjazo de Suzaku? -preguntó Tomo excéptico.

- Exacto -dijo el emperador- Fue lo primordial...secuestrar al pequeño. Fue la primera derrota de los Suzakus...Pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Necesito vuestra ayuda para derrotar de una vez por todas a esos...entrometidos -dijo mirándoles- Por supuesto, algunos de ellos deben vivir para encontrar los shinjazos, ya que, por desgrácia, no poseemos pistas para encontrarlos. Además, debemos encontrar a los Seiryuu que quedan...

- Y, ¿qué ganaremos a cambio? -preguntó Miboshi agudamente.

El emperador sonrio con superioridad. Ya esperaba aquella pregunta tarde o temprano.

- Puedo ofreceros poder -dijo- Si Seiryuu es convocado, mis poderes junto con los de las siete estrellas serán invencibles. Conquistaremos Konan...después Hokkan, Sairo...y, finalmente, el "otro mundo"...Todo estará en nuestras manos. Y, además...recuperaréis vuestros cuerpos.

Dos sonrisas complacidas cruzaron los rostros de los dos Seiryuus. Era un buen trato. Poder, un cuerpo decente...era una oferta que no podían rechazar.

- Entendido -dijo Tomo sonriendo con altivez- Y...¿nuestro siguiente paso?

- Hay...una pista para dar con otro Seiryuu -dijo el emperador complacido por la colaboración de ambos- Se trata de un niño de una aldea cerca del mar, con una naturaleza de lo más...agresiva.

- Sabemos quién es... -dijo Miboshi con seguridad. Su mente pareció recordar algo de repente- Pero...¿y la sacerdotisa...? Necesitaremos una para convocar a Seiryuu...

Una malévola sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del emperador, confiriéndole un aspecto de los más tétrico.

- No os preocupéis por eso... -dijo complacido- Está todo preparado...Muy pronto llegará a este mundo...traída de manos del ser que la ha esperado durante mucho tiempo...Deberíamos preparar su recibimiento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mirando aquellas estrellas que tantas veces había contemplado, preguntándose cual era su orígen y su destino...De aquél modo se había pasado las tres últimas noches, observando desde la oscuridad de la tierra aquellos puntos brillantes que regían su vida, de los cuales él mismo formaba parte...Desde que dejaran la aldea dónde había vivido con su hermano Amiboshi, no había dormido ninguna noche. Los mismos pensamientos confusos, las mismas dudas...los mismos anhelos inundaban su corazón, impidiéndole respirar...Sus ojos azules de posaron en la luna, que les obsequiaba aquella noche con su preséncia.

- Yui...no puedo... -dijo lentamente, casi en un susurro, que cada vez iba intensificando más- lo siento...no puedo dejar de pensar en tí...a pesar del tiempo...de la distáncia...de estar separados por la barrera de los mundos...no soy capaz de olvidarte...¿por qué...no estás aquí...?...Yui...quiero verte...

--------------------

En otro lugar muy lejano, de hecho en otro mundo, una muchacha de cabellos rúbios cenizo levantó bruscamente la vista, mirando hacia las estrellas del firmamento. Sus pupilas se dilataron por unos instantes, mientras trataba de asimilar en su mente todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Su...Suboshi...?

--------------------

El chico abrió mucho los ojos. Aquella palabra retumbó con fuerza en su cabeza, haciéndole reaccionar...Se incorporó rápidamente, mirando al cielo estrellado, desde donde le había parecido oír aquel maravilloso sonido...una voz que, aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no había logrado olvidar.

- Yui...¡Yui...! -exclamó.

--------------------

- Suboshi... -susurró Yui, oyendo la voz y los pensamientos del chico sonar en su mente- ¿De verdad eres tú...?

- _Yui...¿cómo...?_ -la voz del chico, demostrando sorpresa.

- He oído tu voz... -dijo Yui con una ligera sonrisa- me estabas llamando...¿verdad?

- _Aquí estoy, Yui... _-dijo Suboshi sonriendo, más feliz que nunca en su vida- _Por favor, vén...quiero hablar contigo...quiero verte..._

- No puedo... -dijo Yui apretando los puños sobre la baranda metálica- Ahora mismo...yo también...quiero estar allí...cerca de tí...Pero no puedo entrar de nuevo en el libro...

La chica le hablaba al cielo, al parecer ausente al hecho que los viandantes que circulaban por el puente se la quedaban mirando sorprendidos y alarmados, murmurando a sus espaldas. Debían pensar que había perdido el juicio...pero ella se sentía más lúcida que nunca en su vida.

- _Por favor, Yui... _-dijo el chico con frustración- _necesito...que estés aquí...te he estado esperando desde que te fuíste...desde que morí...en mi vida y en mi muerte...¿por qué no estás aquí...? Vuelve...te lo ruego..._

- ¡No...no puedo...! -gritó Yui, conmovida por las palabras del chico, con las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos. Trataba de pensar en Tetsuya, pero sobre su rostro se sobreponía el de Suboshi, tal y como lo recordaba- ¡Suboshi, no puedo volver a Kutô...no puedo...!

Pero, de repente, una voz más potente, grave y suave a la vez, resonó en su mente, provocando un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

_"¿Quién ha dicho que no...? Tu tiempo de sacerdotisa de Seiryuu...no ha terminado...Yo te abriré las puertas...a Kutô..."_

Aquella voz...Ya la había oído antes, desde su mismo interior...hacía tres años. Lo sabía, jamás podría olvidarla...

El mismo Seiryuu la estaba llamando.

En ese instante, una fuerza insoportable, como un destello eléctrico de energía y poder, estalló en su interior, produciéndole una sensación mágica...casi divina, que solamente había sentido dos veces en su vida. Un viento frío removió sus ropas y sus cabellos, mientras una fina pero intensa aura azul surgía de su misma piel. Asustada, entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Volvía. Volvía al interior del libro.

Hizo lo único que tenía sentido. Deslizó sus dedos en el bolsillo, sacando una cadena dorada que llevaba en él, de la cual pendía un colgante en forma de corazón. Lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos, con miedo a separarse de él. Sintió que su cuerpo quemaba por dentro, que una llama azul se encendía en su ser, llevándola a un estado el cual no conseguía controlar...Después, solamente un vacío luminoso, sin pensamientos.

La gente de la calle no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando una muchacha de dieciocho años desapareció sin dejar rastro, envuelta en una poderosa luz azul, que se extinguió instantes más tarde, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Keisuke sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido. Sintió una extraña fuerza bajo sus dedos, una energía que manaba del libro que estaba leyendo. De repente, las páginas se iluminaron con un destello azulado, que se desvaneció segundos después. Respirando entrecortadamente, abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para protegerlos de la luz.

- ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? -exclamó Tetsuya, tras él, sorprendido.

- No lo sé... -dijo Keisuke volviendo a la lectura.

Pero las palabras que captaron sus ojos le hicieron quedar petrificado, completamente helado...con una opresión en el pecho que casi le cortó la respiración. Su amigo, al ver que estaba más pálido que un fantasma, se acercó a él por detrás y le insistió.

- Keisuke, ¿qué ocurre? -exclamó- ¡¿Qué ha pasado en ese maldito libro!

- _Llamada por una estrella de Seiryuu, uno de los que fueran una vez sus guardianes, la muchacha de otro mundo elegida por el diós dragón atravesó las barreras del espacio y el tiempo, volviendo al mundo en el cual volvería a ser irremediablemente la Sacerdotisa de Seiryuu..._

El corazón de Tetsuya se detuvo por unos dolorosos instantes, reprendiendo su marcha de nuevo de un modo desbocado, tanto que le dolió hasta el alma. El chico ahogó un gemido y, en un gesto brusco, se quitó las gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba puestas y las lanzó al suelo.

- ¡Yui...! -exclamó, saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo.

- ¡Eh, Tetsuya, espera...! -gritó Keisuke cerrando el libro y corriendo tras su amigo.

Pero el chico no obedecía a órdenes o palabras. Simplemente corría como poseso, sin detenerse. Yui...¿por qué? Le prometió que no se iría nunca más a aquel maldito mundo, que no le dejaría de nuevo...Y ahora Seiryuu se la llevaba...sin previo aviso. Al menos sabía dónde había estado su amada.

Llegó al puente, jadeando por la corrida. Era su lugar, en el cual se encontraron las primeras veces. En aquellos momentos había allí una gran multitud, que formaba un coro entorno a algo. Empujando a la gente, llegó al centro del círculo.

Nada, solamente vacío. Escuchó las voces de los presentes. Decían algo de una chica que había desaparecido.

Con un dolor más grande de lo que jamás podría imaginar, se arrodilló en un punto al lado de la baranda, con las miradas de todos puestas en él.

Sobre el asfalto había un pañuelo blanco de seda, con las letras _Y H _bordadas. Era de ella, un detalle que le hizo una vez. Lo recogió, sin que aquél nudo en su garganta desapareciera. Lo apretó entre los dedos de la mano derecha, mientras trataba de retener sin éxito un grito de dolor y desesperación.

- ¡YUI...!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suboshi permaneció unos instantes inmóbil, al sentir que se rompía irremediablemente el contacto con Yui. Escuchó unos instantes, pero solamente el silencio llegó a sus oídos. Respirando entrecortadamente, trató de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. Algo le había ocurrido a Yui...lo sabía, lo presentía...Entonces, como si fuera la primera vez, sintió algo que le quemaba a la altura del hombro izquierdo. Molesto, levantó la manga de su camisa y vió que su carácter brillaba con intensa luz azul.

¿Qué significaba...? Diós, qué confundido estaba...Alzó de nuevo la vista a las estrellas, contemplando el cielo oscuro de arriba.

- Yui...contéstame... -dijo- ¿Estás ahí...? ¡Yui..!

- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez...! -replicó en la oscuridad la voz molesta de Tamahome, que estaba de pie bajo el árbol- ¡Son las tantas de la noche!

¡Duérmete...!

Pero la voz de Tamahome se quebró cuando vió los ojos arrasados en lágrimas del muchacho que le miraba desde las alturas, como si sólo fuera una sombra de sí mismo.

- Tamahome... -susurró Suboshi- Yui...está en peligro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yui abrió los ojos pesadamente, desorientada y perdida. Sintió todo su cuerpo dolorido, con las articulaciones entumecidas. Se incorporó a duras penas, con mucho esfuerzo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al sentir un punzante e intenso dolor. Miró alrededor, con los ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Lo que vió ante sus ojos la hizo paralizar.

Se encontraba en una enorme sala, hecha por completo de piedra azul grisáceo. Unas largas y entrelazadas columnas sostenían el alto techo sobre su cabeza, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Fuentes de agua imparable y cascadas transparentes rezumaban por todos lados, confiriendo un aspecto mágico a la estáncia. Giró sobre sí misma, sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. No quería que estubiera allí...si era así, significaba que...había regresado.

Sus pupilas se contrayeron cuando, ante sí, erguida en un altar como siempre había estado, a la luz de un centenar de velas...se levantaba la gigantesca estátua dorada de Seiryuu, el diós guardián, observándola atentamente con sus ojos hechos de zafiros.

Yui no pudo soportarlo. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar, mientras una série de escalofríos recorría sus brazos, obligándole a llevar sus manos a los labios para cubrirse la boca en una expresión de terror.

- No...no puede ser... -susurró- Estoy...en el templo de Seiryuu...

- Exactamente, esto es el templo de Seiryuu -dijo una voz aguda tras de sí.

La muchacha ahogó un sonido apagado y, rápidamente, se dió la vuelta, mirando a dos personas que permanecían en la penumbra, envueltas en sombras. Distignuió a un muchacho de cabellos negros y a una niña de pelo blanquecino.

- Bienvenida, sacerdotisa de Seiryuu -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Quiénes sois...? -exclamó Yui en alerta.

- Tomo y Miboshi, estrellas de Seiryuu -dijo la niña inclinando levemente la cabeza- Siempre para serviros, sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qu...qué...? -dijo Yui dándo dos pasos hacia atrás.

Los ojos de los dos guerreros se enciendieron, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros. Tomo se adelantó, mirándola fijamente.

- Por fín volveréis a ser nuestra sacerdotisa, Yui -dijo- Y nosotros, tres de vuestras estrellas, os guiaremos hasta la victória.

La mirada de Yui se oscureció de repente, sin entender nada.

- ¿Tres...? -preguntó inquieta.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos guerreros se separaron, para dejar ver tras de sí a una tercera persona, que seguía en la penumbra. Esta avanzó hasta que su rostro fue iluminado ténuemente por la luz de las velas.

Ante ellos apareció un muchacho de unos once años, de cabellos oscuros y piel quemada, de un color pardo suave. Llevaba un kimono de combate y, en su cinto, colgaban dos armas de lo más temibles, con cinco puntas cada una, imitando a la perfección unas garras.

Cuando el muchacho levantó la mirada, Yui sintió un involuntário estremecimiento. Los ojos de él eran completamente rojos, como el de una béstia al acecho. En el momento en el que él sonrió agudamente, mostró dos colmillos anormalmente punzantes.

- Ashitare, guerrero de Seiryuu -dijo con una voz que tenía un ligero tono inhumano- Para serviros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En una ladera de nieve extensa e inacabable, en la cual soplaba un viento enfurecido que levantaba pequeños copos helados, tres personas caminaban infatigablemente cuesta arriba, como si escalaran una montaña. Al llegar a la cumbre, las tres figuras se detuvieron. Desde allí nada podía verse, solamente un puñado de nubes que lo cubrían todo a su alrededor. El silencio lo inundó todo por unos instantes, mientras los tres escuchaban atentamente. Un viento fuerte removió sus ropas, aunque ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron por el frío. Al final, un chico de unos doce años, de cortos cabellos negros y aspecto inquieto, rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó- ¿Aún lo sientes?

- No es tan fuerte... -respondió el muchacho de su misma edad, de los largos cabellos rúbio pálido- pero se nota un gran estremecimiento en el este...y se extiende por el sur...

- ¿Y qué significa? -preguntó el muchacho moreno, acariciando con los dedos un arco que llevaba en la mano derecha.

- No lo sé del todo... -respondió el otro.

Posó sus ojos en el tercero, que no había dicho nada en todo el rato. Sus ojos simplemente estaban clavados en la lejanía.

- Tú también lo sientes, ¿cierto? -le preguntó.

El muchacho silencioso se dió la vuelta y clavó en ellos sus ojos oscuros.

- El viento habla... -susurró- Creo...que debemos empezar a buscarla...y encontrarla cuanto antes.

Los otros dos se miraron, pero de inmediato asintieron con decisión. El tercero avanzó un poco más hacia el borde del desnivel. El viento lo envolvió, protegiéndolo como siempre, zarandeando sus cabellos de un castaño claro atados con una cinta.

- Algo se acerca...y quizás sea más fuerte que nosotros...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Weno, otro más pa la lista. Me he animado a subir enseguida el siguiente xq recibí un fantástico review. Grácias de nuevo, **Akane-chan**. _

_De la história...buff, bueno, Yui ya ha vuelto al libro...y parece que lo de Suboshi va más en sério de lo que la mayoría creería...(me da un poco de pena el pobre Tetsuya, que también me cae muy bien T--T). _

_Y...¿quién serán esos tres que salen al final...? En realidad se ve a kilómetros, pero por si alguien no cae, lo dejo en spolier XD._

_Espero que alguien siga leyendo. Hasta la próxima XD._


	12. Capítulo 12 La luz del corazón El últi

_Pues venga, otro más para el saco. Ciertamente me lo paso bomba escribiendo este fanfic._

_Muchas grácias de nuevo, **Akane-chan**, por tus reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, ahora no se me ocurre nada más que decir XD._

_Espero que este os guste a todos lo que leáis, aunque no dejéis reviews._

_Hasta pronto XD._

_**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**_

**Capítulo 12.- La luz del corazón. El último Seiryuu**

Miaka estaba durmiendo plácidamente, aún a pesar de estar acampados en medio del bosque. Pero algo la despertó, algo que no logró identificar. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver una sombra sobre sí, muy cerca de ella. Reaccionando por instinto, levantó un puño y golpeó aquel rostro con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesta a defenderse. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato, una vez lo reconoció.

- ¡Miaka...! -dijo la voz enojada de Tamahome.

- Oh, Tamahome... -dijo Miaka abriendo mucho los ojos. Ahogó una risa nerviosa- Je, lo siento. Creí que era un monstruo o algo así...

- Sí, encima insúltame... -dijo el chico tratando de detener la hemorrágia nasal. Aunque, por dentro, sabía que aquel carácter inocente era lo que más quería de ella. Recuperó la seriedad de nuevo- Miaka, algo no va bien. Suboshi quiere hablar contigo.

La chica se desperezó, preguntándose qué querría este a aquellas horas de la noche. Ni siquiera se veía el tono rosáceo del alba. Debía ser muy pronto todavía. Andó entre sus compañeros, tratando de no despertarles, y se dirigió con Tamahome hasta donde estaba Suboshi. El chico estaba sentado al pie del árbol, con una expresión de desesperación extrema. Sus ojos azules eran ahora grises y apagados, sin rastro de la vivacidad que les caracterizaba. Miaka le miró preocupada.

- Suboshi, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Miaka...Yui tiene problemas -dijo simplemente el chico de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Qué...? -preguntó Miaka- ¿Yui...? ¿Pero...cómo...?

- Antes, mientras dormíais, he conseguido, no sé como...comunicarme con ella -dijo lentamente él- Estábamos hablando pero, de repente, ha dejado de hablarme, y he sentido una energía muy fuerte...la de Seiryuu. He tenido una sensación extraña...y creo...que es culpa mía.

- ¿Culpa tuya? -dijo Miaka sin entender- ¿Por qué...?

- Le...he pedido...que volviera aquí -dijo él lentamente- Le he implorado que regresara...Yo...quería verla. Y...cuando ha sucedido aquello...no lo sé, pero creo que algo ha pasado...algo grave.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes. Cientos de preguntas desfilaban por la mente de Miaka. Yui...si las palabras de Suboshi eran ciertas, algo malo le había ocurrido a su amiga. De todas formas, tampoco tenían forma alguna de saberlo con seguridad. Miaka se inclinó al lado de Suboshi, viendo que el chico estaba destrozado. Entendió de inmediato que no se había equivocado. Él seguía profundamente enamorado de Yui.

- Escucha, no podemos saber con certeza que haya ocurrido algo... -dijo Miaka- Quizás la comunicación de cortó porque sí...No te preocupes, Suboshi. Hay...personas en nuestro mundo que quieren protegerla. No le pasará nada.

El chico levantó levemente la cabeza, al parecer nada convencido de sus palabras. Pero al final suspiró pesadamente y asintió de mala gana, aceptando su versión.

- De acuerdo, Miaka -dijo- Trataré de no preocuparme. Solamente espero...tener muy pronto notícias suyas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tetsuya estaba desesperado. Seguía de aquél modo, sentado en el sofá del apartamento de Yui, cogiéndose con fuerza los cabellos y gimiendo constantemente las mismas palabras.

- Yui...¿Por qué te has ido...? No...¿no me dijiste que nunca más volverías allí...?

Keisuke le miraba con lástima. Ni siquiera él era capaz de decir nada para aliviar el dolor de su amigo. Tetsuya estaba destrozado. Entendía sus sentimientos: aquella impoténcia, aquella desesperación...de saber que lo que más quería había desaparecido y él no podía hacer nada por traerlo de vuelta. Sin ni siquiera hacer un ruido, Keisuke abrió de nuevo el libro, por el punto en el cual se había quedado, temiendo lo que leería allí. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

- Tetsuya, es Yui -dijo sorprendido.

El chico tardó a reaccionar, deshecho como estaba, pero al final se incorporó lentamente, mirándole.

- ¿Qué dice...? -preguntó casi sin voz.

- _Al despertar, la sacerdotisa de Seiryuu se encontró en el templo de su diós, en compañía de Tomo, Miboshi y Ashitare, estrellas de Seiryuu..._ -levantó la vista- Ya ha aparecido el sexto. Ahora...sólo queda...uno... -acabó atenuando el tono.

- Nakago... -dijo Tetsuya con fiereza en la voz, casi odio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yui andaba por los pasillos del palacio de Kutô, que tan bien conocía tras su estáncia allí hacía tres años en su mundo. A su lado, como escoltándola, iban "sus" tres guerreros. La chica había decidido mantener la calma, tratar de averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo y después pensar un plan para escapar de aquél lugar. Debía buscar a Miaka y a sus amigos...y a Suboshi. Sumida en aquellas cavilaciones, advirtió que la habían llevado a un enorme salón que conocía muy bien. Se trataba de la sala del trono, donde normalmente permanecía el emperador del país. Había alguien ocupando el trono, que se erguía sobre unas escalinatas, al fondo de la sala.

Yui no titubeó y miró directamente a los ojos oscuros del emperador de Kutô. Este le dirigió una sonrisa calmada pero calculadora.

- Bienvenida, sacerdotisa de Seiryuu -dijo complacido- Me alegra veros aquí.

- ¡Vé al grano...! -exclamó Yui sin titubear, decidida- ¿Para qué me quieres?

El emperador rió levemente, al parecer divertido por la arrogáncia de la joven.

- Sois valiente, sacerdotisa -dijo- De momento no necesito nada de vos. La única utilidad que os daré será invocar a Seiryuu. Hasta entonces, os mantendré aquí, en el palacio de Kutô. Eso sí, gozáis de absoluta libertad para hacer lo que os plazca.

- No creas que me retendrás aquí -dijo Yui- a la mínima que te descuides, huiré de este lugar. No tengo ningún interés en ser sacerdotisa de nuevo.

Muy lejos de perder la calma, el hombre agudizó los ojos, pronunciando su calmada sonrisa.

- No os adelantéis a los hechos, _alteza_ -dijo remarcando aquella palabra- Tengo algo muy preciado en mis manos...que os hará acatar mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un extremo de la sala. Yui no pudo evitar seguir la trayectória de sus ojos, para sentir que su alma pesaba más que el ploma y caía hacia sus pies. Corrió a toda prisa hacia aquél lugar, sintiendo que su corazón se acceleraba. MIró al interior de la cuna de ropas blancas, reconociendo a la pequeña criatura que permanecía entre ellas. Al verla, el pequeño de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados empejó a reír alegremente, alargando las manitas hacia ella. Con una leve sonrisa, Yui se inclinó y le cogió entre sus brazos. El bebé pareció calmarse al estar cerca de ella.

- Hikari... -susurró Yui, aliviada- Tu padre y tu madre estan muy preocupados por tí...

Le tenía mucho cariño a aquel niño. De hecho, desde que había nacido, había jugado mucho con él, junto con Miaka y Taka. Asegurándose de que no se le cayera, se dió la vuelta, con los ojos verdes encendidos de ira.

- ¡¿Qué queréis hacerle a Hikari! -exclamó- ¡Responde!

- Ese niño es el shinjazo de Suzaku -dijo el emperador entornando los ojos- A su debido tiempo, en la invocación de Seiryuu, usted absorberá su poder para hacer bajar al diós dragón de los cielos.

- No haré tal cosa -dijo Yui convencida.

- Lo hará... -dijo el emperador con seguridad- si no quiere que le pase algo malo a ese niño...

Yui titubeó unos instantes. Estaba bien atada. No podía intentar huír, o Hikari correría peligro. El emperador interpretó su silencio como una señal de derrota.

- Puede ocuparse de él mientras esté aquí -dijo lentamente- No quiero consideraros una rehén ni una prisionera. Sois una invitada. Pero...al mínimo intento de fuga, ese niño pagará las consecuéncias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ajenos a los espeluznantes sucesos que tenían lugar no demasiado lejos de allí, Miaka y sus amigos seguían avanzando en Kutô. Habían dejado atrás los bosques y se dirigían a la segunda mayor ciudad del imperio, Kertaka. Fuera como fuera, debían reabastecerse. Llevaban ya dos días sin apenas comer. Empezaban a desesperarse, pero entonces encontraron el camino a la polis, sintiendo que les había salvado la vida.

Llegaron para la tarde, es decir que la ciudad estaba en pleno bullício. Pero ello evitaron tales multitudes. Estaban completamente agotados, hambrientos y hechos polvo. De hecho, se alejaron de inmediato por la periféria, alejándose del centro, donde se concentraban los negocios. Llevaban mucho rato caminando, al parecer buscando un lugar decente donde comer y descansar hasta el día siguiente. Realmente lo necesitaban: tantos días durmiendo a la intempérie empezaba a pasarles factura.

- Tengo hambre... -dijo Tasuki por enésima vez, cuando sus tripas rugieron.

- Tasuki, eres un pesado -dijo Miaka indignada- Para de quejarte.

- Mira quién habla... -dijeron Nuriko y Amiboshi por lo bajo.

Miaka les hizo mala cara, pero, entonces, su nariz captó algo. Se detubo bruscamente, husmeando el aire a su alrededor. Una mueca de felicidad iluminó su rostro, haciéndola parecer de nuevo más infantil.

- ¡Son fideos chinos...! -exclamó jovialmente.

- ¡Miaka...! -exclamó Tamahome. Se detuvo por unos instantes, percibiendo algo. Una expresión de anhelo iluminó su rostro- ¡Pero si es verdad...!

- Eh, mirad... -dijo Chiriko señalando un edificio aislado que había cerca.

Todos voltearon para ver lo que el muchacho señalaba. No fueron capaces de describir la ilusión que les embargó. Miaka dió un salto en el aire, alzando un puño en señal de triunfo.

- ¡Sí...! -dijo feliz- Una posada...Y con baños termales y todos.

Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar que se les hiciera la boca agua ante el panorama de comer bien, darse un baño bien calentito y dormir en una cama cómoda y a cubierto. Antes de que pudieran detenerlos, Miaka, Tasuki y Nuriko ya estaba dentro, pidiendo comida a lo loco. Los demás les miraron con una gran gota en sus cabezas.

- Esto es increíble... -murmuró Suboshi por lo bajo.

- Y que lo digas... -dijo Mitsukake bajando la cabeza en un gesto de resignación.

-------------------------

Aunque no todos habían querían admitirlo, disfrutaron de lo lindo de la cena, riendo y divirtiéndose como hacía días que no hacían. Después de la comida, la ama del local, que parecía una señora de los más amable, les ofreció darse un baño caliente en las termas naturales que daban a la montaña. Naturalmente, todos aceptaron encantados. Así que, veinte minutos más tarde de terminar de cenar, todos fueron de buenísima gana a tomar un relajante baño termal...eh, quizás no tan relajante.

- ¡Tíos, esto es un sueño...! -exclamó Tasuki feliz, saltando al agua caliente y salpicándolos a todos.

- Tasuki, comportate, anda... -dijo Chichiri siguiéndole, aunque sin saltar a lo rana como él.

- Déjale que se divierta, Chichiri -dijeron Hotohori y Mitsukake metiéndose hasta la barbilla en la terma.

- Es un crío -dijo Nuriko haciéndose el serio, mientras entraba en el agua caliente, quitándose la toalla.

- ¿Y lo dices tú...? -dijeron Tamahome y Chiriko mirándole ceñudo.

- ¿Qué decís...? -dijo Nuriko amenazadoramente, levantando con una sola mano una de las enormes rocas del fondo.

- Nada, nada... -dijeron ambos nerviosamente.

Los gemelos Amiboshi y Suboshi parecían un poco nerviosos de unirse a la fiesta. Aún se consideraban unos perfectos extraños, a pesar de que los Suzakus les habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Tasuki y Nuriko no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de ello, así que se acercaron a ellos con dos enormes sonrisas.

- Eh, ¿os pasa algo? -preguntó Nuriko amistosamente.

- Es que... -empezó Amiboshi rojo como un tomate.

- ¡Anda ya...! -exclamó Tasuki riendo como un histérico- ¡Tenéis verguenza...! ¡Tranquilos, algún día creceréis...!

- No es eso... -dijo Suboshi colorado- ¡Y grácias por animar...! -dijo sarcásticamente.

- Venga ya, muchachos -dijeron a la vez, Nuriko y Tasuki, saliendo empapados y sin ropa del agua- ¡Venga, divertiros un rato...!

El resto de compañeros tubieron que contemplar con una enorme gota en sus cabezas como los dos chicos, completamente desnudos, empezaban a correr por las termas, tratando de quitarles las toallas a los dos gemelos, que aún a pesar de sus pequeñas piernas lograban escabullirse.

-----------------------

Desde el baño de las chicas, Miaka oía a los chicos jugar y divertirse de lo lindo, gritando a sus anchas y corriendo como locos. Dió un largo y cansado suspiro y se sumergió más en el agua, tratando de relajarse. Aunque con la algarabía que montaban los muchachos era bastante difícil. La puerta se abrió instantes más tarde. Miró quién entraba y vió a la pequeña Kurumi llegar a la terma, cerrando tras ella. Le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se metió el agua, deshaciendo su peinado y dejando sus largos cabellos violetas sueltos. Miaka le sonrió, tratando de hacerse aún más amiga de aquella niña.

- Vaya alboroto que montan, ¿eh? -dijo alegremente.

- Son unos inmaduros... -dijo Kurumi con un tono casi adulto- sobretodo ese Tasuki...me pone de los nervios.

- Eh...bueno, sí... -dijo Miaka aceptando sus palabras.

La chica de los cabellos castaños observó a su acompañante con seriedad. Quizás la niña estaba de mal humor porqué se la habían llevado de su casa tan de repente, sin apenas darle explicaciones.

- Oye, Kurumi... -dijo Miaka lentamente, llamando la atención de la muchacha- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que marchar de tu casa y venir a la fuerza con nosotros...No queremos que te sientas mal. Pero...es necesário para todo lo que está pasando...

Kurumi, es decir, Soi miró a Miaka con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué...? A pesar de todas las cosas malas que le había hecho, todas las veces que la había herido o intentado matarla...¿Por qué aquella mujer era tan amable con ella? ¿Por qué se preocupada de ella como si de un miembro más de su grupo se tratara? No era capaz de entenderlo...O era estúpida hasta la locura...o simplemente tenía un corazón muy grande...el más grande que había visto jamás. No pudo seguir fingiendo. No podía seguir ocultando lo que era desde hacía días...Debía decirselo, no podía callarlo más tiempo...

- Miaka... -dijo lentamente- Siento mucho...todo lo que pasó...todo lo que te hicimos Nakago...y yo...

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos y se dió la vuelta, mirando a la chica con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Soi...? -preguntó aturdida.

La chica asintió lentamente, apartando los ojos y mirando a otro lugar.

- Nakago...significó mucho para mí... -dijo lentamente- Me rescató de un burdel cuando tenía diez años...desde entonces le seguí fielmente, acatando sus órdenes...con la esperanza de que se fijara en mí y me amara como yo le amaba a él...Cuando os conocí a Tamahome y a tí...sentí envídia...Os queríais de verdad el uno al otro...en cierto modo, era el tipo de relación que yo quería con Nakago...Pero acabamos mal de verdad. Creo que él...nunca llegó a quererme... -dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.

Miaka estaba conmovida por aquellas palabras. Lo entendía. Todos los actos de aquella mujer habían sido por amor, amor a alguien que no le correspondía...

- No es verdad que él no te quisiera -dijo Miaka lentamente- Después de que murieras por él...recuerdo que sus ojos estaban más apagados...no había sólo arrogáncia...parecía sufrir de verdad...y creo que sufría por tu muerte...

Soi permaneció unos instantes mirándola, en silencio, pero después una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro...la primera sonrisa de verdad que hacía en mucho tiempo.

- Grácias, Miaka... -dijo lentamente.

- De nada, mujer -dijo Miaka sonriendo abiertamente.

--------------------------

De repente, la puerta que llevaba a la terma se abrió, dejando ver a alguien que entraba. Una voz aguda, quizás la de un niño, se hizo oír. Aunque no pudieron ver quién era, pues llevaba una montaña de toallas y kimonos blancos en los brazos, que le cubría por completo.

- Buenas noches, señoras -dijo la voz amable del que suponieron que era un muchacho- Perdonen que las moleste, pero aquí tienen la ropa para cuando salgan y unas toallas.

- Muchas grácias -dijo Miaka sonriendo.

El chico, que debía tener apenas unos diez años, les dió la espalda y dejó el pilón de ropa sobre el suelo, lejos del agua. Con aquél gesto, vieron una mata de pelo rúbio dorado que caía sobre los hombros del chico, como una cascada de cabellos. Ambas se quedaron ensimismadas. Qué extraño, un niño rúbio...¿en Kutô? Tras acabar su faena, el chico se dió la vuelta, regalándoles una inocente sonrisa.

- Que disfruten del baño, señoras -dijo amablemente.

Las dos chicas sintieron un fuerte _dejá vu_, un escalofrío que les recorrió la espalda por completo. Con aquella expresión, habían podido ver que el niño tenía unos enormes y profundos ojos azul claro, transparentes y limpios.

- No...no puede ser... -susurró Soi.

Sus ojos, de un azul cian, se habían dilatado, mientras empezaban a temblarle las manos. Sin poder resistirse, fue hacia fuera, cogiendo a toda prisa una toalla y cubriéndose, mientras salía del agua a toda prisa y se lanzaba a abrazar al chico, recostando su cabeza contra su pecho.

- ¡Nakago...! -exclamó casi sin voz.

El muchacho se quedó de piedra, sin reaccionar, solamente mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica lloraba silenciosamente sobre su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza, con contínuos estremecimientos sacudiendo sus hombros.

- Nakago...te he echado de menos... -susurró Soi.

El chico siguió en silencio, pero después sonrió nerviosamente, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la separaba lentamente de sí.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero me confunde con alguien más... -dijo él- Mi nombre es Toki y no soy el tal...Nakago.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka prefirio no decirles nada de todo lo ocurrido a los chicos, al menos de momento. Los muchachos se estaban diviertiendo mucho y no quería aguarles la fiesta. Ahora estaban todos en el bar, viendo como Tamahome, Tasuki y Nuriko hacían una competición para comprobar quién era capaz de beber más sake. Al principio el último se había negado, pero con los gritos de "nenaza" de los otros dos, había aceptado enfurecido. Miaka decidió permitir que su marido se emborrachara una noche y se dedicó a meditar el asunto.

No estaban realmente seguras de que aquel niño fuera realmente Nakago. Aunque...debía admitir que el parecido era asombroso. La piel blanca, los ojos de un azul claro como el hielo, los cabellos rúbios oro...si incluso llevaba el mismo corte de pelo que le recordaban. Además, la reacción de Soi era un factor a tener en cuenta. Seguramente ella le reconocería en cualquier circunstáncia.

La muchacha había ido con el niño, ya que habían simpatizado de inmediato. O al menos eso quería aparentar Soi. La verdad es que Toki era de un carácter muy afable, amable y atento, inocente como el que más. Qué diferente al Nakago que ellos conocían...se parecían como un huevo a una castaña. Ahora los veía a ambos sentados en el exterior de la posada, mirando las estrellas que brillaban sobre sus cabezas. El chico sonreía mientras le contaba histórias relacionadas con las constelaciones y las estrellas...sobre las cuatro casas celestes y las veintiocho constelaciones que las formaban...Miaka sonrió lentamente.

- ¿Crees que puede ser él? -preguntó una voz cercana.

La chica dió un salto, sólo para darse cuenta de que Amiboshi estaba tras ella, mirando fijamente a la pareja que se sentaba fuera.

- Amiboshi...menudo susto -dijo Miaka llevándose una mano al pecho.

Pero el chico miraba hacia el exterior, con sus ojos fijos en el niño de la cabellera rúbia.

- Creo que es posible que sea Nakago... -dijo el Seiryuu lentamente- Se le parece mucho...además, Kurumi le ha reconocido...puede que empiece a recordar...

- No empieza, ya lo recuerda -dijo Miaka- Desde hace días, de hecho. Pero no ha querido decirlo hasta hace un rato...se ha disculpado por lo que hizo. Creo...que se arrepiente de verdad -añadió, viendo que la muchacha se ponía colorada al despedirse de Toki, que volvía a sus tareas.

- Me alegra saberlo -dijo Amiboshi con una ligera sonrisa.

- Creo que debemos decírselo a los demás -dijo Miaka seriamente.

- No lo creo... -dijo Amiboshi con resignación, ahogando un suspiro- Mírales.

Miaka se dió la vuelta, para ver a los chicos saliendo del bar. Tasuki y Tamahome iban recostados el uno en el otro, haciendo eses a medida que caminaban, colorados hasta las orejas, completamente ebrios.

- No me encuentro bien... -dijo Tasuki llevándose una mano al estómago.

- Creo...que voy a vomitar... -consiguió decir Tamahome con un hilo de voz.

- Os lo he dicho -dijo Nuriko apareciendo tras ellos con una gran sonrisa. El único signo del alcohol en él eran sus mejillas tremendamente coloradas- Sois unos críos, no tenéis agallas para beber como los hombres...

- ¡Pero si tú eres más joven que nosotros...! -exclamó Tasuki enfurecido- ¡Y además un mariposón...!

Un manotazo de Nuriko le hizo impactar contra el muro de enfrente, haciendo un agujero en la pared.

- Me voy a dormir -dijo el muchacho de los cabellos violetas con una jovial sonrisa- ¡Hasta mañana...!

- Sí, creo que yo también... -dijo Tasuki, subiendo a trompicones por las escaleras.

- Mejor te acompaño...podrías acabar perdiéndote... -dijo Chichiri siguiéndole.

Al final, los chicos se fueron a su habitación, por lo que por fín reinó el silencio en el lugar. Miaka, de mala gana, cogió por un brazo a Tamahome, que cada vez parecía estar más mareado, y le ayudó a subir por las escaleras. Al llegar arriba, cuando iban a entrar en la habitación que habían pedido para ellos solos, vieron a Amiboshi, Suboshi y Soi discutiendo en el rellano.

- Pero bueno, Kurumi -dijo Suboshi, que aún no sabía nada del asunto- No te pongas así...no vamos a acerte nada.

- No pienso dormir con dos tíos de dudosas intenciones... -dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. Al parecer sí que se le había "pegado" algo de carácter infantil.

- Escucha, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos? -preguntó Amiboshi- Por...los viejos tiempos.

La chica se quedó de piedra. Él sabía algo, lo supo de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual durante un rato. Suboshi les miraba, sin entender nada acerca de su reacción, pero al final bostezó ruidosamente y se metió en el cuarto.

- Pues yo...me voy a dormir -dijo despreocupadamente.

- Todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo -dijo Miaka- mañana...tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Además, Tamahome está un poco...bueno, ya lo véis.

El chico apenas se sostenía en pie, así que Miaka se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y a ayudarle a recostarse sobre la cama. Le quitó la camisa, lo que le costó lo suyo, pues él no cesaba de decir cosas incoherentes y de reír como un histérico. Al final, consiguió que se estubiera quieto, o mejor dicho, se había quedado dormido como un tronco. La chica dió un suspiro y se alejó, en la penumbra de la habitación, en dirección a la ventana. Abrió las ventanas y miró a la ciudad que se abría al exterior, bajo la noche estrellada.

En algún lugar de aquél inmenso imperio estaba su pequeño Hikari. Se sintió muy culpable. Con tantos problemas, contratiempos y luchas no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de pensar en su hijo. Y le echaba de menos...Aún todas las noches, despertaba bruscamente y le buscaba alrededor...sin encontrarle nunca a su lado...En esos momentos se sentía más sola que nunca, a pesar de tener a Tamahome y a sus amigos cerca.

De repente, sintió un movimiento tras de sí...sólo para notar instantes más tarde que unos fuertes y masculinos brazos la aferraban por la cintura. Después, aquel conocido aliento sobre el cuello, mientras la respiración calmada de Tamahome retumbaba en sus oídos.

- Dime, ¿qué te ocurre...? -preguntó con sorprendente lucidez, a juzgar por la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado.

- Nada... -intentó mentir Miaka- he abierto para que se te pase la borrachera...

- No me mientas... -susurró Tamahome hundiendo la cara en los hombros de ella- tus ojos te delatan...

Miaka agachó la cabeza lentamente, dominada de repente por un sentimiento de tristeza que no podía retener. Su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por manar de sus ojos.

- Hikari tendrá hambre ahora... -dijo ella lentamente- siempre era a estas horas que nos despertaba llorando...

Tamahome se quedó sin palabras. La frustración y el dolor que reflejaban la voz de Miaka era imposible de describir. Un sufrimiento que él no lograba apagar, que no conseguía calmar...

- Por eso debemos darnos prisa... -susurró- Para volver a tenerle con nosotros...pero... -la cogió por un brazo y tiró de ella- hasta entonces... -la sentó en la cama con suavidad- yo cuidaré de tí...

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerle, él se recostó sobre ella, besándola con ternura y suavidad. Al principio ella no quiso. Pensó que estaba mal...que a pesar de ser un matrimonio, estaban pasando por cosas malas y no era tiempo para semejantes coses...pero no pudo resistirse. Cerró los ojos suavemente y se dejó llevar...por aquella sensación que siempre conseguía encender las llamas de su espíritu.

El cuerpo de Tamahome era cálido. Sus manos lo recorrieron suavemente. Se detuvo unos instantes. Estaba más delgado...era más bajo...por supuesto, ya no era Taka...era Tamahome. Pero no le importó los más mínimo. Le quería, fuera como fuera físicamente. Él seguía besándola, cada vez con más pasión. Una de sus manos acariciaba una pierna de ella, haciendola estremecer con el sensual contacto. Sin que él apenas pudiera advertirlo, una de sus manos iba acariciando el abdómen de ella, subiendo cada vez más...desplazándose bajo su ropa...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El muchacho de los cabellos rúbios acabó de limpiar los escalones de la posada y, con una jovial sonrisa, se secó la frente y se dispuso a entrar. Pero entonces sintió algo tras de sí. Una preséncia que no supo identificar...Se dió la vuelta lentamente y observó en la penumbra.

Alguien permanecía de pie en lo bajo de la escalera, mirando hacia la posada. Era una pequeña figura, cubierta por una capa negra. El muchacho, creyendo que era un cliente, hizo una leve inclinación y una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, señor -dijo con respeto- ¿Busca alojamiento? Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estan todas las habitaciones ocupadas...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del desconocido, visible entre los pliegues de tela.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Nakago... -dijo este con una voz de lo más tétrica.

El individuo se quitó de pronto la capa negra que le cubría, dejando ver debajo un niño de unos siete años, de penetrantes ojos negros. El muchacho rúbio le miró sin entender nada, con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa.

- ¿Quién...quién eres tú...? -preguntó.

- Muy pronto lo recordarás... -susurró Tomo.

De inmediato, el suelo se resquebrajó bajo los pies de Toki, haciendo que decenas de zarzas de espinos se enredaran alrededor de su cuerpo, oprimiéndole. El muchacho ahogó un grito de pánico, sin comprender por qué un desconocido le atacaba de aquel modo. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en el rostro de su atacante.

- Volverás con nosotros, Nakago...ya lo verás...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tamahome se incorporó bruscamente, separándose de los labios de Miaka, cuando a sus oídos llegó un grito de terror. La chica le imitó y se sentó, arreglándose la ropa.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso...? -preguntó temerosa.

- No lo sé... -dijo Tamahome poniéndose la camisa- iré a ver...

Miaka miró inquieta como Tamahome salía del cuarto, buscando el orígen del sonido. Fue en ese momento cuando en la oscuridad del cuarto brilló un destello azul. Miaka se levantó inquieta y buscó entre sus cosas...hasta dar con el espejo de Taitsu-kun. Miró la superfície translúcida con detenimiento.

- ¿Q...qué...? -preguntó lentamente.

El kanji "raíz" brillaba con fuerza en la superfície reflectante. Miaka sintió de inmediato el peligro. ¿Quién...?

- ¡Eh, despertad...! -resonó una voz en el pasillo.

Miaka salió a toda prisa al corredor, para ver a Nuriko golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Tasuki y Mitsukake con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras, Tamahome entraba en el cuarto de los Seiryuu, al parecer despertándoles. Miaka se acercó al muchacho de la trenza violeta.

- Nuriko, ¿qué ocurre?

- Chichiri ha sentido una preséncia muy rara... -dijo el chico- Cree que proviene de otro Seiryuu...

Al cabo de un minuto, todos estaban reunidos en el pasillo. Sin dar explicación alguna, Chichiri echó a correr escaleras abajo, llevando su vara en la mano. Los demás le siguieron sin articular palabra. Cuando salieron a la calle y vieron lo que había ante sus ojos, sintieron un escalofrío de sorpresa.

Ante ellos, atrapado por unas zarzas que salían de la misma tierra, estaba Toki, el muchacho de los cabellos rúbios. El chico tenía el rostro tensado por el dolor y el miedo, con el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y pequeñas heridas, que sangraban lentamente. Frente a él, observando con una sonrisa cínica y los brazos cruzados, había un muchacho más jóven que él, de cabellos negros recogidos.

- Hacía tiempo que no nos encontrábamos...Suzakus -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -gritó Suboshi impulsivamente, haciendo girar a su alrededor las esferas meteóricas.

El chico moreno sonrió más pronunciadamente, reconociendo al muchacho.

- Vaya, Suboshi... -dijo sonriendo- Veo que estás vivo. Y sigues siendo un traidor, como de costumbre...No has cambiado nada desde que me mataste...

La cara del muchacho de cabellos marrones se ensombreció, al igual que la de su hermano.

- No puede ser... -dijo Tamahome.

- Tomo -terminó Suboshi.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción.

- En efecto, Suboshi -dijo Tomo- He venido para tener una charla con vosotros...

Sus ojos se clavaron en los dos muchachos que estaban tras él.

- Amiboshi...me alegra verte -dijo- Y...¿Soi? No puedo creerlo...Qué bonita reunión.

- ¡¿Para qué has venido...! -exclamó Hotohori levantando al frente su espada, amenazante.

Los ojos negros de Tomo se convirtieron en dos rendijas oscuras.

- Nadie te ha pedido que hablaras...solamente sóis un estorbo, Suzakus -dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Al instante, las mismas espinas que habían apresado a Toki envolvieron a los siete Suzakus y a su sacerdotisa, impidiéndoles moverse.

- ¿Qué...es esto! -consiguió exclamar Tasuki.

- Os aconsejo que no es mováis -dijo Tomo complacido- Si lo hacéis, por instinto os oprimirán más y más...hasta mataros.

Después, dirigió sus ojos hacia los tres muchachos que tenía ante sí, que le observaban con profundo odio en sus ojos. La muchacha, Soi, dió un paso atrás y comprobó que Toki estaba bien, aunque era de esperar que malherido. Después, clavó sus fríos ojos azules en Tomo.

- ¡¿Qué haces! -gritó furiosa- ¡Suéltale...! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto...!

- No me mientas, Soi -dijo Tomo- Sé perfectamente que es la reencarnación de Nakago...

- ¡Nakago...! -exclamaron los dos gemelos.

La chica agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua. Sus ojos azules destellaron con un reflejo eléctrico conocido, mientras en un acto efímero levantaba una mano, juntando dos dedos, y convocaba el poder que le había sido concedido.

- ¡Tormenta...! -gritó con ira.

En apenas instantes, sobre sus cabezas se formó una tormenta. De inmediato empezaron a retumbar los truenos. Entonces, dominando aquella fuerza como siempre, Soi hizo caer un rayo sobre su enemigo. Tomo, pero, ni siquiera se inmutó. Con una agilidad asombrosa, saltó a muchos metros, evitando la descarga. Aterrizó con elegáncia, mirando a Soi y negando con un dedo frente a ella.

- No, no... -dijo- Eso no te funcionará conmigo, Soi.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro...de qué ese chico es Nakago...? -consiguió articular Miaka, aún a pesar de estar perdiendo el aire.

- Las auras de los guerreros estan hechas para atraerse entre sí -dijo Tomo- Un Seiryuu sabe reconocer a otro de inmediato. Es más que evidente que ese muchacho es una estrella del este...Y ahora me lo llevaré. No pienso dejar que os quedéis al último Seiryuu...

- ¿El último? -exclamó Amiboshi- ¿Los demás...ya se han encontrado?

- Exacto -dijo Tomo sonriendo- Y por nada del mundo se unirían a los Suzakus...Habéis elegido el bando perdedor, chicos. Una vez consigamos el poder de Nakago, destronaremos al actual emperador de este país junto con Hokai, y entonces gobernaremos Kutô. Después arrasaremos Konan, Hokkan, Sairo...y después, quién sabe...Quizás podamos salir de este libro.

- ¡No te lo permitiremos...! -gritó Suboshi, atacándole con las esferas.

Tomo saltó en el aire para esquivar el arma del muchacho, que ni siquiera le rozó. Con una sonrisa cruel, Tomo levantó una mano fugazmente.

- ¡No dejaré que me mates de nuevo, Suboshi...! -exclamó- ¡He luchado mucho por volver a la vida...!

Ante su órden, el suelo bajo ellos tembló violentamente y se abrió, saltando por los aires. Rápidamente, Amiboshi se llevó la flauta a los labios y entonó una rápida y enérgica melodía. Al instante, un campo de fuerza los rodeó a los tres, protegiéndolos de la fuerza mágica. Tomo no parecía furioso por aquella defensa, de hecho seguía sonriendo como siempre.

- Ese truquito no te funcionará de nuevo, Amiboshi -dijo- ¡He vuelto, y esta vez ninguno de vosotros podrá pararme...!

Simplemente con un movimiento de su mano, una tremenda explosión estalló frente a él, arremetiendo contra sus oponentes. Los Suzakus estaban también en el camino de la onda expansiva. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograban liberarse de aquellas espinas maléficas. Todos vieron como la fuerza destructora de acercaba a toda prisa, imparable, sin que fueran capaces de hacer nada...

-------------------------

Pero, en ese momento, un destello azul estalló en el lugar, anulando la fuerza explosiva de Tomo. Tomó la forma de una esfera, que se dirigió hacia el Seiryuu, que a duras penas consiguió esquivarlo. Ahora sí con rábia, Tomo miró frente a él.

- ¡¿Quién ha sido!

El polvo que se había alzado con el choque de poderes tardó en disperarse. Cuando lo hizo, empezó a verse una silueta de pie en el suelo. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Los largos cabellos rúbios se mecían violentamente con una energía enfurecida que despedía su própio ser. Y, en su frente, como si de una estrella luminosa se tratara, brillaba el carácter "corazón".

- Imposible... -dijo Tomo sorprendido.

Pero Soi ya había dado dos pasos al frente, con los ojos claros llenos de sorpresa y emociones retenidas. Su voz tembló al tratar de hablar.

- ¿Na...Nakago...? -susurró.

Solamente la fría mirada azul del último Seiryuu respondió a su pregunta. Aquellos infantiles ojos, ahora agudos y llenos de decisión, se clavaron en el maestro de las ilusiones, al tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una expresión de ira.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, Tomo -dijo- Sigues siendo un patético cobarde.

Miaka abrió mucho los ojos, mirando sin poder hacer nada la batalla que iba a desarrollarse frente a sus ojos...en la cual se enfrentarían dos antiguos compañeros, en aquellos momentos los Seiryuus más poderosos que nunca hubieran existido.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Venga, ya ha salido el rubito, que muy malo él pero está como un bombón XD. Tenía ganas de hacerle salir ya: esta história no está centrada solamente en los de Suzaku (aunque son mis favoritos), si no que quiero profundizar en todas y cada una de las estrellas (bueno, en algunos no tanto ;P).

Bueno, muy pronto el siguiente. Espero que alguien siga leyendo.

El siguiente: **Engaño mortal. Una batalla sin fín**


	13. Capítulo 13 Engaño mortal

_Muchísimas grácias a las dos wapiísimas que me envían reviews! Sois las mejores!_

_**Akane-chan:** Jeje, sí a mí también me gustan Inuyasha y Ranma, aunque también Maison Ikkoku XD. A, con los tres de Genbu, era un preludio como para decir que iban a salir...¿Cómo van a encontrarlos sí aún estan en Kutô? Todo llegará, y no tardará mucho...XD. Muchas grácias por seguir leyendo (P.D. Haré lo que pueda para cargarme a los de Seiryuu esos, pero es que necesito unos malos! XD)._

_**Koharu mire:** Grácias por dejar un review! Sí, yo también pensé que volver a la antigua osanza era lo mejor, con todos tal y como eran antes XD. O sea que eres Tasuki-fan...jejeje, no, si a mí también me cae la baba cuando me lo imagino por ahí sin ropa...XD. Un besazo y espero que todos te gusten tanto. Arigato!_

**Capítulo 13.- Engaño mortal. Una batalla sin fín**

El guerrero de Seiryuu que dominaba las ilusiones contemplaba con sorpresa como el muchacho de unos diez años de cabellos rúbios largos y brillantes bajaba las escaleras, con los fríos ojos azules clavados en él. En su frente seguía brillando el carácter que le designaba como líder de los Seiryuus. Tras la impresión inicial, Tomo sonrió levemente, con malícia.

- Vaya, Nakago -dijo- El señor de los Seiryuus se ha dignado a hacernos una visita a los que no ocupamos un rango tan alto...

- Ahórrate tus estupideces, Tomo -dijo Nakago, observado con extrañez por todos a causa de su cuerpo infantil- Ya descubrí de qué pasta estás hecho. No dudaste en pactar con Tenko para volver a la vida y traicionar al diós Seiryuu y a tu imperio. Y ahora...has tratado de matar a Soi y otros dos Seiryuu, ¿me equivoco?.

- Ciertamente, sí -dijo Tomo sonriendo satisfecho- Ni mucho menos lo que trataba de hacer. No tengo intención de matar a ningún Seiryuu. No podríamos volver a convocar a nuestro diós...y eso no me interesa. Ante todo quiero recuperar mi cuerpo...y para ello necesitaba tu colaboración, Nakago. Aunque ya está visto que no eres lo que eras en otro tiempo...Hablas de traición, pero yo mismo te encuentro con esa chusma de los Suzaku y con traidores a nuestro própio Kutô. ¿Quién es más traidor aquí, Nakago?

- Cierra la boca, Tomo, o tendré que hacerlo yo... -dijo Nakago amenazadoramente, levantando una mano que de inmediato se envolvió con una fuerte energía azul.

El maestro de las ilusiones no pudo evitar que una onda de energía lanzada desde la mano del rúbio muchacho impactara en su cuerpo, provocándole diversas heridas a su cuerpo de niño, aún débil al dolor. Tomo se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, sangrando por las múltiples magulladuras. Aún así, tuvo suficientes fuerzas como para levantar el rostro y dirigirle una mirada de absoluto odio al que en tiempos fuera su señor.

- Esto no termina aquí, Nakago... -dijo lentamente- Nos volveremos a encontrar...y esa vez te unirás a nosotros quieras o no... -sus ojos negros se posaron en el muchacho de Seiryuu, Suboshi, que aún permanecía amenazador, con su arma levitante alzada- La próxima vez te daré una lección, Suboshi...nunca olvidaré que fuiste tú el que me mataste.

Por último, su mirada adquirió un extraño brillo de satisfacción, como un destello efímero.

- Saludaré a tu querida Yui de tu parte, Suboshi...

De repente, un espasmo sobrevino al aludido, que adquirió una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

- ¡Maldito, ¿qué le habéis hecho a Yui! -gritó, corriendo hacia él, al parecer tratando de atacarle.

Pero llegó tarde: en un instante, Tomo desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro. Suboshi se encontró mirando a un vacío en el que hacía apenas un segundo había estado su enemigo. Lentamente, el muchacho se dejó caer de rodillas con desesperación, mientras sus armas giraban a su alrededor, como compinchándose con su tristeza.

- Yui...Yui... -era la único que podía salir de sus labios.

De inmediato, los lazos espinosos que apresaban a los Suzakus dejaron de oprimirles y cayeron...de sopetón al suelo, unos encima de otros. Miaka ahogó un quejido, mirando hacia abajo para ver que había aterrizado sobre Nuriko y Tasuki. Sonrió levemente.

- ¡Grácias, chicos, sóis muy amables...! -dijo, respirando aliviada.

- Sí...pero tú quítate de encima... -se quejaron ambos a la vez.

Tras recuperar la seriedad, Miaka se puso en pie, mirando fijamente a Suboshi, que seguía en aquél estado de desesperación catatónica.

- ¿Yui...realmente está en peligro...?

- ¡Creo que ha sido bastante claro, ¿no! -gritó Suboshi lleno de rábia e impoténcia.

En un destello de fúria, levantó un puño y golpeó con fuerza al suelo. Unas gotas de sangre provinentes del impacto mancharon el camino empedrado.

- ¡Maldita sea! -gritó con frustración, sin poder retener las lágrimas- ¡Yui está aquí, en Kutô...!

El silencio lo absorbió todo. Nadie se atrevió a hablar...ni siquiera el muchacho de cabellos rúbios que apartó la mirada azul de inmediato, con una expresión de seriedad que no exteriorizaba en más de once años.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La chica andaba decididamente por los pasillos del palacio, a pasos firmes e ininterrumpidos. Había sentido aquella extraña sensación de aura que no sentía en muchos años retumbar en su mente. Algo se había despertado, había ocurrido algo que no podía identificar...Con cuidado, Yui acomodó más al pequeño Hikari entre sus brazos. No le había sacado los ojos de encima en aquellos dos días, sin separarse de él un sólo instante. No quería arriesgarse a que alguién le tocara un sólo cabello...En auséncia de Miaka, ella le cuidaría como si fuera una madre. El pequeño gorjeaba feliz, ignorando los sucesos que tenían lugar a su alrededor.

Al final, Yui llegó a su objetivo, deteniéndose a la entrada de la sala. Miró al interior con aprensión, apretando al pequeño contra su pecho. Entendía que el templo de Seiryuu no fuera el lugar más acogedor del mundo para un niño tan pequeño. Había diversas personas en la penumbra. La chica entró lentamente, atravesando la puerta. El pequeño Hikari empezó a llorar ante aquel acto, y ni siquiera un abrazo tranquilizador le calmó. Tratando de hacer caso omiso al llanto del pequeño y observó la escena.

El emperador de Kutô estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, observando al frente. A sus pies, había alguien encogido. Pudo distinguir al muchacho de cabellos negros, el cual era ahora Tomo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas...pero semejantes a quemaduras. Quizás había tenido un enfrentamiento...Nadie se molestó por la preséncia de la sacerdotisa, así que siguieron hablando.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? -preguntó el emperador.

- Completamente... -dijo el muchacho con cierto fastidio en la voz- La chica que iba con ellos era Soi, la Seiryuu que domina la tormenta...Pero lo más sorprendente era aquél muchacho: Nakago ha recuperado sus recuerdos. Él mismo me hizo estas heridas...

Yui no pudo evitar que un doloroso espasmo cruzara su pecho. ¿Nakago...había vuelto...? Diós, no podía ser cierto...El hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir volvía a estar en pie de guerra. Se decidió a intervenir, pero entonces escuchó algo que la dejó muy preocupada...

- Puedo perdonar tu derrota... -dijo el emperador- Siempre y cuando hayas preparado el terreno...

- Por supuesto, señor... -dijo Tomo poniéndose en pie con dificultad- El anzuelo está preparado...muy pronto ocurrirá lo planeado...y entonces habremos dado un paso más hacia la invocación de Seiryuu...

- Perfecto -dijo el emperador complacido. Sus ojos se entornaron levemente- Quizás la sacerdotisa de Seiryuu sea tan amable de honrarnos con su curiosidad.

Yui se quedó petrificada, clavando su mirada profundamente verde en aquél hombre, sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Díme, ¿qué les has preparado! -gritó- ¡¿Por qué no dejas a Miaka y los demás en paz!

- No creo que deséis saber la respuesta... -dijo el emperador sonriendo cruelmente- Será mejor...que esperéis a que el juego empiece.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, el hombre salió del templo y se marchó por el pasillo. Yui sintió que sus manos temblaban de ira retenido, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. Echando una última mirada a muchacho que había frente a ella, se dió la vuelta con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de reunir y se marchó. Una vez la vió desaparecer, Tomo sonrió, extrañamente complacido a pesar de sus heridas.

- Todo sale como lo planeamos...aunque no esperaba que Nakago hubiera recobrado sus poderes tan pronto... -dijo como si hablara solo.

Una silueta se recortaba en un extremo de la sala, sobre una de las estátuas de dragones dorados que llenaban el espacio.

- ¡A mí eso me trae sin cuidado...! -gritó un joven y ronca voz masculina- ¡Quiero intervenir...!

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en enfrentarte a ellos, Ashitare...? -dijo Tomo burlón, examinando sus própias heridas.

Los ojos rojizos del muchacho que permanecía en las sombras resaltó por unos instantes en la penumbra.

- Quiero venganza... -dijo lentamente, con ansiedad- Vengarme de Nakago es imposible, porqué le necesitamos...Pero sí que haré pagar muy caro al hombre que me mató en primer lugar...el que destruyó mi cuerpo de guerrero, el que me daba poder...He estado esperando mucho tiempo el momento adecuado...Solamente deseo encontrarme cara a cara con él...y matarle de la manera más cruel que se me ocurra...

Un sonido extraño, como de un olfateo, salió de las sombras.

- Nunca olvidaré el olor del hombre que me mató...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los ánimos parecían haberse calmado. Después del incidente, había entrado todos dentro de la posada de nuevo. Estaban en el bar desierto, hablando al respecto de lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente, nadie más había advertido lo que ocurría. Para aliviar el susto en el que creían por fín un día tranquilo, tomaban un té caliente. Chichiri miró alrededor, viendo sólo caras largas en todos sus rostros. A diferéncia de él, sus amigos no podían ocultar la expresión de preocupación. Tras meditar mucho qué decir, se decidió a hablar.

- Deberíamos irnos de Kutô, cuanto antes mejor -dijo el monje, siempre preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos.

- ¡No, no podemos marcharnos...! -gritó Miaka- ¡Yui está aquí en Kutô...! ¡Y también Hikari...! Ahora estamos seguros de que los tienen en algún lugar del país...¡No podemos irnos sin más!

- Miaka tiene razón -dijo Hotohori pensativo- Y además...está el asunto de la traición de los Seiryuu.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Tamahome muy serio.

- Ese Seiryuu lo ha dicho -dijo Hotohori- Ha hablado de destronar al emperador de Kutô y hacerse con el poder...¿no es resulta eso revelador?

- ¿Quieres decir que los Seiryuus quieren apoderarse del poder de Kutô traicionando al emperador? -preguntó Chichiri.

- Eso mismo -dijo Hotohori dando un sorbo de té- Además ha hablado de Hokai...es muy probable que ese maldito que secuestró al hijo de Miaka y Tamahome esté detrás de todo esto...

- Y, entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? -preguntó Amiboshi. El chico había cogido confianza y ya se adaptaba al grupo.

La voz aguda pero vivaz de Chiriko respondió a tal pregunta.

- Lo más razonable sería volver a Konan... -dijo Chiriko- Deberíamos contactar con Taitsu-kun para que nos explique cuál es nuestro siguiente paso...No tenemos posibilidades de llevar a esos Seiryuu con nosotros...

- Hablando de Seiryuus... -dijo Tasuki de repente- ¿Dónde están Nakago y Soi?

Todos buscaron alrededor, dándose cuenta que los habían desaparecido hacía rato. Miaka agudizó la mirada. Ciertamente, aún les quedaba aclararlo todo con Nakago... Este había demostrado que no pensaba actuar de acuerdo con Kutô...pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a luchar de su lado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El silencio era ciertamente insoportable en aquel ambiente. Parecía que ni siquiera los habituales sonidos nocturnos se dignaban a mostrarse abiertamente. La chica permanecía con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente al suelo que pisaba. Una suave brisa removía sus cabellos violácios. Ante ella estaba el muchacho de cabellos rúbios, dándole la espalda. No se habían dicho nada desde que se separaran de los otros...

Soi lo sabía: Nakago seguía siendo orgulloso, pero había algo distinto en él...El modo con el cual había repelido al ataque de Tomo sin mirar a los Suzakus...sin demostrarles su desprecio...Algo había cambiado en el interior de la persona a la que había amado...y esperaba que para bien. Al final, se atrevió a hablar.

- Nakago...¿qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora...? -preguntó tímidamente.

- Nada -dijo él simplemente, con firmeza.

- ¿Nada? -exclamó Soi.

- No pienso tomar parte en esto -dijo Nakago, muy seguro de sí mismo- Haré como si no recordara nada y volveré a la vida que he tenido hasta ahora.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso...! -gritó la chica de repente, saliendo de sus própios límites.

Nakago abrió mucho los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado de piedra. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Soi le alzaría la voz. Se dió lentamente la vuelta, clavando sus fríos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa en ella. Soi estaba llorando, mientras una expresión de rábia retenida aparecía en su rostro.

- ¡No puedes dejarme de nuevo...! -gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ya hubo demasiadas guerras y demasiadas muertes por lo que hicimos...! ¡Mírales...! A pesar de todo lo que les hicimos, nos están abriendo su corazón...tratan de aceptarnos como uno más de ellos. Al principio pensé que eran estúpidos por confíar así en nosotros...pero ahora me doy cuenta de que los estúpidos hemos sido nosotros por no darnos cuenta de nada...Tú no querías la guerra, Nakago, pero aún así la provocaste. Y eso sólo trajo más dolor del que ya tenías, ¿no es cierto?

El muchacho rúbio permaneció quieto durante unos largos e inacabables instantes, mirándole fijamente con aquella mirada azul gélida como el hielo. La chica tenía una belleza desbordante en aquellos ojos claros y límpios, una hermosura que él no había notado nunca...Se sintió tremendamente mal en aquel instante, un sentimiento que no pudo evitar. Sin saber el porqué, fue hacia muchacho que había frente a él y la abrazó posesivamente, apretándola contra su pecho.

Soi se quedó en shock tras sentir aquel contacto, el que había esperado recibir siempre...un abrazo sincero. Lentamente, puso las manos sobre la espalda de Nakago y aferró su ropa con fuerza, mientras dejaba caer las últimas lágrimas. De todos modos, lo que más le soprendió fue las palabras que manaron de los labios del muchacho, con una dulzura y una sinceridad que nunca había sentido.

- Te he echado de menos, Soi...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tamahome abrió los ojos confuso, al cabo de una horas. Trató de hacer memória de dónde se encontraba, hasta que al final recordó. Tras haber hablado largo rato al respecto, decidieron volver a Konan e ir al monte Taikioko para consultar a Taitsu-kun. Decidieron descansar lo que quedaba de noche en el lugar, puesto que Chichiri se había ofrecido a mantener su aura en alza para detectar cualquier posible intrusión del enemigo.

Suspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, con intención de sentir el cuerpo de Miaka a su lado...

La cama estaba vacía.

Eso le hizo reaccionar. Se incorporó bruscamente, mirando a todas partes.

- ¿Miaka? -preguntó, buscando alrededor- ¡Miaka...!

Pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en algo que había sobre la colcha, algo que sabía que sólo podía ser obra de ella.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, cuando un tremendo puntapié casi la hizo saltar de sus goznes. Nuriko apareció en el umbral, seguido de los demás, todos con expresión de preocupación.

- ¡Tamahome...! -gritó el muchacho- !¿Por qué has gritado!

Pero su expresión se deshizo al contemplar la expresión de frustración del muchacho, casi al borde de las lágrimas, que mantenía entre sus manos un trozo de papel, aferrándolo con fuerza. Nuriko se inclinó sobre él, preocupado.

- Eh, Tama... -preguntó- ¿qué pone ahí?

Tamahome no respondió, por lo que el chico cogió el fragmento sin más. Lo miró por todos lados, sin entender los extraños carácteres que había escritos.

- Eeeeh...¿qué narices es esto...? No se entiende nada...Chiriko, échale una ojeada.

Chiriko se acercó, pero su rostro se quedó helado de repente, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Yo no sé leer esto... -dijo lentamente- Creo que nunca he visto un alfabeto semejante...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tamahome, arqueándola mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de rábia e impoténcia.

- Pone_..."He ido a ver al emperador de Kutô, a evitar la guerra y a traer de vuelta a Hikari y a Yui. No me sigáis, me las arreglaré yo sola...Cuidad de los Seiryuu y tratad de arreglar las cosas con Nakago" _

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente una gran angústia se apoderó de sus corazones. Sobre el papel que había estado en la colcha, Miaka había dejado el shinjazo de Seiryuu. A pesar de lo que había dicho, Tamahome se guardó las últimas palabras de Miaka, ya que sentía que eran únicamente para él.

"_Ai shitteru, Tamahome"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspiró con pesadez, una vez vió ante sí la gran ciudad, capital de Kutô. Hacía años que no había estado en aquél lugar. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo que había hecho. Se había ido sin decirles nada a sus compañeros, dejándoles con el asunto de Nakago pendiente. Pero sentía que era algo que debía hacer. Ante sí tenía la oportunidad de acabar con la guerra que iba a desarrollarse entre Kutô y Konan y además recuperar a Hikari y rescatar a Yui.

Había llegado hasta allí escondida en el carro de un mercader, por lo que había logrado atravesar la frontera. Yendo sola era mucho más fácil que no la descubrieran que si iban todos juntos. Su intención era decirle al emperador de Kutô que los Seiryuus tramaban algo contra él. De ese modo no pondría las tropas a disposición de las estrellas del diós dragón y evitaría así la guerra. Además, estaba lo de aquél tal Hokai...el que había secuestrado a su hijo. Seguramente el emperador debía conocerle, así que le revelaría su traición.

Entre gente de aspecto ni de lejos parecido a los amables aldeanos de Konan, subió las escaleras que llevaban al palacio imperial. Lo divisó al fondo: un edificio ostentoso y tres veces más grande que el de Eiyou, que hacía parecer a la morada del emperador de Konan una simple casita. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con cuatro guárdias armados con lanzas y espadas, que le barraron el paso de inmediato.

- ¿Quién eres y qué buscas en el palacio? -gritó uno de ellos, con la lanza a cinco escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Vengo a ver al emperador! -dijo Miaka sin titubear, con total seguridad- ¡Necesito hablar con él!

- ¿Quién te crees que eren, niñata? -gritó otro, fastidiado- ¡El emperador de Kutô no recibe a cualquiera!

Pero Miaka estaba dispuesta a todo por hablar con aquél hombre, así que desveló lo que quería.

- ¡Decidle a vuestro emperador que la sacerdotisa de Suzaku del país de Konan quiere verle! -gritó claramente.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron con desconcierto, hasta que uno de ellos la señaló con un dedo.

- ¿Tú eres la sacerdotisa de Suzaku? -dijo escéptico.

- Por supuesto -dijo Miaka firmemente- Y debo hablar muy seriamente con vuestro emperador.

La creían. Lo supo porqué de inmediato dos de ellos entraron corriendo al palacio, al parecer a avisar al emperador del país de su preséncia. Los otros dos la escoltaron por el largo pasillo, al parecer temiendo que decidiera escaparse. Pero Miaka no tenía la más mínima intención de huír: estaba segura de que podía arreglar las cosas.

Los dos enormes portales dorados que llevaban a la sala del trono se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver la esplendorosa habitación que había detrás. Vió de reojo la silueta del emperador, pero después actuó de un modo cerimonial y se hincó de rodillas por respeto a esa persona. Escuchó la voz de uno de los guárdias, que la anunciaban.

- Alteza, esta mujer afirma ser la sacerdotisa de Suzaku del país de Konan.

- De acuerdo -dijo una voz masculina- Dejádme a solas con ella. Seguro que tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Miaka oyó como los portales se cerraban tras de sí y solamente el emperador estaba ante sí. Con precaución, se puso en pie y alzó la vista para mirar al hombre al cual había venido a ver.

Iba ataviado con el traje imperial típico del país, azul y dorado, rícamente bordado. A diferéncia del anterior emperador, parecía muy jóven, quizás rozaba los veinticinco. Sus cabellos eran muy negros, recogidos en el peinado masculino de costumbre. En su rostro elegante se esbozaba una impasible sonrisa, mientras sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en la muchacha.

- Bienvenida, sacerdotisa de Suzaku -dijo- He oído muchos rumores sobre tí y tu grupo...Al parecer buscáis algo en mi imperio, algo que, como debes saber, nosotros también anhelamos...

- Alteza -dijo Miaka de un modo muy serio- Entiendo las desaveniéncias entre Kutô y Konan, así como la rivalidad entre Seiryuu y Suzaku y el empeño de vos por invocar a vuestro diós. Pero...siento que es mi deber deciros que algunos de vuestros aliados no son lo que parecen.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el emperador con fingida curiosidad.

- Señor, las tres estrellas de Seiryuu que están a vuestro servicio planean un complot contra vos -dijo Miaka decididamente- En realidad están ofreciendo su lealtad a un tal Hokai, señor. Creemos que es un hechizero. Planean derrocaros del poder y apoderarse del control de Kutô.

El hombre la miró detenidamente, pero después esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro sereno.

- Debería valorar tu opinión, sacerdotisa de Suzaku -dijo lentamente- Pero consultaré antes con mis...consejeros. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?

Miaka no entendió aquellas palabras, pero notó que alguien entraba en la sala. Sus ojos se desviaron para mirar a las personas que se acercaban...y entonces su corazón dió un doloroso salto.

Ante sí vió a tres personas, que la observaban atentamente, con una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios. No reconoció a la muchacha de cabellos blancos, ni al niño de piel oscura...Pero sus ojos se desplazaron inevitablemente para mirar a los del muchacho de los cabellos negros, que le dirigía una sonrisa maléfica que destacaba con su rostro infantil.

- No nos veíamos desde hace rato, sacerdotisa de Suzaku.

Miaka sintió un peso insoportable en el pecho, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y retrocedió lentamente unos pasos.

- Tomo... -susurró.

- Y bien, ¿qué opináis sobre lo que ha dicho esta muchacha? -dijo el emperador con una complacida sonrisa.

- Que ha caído perfectamente en la trampa -dijo la niña con una sonrisa divertida.

Miaka estaba asustada y confundida por el comportamiento de esa gente, así que retrocedió lentamente.

- ¿Qué...qué está pasando? -preguntó.

- ¿De verdad creías que detener la guerra sería tan fácil? -preguntó el emperador de Kutô- Has caído en la trampa, Miaka, sacerdotisa de Suzaku.

- Pero...¡es cierto! -gritó Miaka- ¡Yo se lo oí decir a él...! ¡Decía que estaban tramando con Hokai destronar al emperador...!

La sonrisa del gobernante se tornó aún más aguda y maliciosa, si es que era posible. Se incorporó lentamente y la miró con crueldad.

- Es imposible que las estrellas de Seiryuu junto con Hokai puedan destronarme... -dijo complacido, saboreando el momento- Porqué Hokai soy yo.

En ese mismo instante, la muchacha sintió una angústia muy grande en su pecho. Diós...la habían engañado...Y ella había caído como una estúpida. Muy pronto, un nuevo sentimiento inundó su ser...una ira, una rábia tremendas, que podían hacer estremecer el universo entero.

- Maldito...¡Tú te llevaste a Hikari! -gritó- ¡Desgraciado, devuélvemelo...! ¡Devuélveme a Hikari!

Pero Tomo, el guerrero de la ilusión, se adelantó a cualquier movimiento que la chica pudiera hacer y levantó un dedo al frente. De inmediato, las mismas espinas que atraparana los Suzakus la noche anterior salieron del suelo, atrapando el cuerpo de Miaka. La chica ahogó un lamento de sorpresa, pero no pudo hacer nada por moverse de su lugar. El emperador, o Hokai, qué más daba, se puso en pie y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de lo más cruel.

- No creía que fuera a funcionar realmente... -dijo- No esperaba que fueras tan ingénua de dejarte engañar por algo tan sutil...Pero, por supuesto, el deseo de recuperar lo que más querías te ha traicionado.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres! -consiguió gritar Miaka.

- Todo estaba preparado...que vinieses aquí tú sola... -dijo Hokai- que tus amigos te sigan...que recuperemos el shinjazo de Seiryuu...y de paso eliminar a unos cuantos de ellos...

- Maldito séas... -susurró Miaka con ira, tratando sin éxito de liberarse de sus ataduras.

- Alteza -dijo la niña de los cabellos blancos refiriéndose al emperador.

- Dime, Miboshi -dijo Hokai.

- Ya están aquí -dijo la aludida con una sonrisa cruel.

El rostro de Hokai se iluminó por completo, con una sonrisa complacida.

- Muy bien. Id a...recibirles...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Chicos...¿dónde narices estamos? -preguntó la voz fuerte de Tasuki.

- Shhhh... -dijo Nuriko con gesto de enfado- ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

- Chichiri, ¿sientes el aura de Miaka? -susurró Hotohori.

- Pues sí -dijo éste- No creo equivocarme: está en el palacio de Kutô.

Todos estaban escondidos tras unos setos que había frente a la entrada trasera del palacio. Habían entrado allí de milagro, grácias a un hechizo formulado por Chichiri. Aunque Miaka les había dicho que no la siguieran, ninguno de ellos era capaz de dejar a su sacerdotisa sola ante el peligro. Tamahome se apartó un poco para que Soi y lo gemelos se escondieran delante de él. Todos contuvieron la respiración unos instantes, mientras trataban al mismo tiempo de ver sobre el seto y no dejarse al descubierto.

- No veo nada... -dijo Tamahome.

- Se oye la respiración de cinco hombres... -dijo Amiboshi de repente. Su oído extra-sensible era de lo mejor- Pero no puedo saber sí al llegar al patio central habrá más...

- Esperad -dijo Suboshi de repente, cogiendo las "estrellas fugaces" de su cintura. _(N/A: Leí en algún sitio que también se pueden llamar así y me gustó más XD)._

Con cuidado, cogió uno de los extremos esféricos y lo separó de la cuerda. De inmediato, la bola se elevó en el aire y se alejó de ellos, hasta perderla de vista. Al cabo de un minuto, la esfera regresó silenciosa pero fugazmente a la palma de su mano. Suboshi se concentró en la información que le transmitía su arma, a la cual estaba profundamente ligado.

- Hay otros diez en el patio interior además de los cinco de fuera -dijo lentamente- No serán un problema: solamente son soldados.

- De acuerdo, pues -dijo Tasuki- Acerquémonos más a la entrada y entonces atacamos.

Mientras se deslizaban entre los matorrales, Tamahome miró de reojo a Soi por unos momentos, aunque de inmediato apartó la vista de la chica.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Nakago...? -susurró agachándose para esquivar una rama.

La chica pareció que no iba a responder, como se le ignorara, pero al final sus ojos adquirieron una expresión triste.

- Antes de irnos le he dicho que viniera con nosotros -dijo lentamente- Pero no quiere tomar parte en esto...Creo...que está un poco arrepentido de todo lo que ocurrió hace once años...Pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo...

Tamahome no preguntó nada más, si no que trató de concentrarse en lo que tenían por delante. Nakago...Jamás olvidaría todo lo que hizo aquel Seiryuu, pero sabía que para ganar debían ponerlo de su parte. Ya pensarían el modo de hacerlo: ahora lo más importante era rescatar a Miaka.

Sus pensamientos oscuros fueron interrumpidos por un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo. Sin saber la fuente de tal sensación, levantó la vista al cielo, para ver que sobre el palacio se había formado una capa gris de lo más extraña.

- Qué raro... -susurró- Soi, ¿esto es obra tuya?

- Eso no es una tormenta.. -dijo Soi recelosa- Es...un aura...

- ¿Un aura? -preguntó Tasuki- ¿Quién demonios puede tener un aura así...?

- Estáis a punto de saber la respuesta, guerreros de Suzaku -dijo una voz extrañamente tétrica.

De repente, un rugido monumental, como de una béstia diabólica, estalló en el lugar, haciéndoles dar un salto a todos. Entonces, algo se asomó para encontrarles por encima del seto. Tasuki parpadeó un instante, antes de poder advertir que frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, había la cara horrible y bestial de un demonio con rostro de serpiente. Una risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios, pero entonces alzó el abanico bruscamente y gritó:

- ¡Llamas de cólera!

El fuego cubrió el cuerpo del demonio, carbonizándolo al instante. Decididos a luchar contra lo que fuera, todos saltaron fuera de su escondrijo, buscando a su enemigo con la mirada. Ante ellos solamente vieron a una persona que no recordaban: una niña de cabellos blanquecinos que les miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa de seguridad.

- Os he estado esperando, estrellas de Suzaku -dijo altivamente.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? -preguntó Tasuki desconcertado.

La niña no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a levantar una mano, que movió en un peculiar ángulo. De inmediato, su palma se cerró alrededor de algo que apareció en el aire: un extraño objeto dorado punzante. Sin ningún tipo de problema, se elevó lentamente en el aire, sentándose en las alturas con las piernas cruzadas.

Los muchachos se quedaron de piedra ante tal visión: recordaban demasiado bien la situación en la que vieron aquellos mismos movimientos. Chiriko sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa, y que el miedo se apoderaba de su ser, aún contra su voluntad.

- ¿Tú eres Miboshi...? -preguntó Tamahome aún sin creérselo.

- En efecto -dijo este- Mi maestro me ha ofrecido la oportunidad de divertirme un poco con vosotros...Así que lo haré con mucho gusto.

De inmediato el objeto que llevaba en su mano empezó a girar amenazadoramente, provocando que empezaran a aparecer demonios por todas partes. Los muchachos se prepararon para la lucha.

- Hay demasiados... -dijo Nuriko lentamente, haciendo que sus brazaletes adoptaran la forma de combate- ¿De dónde salen?

- Tiene el poder de convocar a los demonios -dijo Suboshi, haciendo levitar las estrellas fugaces.

- ¡Escuchad! -gritó Amiboshi alzando su flauta- ¡Vosotros id a rescatar a Miaka, a Yui! ¡Soi, Suboshi y yo le detendremos!

- ¡Pero no podemos dejaros aquí! -gritó Tasuki.

- ¡Miaka es más importante ahora! -gritó Soi, cosa que sorprendió a los muchachos- ¡Ídos!

Tardaron a apenas unos instantes en decidirse. Todos temían por la vida de Miaka. Sin mirar atrás, las estrellas de Suzaku entraron en el palacio, decididas a luchar por lo que más amaban.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Algo se avecinaba: no es que lo supiera exactamente, pero su instinto como sacerdotisa la anunciaba que algo malo estaba ocurriendo fuera de aquellos muros. Yui suspiró con pesadez y se inclinó sobre el pequeño Hikari, que dormía en su cuna de telas blancas. Temía por su seguridad. En aquellos días le había cuidado, calmándole cuando lloraba y jugando con él para que notara el tenso ambiente. Pero sabía que el bebé necesitaba a su madre y su padre urgentemente, y que ella no podía substituírles lo más mínimo.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entró violentamente en la sala, haciendo que los portales golpearan contra la pared. Giró la cabeza bruscamente, para encontrarse mirando cara a cara al emperador de Kutô, que avanzaba hacia ella a toda prisa. La chica trató de coger a Hikari entre sus brazos, pero entonces el hombre alzó una mano y una onda expansiva proyectó a la chica contra la pared, haciéndole ahogar un sonido de dolor. Yui consiguió incorporse forzosamente, pero entonces sintió que de algún modo estaba fija en el muro y que le era imposible moverse. Era obra de un campo de fuerza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó obstinadamente.

- Las estrellas de Suzaku están aquí -dijo el hombre maliciosamente- Han venido a buscar a su sacerdotisa. No puedo permitir que encuentren el shinjazo.

- Que Miaka... -susurró Yui- ¡¿Miaka está aquí!

- Desde hace un buen rato, sí -dijo el emperador, acercándose a Hikari- Ha caído en nuestra trampa y ahora está en manos de Tomo. No dejará que consigan rescatarla...al menos no hasta que hayan matado a unos cuantos de ellos.

- ¡No toques a Hikari, desgraciado! -gritó Yui furiosa.

- No te preocupes, no le haré nada -dijo Hokai riendo cruelmente- Solamente lo alejaré de aquí para que ellos no lo encuentren...Me marcho a otro lugar. Y tú te quedarás aquí. Estoy seguro de que tus estrellas te protegerán -dijo burlonamente, cogiendo al bebé entre sus brazos, que empezó a llorar de inmediato al despertarse.

- ¡Espera! -gritó Yui tratando de liberarse, mientras lo veía marchar sin poder detenerle.

Pero Hokai se marchó con una sonrisa cruel, cerrando los enormes portones de madera tras de sí. En el momento en que ocurrió, Yui se vió liberada de aquella fuerza paralizante. De inmediato, corrió hacia las puertas, tratando de abrirlas, pero no fue capaz: estaban cerradas con llave. En un destello de rábia, arrancó un puntapié a la madera, pero eso no le sirvió para quedar libre.

Sin poder evitar la desesperación, la chica se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas al suelo, luchando contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

_"Miaka...lo siento..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tras dejar aturdido a todos los guárdias que se ponían en su camino, Tamahome y los demás avanzaron por los pasillos del palacio, que resultaba ser casi un laberinto. Pero, grácias a Chiriko, que parecía un plano viviente, estaban encaminándose a la sala del trono. De momento no había encontrado ningún obstáculo relevante, pero esperaban que tarde o temprano aparecieran los Seiryuus y deberían enfrentarse de nuevo.

No se equivocaron: al girar una esquina, encontraron a alguien, recostado cómodamente en el muro, como si les estubiera esperando.

- ¡¿Quién eres! -gritó Tamahome, con el signo reluciente en su frente.

El aludido sonrió cruelmente, para después incorporarse y girarse para mirarlos. Los ojos rojizos del muchacho de piel oscura se fijaron de inmediato en todo el grupo que tenía ante ellos.

- Os esperaba, Suzakus... -dijo con una voz demasiado grave para un niño de su edad- No os dejaré pasar de aquí.

Todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos, pero había alguien que sentía otra sensación más fuerte en el pecho. Nuriko no pudo evitar que una expresión de odio intenso aflorara en su rostro, borrando su expresión amistosa. Sus ojos se agudizaron, mientras sentía que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, como tratando de ahogar la rábia. Recordaba muy bien aquellos ojos rojos que helaban la sangre en las venas. Estaba seguro de no equivocarse: el ser que tenía ante sí había sido el causante de su muerte.

- Chicos -dijo lentamente, con una voz más seria de lo habitual- Íd delante. Yo me ocuparé de él.

- ¿Q...qué...? -inquirió Hotohori.

- ¡¿Se te ha ido la olla! -exclamó Tasuki- ¡¿Cómo que te dejemos aquí!

- Cállate, Tasuki -dijo Nuriko de repente, con una voz de lo más fría.

Todos le miraron con extrañez, dándose cuenta de que el muchacho parecía más decidido y gélido que nunca. En su rostro aparecía una expresión de decisión que no conocían en aquel chico de carácter afable y alegre.

- Esto es algo personal -dijo de nuevo con aquél tono impasible- No tenéis nada que hacer aquí: acabaré este asunto yo solo...y de una vez por todas.

A pesar de que no se sentían capaces de dejar a su amigo solo ante el peligro, habían visto la decisión de su rostro, y sabían que ayudarle en aquella lucha sería un insulto para su honor: era de esperar que Nuriko quisiera derrotar con sus própias manos a su asesino. Tardaron unos instantes a decidirse, pero al final Hotohori dió un paso al frente, dispuesto a pasar ante su enemigo.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Nuriko -dijo.

- Proyectaré mi aura sobre tí -dijo Chichiri preocupado- Si te pasa algo, vendremos de inmediato.

- No os preocupéis -dijo Nuriko- estaré bien. Marchaos.

Sus compañeros se fueron a paso rápido, aunque Tasuki se debatió un poco consigo mismo, incapaz de dejarle solo. Un tirón de Tamahome le hizo avanzar de nuevo. Nuriko observó como se marchaban, para fijar de nuevo sus ojos en Ashitare, con un nuevo aspecto que no conocía. Este acariciaba las armas punzantes que llevaba en la cintura de un modo amenazador.

- ¿Lo ves? -preguntó gravemente- Me veo obligado a utilizar armas hechas por humanos para luchar...porqué tú mataste mi parte animal, al menos en lo que a físicamente se refiere. Me dejaste desvalido y sin apenas poderes...Por suerte, he conocido a alguien que pude devolverme ese poder que tube antaño. Pero antes...voy a vengarme por la muerte tan poco digna que me diste. Te destrozaré con mis própias manos por segunda vez...

- No confíes en ello -dijo Nuriko con firmeza- No me matará dos veces la misma béstia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por fín llegaron, por lo que les sorprendió mucho no encontrar guárdias ni nada por el estilo por el camino. Seguían preocupados por Nuriko, pero la mayor inquietud de todos era Miaka. Sin pensar en cualquier consecuéncia, Tamahome saltó en el aire y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, haciendo caer los dos enormes portales decorados con oro.

- ¿No podrías haber llamado? -dijo Tasuki por lo bajo.

Pero la voz de todos se esfumó cuando tubieron la visión de la sala ante sí. Solamente uno pudo soltar una palabra.

- Miaka...

La sacerdotisa de Suzaku estaba atrapada en unas ataduras de espinos, con la ropa echa trizas y llena de rasguños y pequeñas heridas. Al parecer ya llevaba bastante rato de aquél modo. Al verlos entrar, ahogó un gritó de alerta.

- ¡Cuidado, es una trampa...!

- ¡¿Qué...! -exclamó Tasuki.

Pero ya era tarde. Bajo los pies de las estrellas aparecieron las ataduras maléficas que no tubieron problema alguno para atraparles. Por mucho que trataron de liberarse, fue inútil, así como tantas otras veces.

- Empiezo a cansarme de que siempre sea lo mismo... -dijo Tasuki fastidiado, tratando sin éxito de quemar las ataduras

Una risa maléfica resonó en la estáncia, como anunciando la preséncia del último de los enemigos Seiryuu. Tomo les miró de solsayo, con aquella expresión cruel en su rostro.

- Habéis caído como moscas -dijo truinfante- Creo que os sobrevaloré...

- Maldito séas... -dijo Tamahome enfurecido.

- Qué raro... -dijo Chichiri analizando las cuerdas con la mirada- no parece que ni siquiera el fuego de Tasuki pueda deshacerlas...

- ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros...! -gritó Tamahome- ¡Suelta a Miaka...!

- Tamahome... -dijo Tomo negando lentamente con la cabeza- No has cambiado nada desde que te conocí por primera vez...sigues siendo un muchachito de lo más obstinado...

Sin preludio alguno, sus dedos se movieron para mostrar flotando en el aire una concha entre ellos. Tamahome sabía qué significaba, pero no pudo hacer nada por impedir quedar atrapado en una ilusión.

Ante sí vió a Tomo tal y como le había conocido hacía tres años del tiempo real, con su rostro cubierto por la máscara de tétricos colores que tanto misterio mórbido parecía ocultar. Los labios del Seiryuu se tensaron en una extraña sonrisa.

- Como ves, no me he olvidado de tí, Tamahome... -dijo en un espeluznante susurro.

Se acercó lentamente al muchacho, alzando su mano de uñas pintadas de negro azabache. Tamahome ahogó un gemido de pánico cuando tocó su pecho.

- ¡No me toques! -gritó.

- Tranquilo... -dijo Tomo sonriendo de un modo perverso- En otras circunstáncias podrías temer por lo que estás pensando...pero ahora no tengo tiempo para semejantes cosas...

Aún así, las manos del Seiryuu recorrieron el torso de Tamahome, sospechaba este, que disfrutando con el contacto. El rostro del enemigo se iluminó por un gesto de satisfacción, al tiempo que abría violentamente su camisa. Acomodado sobre el pecho de Tamahome, habiendo estado cubierto por la ropa, estaba el shinjazo de Seiryuu.

- Bingo -dijo Tomo con satisacción, arrancándolo del cuello de Tamahome.

- ¡No, desgraciado, devuélveme eso! -gritó el chico.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo -dijo el Seiryuu complacido- Lo necesitamos para obtener nuestros fines.

- Maldito... -dijo Tasuki entre dientes.

- Y ahora, con el permiso de mi señor Hokai -dijo Tomo- me divertiré un rato con vosotros...

Los chicos estaban atentos a cualquiera de sus movimientos, sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada en caso de un ataque contundente...Pero entonces ocurrió algo: una luz roja muy intensa iluminó la estáncia, provocando una suave oleada de energía...Todos lo sintieron, una fuerza que ya había notado en más ocasiones. Chichiri giró lentamente la cabeza cuanto pudo, mirando hacia atrás.

- ¿Alteza...? -susurró.

Efectivamente, Hotohori estaba utilizando su máximo poder a través de su espada. La hoja del arma brillaba con una intensa luz rojiza, al tiempo que su carácter resplandecía en cursiva sobre su cuello. Realmente era una exhibición de fuerza fabulosa...aunque fue mejor cuando, sin mayor esfuerzo, logró romper las ataduras con solo aquella poderosa aura que le rodeaba. Aterrizó ágilmente en el suelo, incorporándose rápidamente y levantando al frente la espada.

- Te he descubierto, Tomo -dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo has...? -exclamó el maestro de la ilusión.

Se fijó en la mano derecha de Hotohori, con la cual empuñaba la espada, de donde salía un fino hilo de sangre...¿Se había herido? Tomo sonrió cínicamente, al parecer no demasiado afectado por la derrota.

- Te has herido a tí mismo, ¿cierto? -preguntó- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era una ilusión?

- Primero, porqué las llamas de Tasuki no las quemaban: qué curioso siendo simples zarzas, ¿no?. En segundo lugar, estas "cosas" no proyectan sombra. He podido darme cuenta mientras sumías a Tamahome en tu ilusión.

- Buena estratégia -dijo Tomo aceptando un punto en favor del Suzaku- Hiriéndote has conseguido que el dolor te hiciera despertar...Creo recordar que ya hubo alguien que utilizó una vez eso contra mí...

Sin escuchar aquellas palabras, Hotohori volvió a hacer manar su energía en forma de aura y, con cinco hábiles cortes, rompió las ataduras de sus compañeros en el acto. Tras aterrizar con la agilidad de siempre, Tamahome levantó las manos al frente en un movimiento ya practicado, dispuesto a atacar a su enemigo.

- Por fín nos veremos las caras, Tomo.


	14. Capítulo 14 Suzakus y Seiryuus juntos

_Grácias a las dos wapísimas que me dejan reviews! Os contesto al final xq si no os desvelo lo que pasa XD._

**CIELO Y TIERRA ENFRENTADOS **

**Capítulo 14.- Encuentros y huídas. Suzakus y Seiryuus, juntos por primera vez**

Nuriko esquivó con agilidad una nueva embestida de su enemigo y aterrizó seis metros más allá, poniéndose rápidamente de nuevo en guárdia. Ashitare le miró de reojo y, sin apenas tocar el suelo, se lanzó de nuevo sobre él de un modo fugaz. Nuriko detubo su embestida con los brazaletes y le repelió. Le estaba costando lo suyo contener a aquel maldito Seiryuu: seguía siendo tan rápido y lanzado como en su último enfrentamiento. A pesar de su aspecto de muchacho, no tenía la sensación de estar luchando contra un ser humano. Parecía un animal en toda regla. Blandía aquellas armas de cinco puntas como si de sus mismas garras se tratasen. Ya llevaban más de diez minutos de lucha, él había recibido un montón de arañazos en todo el cuerpo, pero ninguno parecía superar a su adversario: estaban totalmente igualados. Aunque, por supuesto, la resisténcia de Nuriko no podía compararse a la animal de su oponente, por lo cual empezaba a ir más lento en sus esquivos. En una de esas, un terrible puntapié de su adversário le alcanzó en el estómago, haciéndole impactar contra el muro opuesto y cortándole la respiración. Ahogando un leve gemido de dolor, tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar las agudas armas, que se clavaron en la pared, justo donde había estado su torso. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque.

- Veo que has mejorado mucho... -dijo Ashitare con una sonrisa cruel- Pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme...Todos los hombres soís iguales: tropezáis dos veces con la misma piedra.

Sin detenerse, arremetió contra él con toda su velocidad. Nuriko lo vió venir y trató de esquivarlo, pero fue demasiado lento. Le alcanzó...

Un sonido de dolor salió de los labios de Nuriko, mientras sentía que las armas le habían alcanzado en el costado derecho. Sintió la sangre resbalar desde la herida, acompañada del cruel dolor.

- ¿Lo ves...? -dijo su enemigo complacido- Te he matado de nuevo...Las cosas no cambian: mi venganza...por tu vida...

Pero, entonces, notó que algo no iba como tenía planeado. Bajó la vista para ver el cuerpo del muchacho que tenía ante sí, atravesado por sus hojas...pero solamente vió las increíblemente fuertes manos de su rival aferrándo sus muñecas. En el último momento, Nuriko había logrado desviar la trayectória del arma con el metal de sus brazaletes, haciendo que la herida fuera solamente transversal. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cruzado por el dolor.

- Algunos aprendemos de nuestros errores...

Antes de que el Seiryuu pudiera hacer nada, Nuriko soltó un grito de guerra y le dió un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro. Ashitare cayó al suelo tras dar dos vueltas en el aire. Aprovechando que su rival aún estaba aturdido, Nuriko saltó con fuerza en el aire, preparado para propinarle una patada que dió en el blanco. Casi ni advirtió que el signo resplandeciente, visible sobre su pecho entre los retazos de ropa, cambiaba de aspecto para volverse en cursiva. El enemigo incluso sangró por el tremendo golpe, pero aún así trató de huír. Pero, con una agilidad adquirida, Nuriko saltó en el aire para situarse frente a su enemigo, impidiéndole la huída.

- Has hablado demasiado... -dijo el chico con una seguridad que ni él mismo conocía en sí- Esta vez me aseguraré de que no puedas hacer más daño...

- ¡Maldito...! -gritó Ashitare lanzándose contra él en una nueva embestida.

Pero Nuriko no era él mismo: una nueva fuerza se había despertado en él. Sólo le hizo falta levantar una mano para sentir le energía fluir y cómo, si apenas tocar a su oponente, un golpe suyo le envió de nuevo contra el muro, donde el Seiryuu ya no pudo ponerse en pie. El Suzaku avanzó con decisión, mientras sus puños se tensaban.

- No sabes cómo me dolió que me mataras... -dijo lentamente- Lo único que deseaba era seguir vivo para proteger a mis amigos...y tú me lo quitaste todo...¡Sólo deseo matarte...!

De inmediato, sintió que la fuerza le desbordaba, como si ni siquiera él fuera capaz de dominarla...su cuerpo prácticamente se movió solo...para definir un último y contundente golpe...

Pero este no llegó a su blanco. Ante sí vió que la figura de su enemigo se desdibujaba y, después, desaparecía en la nada. No detubo el golpe, sino que su puño impactó en el muro, provocando un tremendo agujero en el tabique de más de un metro de ancho. Respirando entrecortadamente, sintió que sus niveles de energía volvían a la normalidad, haciéndole advertir que su cuerpo era presa de un gran cansáncio.

Un grito de rábia y coraje manó de sus labios, mientras daba un tremendo golpe al muro, haciéndolo saltar en mil pedazos.

Maldición...aquél desgraciado prácticamente de le había escapado de entre los dedos: seguro que algún otro de los Seiryuu lo había transportador a otro lugar.

Poco a poco, se incorporó, pero entonces sintió el dolor de la herida que no había notado hasta entonces. Se llevó una mano al costado, sobre los cinco cortes. Apenas eran profundos, pero sangraban abundantemente y dolían horrores. Se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros para encontrar a Miaka, pero algo le detubo.

Notó una sensación desconocida en su cabeza...en su corazón. Se desvió de su rumbo y empezó a andar por un pasillo lateral. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de detectar el orígen de tal percepción.

_"Es...un aura...el aura de Seiryuu...pero...no parece maligna..."_

Tras andar un trecho casi a trompicones, se detuvo frente a las puertas tras las que creía percibir aquella energía. Los portones estaban cerrados desde fuera. Con un poco de esfuerzo, levantó un puño y golpeó, partiendo el cerrojo y dejando que las puertas se abrieran.

-------------------------

Yui no pudo explicar cómo, solamente supo que de repente un fuerte golpe sacudió la puerta de la estáncia y los dos enormes portales se abrieron solos. Miró con miedo al frente, esperando ver a otro de los aliados del emperador tras ella. Para nada esperaba encontrarse con la persona a la que vió.

Un muchacho de cabellos violácios atados en una trenza, heridas en todo el cuerpo y aspecto de derrotado entró en el lugar, clavando de inmediato en ella sus ojos rosáceos. Al parecer se quedó de piedra tras ver a una chica...empuñando la pata de una mesa, preparada para golpear al primero que entrara. _(N/A: Yui ya ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que tiene un par de narices, como cuando dejó insconscientes a la mitad del instituto con un bate de béisbol XD Tomo 16 o por ahí)._

- ¿Quién eres tú? -inquirió Yui confundida.

- Espera... -susurró el chico pensativo- Yo a tí te conozco...eres la sacerdotisa de Seiryuu...Yui, la amiga de Miaka, ¿no?

Los ojos de Yui descendieron de su rostro hasta posarse en el pecho del chico, sobre el cual brillaba suavemente entre los desgarrones de su camisa un carácter rojo reluciente. Le miró de nuevo a los ojos.

- Tú eres Nuriko... -dijo con sorpresa. Sus ojos se fijaron en la sangre que manchaba la ropa del muchacho- ¿Estás herido...? -preguntó angustiada.

- Bueno, he tenido un "roce" con uno de los tuyos... -dijo Nuriko sonriendo temblorosamente.

- No digas eso -dijo Yui muy seria- No son "de los míos".

- Lo siento -se apresuró a decir Nuriko.

Yui se apresuró a ayudarle a sentarse en una silla, cosa que hizo que el chico respirara más aliviado al poder descansar. La chica se inclinó a su lado y examinó la herida de cerca. No era demasiado profunda, pero debía dejar de sangrar.

- No es grave...no ha tocado ningún órgano vital -dijo casi profesionalmente. Le miró- ¿duele?

- ¿Tú qué crees...? -dijo Nuriko fingiendo fastidio- No es precisamente una sensación agradable...

La chica desgarró un trozo de tela de una sábana y se apresuró a improvisar un vendaje para la herida del chico y taponar la hemorrágia. Una vez hecho, se lo aseguró y después se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó.

- Debo irme... -dijo Nuriko, decidido a marcharse- Mis amigos me necesitarán...

- Así no vas a ir a ninguna parte -dijo Yui muy seria- Explícame qué ocurre.

- Ayer, mientras descansábamos en Kertaka, fuímos atacados por Tomo -relató Nuriko con la voz apagada- Pero entonces Nakago despertó y le repelió. Esta mañana, al despertarnos, Miaka se había ido y solamente dejó una nota diciendo que venía a buscarte a tí y a su hijo...¿Dónde está? -dijo, acordándose de repente- ¿Dónde está Hikari, el hijo de Miaka y Tamahome?

Los ojos de Yui se ensombrecieron de inmediato.

- El emperador se lo ha llevado... -se llevó las manos al rostro y lo undió entre ellas- He intentado detenerle...pero no he podido hacer nada...

Nuriko calló sin decir nada, al parecer angustiado por la suerte del bebé.

- No le puede hacer nada...no hasta que consigan los otros dos shinjazos... -dijo Yui lentamente, como si intentara justificarse.

- No te preocupes -dijo Nuriko sonriendo levemente, mientras se incorporaba con una ligero gesto de dolor- No es culpa tuya. Ahora debo ir a ayudar a mis amigos...deben estar tratando de rescatar a Miaka...no puedo quedarme aquí...

- Espera, estás herido...te acompañaré -dijo Yui poniéndose en pie.

- Seguro que Miaka se pone contentísima cuando te vea... -dijo Nuriko con una ligera sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suboshi saltó a un lado con agilidad, para tratar de escapar de un enorme demonio con forma de dragón que vino hacia él a toda velocidad. Después, arremetió a toda prisa contra el monstruo, partiendo su cuerpo en dos con las "estrellas fugaces", ayudándose después de su arma para levitar hasta el suelo. Pero, de repente, vió que dos decenas más demonios como aquél se acercaban a él a toda prisa. Los esquivó como pudo, cortando la cabeza de dos de ellos.

- ¡Son demasiados...! -gritó protegiéndose con sus armas.

- Los crea con esa cosa... -dijo Soi saltando ágilmente a un lado y carbonizando a tres demonios de un chispazo eléctrico.

- No perdáis el tiempo -dijo Miboshi sonriendo maléficamente- ¡Cualquier esfuerzo que hagáis será inútil...!

El punzante objeto dorado volvió a girar tétricamente, haciendo surgir un buen puñado de demonios de la nada, esa vez más grandes que ninguna. Antes de que les tocaran, pero, un sonido conocido, rítmico y casi frenético. Amiboshi miraba al frente de un modo sagaz mientras tocaba su flauta cada vez más rápido. De inmediato, el poderoso escudo de fuerza azul les rodeó, de manera que los demonios quedaban destruídos al tocar la superfície luminosa. Aquél acto pareció enfurecer a su enemigo, que montó en cólera.

- Ya basta de juegos -dijo- Sería mucho mejor para vosotros que volviérais a nuestro lado...No os lo tendríamos en cuenta: seríais aceptados con todos los honores.

- ¡Jamás volveremos al lado de Kutô! -gritó Suboshi amenazante.

- Perfecto... -dijo Miboshi con una sonrisa cruel- No me dejáis más remedio que destruir vuestros cuerpos y desvanecer vuestras almas.

Miboshi cerró los ojos y concentró su aura, convocando al más terrible demonio que había en sus manos. De inmediato se presentó ante ellos una sombra negra, que adoptó de inmediato la forma de un increíble demonio de tres cabezas, con los ojos de cada una de ellas fijos en los Seiryuu.

- A ver cómo derrotáis a este... -dijo Miboshi con satisfacción.

Amiboshi intentó de nuevo su ataque de música contra el demonio, pero entonces se dió cuenta de que le era imposible siquiera percibir su aura.

- ¡Maldita sea, no deja que mi energía entre en su cuerpo...! -gritó.

- Déjamelo a mí -dijo Soi alzando dos dedos sobre su cabeza, convocando el poder del trueno- ¡Estallido del rayo azul!

La tormenta se convocó en un instante sobre ella y un terrible y brutal relámpago cayó sobre el ser. Pero, a diferéncia de los esperado, el demonio ni siquiera se inmutó y se dirigió a ellos con toda su poténcia. Aunque los tres chicos trataron de esquivarlo, no pudieron evitar que un potente golpe del monstruo les hiciera caer de golpe y sopetón al suelo. Suboshi se incorporó, dolorido y herido en un hombro, pero entonces vió que una espécie de tentáculos emergían de la piel del ser...para ir directos hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde: para cuando pudieron darse cuenta, ya estaban completamente inmobilizados en el aire, oprimidos a merced de aquél enorme monstruo. Trataron con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse, pero fue inútil.

- Poco a poco se irá cerrando más a vuestro alrededor...hasta que dejéis de respirar y muráis sin solución... -dijo el Seiryuu triunfante.

Soi sintió que, en efecto, era verdad. Ya casi no podía respirar: sus pulmones empezaban a quedarse sin aire y cada vez le costaba más llenarles. Ahogó un quejido al sentir como la presión crecía. Si al menos pudiera convocar al trueno...pero sin el movimiento necesário era del todo imposible. Si no hacían algo, morirían sin poder evitarlo...

De la nada surgió una poderosa energía azul, que impactó con fuerza contra el monstruo. El ser ahogó un grito de dolor y se desintegró instantániamente, dejando caer a los Seiryuus. Tras impactar con fuerza contra el suelo, Soi se incorporó forzosamente, ahogando una queja de dolor. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, miró al frente, para ver hecha realidad su mayor esperanza.

Nakago estaba allí, tan imponente como siempre, a pesar de su cuerpo infantil, con sus cabellos rúbios meciéndose violentamente por su própia aura, que manaba del luminoso signo azul de su frente. De su mano había salido el ataque que había destruído por completo al monstruo que les había atacado. El enemigo sonrió, al parecer nada molesto por la preséncia de Nakago allí.

- Por fín te has dignado a presentarte, Nakago.

- Nakago...has venido... -dijo Soi sonriendo, visiblemente feliz.

El rúbio le dirigió una fría mirada azul, aunque ella habría jurado que debajo se asomaba una leve y cálida sonrisa.

- No temáis...estoy aquí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tamahome alzó sus brazos en posición de ataque, imitado de inmediato por sus compañeros, que se dispusieron a abatir al enemigo que tenían ante sí. El aura del líder de los Suzakus se hizo más luminosa e intensa, mientras el signo de su frente aparecía en cursiva, denotando el gran poder que lo inundaba.

- Suelta a Miaka, maldito -dijo amenazante.

- No lo creo... -dijo Tomo andando en círculos alrededor de la sacerdotisa, que seguía inmóbil- Creo que será un buen escudo...

- ¡Desgraciado! -gritó Tamahome cogiendo velocidad y saltando en el aire.

Con aquella increíble agilidad, saltó por encima de Miaka, que seguía inmóbil, y aterrizó dónde se encontraba Tomo. El Seiryuu ni siquiera se inmutó, ni tan solo cuando una tremenda y fugaz patada de Tamahome iba a toda velocidad en el aire, directa hacia su rostro...Pero, inexplicablemente, el descomunal golpe de Tamahome no le dió, sinó que le atravesó por completo. El muchacho de los cabellos verdeazulados se quedó de piedra, frenando su própia poténcia justo a tiempo. Se dió la vuelta para mirar a su enemigo, que ni siquiera se había movido del sitio.

- ¿Por qué crees que tengo el poder de las ilusiones? -preguntó Tomo burlón- Este cuerpo que ves ante tí no es más que un espejismo...

- ¿Qué...? -preguntó Tamahome furioso.

Ante sus ojos, Tomo desapareció, para aparecer tras de él, cosa que le chico no notó hasta que escuchó su voz.

- Puedo hacer que mi ilusión sea palpable o no, dependiendo de lo que quiera -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- Como ves, este nuevo cuerpo no limita mis capacidades ilusórias. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la primera vez que nos encontramos, Tamahome?

El chico sintió un destello de ira. Por supuesto que lo recordaba...aquél sádico había disfrutado cuanto había querido de verle sufrir mientras él no podía defenderse...Aquello no hizo si no incrementar la rábia de la estrella de Suzaku.

- Te mataré...juro que te mataré...

- Je, antes tendrás que "encontrarme" -dijo Tomo sonriendo con crueldad, volviendo a adoptar la apariéncia de los viejos tiempos _(N/a: con máscara y todo Oo)._

Sin que los chicos apenas pudieran seguirle con los ojos, el Seiryuu dividió su cuerpo, o mejor dicho lo multiplicó, hasta que sus clones llenaron toda la sala, hacechándoles desde cada esquina. Los Suzakus fueron retrocediendo hasta topar de espaldas unos con otros, manteniéndose en círculo.

- ¡Maldición, hay muchos!

- Su aura se desdibuja... -dijo Chichiri pensativo- Son ilusiones. Tenemos que encontrar el auténtico.

- Teniendo en cuenta que la luz viene de esa ventana -dijo Chiriko haciendo mentalmente sus cálculos- Tenemos que comprobar cuales tienen la sombra orientada al norte para...

- ¡A las narices todo eso! -gritó Tasuki impaciente, alzando el abanico a toda prisa- ¡Rekka Shinen!

Unas enormes llamaradas manaron del objeto encantado, carbonizando las copias de Tomo...y de paso chamuscando a sus compañeros. Tasuki se dió cuenta de ello y sonrió triunfante.

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo conseguí...! -gritó alzando un puño.

- Muy bien...¡Pero te podías haber ahorrado quemarnos a nosotros! -gritó Tamahome cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

- Eso no importa -dijo Chichiri- Ahí está el de verdad -dijo señalando el único que había quedado en pie, sin duda el original.

- Yo me encargo -dijo Hotohori levantando la espada sagrada a la altura de sus ojos. Dedició telepáticamente un pensamiento a Chichiri- "Vosotros rescatad a Miaka"- y adquiriendo velocidad para descargar un golpe contra su enemigo, se lanzó sobre Tomo.

El Seiryuu aún trataba de recuperarse de las quemaduras provocadas por el abanico de Tasuki, pero vió de inmediato que Hotohori se acercaba a él a toda velocidad. Cuando la estrella de Suzaku se acercó a él y descargó el hábil golpe, Tomo lo esquivó magistralmente y, con una sonrisa perversa, acarició con una mano el cuello del emperador. Hotohori pareció quedarse congelado unos instantes, al sentir una nefasta y vacía sensación en la zona del roce, pero entonces se llenó de ira e hizo una estocada hacia el lado, hiriéndole en un brazo. Se detuvo, frotándose el lugar en el que el Seiryuu le había tocado, notando que era dónde aparecía su signo.

- ¿Qué haces? -gritó enfurecido.

- Sabía que el emperador de Konan era toda una belleza -dijo Tomo sádicamente- Pero es evidente que ganáis en persona...

- ¡¿Serás desgraciado! -gritó Hotohori furioso- ¡Te cortaré la cabeza...!

Mientras estos dos luchaban de mal modo, Chichiri se acercó a Miaka junto con Tamahome. El monje levantó los dedos en una posición ya aprendida hacía muchos años y recitó un conjuro para sí. De inmediato, las ataduras que inmobilizaban a Miaka se rompieron y esta cayó abajo. Estando Tomo concentrado en la lucha contra Hotohori, no le fue difícil romper la barrera ilusória. Tamahome extendió los brazos y atrapó a Miaka entre ellos, sintiendo el contacto. Se inclinó rápidamente en el suelo, pasando una mano por el rostro de ella.

- Miaka...¿estás bien?

La chica abrió débilmente los ojos y le miró. Sonrió levemente al cabo de unos segundos.

- Tamahome...estás aquí...Lo siento, siento haberme ido sin deciros nada...

- Ya no importa, tonta -dijo Tamahome abrazándola con fuerza- Estamos aquí...es lo más importante de todo...

- ¡Hotohori! -gritó Chichiri- ¡Vámonos!

- ¡No! -gritó Miaka poniéndose en pie con rapidez- ¡Hikari, tenemos que encontrarle!

Tras esquivar un corte de Hotohori, Tomo aterrizó elegantemente, limpiándose la sangre de un corte del rostro.

- No lo encontrarás nunca, sacerdotisa de Suzaku -dijo burlón- Nuestro señor ya se lo ha llevado lejos de aquí...jamás sabrás dónde está.

- ¿Qué...qué...? -dijo Miaka, con los ojos oscuros amenazando lágrimas- ¡¿Dónde está Hikari!

- No lo sabrás...¡nunca...! -gritó Tomo levantando una mano con violéncia.

De improvisto, algo parecido a hilos _(N/a: Recordad cómo atacó a Tamahome aquella vez y todos creyeron que había muerto)_ salieron del suelo, atravesando a los desprevenidos Suzakus, que no pudieron hacer más que ahogar un sonido de dolor. Miaka ahogó una lamento seco, pues aquella cosa le había atravesado el pecho por dos lados. Sintió la sangre manar de ella, quitándole la vida...Pero, antes de perder el sentido, oyó la voz espeluznante de Tomo, que reía divertida.

- ¿No habríais creído que ya estaba acabado, cierto?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Yui, al sentir que el muchacho tropezaba sin sustento- ¿Puedes andar...?

- Tranquila, estoy bien... -añadió Nuriko, con una mano sobre la herida- He recibido de peores...

Yui asintió y siguió andando, con el chico pasando un brazo por encima de su cuello y recostándose en ella para andar. Ante ellos se levantaba un enorme portal dorado. Yui chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada.

- Maldita sea...si esto es la salida...parece como si el palacio hubiera cambiado -dijo pensativa.

- Espera... -dijo Nuriko incorporándose levemente- Ahí fuera está pasando algo grave...hay muchas auras mezcladas... -de repente cayó en la cuenta- Los Seiryuus están luchando con Miboshi...

- ¿Quiénes? -preguntó Yui.

- Soi, Amiboshi...y Suboshi.

Ante la mención de aquél nombre, el corazón de Yui dió un salto. ¿Suboshi...estaba allí...? Con fuerza, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió los portales. Ante ambos se presentó una escena que no esperaban.

Miboshi flotaba en el aire, rodeado de demonios con forma de serpiente, como si quisiera protegerse. Frente a él, en el suelo, estaba de pie Nakago, con su poderosa aura azul envolviéndole intensamente. Cerca de él, en el suelo había tras personas. Tras reconocer al muchacho de cabellos castaños, Yui logró incluso olvidar el impacto de ver de nuevo a Nakago.

Apenas era un niño, no debía tener más de diez años. Sus cabellos eran de un castaño suave, sus ojos de un azul grisáceo que recordaba tan bien...y a su alrededor flotaban en el aire dos esferas atadas con una cinta. Demasiadas coincidéncias...no podía ser nadie más que él. Sin que siquiera pudiera detenerse a sí misma, sintió que de sus labios manaba una sola palabra.

- ¡Suboshi!

-----------------------

Al oír aquella voz con la que tantas veces había soñado...que tanto había deseado oír...Suboshi, la estrella de Seiryuu, se dió la vuelta lentamente, para posar los ojos en la entrada del palacio. En las escaleras estaba el ser que robaba sus pensamientos y sus sueños...con aquellos cabellos rúbios cenizo largos, meciéndose suavemente...y aquella mirada esmeralda que hacía que su corazón doblara la velocidad de los latidos...

- Y...Yui... -susurró, poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Sus ojos no podían ver nada más, solamente a aquella diosa que se dignaba a ver a un simple mortal como él. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Yui! -gritó eufórico.

La chica sonrió abiertamente, sin miedo a que nadie lo notara.

- Anda, ve... -dijo Nuriko con una sonrisa- Te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo...no le hagas esperar más...

Yui asintió y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, corriendo al encuentro del que, aún a pesar de su aspecto, era el chico con el que había soñado desde hacía muchas noches.

- ¡Suboshi!

- ¡Yui! -gritó este una vez más, sin cansarse.

Pero unos ojos agudos observaban las escena, como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su preséncia.

- ¡No te acerques a la sacerdotisa! -gritó Miboshi, ordenando a uno de los demonios que atacara al muchacho.

Suboshi lo vió de reojo e, instintivamente, se lanzó sobre Yui, aún a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, protegiéndola con él, como ya había hecho muchas veces. Lo único que oyó después fue el grito de terror de la chica entre sus brazos. Nada más.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Miaka ahogó un nuevo gemido, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Diós...qué manera más espantosa de morir...Y ni siquiera...había podido convocar de nuevo a Suzaku, ni garantizar la paz de Konan...ni tan sólo ver una vez más a su pequeño...Mientras sentía que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, dejó un último pensamiento.

_"Hikari...lo siento...tu madre no ha podido salvarte..."_

Cuando creía que iba a exalar su último suspiro, sintió un calor extraño en el cuerpo, una sensación agradable que borró todo el dolor...y tuvo la sensación de que viajaba muy lejos...muy muy lejos...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba como vacía...ehhh, más vacía que de costumbre. Se sentía extrañamente bien, era una sensación muy agradable...Al menos hasta que los fragmentos de sus memória encajaron y recordó que...Sintió un involuntário escalofrío mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Estaba herida, lo sabía...por eso se sorprendió tanto al comprobar que no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño. Entonces, captó un movimiento sobre ella. Consiguió enfocar la mirada, que tenía ligeramente borrosa. Distinguió un rostro infantil, de cabellos verde claro y unos enormes ojos violácios. Trató de recordar a qué le sonaba aquél rostro...hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Nyan-nyang? -inquirió.

- Miaka, por fín te has despertado -dijo alegremente la niña abrazándola.

- Pero...pero... -empezó Miaka nerviosamente, incorporándose- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y los demás?

- ¿Dónde vas a estar? -gruñó una voz grave tras ella- En el monte Taikioko.

Miaka se giró, para ver a Taitsu-kun flotando en el aire a dos metros del suelo. Sólo entonces notó que estaba en una de aquella enormes habitaciones de aspecto imperial, llenas de luz y de paredes cristalinas.

- Taitsu-kun -dijo Miaka sorprendida- ¿Cómo...cómo he llegado hasta aquí...?

- Os traje aquí justo antes de que sucumbiérais ante vuestro enemigo... -dijo Taitsu-kun sábiamente- No puedo creer que cayeráis en una trampa tan simple...

- Pero yo...estaba herida...he estado a punto de morir -dijo Miaka sorprendida.

- No es cierto -dijo Taitsu-kun seriamente- Aquellas heridas eran solamente una ilusión. Por suerte os transporté antes de que vuestras almas se vieran seriamente dañadas. El único que estaba herido realmente era Nuriko.

- ¿Nuriko está herido? -exclamó Miaka- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Su lucha contra el Seiryuu no acabó tan bien como él creía, aunque de eso ya hablaremos más tarde -dijo Taitsu-kun- Nyan-nyang le ha curado hace un rato y ahora todos están descansando.

- ¿Y los Seiryuus? -preguntó Miaka.

- Sí...ellos -dijo Taitsu- He tenido una larga charla con esos cuatro...y creo que deberían acompañaros en vuestro viaje.

- ¿Viaje? -inquirió Miaka- ¿Qué viaje?

- Ya hablaremos más tarde -dijo el señor de los cielos- Ahora descansa un poco más.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tras un rato de descanso, Miaka salió de la habitación, poniéndose una ropa nueva que le había traído Nyan-nyang. Era un vestido femenino típico de Konan: le encantaba, se los había visto puestos muchas veces a Nuriko y eran preciosos. Salió de su recámara, encontrando a Tamahome recostado contra el muro del exterior, esperándola. Al verla, se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Miaka, ¿estás bien?

- Tamahome... -dijo Miaka, acurrucando la cabeza en su abrazo- Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada...

- A mí me preocupabas mucho más tú... -dijo Tamahome acariciando sus mejillas- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte sola, sin decirnos nada?

- Lo siento, quería...recuperar a Hikari... -dijo Miaka tristemente.

- Tranquila, Yui dice que nuestro hijo está bien -dijo el chico sonriendo.

- ¿Yui? -preguntó- ¿Has visto a Yui? ¿Está aquí?

- Sí -dijo Tamahome- Al parecer Nuriko la encontró después de su lucha...

La llevó por los pasadizos abiertos al increíble paisaje de aquellas montañas sagradas, a las cuales solamente pocos elegidos podían llegar. Enormes y altos picachos retorcidos de roca clara, centenares de cascadas fluyendo entre ellos, arcoiris por doquier, esferas de miles de colores flotando en el ambiente...Realmente era un lugar mágico.

Al doblar un recodo, se encontraron con un grupo de gente que estaban sentados en una escalera de cristal. Eran sus amigos, más Amiboshi, que se había integrado de maravilla: en aquél momento tocaba una suave y alegre melodía con su flaura. Los ojos de Hotohori se iluminaron al verla.

- Miaka -dijo aliviado.

- Chicos -exclamó Miaka sonriendo alegremente- Me alegro de que estéis todos bien...

- La que nos ha hecho sufrir has sido tú -dijo Mitsukake sonriendo levemente.

- Ya lo sé, y siento mucho haberme ido sin deciros nada... -dijo Miaka juntando las manos como disculpa ante los chicos.

- Si ya estamos acostumbrados a que hagas esas barbaridades... -dijo Tasuki con los brazos cruzados.

- Tasuki, a que te... -empezó Miaka enfadada.

Pero entonces reparó en el muchacho que había a su lado. El chico, de cabellos verdosos y unos dieciséis años, le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la flauta de los labios.

- Hola, Miaka -dijo sonriendo.

- Amiboshi... -susurró la chica feliz- ¡Vuelves a ser como antes!

- Sí, bueno, es un favorcillo que nos ha hecho Taitsu-kun a los cuatro -dijo Amiboshi alegre- Nos ha devuelto a nuestro aspecto de estrellas de Seiryuu...

De repente, una voz aguda resonó en los muros cercanos, una que les era muy conocida...

- ¡Miaaaaaka...!

- Ah, Nuriko... -dijo Miaka dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a Nuriko corriendo hacia ellos saludando desde lejos...vestido con un elegante vestido femenino, peinado trabajadamente e incluso maquillado. Todos cayeron de sopetón al suelo.

- ¿Eh, qué os pasa? -preguntó Nuriko agudamente.

- ¡Nurikooooo...! -exclamaron todos sin creérselo.

- ¡¿Pero no dijiste que habías dejado de ser un travesti! -exclamó Tamahome.

- Ya, pero es que no tenían más trajes de chico... -dijo Nuriko, mirándoles amenazadoramente- Os los habéis quedado nosotros...

- ¿Y entonces para qué te has pintado? -exclamó Tasuki incrédulo.

- Hombre, ya que me visto de mujer, al menos tengo que estar "hermosa" -dijo Nuriko con una gran sonrisa.

- ¬¬ - -U... -todos le miraron con recelo.

- ¡¡Parad de hacer el idiota! -gritó de repente la fuerte y estridente voz de Taitsu-kun, que les hizo dar un salto de miedo a todos...y de paso los dejó sordos.

Tasuki se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¿Cuando has llegado? -exclamó asustado- Siempre sales de debajo de las piedras...

- Basta de tonterías... -dijo Taitsu-kun- Debemos hablar de vuestra próxima misión...

Miró a todos lados.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El silencio era muy agradable, roto solamente por el canto maravilloso de unos pájaros de aspecto mágico que volaban aquí y allá, rodeando las cumbres de las blancas montañas. En ocasiones, al pasar sobre ellos, dejaban caer una fina llúvia de puntos luminosos de diversos colores, una estela de paz y armonía...Suboshi estaba muy nervioso: no sabía qué decir. Después de diez años, volvía a tener a su lado a la mujer que siempre había amado...¿Cómo debía expresarse? ¿Qué le decía...? Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono muy rojo, mientras sentía que el corazón le latía muy violentamente en el pecho...Yui suspiró a su lado y le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

- Muchas grácias por protegerme antes... -dijo lentamente.

- Noasidonada... -dijo Suboshi atropelladamente.

- ¿Eing? -inquirió Yui frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Quiero decir...! -exclamó Suboshi ruborizado- No ha sido nada...¡No quiero decir que vuestra vida no sea nada, alteza Yui, es que...no me ha importado arriesgarme para salvaros...

Yui le miró con una ceja levantada.

- No quiero que me llames "alteza Yui" -dijo lentamente- Soy "Yui" y nada más.

- De acuerdo...Yui... -dijo Suboshi agachando la cabeza, avergonzado.

La chica le miró lentamente y rió al cabo de unos segundos, de un modo agradable.

- No has cambiado nada, Suboshi... -dijo alegremente- Y eso me gusta...

El chico la miró lentamente, ruborizándose plenamente tras esas palabras. Sintió que la sangre le quemaba las mejillas y que no podía mantener el contacto visual. Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con la cuerda de las "estrellas fugaces".

- Yui... -susurró al cabo de unos minutos- Yo quiero decirte...que...que yo...

- No lo digas, Suboshi... -dijo Yui de repente.

Él la miró. Tenía una expresión de lo más seria en aquel rostro femenino. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella hizo descender la mirada y buscó entre su ropa (que también era un vestido como el de Miaka). Sus dedos se aferraron alrededor de la cadena dorada y el colgante en forma de corazón que pendían de su cuello. Suspiró pesadamente, con los ojos entristecidos.

- Necesito...un poco de tiempo para pensarlo... -susurró- En mi mundo...hay una persona que me quiere mucho...yo estaba convencida de lo que sentía por él...pero...ahora mismo...estoy muy confusa...

Suboshi se quedó helado. ¿Alguien que la quería mucho? ¿Yui...tenía un hombre en su mundo? El chico suspiró pesadamente, al parecer disgustado por aquella idea. Pero, de inmediato, se puso en pie, dándose la vuelta y empezando a subir por las escaleras. Yui le siguió con la mirada.

- Suboshi... -murmuró.

- De acuerdo, Yui -dijo el chico- Te dejaré espacio para respirar... -al girarse, ella vió que en rostro del chico había una deslumbrante sonrisa- Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta...porqué quiero...que estés conmigo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Bueno, ahora que por fín estáis todos juntos... -dijo Taitsu-kun mirando a todos los presentes- Vamos a hablar de vuestro siguiente movimiento...

Todos escuchaban atentamente. Nakago y Soi también estaban allí, aunque ligeramente apartados. Desde que habían recuperado sus cuerpos, al parecer no habían hablado con nadie. Se limitaban a estar allí sin intervenir.

- En primer lugar, deciros que hoy habéis tenido un gran fracaso -dijo Taitsu-kun.

- Sí hombre...encima anima... -dijo Tasuki con fastidio.

- Hablo en serio -dijo Taitsu-kun enfadada- Os han robado el shinjazo de Seiryuu y no habeís podido encontrar al hijo de Miaka...Es evidente que no habéis estado a la altura.

- Lo siento, Taitsu-kun -dijo Yui lentamente- Ha sido culpa mía...no supe cuidarle como es debido...

- No te culpes, Yui, ya has hecho más que suficiente viniendo a este mundo para buscar a Miaka... -dijo Taitsu-kun- Por cierto, deberás tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora...Seiryuu te trajo aquí para que fueras sacerdotisa de nuevo, pero no debes serlo...de momento. Seguramente Kutô te buscará para que cumplas tu misión. Tendrás que evitar que te encuentrén.

- Yo la protegeré -dijo de repente Suboshi, alzando un puño al frente.

- De acuerdo, ya veo que estás muy dispuesto -dijo Taitsu-kun- Te encomiendo su protección. En cuanto a los demás...Debo deciros que debéis hacer un viaje muy largo...que ya habéis hecho con anterioridad.

Los Suzakus se miraron, ceñudos.

- No estaras diciendo que... -empezó Miaka.

- Exacto -dijo Taitsu-kun- Tenéis que viajar de nuevo al imperio de Hokkan y Sairo para recuperar los shinjazos de Genbu y Byakko. Al parecer quedaron en algún lugar de esos países tras la última vez...Pero...

- ¿Pero? -exclamó Tasuki. _"Siempre hay un pero" _se dijo mentalmente.

- Es posible que tengáis algún que otro encuentro por el camino...

- ¿A quién te refieres? -preguntó Miaka.

Taitsu-kun pareció meditar qué respuesta dar.

- Seguramente las estrellas de Genbu y Byakko habrán sentido la nueva crisis...estoy segura de que ya se habrán reencarnado todos en nuevos cuerpos. Es probable que traten de proteger el shinjazo de vosotros. Si la guerra alcanza a esos dos imperios, se convertirá en una lucha por obtener el mayor número posible de shinjazos. Lo que debéis hacer es marcharos a Konan y prepararlo todo para el viaje.

Los ojos de Taitsu-kun se fijaron de inmediato en el chico de cabellos rúbio dorado, que permanecía en el lugar más sombrío, con los brazos cruzados y sin decir nada.

- A partir de ahora debéis formar un grupo, Suzakus y Seiryuus...es la primera vez que ocurre algo así en la história -dijo seriamente.

Una leve sonrisa burlona asomó en los labios de Nakago mientras se incorporaba.

- Un momento -dijo- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ayudaros? -les miró a todos con dureza- Si ahora mismo quisiera, puedría destruiros...¿Qué os hace pensar que voy a dejar a Kutô y a unirme a vosotros?

Los Suzakus le miraron con desconfianza, algunos como Tamahome y Hotohori incluso con odio. Pero el señor de los cielos dijo aquellas palabras que calmaron los ánimos de los muchachos.

- Si en tu corazón hubiera maldad, si tus intenciones fueran malas...no habrías podido llegar al monte Taikioko...no verías más que un desierto de roca...Si hubieras querido matarles, ya lo habrías hecho...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El muchacho que permanecía sentado en la nieve suspiró pesadamente. Levantó una mano lentamente y concentró su aura. De inmediato, hubo un cambio en él. Sus ragos se volvieron más finos, más...femeninos. Cerró el cuello de su capa rápidamente, para que nadie viera el carácter negro que apareció en su pecho, y escuchó los sonidos que el viento le traía. Lentamente, algó flotó en el aire hacia "él", cayendo suavemente sobre su palma. Lo observó extrañado: una flor roja.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó otro chico, mayor y de cabellos rúbio pálido.

- Significa algo...es una flor de Konan... -dijo el otro, con voz aguda.

De repente, el viento se llevó la mayoría de pétalos, deshojándola. El muchacho se quedó helado, mirándola pensativo.

- Esto no es bueno, Hikitsu... -dijo lentamente- "Ellos" vendrán desde Konan...pero no vendrán solos...

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Uruki? -empezó este.

Pero entonces algo vino cortando el aire hacia ellos. Como por instinto, ambos se apartaron al acto, esquivando el proyectil, que se clavó en un árbol tras ellos. El chico de la coleta castaño pálido se puso en pie rápidamente.

- ¡¿Pero estás tonto! -gritó enfadado- ¡Míra a dónde apuntas!

- ¡Sólo he fallado una vez! -gritó un tercer chico, de cortos cabellos azabache- Mi puntería ya no es como antes...tendré que practicar mucho...

- Eso es típico de tí, Tomite -dijo Uruki sonriendo maliciosamente.

El moreno iba a responder de un modo mordaz, pero algo le detuvo.

- ¡Eh, chicos...! -gritó una voz aguda- ¡Fuutaka, Nakuru, Mikoru...!

Los tres muchachos se dieron la vuelta, al reconocer aquella voz que era si no música para sus oídos. Uruki se apresuró a recuperar su aspecto habitual, para recibir con una sonrisa a la chica.

Corriendo hacia ellos por encima de la nieve iba una niña de unos ocho años, de cabellos rúbio oscuro largos, que se mecían tras ella. Su rostro era una angelical carita, con unos enormes ojos grises. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, desprendía una vivacidad y una grácia dignas de verse. Jadeando, se detubo frente a ellos.

- ¡Venga, vamos...! -gritó extendiendo los brazos y girando alrededor de ellos- ¡Mi madre dice que es la hora de merendar...! ¡Nos ha preparado un _rakoshu_ buenísimo...!

Los tres chicos se miraron levemente y sonrieron, siguiéndola con absoluta lealtad.

- Ya vamos..._Takiko_... -susurró Uruki con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**Akane-chan:** Grácias por la felicitación, me ha hecho muy contenta. Pues sí, ahora quizás tarde más en actualizar. Estoy en último año de insti y tendré muuuucho trabajo. Así que en fín de semana a escribir como una loca. Ei, podemos hacer hacer un club de fans de Tasuki las 3 XD. Weno, pues eso, espero que te guste, si no me lo dices,vale? Un besazo._

**_Koharu:_** _Grácias por fijarte en la forma de escribir. Lo siento pero Nuriko aún tardará a poder vengarse...(es que necesito algún malo de verdad, si no es muy aburrido XD). Per no sufras que el bicho ese acabará recibiendo su merecido...uyyy, ya lo creo que sí XD. Ah, por cierto, siento tener que decir que el de Furuba no lo voy a acabar...ES BROMA! No, lo que pasa es que tardaré más porqué con el instituto y eso tendré mucho trabajo. Un beso y que espero que te guste el siguiente._

_Venga, otro más XD. No se me ocurre qué más decir, solamente un punto: a Hokai (aunque en este episodio no sale) me lo imaginé un poco con el aspecto de Naraku, de Inuyasha...aunque más wapo! No sé si me entendéis...a, y a Phobos y Deimos como a Aya Mikage y su alter ego Ceres, de Ayashi no Ceres. _

_Y diréis, ¿para qué narices te preocupas por esas dos que a duras penas salen? A sí, ahora no salen...pero ya saldrán, hombre si saldrán...Y tendrán un papel de lo más importante...No digo más XD._

_Weno, los seguidores de Genbu Kaiden irán cogiéndole en tranquillo a esto...Sí, saldrá bastante de ese manga, aunque yo sólo he leído hasta el tomo 4 T--T. No podré ser 100 fiel. _

_Grácias a quién quiera que sea que lea esto XD._


	15. Capítulo 15 Los recuerdos viven

_Muchas grácias, wapísimas, por seguir leyendo! (ya sabeis a quién me refiero, XD)._

_**koharu:** Sip, Genbu Kaiden está muy bien, pero es que solo he llegado a los primeros tomos y no sé demasiado...aunque sólo me faltó el primero para quedarme con el trío ese (babeando...XD). Y sí, me parece que van a chocar cuando se encuentren...sobretodo dos que yo me sé: choque de T contra T, ya verás XD. Yo el club de fans lo haría de Nuriko! jeje, le adoro desde el principio. Muchas grácias por seguir este fic, te lo agradezco mucho. Besos!_

_**Akane-chan (siempre seguirás siendo Akane-chan XD): **Por cierto, ¿lo de Akane-chan no vendrá de algún anime en particular? Yo pensaba en Ranma 1/2...dimelo si me equivoco XD. Otra seguidora de Ayashi no Ceres! Sí, me encantó, pero tienes razón, el manga es mucho mejor...Lo que queda claro es que Watase - sama (tenía ganas de llamarle así) es única para crear...chicos wapos! (recordando a Toya y Yuuhi XD). De GEnbu Kaiden sólo he leído hasta el tomo 4, así que no sé demasiado...A ver si es verdad que Glenat los saca! Un besazo y grácias por seguir sta historia. Dw. _

_Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver en absoluto con lo que pasará a partir de ahora, no será tan aburrido. Lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió "arreglar" las cosas un pokillo para todos esos que habían sufrido tanto...ya lo veréis cuando lo leais. A partir del siguiente...sigue la acción!_

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

_**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**_

**Capítulo 15.- Los recuerdos viven más allá del tiempo**

Nuriko suspiró aliviado, tras llegar arriba del todo del camino que llevaba a las afueras de Eiyou, la capital de Konan. Esa misma noche habían llegado de nuevo al palacio de Hotohori, a través del sombrero de Chichiri _(N/a: Si Chichiri puede transportarse, ¿por qué no se ahorran ir arriba y abajo?. No, es que sólo puede llevarles a ciertos lugares, como los que recuerda muy bien XD)._ Dentro de tres días partirían hacia Hokkan, pero hasta entonces tenían unos "días libres". Por supuesto, él quiso ir a visitar la casa de su antigua família, a los que quería con locura y recordaba siempre...No sabía nada de ellos desde después de encontrarse con Rokou tras su muerte. Lo más seguro es que se hubieran mudado...Pero al menos quería ver aquellos recuerdos. No se imaginaba cómo sería reencontrarse con su família después de diez años, en los cuales le consideraban muerto.

Andó por las calles concurridas del barrio téxtil, dirigiéndose hacia la lateral de la avenida principal, dónde había estado la tienda de confección de su família, toda una celebridad en la capital. Se sorprendió al ver el edificio aún intacto, con el mismo cartel que rezaba el nombre de su família. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vió que seguían allí. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas de nerviosismo. Diós, ¿iba a verles de verdad?

Pero entonces reparó en algo, el cartel "cerrado" que había en la puerta. Apenado, subió los escalones poco a poco, recordando cuantas veces en su infáncia había corrido con Kourin y Rokou por aquellos peldaños. Recostó la mano en la puerta, sintiendo el tacto, y empujó levemente. Estaba abierta.

Al frente, vió un panorama ya conocido. Cientos de mesas llenas de rollos de tela de todos los tamaños, colores, formas y bordados imaginables, decenas y decenas de mujeres y hombres que medían y cortaban las ropas...Cuantísimas veces su padre le había regañado porqué había interrumpido a los trabajadores. Suspiró pesadamente. Pero, entonces, vió a alguien ante sí que hizo que su corazón diera un doloroso salto.

De espaldas a él, en una de las mesas, había un hombre hablando con dos de las modistas, indicándoles cómo cortar un trozo de seda. Él tenía los cabellos de un azul oscuro recogidos detrás. Su piel era de un tono más oscuro que el habitual. Una enorme sonrisa desbordó los labios de Nuriko, mientras entraba lentamente.

- Perdone...¿se puede pasar?

- Lo siento, hoy no está abierto -fue la escueta respuesta del hombre, que ni siquiera le miró.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Nuriko.

- ¿Ni siquiera para la família?

El hombre se dió la vuelta, al parecer para descubrir qué entrometido estaba gastándole una broma. Pero entonces, en el momento en que la mirada de un precioso esmeralda se fijó en el muchacho que acababa de entrar, pareció como si toda la seriedad desapareciera de él. Su rostro era joven, rozaba los veintinueve. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, mientras se encaraba a él, con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en el rostro. De inmediato, se llevó las dos manos a los labios, mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Ry...Ryuuen... -solamente eso escapó de sus labios.

- Hola, Rokou... -dijo Nuriko, sintiendo que no podía retener las lágrimas y que estas manaban de sus ojos- Ya estoy en casa...

Las mujeres se alarmaron cuando el hombre soltó la tela que había sostenido y se lanzó directamente sobre Nuriko, oprimiéndole entre sus brazos, llorando ruidosamente sobre sus hombros.

- Ryuuen...estás aquí de verdad...debo estar soñando... -gimió entre llantos, mientras aferraba la ropa de su hermano menor.

- Créeme, Rokou...no es un sueño... -susurró Nuriko cerrando los ojos con fuerza y correspondiendo con fuerza al abrazo- Estoy aquí...y esta vez no me iré lejos de vosotros...nunca más...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Grácias a Chichiri, había llegado en un instante apenas, a través de su sombrero. A pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de tener que estar otra vez bajo la presión de la família, debía admitir que tras casi un año sin ver a sus padres y hermanas ansiaba reencontrarse de nuevo. Ante sí se extendía una ámplia pradera de hierba verde, que se mecía suavemente con el viento que soplaba. Vió al final del sendero entre los campos una casita de aspecto acogedor. Sonrió abiertamente y empezó a andar por los terrenos, saltando con facilidad la valla que separaba el jardín de la casa del campo.

De repente, pero, escuchó algo fugaz que venía hacia él...cortando el aire. No tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de recibir algo, quizás un leño, que impactó en su cogote, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo. Casi inconsciente, escuchó una voz estridente y femenina.

- ¡Pero bueno! -gritó la mujer, acercándose- ¡¿Qué es eso de entrar en una propiedad privada sin avisar! ¡¿Acaso querías robarnos!

- Dakira_...(N/a: le he puesto un nombre cualquiera porqué no me sé el verdadero. Gomen XD) _-dijo Tasuki desde el suelo, maldiciendo- ¡Que soy yo!

La chica se inclinó sobre él, para reconocerle. De inmediato, soltó los troncos y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarle con fuerza, casi asfixiándolo.

- ¡Genrou-chan, eres tú! -gritó feliz- ¡Hacía tiempo que el pequeñito de la casa no venía por aquí...!

- Hermanita... -dijo Tasuki amenazante, levantando el abanico- Cómo vuelvas a llamarme Genrou-chan, te convierto en cenizas...

- ¡Eres un bruto! -gritó la chica golpeando su cabeza y arrancándole un quejido- ¡Así no se le habla a una hermana mayor...!

Tasuki se levantó, sacándosela de encima con fastidio, mientras se sacudía la ropa y corría hacia la casa, seguido de cerca de la chica, que seguía sonriéndole ampliamente. Fueron peleando todo el camino que llevaba a casa, hasta que el chico, riendo al fín a carcajadas, abrió la puerta de golpe.

- Mamá, papá -dijo alegremente- Estoy en casa...

- ¡Genrou-chan! -gritaron un coro de voces histéricas.

Tasuki no entendió donde se había metido hasta que sintió los brazos de cuatro mujeres a su alrededor, dándole tales abrazos que le cortaron la respiración.

- Chicas, chicas... -consiguió decir, aturrullado- ¡váis a matarme...!

- Genrou...qué bueno que hayas regresado... -dijo una de ellas, pellizcándole una mejilla- Pero, oye, parece como si hubieras rejuvenecido...

- Es que he rejuvenecido... -dijo Tasuki cruzándose de brazos- Gajes del oficio...

- Escucha, Genrou -dijo la más joven, saltando a su alrededor- Tenemos una notícia...¡¡Dakira va a casarse!

- ¿En serio? -preguntó el chico sorprendido- ¿Cuando?

La chica agachó la mirada, sonrojada.

- Mañana mismo... -dijo tímidamente.

- Te felicito, hermanita... -dijo Tasuki casi paternalmente, abrazando a la chica.

La escena duró por unos instantes, realmente quería con locura a sus hermanas.

- Oye, Genrou -dijo otra de sus hermanas- ¿Te quedarás para la ceremónia, no?

- Bueno...yo... -dijo Tasuki. No negaba que le gustaría, pero quizás el viaje se adelantaba.

- Anda, porfa... -rogaron las mujeres juntando las manos- Si hasta te hemos comprado un traje...Sabíamos que vendrías, nos habían llegado rumores de Eiyou...

La menor de las hermanas sostuvo ante él un traje oriental de color blanco con adornos dorados. A Tasuki se le cayó el alma a los pies...¿blanco? No tardó en notar que las chicas le miraban con sonrisas perversas en sus rostro.

- Eh, no, ni en broma... -dijo él, com miedo- no pienso permitir que...

Antes de poder acabar la frase, sus hermanas estaban sobre él, desnudándole y poniéndole el otro traje. Una vez acabaron, el chico se incorporó, maldiciendo todo, y se miró en el espejo que había frente a él. Ehh...pues, le quedaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Realmente estaba hecho a su medida.

- Estás guapísimo... -dijeron todas a coro, haciendo ojitos.

- Chicas, ¿no sois un poco mayores para utilizar a vuestro hermano como conejillo de Indias? -dijo Tasuki con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No podía hacerlo, diós, qué nervioso se sentía...¿Cómo podía presentarse allí tras tanto tiempo? Toda su anterior família le creía muerto...A Chiriko le había costado lo suyo encontrar la casa de su hermano, ya que se habían mudado hacía años. Por eso, cuando escuchó su apellido en la calle, se apresuró a acudir a tal dirección. Era una casa de las afueras, grande y espaciosa. Sonrió irónicamente al darse cuenta de que estaba justo al lado de la biblioteca: su hermano al parecer seguía amando la lectura. Avanzó, cruzando la calle, pero entonces se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

Sentado en el tercer peldaño, había un niño de unos nueve años. Estaba leyendo un libro con total detenimiento. Tenía el cabello de un castaño claro, recogido en el peinado masculino de costumbre, con dos mechones que caían a ambos lados de su cara. Sus ojos eran de un verdeazulado profundo, vivaces e inteligentes. Titubeando, se acercó al niño, mirándole atentamente.

- Perdona... -susurró.

Eso llamó la atención del chico, que desvió los ojos de su lectura y le miró directamente. Cualquiera que hubiera observado la escena en aquellos momentos hubiera advertido el enorme parecido que había entre ambos, solamente parecían diferenciarse por la edad.

- Disculpa, es esta la casa de la família Ou? -preguntó.

- Sí -dijo el niño sonriendo- Nos mudamos aquí hace tres años...

Chiriko le miró, sin saber qué más decir. Tenía que hacer aquella pregunta que le carcomía la curiosidad.

- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

- Dokun -fue la escueta pero sincera respuesta.

¡Diós, estaba frente a su própio sobrino...! Su rostro adquirió una expresión de sorpresa, que se demostró en su boca entreabierta, pero no tuvo tiempo de modificar esa expresión antes de que un hombre saliera de la casa, mirando fijamente al chico que estaba sentado en los escalones.

- Dokun, la comida está lista. Tu madre quiere que entres ya -dijo sonriendo.

- Ya voy, papá -dijo el niño- Es que estaba hablando con este chico...

Los ojos del hombre se desviaron para mirar al chico que estaba de pie frente a la casa. Antes de darse cuenta quién era, solamente pudo notar que unas grandes lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro del niño, quemando sus mejillas. Las manos del hombre empezaron a temblar, mientras le miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Do...Dokun...? -preguntó.

Chiriko trató de tragarse el nudo de angústia y emociones que se había formado en su gargante. Trató de camuflar su llanto tras una sonrisa, aunque no lo consiguió.

- Hermano... -susurró sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Pero, antes de poder advertirlo, su hermano mayor se había lanzado sobre él, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas. No hicieron falta palabras. Chiriko se quedó inmóbil por unos instantes, simplemente agachó la mirada y aferró con fuerza su ropa, llorando, con el corazón repleto de pasiones y deseos de felicidad. El niño que había estado leyendo se puso en pie, contemplando la escena sin entender nada.

- Papá...¿quién és él?

El hombre se incorporó lentamente, aunque sin dejar de abrazar a Chiriko. Una sonrisa surcada de lágrimas apareció en su rostro, mientras le miraba con dulzura.

- Este, hijo...es el hermano de tu padre...Dokun...Te pusimos ese nombre por él...Él es...tu tío...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nuriko suspiró plenamente, mientras salía de su casa con una gran sonrisa. Hacía dos días que había vuelto a reencontrarse con su família y todo había sido una revolución. Sus padres apenas le dejaron salir de casa en esos dos días, querían tenerle cerca todo el tiempo posible. Aún no eran capaces de aceptar que su hijo que había muerto hacía diez años estubiera allí de nuevo, tal y como le recordaban. Habían sido dos días maravillosos...Esperaba tener la oportunidad de volver pronto para estar con los suyos. Bajó las escalinatas de su casa, pero entonces algo llamó su atención.

Una niña de unos nueve años corría felizmente por la calle, ajena a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Aquella imagen se le hizo tan familiar...por eso pudo notar antes de tiempo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Un sonido traqueteante se acercaba desde el final de la avenida. Los ojos rosáceos de Nuriko se fijaron en ese punto, para ver un carro tirado por caballos que iba a toda hacia ellos...La niña estaba en la trayectória del vehículo.

Iba a matarla. Diós, aquella niña iba a morir como su hermana...

Un dolor muy fuerte inundó su pecho, mientras, inconscientemente, se lanzaba sobre la chica, envolviéndola con los brazos, como protegiéndola. Escuchó el sonido del carro que se acercaba, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y levantó una mano al frente.

_"Esta vez no..."_

Contubo la respiración, para sentir el impacto milésimas de segundo más tarde. Solamente el grito de terror de la niña que tenía entre los brazos llenó sus sentidos después.

Respirando fuerte, abrió los ojos, para ver lo ocurrido. Milagrosamente, el brazalete de su mano derecha se había convertido en muñequera, proporcionándole la fuerza necesária para...dejar el carro hecho añicos. El conductor había caído de sopetón al suelo, poniéndose de inmediato en pie y alzando un puño.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que haces, muchacho! -gritó- ¡Mira lo que has hecho...! ¡No sé qué eres ni como lo has hecho pero debes pagarme el destrozo...!

Nuriko sintió que la sangre le bullía en las venas de rábia retenida, de modo que se puso en pie, sintiendo que sus puños se tensaban solos. Se dirigió al hombre amenazadoramente, que se hizo hacia atrás al ver la ira reflejaba en sus ojos. El chico le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le levantó con una sola mano del suelo, ante el terror del hombre.

- ¡Escúcheme bien, maldito desgraciado! -gritó Nuriko enfurecido- ¡Esa niña ha estado a punto de morir por su culpa...! ¡Si hubiera llegado a pasarle algo, yo mismo me encargaría de matarle con mis própias manos...! ¡Agradezca la suerte que ha tenido y márchese ahora mismo de mi vista...!

Le soltó de sopetón al suelo, pero el hombre, completamente aterrorizado, se puso en pie y hechó a correr calle abajo, hasta perderse de vista. Nuriko suspiró aliviado, relajando la tensión de su cuerpo. Preocupado, se dirigió hacia la pequeña, que seguía arrodillada en el suelo, temblando violentamente de miedo. El chico la cogió entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos...que no pudo evitar notar que eran de un color violeta brillante.

- Ya ha pasado, pequeña...estás bien...Pero debes ir con mucho cuidado...

- Muchas grácias, señor... -dijo la niña con una voz aguda y adorable, aferrándose a su camisa- Grácias por salvarme...

- No ha sido nada... -dijo Nuriko sonriendo suavemente.

La niña alzó la cabeza para mirarle de cerca.

Nuriko sintió que todo escaseaba de importáncia en aquél momento. Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante dentro de su pecho, que se le hizo eterno...Notó que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con dejarse ver...Sus manos temblaron por un instante, mientras una desmesurada emoción inundaba su ser.

La niña tenía unos preciosos y grandes ojos marrón rosáceo.

Nuriko se quedó petrificado, mirándola largamente, sin poder reaccionar ni moverse. Simplemente sus extremidades se negaban a obedecerle...porqué una mezcla indescriptible de sensaciones se alojaba en su pecho, latiendo al tiempo que corazón...Solamente una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Kourin! -dijo simplemente.

Al oír aquél nombre, Nuriko levantó la vista, viendo a un hombre y a una mujer que no conocía acercándose. La niña que tenía entre sus brazos sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Mamá, papá...! -dijo feliz.

- Oh, hija mía...menos mal que no te ha pasado nada... -dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Después miró a Nuriko y se inclinó levemente- Muchísimas grácias por haberla salvado, muchacho. Ha sido increíble...

Nuriko tardó a reaccionar, pero entonces esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- No me dé las grácias, señora -dijo lentamente- Disculpe, ¿son de por aquí?

- Acabamos de mudarnos ahí enfrente -dijo el hombre señalando una casa casi nueva que había al final de la calle.

- Bien... -susurró Nuriko, con una sonrisa- Entonces, nos veremos pronto...Kourin -dijo amablemente, sonriéndole a la niña.

La niña se aferró a su camisa y acurrucó al cabeza.

- Je, tú serás mi hermano mayor... -dijo riendo mucho- Vendré a verte algún día...

Después, aún contra su própia voluntad, Nuriko soltó a la niña y dejó que se fuera con sus padres. Ella le saludaba alegremente desde los brazos de su padre, despidiéndose con la mano en el aire, hasta que entraron en su casa. Él simplemente se quedó allí, viéndola irse. Al cabo de un minuto, su hermano Rokou salió de casa, sonriendo alegremente.

- Eh, Ryuuen... -dijo- Mamá y papá dicen que hoy vamos a comer fuera. ¿Qué te parece sí...? ¿Ryuuen?

Su voz se quebró al ver que por el rostro de su hermano menor caían sendas y profusas lágrimas, que destacaban con la preciosa sonrisa de felicidad que había en su cara, dando la impresión de que estaba más feliz que en toda su vida.

_"De todos los lugares que había para volver, elegiste este...De todos los años, meses y días, justo cuando yo podía verte...No sé si aún me recuerdas, Kourin...pero cuando te has aferrado a mí...como lo hacías hace ya tantos años...cuando me has llamado hermano mayor...he sentido algo muy fuerte en el pecho...Eres feliz, vives tu vida...pero sigues queriéndome a mí y a este sitio...¿por qué si no has regresado tan cerca de nosotros? Sabía que algún día volvería a verte...después de todo, vivir por los dos no fue inútil...Cuidaré de tí en la distáncia...si vuelvo a verte sonreír, me doy por satisfecho...Ahora creo lo que alguien me dijo una vez: los recuerdos nunca mueren...siempre están ahí...jamás desaparecen...mientras haya alguien feliz de recordarlos..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tamahome subió a la loma que llevaba después al valle, seguido de cerca por Miaka. Los ojos del Suzaku se nublaron al ver ante sí aquella villa tan pacífica, apacible, llena de vida...en la cual once años antes había sucedido una terrible tragédia, una matanza sin precedentes...Bajaron por el camino empedrado, flanqueado por árboles verdes y exhuberantes a ambos lados. La sombra era agradable, el viento mecía suavemente las hojas...Era un ambiente de absoluta calma, quizás el más apropiado para lo que iba a hacer.

Al final del camino, en el cual no había estado desde hacía años, vió aquellos montículos de rocas. Ambos llegaron allí lentamente, contemplando las tumbas de la família de Tamahome. El chico suspiró com dificultad y, acto seguido, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mirandolas con una ligera sonrisa.

- Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo... -dijo como si aún pudieran oírle- ¿Os habéis portado bien, no?

Miaka sintió que las lágrimas estallaban en sus ojos y que no era capaz de seguir mirando. A pesar de la sonrisa que Tamahome tenía en los labios, la escena era tan triste y desgarradora que no pudo soportarlo. Ignorando sus movimientos, Tamahome buscó en una bolsa que traía y sacó varias cosas.

- Mira, Chuuei... -dijo lentamente- Te prometí que cuando crecieras te lo compraría...lo siento, no he podido hasta ahora...es el más grande y bueno que he encontrado...con este sí que ganarías a cualquiera de los niños del pueblo en una competición... -dijo lentamente, depositando sobre la tumba un arco con flechas. Después, sacó algo hecho con tela rosa bordada en oro- Gyokuran...toma, esto es para tí...le tube que pedir consejo a Nuriko, pero este es el más bonito que he encontrado en Eiyou...un vestido digno de una nóvia como quieres ser tú... -dejó sobre las rocas un vestido de lo más elegante. De repente, una risa salió de sus labios- ¡mira, Shunkei! ¡Te he comprado la caña que querías...! Con ella se puede pescar perfectamente en el río...¡ya no tendréis que ir a cogerlos con las manos...!

Su sonrisa se suavizó cuando sacó de la bolsa una bolsa de cuero rojo. La abrió cuidadosamente y extrajo una cadena dorada, con un medallón esmeralda en el extremo. La depositó con cuidado sobre el último montículo.

- Yuuiren... -susurró- Miaka te agradece mucho el colgante que la hiciste...Ella me ha ayudado a escoger esto para tí. Seguro...que te quedará precioso...

Después de tales palabras, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Respirando con dificultad, hundió el rostro entre las manos, llorando desconsoladamente. Miaka lo notó y corrió hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza. El chico se aferró a su falda y lloró sin pausas, sin nada más que dolor y angústia.

- Lo siento...consiguió decir a duras penas- no puedo evitarlo...sé que ha pasado...mucho tiempo pero...no puedo olvidar que ellos fueron mi primera família...

Miaka no supo qué decir: simplemente todo aquello era demasiado fuerte para ella...y aún más para Tamahome. Aún a pesar de haber sido Taka en su mundo durante los últimos tiempos, parecía que sus recuerdos seguían impecables. Permanecieron mucho rato de aquél modo, con Tamahome llorando con fuerza sobre su falda.

-------------------

Al cabo de unos minutos, la calma imperante se rompió bruscamente por un sonido alegre que retumbó extrañamente en el vacío de alrededor. Tamahome se separó de Miaka y se incorporó, al oír una voz aguda y estridente. Se puso en pie para mirar hacia el final del camino. Vió entonces una pequeña silueta que venía a toda prisa por el camino. Ante ellos apareció una niña de unos cinco años, de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos moños. La niña les vió y corrió hacia ellos a toda prisa, escondiéndose de inmediato tras la piernas de Tamahome mientras se aferraba a su pantalón.

- ¿Pero qué...? -empezó el chico ceñudo.

- Shhhh... -dijo la niña sonriendo- Dejádme que me esconda aquí, por favor...

- ¿De quién...? -trató de preguntar Miaka.

Pero entonces oyeron unos pasos accelerados que se acercaban. Por el mismo camino que había seguido la niña vinieron dos más, un poco mayores, un niño y una niña, ella de cabellos oscuros y él más claros.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? -preguntó el chico con desconcierto.

- No sé... -dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se acercó a toda prisa a Miaka y Tamahome, que permanecían como dos pasmarotes, observando la curiosa escena. La niña se puso frente a ellos, andando de puntillas, y después salió bruscamente tras ellos, para encontrarse con la primera pequeña.

- ¡Te pillé! -gritó triunfante.

- Jo, no vale... -se quejó la más pequeña- siempre consigues encontrarme...

- Es que no eres demasiado buena jugando a esto, Yuuiren... -dijo la mayor con las manos en las caderas.

Tamahome solo supo que, el oír aquél nombre, se le cortó la respiración y sus pupilas se agrandaron...sintió que su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del brazo de Miaka y que su corazón empezó a latir más violentamente. Agachó la mirada lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados, para mirar a la pequeña de cabellos marrones.

- ¿Qué has dicho...? -susurró.

- ¿Eh...? -inquirió la mayor.

Bruscamente, Tamahome se dejó caer al suelo, cogiendo a la niña por los hombros y mirándola de cerca.

- ¡¿Tú te llamas Yuuiren! Por favor, debo saberlo... -dijo el chico casi impulsivamente.

- S...sí... -dijo la niña, sonriendo extrañamente- Y estos son mis hermanos, Gyokuran y Shunkei...

Tamahome desvió la mirada, para ver a los otros dos niños, que le contemplaban con desconcierto. Sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero esa vez de pura felicidad...Pero aquel tenso ambiente se rompió cuando una voz masculina retumbó cerca.

- ¡Yuuiren! ¡Shunkei! ¡Gyokuran! -gritó alguien que venía por el camino- ¿Qué hacéis? ¡La comida ya está lista...!

Ante los ojos de Tamahome apareció un muchacho de once años, de cabellos azul oscuro atados en con una cinta y unos enormes y vivaces ojos verde esmeralda. El chico se detuvo frente a ellos, mirándoles confuso.

- ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó.

- No lo sé, Chu... -empezó Gyokuran.

- Chuuei...¿no? -acabó Tamahome, inexpresivo.

El aludido le miró ceñudo, sin entender la razón por la cual un desconocido sabía su nombre.

- Sí...¿cómo lo sabe?

Tamahome no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al final, dándose cuenta de que llamaba mucho la atención, sonrió abiertamente y se secó las lágrimas con la manga del traje.

- No importa...Escucha: cuida muy bien de tus hermanos...

- ¿Cómo sabe que son mis hermanos? -preguntó Chuuei sorprendido.

Tamahome sonrió más abiertamente y suspiró, aliviado.

- En cierto modo, es como si os conociera de toda la vida...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Yui, espérame...! -gritó Suboshi.

- Tranquilo, que no me voy a ninguna parte... -dijo la aludida parándose y sonriendo suavemente.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla con la boca abierta. Estaba tan bella en aquellos momentos. Llevaba un kimono precioso de seda que le había dado Hotohori en el palacio. Sus largos cabellos rúbio cenizo estaban recogidos en un elaborado peinado, adornado con cintas azules. Parecía una diosa bajada de los firmamentos...No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que sintió que sus mejillas ardían en rubor. Apartó la vista rápidamente, mientras se le acercaba.

- Bueno, eh...¿quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?

- Vale, tengo hambre -dijo Yui mirando alrededor- podíamos ir a comer algo...

Estaban en la pequeña ciudad que había a media hora a pie de la aldea de Tamahome. Al parecer hacían un festival, quizás equivalente a la fiesta de Tanabaka en Japón. No era nada comparado con las fabulosas fiestas de Eiyou, la capital, pero había mucha animación y se lo estaban pasando bien. A Yui le fascinaban las costumbres de la gente de Konan, tan diferentes a las del frío Kutô. Pasaron un buen rato en un banco, viendo a los niños pescar peces de colores, tal y cómo hacían en Japón, mientras comían algo que sabía muy parecido al sushi pero que Yui no supo identificar.

Justo cuando terminaron, vieron a Miaka y Tamahome al final de la calle. Suboshi agachó la cabeza, apenado por la cercanía del chico. Sabía que Tamahome había ido a visitar la tumba de su família...a la que él había dado muerte de un modo muy cruel...Jamás olvidaría el llanto de aquellos niños al verse en peligro...Era una mancha que nunca desaparecería de su conciéncia. No le sorprendió ver que Tamahome estaba llorando profusamente, aunque...trató de distinguir mejor su expresión y vió...una gran y esplendorosa sonrisa. Yui se puso en pie al ver que su mejor amiga también estaba llorando profusamente.

- ¿Miaka...? -preguntó asustada- ¿Qué ha pasado...?

- Yui... -susurró Miaka sonriendo entre llantos- Ha pasado algo...maravilloso...

- Tamahome, ¿qué...? -empezó Suboshi, viendo que el chico se paraba frente a él.

Pero, entonces, Tamahome se paró frente a él y le cogió por los hombros. El instante se hizo eterno. Suboshi creyó que iba a golpearle...Pero entonces Tamahome levantó la mirada lentamente, con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Suboshi...te perdono por fín... -susurró- Ha pasado algo tan...fantástico...que ya he olvidado mi rencor hacia tí...Ahora no tengo razones para odiarte...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡CHICOS! -gritó la voz estridente de Nuriko, cuando vió aparecer a Miaka y a Tamahome junto con Yui, Suboshi y Amiboshi en las escaleras del palacio de Hotohori.

- Nuriko, siempre tan escandaloso... -dijo Miaka riendo de lo lindo.

Los tres días habían pasado apenas en un parpadeo. Ese mismo día Chichiri había pasado a recogerlos a todos para llevarles de nuevo al palacio. Al día siguiente partían hacia Hokkan y solamente tenían esa noche para hacer planes. Al parecer estaban casi todos, sólo faltaba Tasuki.

- Dijo que quería venir él sólo... -dijo el monje- Al parecer su hermana mayor se ha casado y quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella...

- Vaya, qué suerte... -dijo Miaka sonriendo.

- Sí, bueno, voy a informar a su alteza Hotohori de que estamos todos aquí. Vuelvo en un segundo -dijo Chichiri quitándose el sombrero oriental de la cabeza.

El Suzaku caminó con su inborrable sonrisa por los pasillos abiertos del palacio, dirigiéndose al estudio de Hotohori. Pero algo le detuvo, encontró a alguien en su camino. El último guerrero de Suzaku, el más cerrado e inalterable de todos, aislado de los demás como tantas otras veces...permanecía de un modo impasible mirando a la lejanía de las montañas. Aunque Chichiri pudo notar una expresión de tristeza en aquel rostro habitualmente invariable, un toque de melancolía que jamás dejaba ver... Se acercó lentamente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Mitsukake, los demás ya están allí...ve con ellos -dijo alegremente.

Pero el otro no respondió, si no que agachó la cabeza, haciendo que aquella expresión de angústia se hiciera más notable. Chichiri lo notó y trató de animarle.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Fuí a mi aldea...a ver a Shoka... -dijo el hombre muy seriamente.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? -preguntó Chichiri preocupado.

Mitsukake negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin alzar la mirada.

- No -dijo.

- ¿Entonces? -inquirió Chichiri desconcertado.

- No me atreví a ir a verla...ni siquiera a hablarle... -dijo el Suzaku alzando la mirada para contemplar el cielo azul colmado de nubes- ¿Cómo decirle a una niña tan pequeña que su mejor amigo, su prometido desde el día en que nació...se ha convertido en un hombre adulto que tiene casi quince años más que ella...?

Chichiri se silenció ante la tristeza que transmitían tales palabras. Claro, no había pensado en aquel asunto...Mitsukake era el único que se veía realmente desfavorecido por volver a tener el cuerpo de antaño. Shoka seguía siendo una niña, mientras él volvía a ser un hombre adulto...Era evidente que su compañero tenía claro que debía olvidarse para siempre de el gran amor de sus dos vidas. Pero eso no era del todo así. Con una sonrisa, Chichiri le hizo un gesto de compañerismo.

- No te preocupes por eso -dijo siempre animado- Cuando todo esto termine, le pides a Taitsu-kun que te devuelva al cuerpo infantil y ya está. No hay problema.

El otro le miró levemente, sin expresión alguna, pero después una leve sonrisa, una de las pocas verdaderas que esbozaba nunca, apareció en su rostro.

- Grácias, Chichiri -dijo- Siempre sabes cómo animar a la gente...

De repente, una manchita blanca con lunares apareció de no se sabe dónde y saltó sobre el hombro de Chichiri, quedándose ronroneando.

- ¡Tama...! -exclamó Chichiri, acariciando el lomo del gato- Creía que no volvería a verte...Prácticamente eres uno más de nuestros compañeros...

En ese instante, se escuchó una voz estridente que gritaba. Ambos se volvieron para ver a Tasuki corriendo hacia ellos, deteniéndose frente a ambos.

- Eh, chicos, qué gusto veros de nuevo... -dijo Tasuki.

Pero, sin previo aviso, Tama se puso a bufar amenazadoramente y saltó sobre Tasuki...arañándole toda la cara. El bandido maldijo todo lo que se movía y ahogó un grito de susto y enfado.

- ¡Maldito gato del demonio! -gritó- ¡¿Pero yo a tí qué te he hecho!

- Creo que tiene sus razones... -dijo Mitsukake cruzado de brazos, con una expresión seria.

- ¡¿Pero por qué! -exclamó Tasuki.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando viniste a buscarme a mi aldea? -preguntó Mitsukake, con una ligerísima sonrisa maliciosa- Creo que Tama trató de venir con nosotros pero tú saliste corriendo conmigo y te olvidaste de él...No creo que le hiciera mucha grácia.

- ¿Era por eso! -exclamó Tasuki enfurecido, tocándose los arañazos de la cara- ¡Será rencoroso el gato este...!

Riendo por aquella curiosa escena, Chichiri se alejó de allí, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Al llegar al estudio de Hotohori, golpeó suavemente la puerta, hasta que escuchó la voz del jóven emperador que le permitía el paso. El monje se quitó la máscara antes de entrar y después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Vió a Hotohori sentado en su mesa caoba, midiendo distáncias y otras cosas de cartografía sobre un inmenso mapa que cubría prácticamente toda la mesa. El chico levantó la mirada al verle entrar, esbozando una rápida sonrisa.

- Bienvenido, Chichiri -dijo- me alegra verte.

- Lo mismo digo, alteza -dijo el monje haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza- He venido a deciros que ya estamos todos. Supongo que querréis hacer los últimos preparativos...

- Por supuesto -dijo Hotohori, ensombreciendo su expresión- La última vez que hicisteis esta ruta volvisteis siendo dos menos...No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido...

- Lo entiendo, alteza -dijo Chichiri- Habéis pasado unos dias agradables, espero...No ocurre muy a menudo que podáis disfrutar de un tiempo de tranquilidad.

- Cierto... -dijo Hotohori sin levantar la vista del mapa.

De repente, el emperador ahogó un sonido vacío de dolor y se llevó la mano al cuello, frotándose la zona dolorida. En su rostro se reflejó una expresión de malestar. Su compañero no pudo dejar de notarlo.

- ¿Os encontráis mal, señor? -preguntó.

- No, sólo es que me duele un poco el cuello... -susurró Hotohori- Quizás hice un movimiento brusco en la última pelea...No importa: sólo estoy muy cansado...

- Deberíais descansar esta noche, alteza -dijo Chichiri preocupado- No es conveniente que os fatiguéis demasiado...Lleváis demasiados días seguidos estudiando ese mapa.

- Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Hotohori con una ligera sonrisa- Sólo...dejáme acabar unos cálculos...

- De acuerdo -dijo el monje cubriendo de nuevo su rostro con la máscara- Nos vemos, alteza.

Cerró la puerta al salir de la estáncia, dejándola de nuevo en penumbra. Hotohori trató de seguir estudiando el mapa, pero era imposible. El dolor del cuello, semejante a una torcedura, no le dejaba sosegar tranquilo. Se puso en pie con un suspiro de pesadez y se dirigió hacia el espejo que tenía en un extremo de la sala, como en todas las del palacio. Observó la imagen que le devolvía la superfície de cristal: estaba más pálido que de costumbre, incluso sus ojos eran más apagados. Ahogó un quejido. ¿Qué rayos era aquél dolor...?

Con cuidado, retiró la tela del cuello de su vestido imperial, para observar el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Solamente fue capaz de ahogar un sonido de sorpresa y miedo.

Sobre su piel, de un modo claro e inequívoco, estaba dibujado el carácter "estrella", el suyo própio...sólo que aparecía de un color negro azabache.

Cubrió de nuevo su cuello, sintiendo una terrible inquietud en su cuerpo, que hizo que un fuerte estremecimiento le recorriera. Contempló la expresión de espanto de su própio rostro en el espejo.

- ¿Qué me está pasando...?

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Weno, pues eso, nada que decir...Sé que me estoy retrasando mucho en todos mis fics, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo (ya estoy harta del #$€¬! instituto!) XD, es broma._

_El siguiente espero acabarlo pronto. Es un punto de articulación, así que debo pensarlo mucho...no me matéis si no os gusta!_

_Dios y hasta pronto!_


	16. Capítulo 16 Divide y vencerás

_Ya son tres las que me mandan reviews! (saltando por la habitación y bailando la canción del verano) Ejem...weno, voy a agradeceros les reviews...¬¬_

_**Koharu: **Jeje, tranki! Los reviews mientras más largos mejor! Mujer, si fueran de diez páginas aún, pero me encanta que me dejen reviews largos...Me encanta que te haya gustado este último capítulo (pensaba que el primer comentario seria "vaya cursilería que has escrito"...Pero es que quería arreglar un pokillo las cosas, me daba mucha pena que hubieran perdido a sus famílias...T--T. Sí, a mí también me daba pena que no los recordaran, pero qué explicación daba para que se acordaran de algo? Tenía que quedar así, y creo que tanto Tamahome como Nuriko están contentos de verlos vivos, no necesitan nada más (son muy buena gente ;P). Muchísimas grácias por seguir esta história, me hace mucha ilusión. Hasta pronto!_

_**Akane-chan-yuna (lo pongo bien escrito XD):** QUE HAS LEíDO EL TOMO 5! AHORA MISMO ME VOY A BUSCARTE PARA QUE ME LO PRESTES! Y SI NO ME LO QUIERES DAR, TE LO ROBO! (dramatizado y exagerado, evidentemente es broma, no soy ninguna desequilibrada XDXDXD). Es que llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo...si te lo has descargado, porfa, porfa, porfa...dime de dónde...XD Lo de Akane, no sé, és la Akane que más conozco, acerté por casualidad. Weno, esto será más chungo con alguien que ha leído un tomo más que yo, porqué seguro que me equivoco en un montón de cosas...espero que no sea demasiado. Watase-sama forever! Weno, muchas grácias por tu review, sigues siendo lectora fiel (empieza a hablar como una autora de manga, creo que se me está subiendo a la cabeza...XDXDXDXD). Sayonara!_

_**kazu: **Otra lectora, yo flipo, si al principio no había nadie XD. Grácias. A otra cosa...JO TAMBÉ SÓC DE CASTELLÒ! Weno, vuelvo al español...de Castellón capital no, si no del pueblecito más arriba del todo, casi tocando a Catalunya, se llama Vinaroz. Tengo 16 años. A, por cierto...siento tremendamente lo de Chichiri, aunque ya tenía planeado un encuentro...pero más adelante...(Haruka-chan, cierra tu bocaza que siempre haces igual XD). Muchas grácias por leer este fic, aunque en el de Furuba estoy un pokillo atascada...sé la continuación, pero el capítulo de enlace no lo acabo de ver del todo...no sé que hacer para seguir...Sigo pensando, no sufras, un día de estos bajará la inspiración. _

_Una vez más muchísimas grácias, no sólo a vosotras, si no a todos los que lean esto. Vale, y ahora os dejo leer..._

_AVISO: no tengo ni idea de qué pensaba cuando escribí este, solamente me vino flash momentáneo...no me matéis, por favor. Sólo leed...(risa nerviosa ¬¬)._

**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**

**Capítulo 16.- "Divide y vencerás". Emociones confusas**

Después de explicar todos los acontecimientos de aquellos últimos días, se dedicaron al viaje que tenían pendiente. Todo estaba listo para el día siguiente y al parecer no iba a haber contratiempo alguno. Nakago y Soi estaban también en el palacio. Aunque Soi sí que hablaba con los demás y parecía empezar a integrarse, Nakago no hacía lo más mínimo por ser aceptado y normalmente se pasaba el rato en los jardines, sólo y sin compañía. Ninguno de ellos podía evitar tener recelos en tanto a aquel Seiryuu, pero Taitsu-kun les había asegurado que Nakago no haría más daño nunca más y que debían hacer un esfuerzo por considerarle uno más del grupo.

Una vez estubieron todos juntos, planearon lo referente a la partida y, después de una sustanciosa cena, se fueron a dormir muy temprano. Miaka y Tamahome se despidieron de Nuriko, que se fue a su habitación tan feliz como de costumbre, e iban a dirigirse al cuarto cuando se encontraron a Chichiri mirando a la inmensidad oscura del exterior. La máscara no dejaba pasar su expresión, así que no pudieron notar la preocupación que le embargaba. Les miró con la inalterable expresión.

- Eh, Tamahome, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? -preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Chichiri? -preguntó Miaka.

- No es nada, sólo un arreglo de última hora que me ha comunicado Hotohori... -dijo Chichiri- Tú puedes irte tranquila, no le tendré mucho rato aquí.

Miaka se fue sin decir nada, aunque un poco recelosa.

Tamahome se quedó al lado de Chichiri, sin decir nada, mirando hacia la misma dirección que su compañero. Al cabo de unos segundos, inspiró ampliamente, con una gran sonrisa.

- Se respira una calma maravillosa... -dijo plenamente.

- Sí...demasiada calma... -dijo Chichiri lentamente.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió Tamahome sin entender.

El monje no dijo nada, solamente retiró la máscara de su rostro y miró de nuevo al frente con su único ojo sano. Sin aquella cobertura de expresiones, la cara de Chichiri reflejaba claramente una expresión de lo más angustiada.

- No estoy tranquilo desde hace unas horas... -dijo lentamente- Siento algo...no sé identificarlo con claridad...es una sensación muy extraña...

- ¿Un enemigo, quizás? -preguntó Tamahome.

Chichiri meditó largamente la respuesta.

- No es exactamente eso...aunque tiene naturaleza maligna -dijo seriamente- Es algo distinto...no lo sé...no lo había sentido nunca...Por eso quería avisarte por si acaso -le miró fijamente- Estáte muy alerta a Miaka esta noche. No quiero alarmar a los demás ni tampoco a ella...Quizás no sea nada, pero más vale prevenir... Mantendré mi aura en alza para notar cualquier intrusión, pero aún así...No le quites los ojos de encima, ¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes, no lo haré -dijo Tamahome dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con Miaka.

Chichiri le vió irse con preocupación, mientras se colocaba de nuevo la máscara.

_"Ojalá que no ocurra nada...Sería un desastre justo ahora que marchamos a Hokkan..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hacía un rato, había ocurrido una escena que hubiera preocupado profundamente a Chichiri...

Dos siluetas fugaces se escondieron entre las sombras, tras los árboles del jardín del palacio. Tras de sí habían dejado a cuatro guárdias inconscientes. Para cuando los encontraran, ya habrían terminado allí y marcharían de aquel lugar en dirección a Hokkan. Una vez ocultos en las ramas de un árbol, el hombre retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro, dejando ver unos largos cabellos negros recogidos tras la cabeza. Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro.

- Aquí podremos esperar nuestra oportunidad...

Su acompañante hizo lo mismo, sacando la capa de su cabeza, descubriendo un rostro femenino de ojos azules y largos cabellos dorados. Sus manos aferraron un arco que llevaba en la mano, mientras tensaba una flecha. Ante sus ojos, allá abajo en el palacio, vió tres siluetas que se movían. La muchacha de cabellos castaños se peleaba con el muchacho de la trenza violeta. Un chico con cabellos de fuego trató de separarles, recibiendo un puñetazo por parte del otro.

- ¿Por qué no atacamos? -preguntó la chica impaciente- Ahora les tengo a tiro. Podría matarles a los tres sin que ni siquiera los otros se dieran cuenta...

El chico del cabello negro le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Eres demasiado impaciente, muchacha... -dijo com si tratara de hacerse el maduro- Si los mataras ahora, Chichiri notaría nuestra preséncia y en cinco minutos quizás estaríamos muertos...

La chica hizo un sonido de fastidio. Realmente no le agradaba tener como compañero a aquel guerrero, que parecía un sádico en toda regla. Ignorando aquellos pensamientos, el hombre observó de nuevo las siluetas que andaban por el palacio, eligiendo su víctima. Aquel que escogiera sería el "afortunado" en morir a manos de su plan...

_FLASHBACK_

_Tres días antes..._

_- Habéis fracasado de un modo estrepitoso... -dijo la grave voz masculina. _

_Los tres Seiryuus se inclinaron, no por respeto, si no por la própia rábia que inundaba sus pensamientos. Ciertamente habían tenido mala suerte...Los Suzakus habían escapado, la mayoría sin apenas un rasguño. Se habían confiado demasiado: habían llegado a subestimar a sus contrincantes. Hokai se puso en pie y andó por delante de ellos, al parecer furioso._

_- La derrota ha sido sin precedentes...A pesar de que habéis recuperado el shinjazo de Seiryuu, se han llevado a la sacerdotisa...y ahora ya no tienen razones para quedarse aquí... -una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Por suerte ahora viajarán a Hokkan y Sairo para obtener los otros dos shinjazos...Les seguiremos, matándoles uno por uno...acabaremos con el último cuando hayan conseguido el shinjazo del diós Byakko...y se los quitaremos..._

_Miró fijamente a los tres guerreros que ahora estaban bajo sus órdenes._

_- A pesar de vuestra ineptitud, me sois fieles -dijo seriamente- Y yo recompenso a los que me son fieles..._

_Hokai levantó una mano al frente, de la cual salió de inmediato una espécie de aura violácia, que envolvió a los tres Seiryuus...Una vez se retiró, vió frente a sí a Tomo, el guerrero de la ilusión, con el aspecto que tuvo antaño, el de un hombre de unos veinte. Su rostro era más humano sin la máscara que había llevado en tiempos, pasaría desapercibido: parecía un hombre normal y corriente. Ashitare seguía pareciendo "humano", aunque ahora aparentaba unos dieciocho. Hokai sabía que sólo era humano en apariéncia: una vez deseara utilizar su poder, volvería a ser una béstia, aunque sospechaba que el Seiryuu estaría satisfecho de ello. En cuanto a Miboshi, no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Este pareció sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre sí, así que se apresuró a dar una explicación._

_- Esta niña no es mi reencarnación... -dijo cruelmente- La poseí hace un par de años. No fue difícil y además puedo utilizar mis poderes a través de ella...Me basta y me sobra con este cuerpo. _

_Hokai miró al frente, al parecer pensando en qué debía hacer ahora. _

_- Debemos partir cuanto antes a Hokkan para esperar a los Suzakus allí -dijo muy serio- Necesitaríamos un contratiempo para retrasar su partida...al menos hasta que les tomemos ventaja y llegásemos al imperio de Genbu..._

_- ¿Qué os parece la muerte de uno de ellos? -inquirió Tomo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Hokai pareció sentir curiosidad por las palabras del Seiryuu, porqué se inclinó levemente y le miró._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó- ¿Acaso tienes algún plan?_

_- Es posible, alteza... -dijo Tomo sonriendo maliciosamente- Por precaución, me aseguré de preparar el terreno...Con un movimiento imperceptible, preparé una sutil trampa para esa chusma...Os aseguro que puedo acabar con la vida de la mitad de ellos sin ni siquiera mancharme las manos...Solamente necesito vuestro permiso para ir al país de Konan para poder llevarlo a cabo..._

_- De acuerdo -dijo Hokai complacido- Pero no irás solo: no puedo arriesgarme a que sufras otra derrota. Te acompañará alguien en quien deposito toda mi confianza. _

_Entonces, ante ellos, apareció Phobos, la arquera de los cabellos dorados y los ojos azules, ataviada con una armadura de metal negro. En la mano izquierda llevaba un arco y colgado de su espalda un carcaj con flechas. Se inclinó levemente ante su emperador y después se incorporó con respeto._

_- Señor, me aseguraré de que la misión sea un éxito._

_- Un momento -protestó rápidamente Tomo. Para nadie era un secreto que no le gustaban para nada las mujeres- No pienso acatar mi misión con una "aficionada" como compañera..._

_- ¡No pienso tolerar que me insultes! -dijo la chica indignada, con una expresión de odio en su rostro- He sido enseñada por los mejores y no pienso dejar que me humilles. Soy capaz de matar a todos los Suzakus yo sola y por eso mismo lo haré, estés o no por enmedio._

_El Seiryuu meditó sobre aquellas palabras, pero al final aceptó de mala gana. Después, se dirigió al emperador, mirándole con una sonrisa._

_- Con mi plan no sólo mataré a un Suzaku, si no que además haré que la tensión, la desconfianza y el rencor afloren en ese grupo...Os prometo que mi estratégia tendrá éxito..._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Tomo observó atentamente que las luces del palacio se apagaban y que únicamente el movimiento de los guárdias llenó el silencio. Una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro del guerrero de la ilusión.

- Es el momento. El espectáculo...va a empezar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos dormían plácidamente, disfrutando de la que seguramente sería la última noche tranquila en mucho tiempo. Pero...había alguien los sueños del cual no eran precisamente placenteros. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas de su cama, mientras una série de temblores incontrolables recorrían su cuerpo. Su rostro cubiero de sudor estaba contraído por la angústia, manifestando su malestar físico y mental. Cualquiera diría que sufría una terrible pesadilla...y que salió violentamente de ella.

Hotohori se incorporó bruscamente, saliendo de golpe de sus sueños. Su respiración era alterada, casi jadeante. Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba. En su cuarto, a salvo...Hokin se dió la vuelta entre sueños, a su lado. El chico sintió un involuntário escalofrío cuando una brisa fría que entró por la ventana semiabierta golpeó su torso descubierto, cubierto por un sudor frío. Se secó la frente mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y el latido de su corazón, tan brusco que incluso le dolía. Recostó la cabeza sobre sus manos, tratando de serenarse. De repente, sintió de nuevo aquél punzante dolor en el cuello, aún más intenso que en las veces anteriores. Casi le quemaba...como si estubiera hecho al rojo vivo. No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido de dolor, mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida.

Se puso en pie lentamente, asegurándose que las piernas le sostenía, y se dirigió a un extremo de la sala, para entornar la ventana. Todo parecía calmado allá fuera. Respirando con más calma, andó hasta encontrarse ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la pared de enfrente (le encantaban los espejos). Una terrible sensación de pánico inundó su ser cuando contempló su reflejo.

Su kanji aparecía de nuevo, parpadeante...de un color negro oscuro.

Sin posibilidad alguna de calmarse, pasó lentamente los dedos por su piel, rozando el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Diós, el dolor provenía de allí...¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué su signo era negro...? Aún le quemaba, era una sensación nefasta...

De repente, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas...que su mente se vaciaba de pensamientos...y que lo que tenía ante sus ojos se nublaba hasta desaparecer por completo...

Tras unos instantes de estar de pie, inmóbil ante el espejo, Hotohori se dió la vuelta poco a poco y fue hacia un armario que había junto a la cama. Rebuscó y sacó algo que relució con fuerza con la luz de la luna nocturna: una daga de hoja plateada. Sin siquiera un movimiento más, Hotohori salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí. Andó solo por los pasillos abiertos al exterior, en la casi absoluta oscuridad de la noche...sin saber que era observado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Ese es... -empezó Phobos, al ver la silueta de una persona andando sola por el exterior.

- Sí, es Hotohori, el antiguo emperador de Konan -dijo Tomo sonriendo complacido.

- Pero...¿por qué...? -dijo la chica sin entender nada, viendo que el hombre llevaba una daga en la mano.

- Cuando luchamos la última vez, me aseguré de adentrar parte de mi aura en su cuerpo... -dijo Tomo, recordando el movimiento imperceptible que hizo rozando el cuello de Hotohori- De este modo puedo controlarle...Será divertido ver cómo mata a uno de sus própios compañeros...Aunque claro, sería muy aburrido si dejo que lo mate rápidamente...Tendré que...animar un poco la escena... -dijo el Seiryuu con una risa de lo más perversa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nuriko dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas. Se sentía muy a gusto en aquella estáncia: en sus tiempos de dama de la corte había sido su cuarto, le gustaba mucho aquel lugar. Le había sorprendido comprobar en la noche que, aún a pesar de haber pasado once años, no habían tocado nada de su cuarto. Su espejo, sus vestidos de tanto tiempo...Todo tal cual lo dejó antes de partir al viaje a Hokkan que acabó con su vida. En cierto modo eso le animaba: sería un nuevo comienzo. No cometería los errores que cometió entonces.

Se despertó suavemente por una razón que desconocía. Bostezó levemente y abrió poco a poco sus ojos rosáceos. Qué raro...normalmente dormía hasta que se hiciera de día...Pero entonces algo llegó a sus oídos. Agudizó el oído, tratando de percibir los sonidos de la noche.

Eran...pasos, unos pasos que, inequívocamente, se dirigían a su cuarto. Sin moverse lo más mínimo, esperó, incluso dejó de respirar para poder escuchar con más claridad. En unos instantes, el sonido se hizo más cercano y, al final, se detuvo. Vió a través de la luz de la luna que el pestillo de la puerta se abría...y que la sombra de alguien aparecía tras la tela de la puerta. Puso tensión el en cuerpo, dispuesto a saltar contra el primero que se atreviera a atacarle a traición, pero sus espaldas se relajaron cuando reconoció a esa persona. Ignorando la sorpresa de verle por allí tan tarde, sonrió levemente.

- Hotohori, alteza... -dijo lentamente- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Hotohori no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí, mirando al frente. Al cabo de unos segundos, avanzó al interior de la habitación, cerrando sutilmente la puerta tras de sí. Caminó lentamente hacia Nuriko, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El chico se intimidó un poco por la expresión tan seria que mostraba el rostro de su emperador, pero supuso que quizás era a causa del sueño.

- Majestad, ¿qué...qué ocurre...?

Una vez llegó a su lado, Hotohori se paró al lado de la cama, mirándole sin ni siquiera pestañear. Ni siquiera se oía su respiración. Nuriko empezó a borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, al notar que los ojos de su emperador, habitualmente de un color dorado luminoso, ahora eran de un gris apagado y muerto.

- ¿Hotohori...? -preguntó una última vez, aunque su voz ya empezaba a temblar de miedo.

Sin darle una sola respuesta, Hotohori se sentó al borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirarle. Entonces, en un movimiento brusco que Nuriko no pudo evitar, Hotohori puso las manos en sus hombros y le recostó sobre la cama, mientras le miraba fijamente, con una expresión impasible. Nuriko se asustó por aquel comportamiento, prueba de ello eran sus ojos desorbitados de sorpresa. Entendió de golpe que aquello no era una broma. Trató de incorporarse de nuevo, solamente presa del pánico, pero Hotohori se lo impidió, cogiéndole por las muñecas con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño. Le retubo de aquel modo, con las manos hacia arriba, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

Con un solo empujón, Nuriko se lo hubiera quitado de encima pero...su cuerpo no respondía, sus músculos se negaban a obedecerle. Diós, era Hotohori...¿y si le hería? Estaba pasando algo extraño, lo sabía...Hotohori jamás se comportaría de aquel modo. En aquellos pensamientos, notó que Hotohori subía a la cama y se lanzaba sobre él, hasta que sus rostro estubieron a escasos centímetros.

- ¡¿Hotohori...! -consiguió gritar por última vez Nuriko, dominado por el miedo.

Pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar que su emperador se lanzara bruscamente sobre él y le besara salvajemente.

El corazón del muchacho se detuvo por unos instantes, mientras sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa y el pánico, mientras sentía que los labios fríos de Hotohori se posaban sobre los suyos, tratando de profundizar más...Las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos...Qué impotente se sentía...Tantas veces había soñado con un beso de su emperador...Pero aquello no se parecía en nada a sus fantasías. Aquel beso era frío, brusco, seco...sin deseo ni amor. Trató de romper aquel contacto, pero era inútil. Hotohori parecía dispuesto a retenerle hasta haber quedado complacido. Diós, aquello no estaba pasando...era una maldita pesadilla...

Pero no puedo evitar que se le hiciera cruelmente real, mientras Hotohori profundizaba en el beso, al tiempo que mordía tentadoramente su labio inferior...Un leve jadeo se escapó de los labios de Nuriko, mientras se rendía a lo inevitable...dejando los vanos intentos de liberarse...dejando manar las lágrimas...sin poder evitar que el hecho de tener a Hotohori sobre sí, besándole, la cautivara por completo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Je, je, je... -rió Tomo con su peculiar y tétrica sonrisa, mientras observaba la escena a través de una concha que había en su mano derecha- Vaya, vaya...quién pudiera ser ellos...

Ante aquellas palabras, Phobos le miró de reojo, con una expresión de perplejidad.

- ¿Eh...? ¿Tú eres de "esos"...? -inquirió alejándose como dos metros de él.

Después, pero, contempló lo que tenía lugar en aquella habitación del palacio. No podía evitar notar la expresión de miedo y sufrimiento del muchacho de los cabellos violetas. Dentro de sí, sintió algo que desconocía desde hacía mucho tiempo...¿quizás lástima...?

- Pero...eso es muy cruel... -susurró la chica con los ojos brillantes- Ese chico...lo está pasando muy mal...

Tomo la miró de reojo, fijándose después de nuevo en la concha y riendo perversamente.

- No te dejes engañar por lo que ves... -dijo sádicamente- A la mente se la puede engañar, pero al cuerpo no...a ese chico le gusta lo que está ocurriendo...de no ser así, seguiría tratando de huír de semejante situación...

- ¿No habías dicho que tu objetivo era matarle? -preguntó Phobos furiosa. En aquellos momentos no podía evitar creer que aquél pobre muchacho estaría mucho mejor muerto que en brazos de aquél hombre convertido en títere de Tomo.

- Y así es... -dijo este disfrutando de la escena- Pero...no quiero matarle rápidamente...mostrar un último placer a las víctimas es algo que ellas siempre agradecen antes de morir...Dejaré que sienta en su própia piel lo que puede ofrecerle ese hombre...antes de que su mismo compañero le atraviese el pecho con una daga...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nuriko cerró los ojos lentamente, con fuerza, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento a causa de la brutalidad de los besos de Hotohori. Pensó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas...que acabara pronto...que la obsesión o lo que fuera de su emperador terminara de inmediato y le dejara libre...sin obligarle a soportar aquellos besos que no le parecían si no una auténtica tortura...

Poco a poco, Hotohori fue dejando sus labios y empezó a besarle pasionalmente el cuello, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo del otro muchacho se estremeciera, entre el deseo y el miedo. Sabía que algo estaba mal...Hotohori no era él mismo. Algo ocurría, algo que no podía identificar...Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba cuando los labios de Hotohori descendieron suavemente, desplazándose por su hombro.

- ¡Hotohori...! -gritó con fuerza y desesperación- ¡Reacciona...! ¡Por favor, tú tienes a Hokin...!

Pero el otro no se inmutó los más mínimo. Cuando Hotohori empezó a quitar con los labios los lazos de su camisa, vió lo que inequívocamente era la causa de aquel comportamiento. Sus ojos se clavaron en la marca negra que el emperador tenía en el lado izquierdo del cuello.

_"Su signo...es negro..."_

- ¡Hotohori...! -exclamó, tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Por fín sus brazos respondieron y trató de quitárselo de encima- ¡Despierta, te están manipulando...!

Al oír aquellas palabras, Hotohori se separó súbitamente de él, mirándole con aquellos vacíos ojos grises, que no dejaban pasar ni emociones ni sentimientos. Nuriko suspiró aliviado, con la respiración jadeante por culpa de la tensión de los últimos minutos. Sonrió, esperanzado.

- Por fín habéis despertado, alteza... -dijo Nuriko con una expresión de calma.

Hotohori se quedó pensando unos instantes, perdido y confuso, pero después le miró, soltando sus muñecas, doloridas a causa del forjeceo. Una leve expresión de calma apareció en su rostro.

- Yo... -empezó a murmurar- lo siento...no me dí cuenta...

Sin que el otro muchacho pudiera darse cuenta, deslizó su mano derecha entre su ropa, hasta que sus dedos aferraron la empuñadura de la daga plateada.

- Tranquilo... -dijo Hotohori sonriendo levemente- Ya ha acabado todo...

En un movimiento tan fugaz que ni siquiera Nuriko pudo seguirlo, la mano del emperador descendió en la oscuridad de la noche, aferrando la hoja de plata con fuerza, dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chichiri sintió aquella extraña sensación retumbar en su cabeza, como tantas otras veces. No había dormido, simplemente dejó su cuerpo en aquel estado de estupor que permitía recuperar sus fuerzas. Por eso no tuvo problemas para serenarse de golpe y ponerse en pie a toda prisa, al sentir cerca de sí el peligro. Ante aquel movimiento, Tasuki, que estaba medio tirado por el suelo desde la cama de al lado, se despertó malhumorado y frotándose los ojos.

- Chichiri...¿qué haces despierto a estas horas...? -inquirió fastidiado.

- Deprisa -dijo Chichiri cogiéndo su báculo- Está pasando algo...alguien está en peligro.

- ¡¿Otra vez...! -gritó Tasuki cogiendo de mala gana el abanico- ¡¿Cuándo vamos a poder dormir tranquilos...! -exclamó mientras iba a despertar a los demás a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El silencio era tan denso que parecía palpable. Hotohori permaneció quieto una vez la hoja se undió profundamente...en el lecho, puesto que Nuriko se había apartado en el último momento, alejándose hacia el otro lado de la sala. El corte le había ido tan de cerca que unos mechones de cabellos violetas cayeron sobre el suelo de piedra. Permaneció quieto contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente, sin ser capaz de creerse que el hombre que tenía ante sí, uno de sus infatigables compañeros, hubiera intentado matarle.

- Hotohori...por favor, ¡reaccionad...! -exclamó- ¡Alguien os está manipulando...!

Pero el otro de puso en pie de nuevo, sin expresión alguna, girando en pos de él y levantando de nuevo la daga. Estaba decidido a matarle. Le embistió con fuerza, tratando de herirle. Nuriko se apartó de nuevo, esquivándole por los pelos. Diós, ¿es que no iba a detenerse hasta matarle?

En aquel instante, la puerta de la estáncia de abrió bruscamente, cuando alguien le propinó un tremendo puntapie. Tamahome apareció en el umbral, con el signo luminoso resplandeciendo en su frente.

- ¡¿Nuriko! -exclamó- ¿Estás bien?

Pero los ojos de todos se quedaron en shock al ver a Hotohori levantando un arma amenazadoramente contra el otro muchacho, que parecía tener problemas para esquivarle.

- ¡Hotohori! -gritó Tasuki- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!

- ¡Cuidado, no le hagáis daño...! -advirtió Nuriko- Alguien le está manipulando...

Chichiri levantó su báculo con rapidez y recitó un conjuro mágico. Ante aquella mágia, Hotohori se quedó petrificado, paralizado por un hechizo hecho por uno de sus própios amigos. El monje levantó la mirada, observando a su emperador.

- De momento esto bastará... -susurró.

Nuriko suspiró aliviado pero después se acercó a ellos con preocupación.

- ¿Tú estás bien, Nuriko? -preguntó Tamahome

- Tranquilos...no ha pasado nada -mintió rápidamente Nuriko- Algo está mal...

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -exclamó Miaka asustada- No podemos dejarle así...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tomo chasqueó la lengua, al parecer fastidiado de que la diversión se hubiera acabado tan pronto.

- Lástima, han descubierto el plan... -dijo con fingida lástima- Bueno, entonces ahora sólo queda una cosa que hacer...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer...? -preguntó Phobos, contemplando el rostro cruel de su compañero.

En la cara del maestro de la ilusión se dibujó una expresión de los más satisfecha.

- ¿Has oído hablar del _Harakiri_...? -dijo Tomo con crueldad.

- No pretenderás... -empezó la chica horrorizada.

Tomo rió triunfante.

- Te dije que mataría a uno de los Suzakus...fuera como fuera...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras los demás discutían sobre qué debían hacer en una situación como aquella, no notaron un movimiento imperceptible tras ellos. Hotohori aún estaba preso del hechizo paralizador de Chichiri, pero, aún así...Sus manos se movieron un poco, rompiendo parcialmente el sortilegio. Con la mano derecha en la cual aún tenía aferrada la daga plateada, avanzó lentamente, venciendo el poder mental de Chichiri. Al cabo de muchos esfuerzos, consiguió soltar su mano y, lentamente, recostó la punta de la daga sobre su abdomen. Solamente necesitaba un segundo y atravesaría su própio cuerpo con el arma...

Tasuki estaba mirando de reojo a su emperador cuando vió aquel movimiento que podía resultar mortal. Con un grito de alerta, se lanzó sobre Hotohori, cogiéndole de la muñeca con la que aferraba la daga.

- ¡Hotohori, ¿qué estás haciendo!

Aquel grito alertó a los demás, que contemplaron con absoluto horror como el emperador trataba de quitarse la vida. Miaka se llevó las manos a los labios, horrorizada.

- ¿Pero qué intenta hacer...?

- El enemigo le manipula -dijo Amiboshi, apareciendo de no se sabe dónde- Seguramente quieren quitar a uno de nosotros de enmedio...

- ¡¿Pero qué hacemos! -gritó Miaka horrorizada- ¡No podemos dejar que se mate...!

- Espera... -dijo Amiboshi lentamente- Trataré de detectar su aura y romper el hechizo...Seguramente la habrá protegido para que no la encontremos...

Con naturalidad, se llevó la flauta a los labios y empezó a entonar una melodía, que rápidamente adquirió fuerza y ritmo. Al cabo de unos instantes, el instrumento se iluminó con luz azul, mientras el Seiryuu proyectaba su aura a través de la música. De inmediato, Tasuki sintió que la mano de Hotohori que trataba de retener perdía la fuerza y que este cerraba los ojos rápidamente. En un segundo, se desplomó sin sustento alguno, pero su compañero le sostubo antes de que golpeara contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué...qué le pasa? -inquirió.

- El hechizo que le manipulaba ha desaparecido -dijo Chichiri, sonriendo- lo has hecho, Amiboshi.

El aludido se quitó la flauta de los labios e hizo una mirada aguda.

- Aún está aquí -dijo- Es Tomo.

- ¡¿Qué! -inquirieron todos.

- ¡Vamos a buscarle antes de que escape! -gritó Tamahome con ira.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tomo lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, al sentir que el contacto se rompía, mientras un sonido conocido e irritante para sí le llegó al oído.

- Ese maldito Amiboshi... -susurró furioso- Me la ha vuelto a jugar...

- ¿Ha fallado? -exclamó Phobos.

- ¡Vámonos! -gritó el Seiryuu con fastidio, desapareciendo en la nada.

Phobos advirtió que desaparecía y trató de imitarle, utilizando su capacidad de teletransporte. Pero entonces sintió que algo fallaba...Se concentró una vez más, sin éxito alguno. Levantó la vista y pensó en lo único que le evitaba teletransportarse de nuevo a Kutô.

Chichiri había levantado una barrera de aura alrededor del palacio.

Miró alrededor, con precaución, por si alguien pudiera estar cerca. Aferró con fuerza el arco que llevaba en la mano y, con una agilidad ya aprendida, descendió del árbol al suelo, sin apenas hacer ruido al rozar la hierba con los pies. Sin mirar atrás, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el muro que rodeaba el palacio, dispuesta a huír de inmediato. Cuando apenas le separaban unos metros del muro, sintió una fuerza huracanada e imparable que la aferraba de un brazo, obligándola a detenerse bruscamente. El tirón fue tan fuerte que casi resbaló en el suelo de hierba. Se dió la vuelta para mirar qué la retenía y sintió una efímera sensación de pánico.

Se encontró mirando a los ojos rosáceos del muchacho de cabellos violácios que había visto hacía un rato en el palacio. Este aferraba su brazo con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Sin ni siquiera variar su expresión de ira, el chico le retorció el brazo tras la espalda, con tanta fuerza que casi se lo rompió. Tras aquel gesto, el chico permaneció firme, con aquella llave contundente, que hacía que su brazo ardiera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -exclamó Nuriko enfurecido.

- ¡Suéltame! -gritó la chica con un gemido ahogado.

- ¿Que te suelte? -gritó Nuriko con una risa cínica.

Con una fuerte embestida, la hizo topar de espaldas contra el muro, aferrándola por las muñecas para impedirle la huída. La chica le dirigió una fría mirada azul de rencor.

- ¡Por vuestra culpa casi muere el señor Hotohori! -gritó Nuriko enfurecido- ¡Si le hubiera ocurrido algo, ahora mismo te mataría...!

La chica agudizó los ojos, sintiendo que aquella fuerza sobrehumana le impedía moverse lo más mínimo. La mirada de aquel chico estaba llena de ira, un odio que no tenía nada que ver con la expresión atemorizada que había tenido hacía un rato. En aquellos momentos estaba llena de decisión, de valor.

- ¡Vosotros no sóis mejores! -gritó Phobos con rábia- ¡La última vez casi matásteis a mi hermana...!

Nuriko no dijo nada, simplemente soltó una de sus manos y la puso sobre el cuello de la chica, oprimiéndoselo mientras sentía que la ira le dominaba. Notó que ella temblaba tras aquel gesto y que le miraba con auténtico miedo.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho daño a nadie -dijo- Tenemos una misión que cumplir y la llevaremos a cabo, no importa cuantos de vosotros os pongáis por delante...

El chico observó atentamente aquellos ojos azules, que en aquellos momentos estaban impregnados de pánico. Algo en el fondo de su ser reclamó su atención: ¿quizás lástima? Solamente supo que soltó el cuello de la chica lentamente y se separó de ella, mirándola con firmeza.

- Dile a ese Hokai y a los Seiryuu que no permitiremos que convoquéis a Seiryuu. Por esta vez te dejo ir -dijo muy serio- Pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte...

Sin ni siquiera nada más, él se dió la vuelta y la dejó sola, marchándose lentamente a través de los jardines de hierba verde. Phobos se quedó mirándole con sorpresa. ¿Qué tipo de persona era esa? ¿Le daba la espalda a un enemigo sin más? Qué iluso...Desde aquella distáncia fácilmente podía ensartarle con una flecha.

Pero...cuando él la había soltado teniendo la posibilidad de matarla, había visto en sus ojos algo que no conocía...Compasión, amabilidad. A pesar de ser uno de sus enemigos la había dejado ir, y encima se marchaba con la seguridad de que no le atacaría por la espalda. Con una extraña sensación de alivio y, a la vez, decepción, saltó con facilidad el muro de palacio y desapareció en las tinieblas de la noche.

---------------------------

Las cosas parecían empezar a calmarse. Nuriko subió lentamente las escaleras del palacio, para encontrarse con Miaka, que andaba arriba y abajo intranquilamente. A su lado estaba Chichiri, que seguía manteniendo la barrera en alza y detectando cualquier posible aura.

- No hace falta que busques, Chichiri -dijo el chico al llegar arriba- Ya no hay nadie. Les he visto huír...

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó el monje mirándole inquieto.

- Más que seguro -dijo Nuriko con una ligera sonrisa.

Chichiri relajó las espaldas para deshacer el escudo y suspiró.

- Bueno, parece que esta vez no ha pasado nada irreparable...

- ¿Cómo está Hotohori? -preguntó Nuriko preocupado.

- Está bien, no te preocupes -dijo Miaka sonriendo- Aún no se ha despertado pero no le ocurre nada...se pondrá bien.

- Qué alivio... -suspiró Nuriko, recostándose con los codos sobre la baranda.

Se sentía muy cansado...Aquella noche había sido de locos. Pero lo más fuerte para él no había sido que Hotohori intentara matarle...si no que le besara. Distráidamente, se pasó los dedos por los labios. Esperaba que su emperador no recordara nada de aquellos momentos...no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Él ni siquiera había podido predecir su própia reacción...En aquel momento habría podido deshacerse de él con facilidad, pero...no había podido: algo le retubo. Había sido su deseo por mucho tiempo y, una vez lo hizo realidad, aunque fuera de aquél modo...

Sacudió la cabeza. No. Estaba demasiado confundido, y justo ahora que empezaban un viaje no era el momento más adecuado para pensar en semejantes tonterías...Sería mejor no hablarle a nadie de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse de Miaka y Chichiri, andó un rato por los corredores abiertos al exterior, contemplando el cielo estrellado de afuera. Sin que hubiera podido darse cuenta, había llegado a las estancias del emperador. Con precaución, se pegó a la pared, escuchando las voces de las tres personas que había en la estáncia.

- ¿Cómo os encontráis, alteza? -inquirió una conocida voz femenina.

- Estoy bien, Hokin... -respondió la voz suave de Hotohori- Sólo que...no recuerdo nada...

- Nos tenías preocupados, padre -dijo la voz infantil de Boshin.

- No hace falta que os preocupéis más por mí...estoy bien... -dijo Hotohori en voz baja.

Nuriko paró de respirar y se inclinó poco a poco, con cuidado de no hacer ni una pizca de ruido. Sin ser visto, contempló aquella familiar escena, padre, madre e hijo abrazados, juntos, como si cada uno de ellos dependiera de los demás. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido, seguían siendo una família que se quería. Nadie tenía derecho a robarles aquella felicidad...ni siquiera él por un capricho de muchos años atrás.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Nuriko se puso en pie y marchó de aquel lugar, sin que nadie supiera que había estado allí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡¿POR QUÉ! -retumbó la voz estridente del chico de cabellos de fuego.

- ¿Pero de qué te quejas? -inquirió Tamahome con una XXL gota de sudor en su cabeza- Si ya lo sabes desde hace tiempo...

- Ya... -dijo Tasuki con las piernas de gelatina- Pero ahora que ya estoy aquí...

- ¡Anda, Tasuki...! -exclamó Nuriko dándole un golpe de compañerismo que casi le sacó dos costillas del sitio- Creía que ya lo tenías superado...

- Pues no del todo... -dijo el chico, con una expresión que daba miedo.

Los tres chicos estaban en el muelle en el cual se abría la inmensidad de agua que les llevaría a Hokkan. Ante ellos, anclado en el puerto, había un enorme navío, el orgullo de la flota imperial, casi un clon del que utilizaran once años antes para viajar al país de Genbu, el cual había pasado a mejor vida tras los incidentes ocurridos. Evidentmente, al ver aquella mole flotante, Tasuki había sentido que el alma le caía a los pies: para ninguno de sus compañeros era un secreto que tenía pánico al agua, ya que no sabía nadar. En su anterior viaje había sufrido algunas...desafortunadas experiéncias, por lo que aquella fóbia había aumentado.

- Ya, pero luego no os quejéis si estoy de malhumor...

- Tasuki -llamó Tamahome.

- ¿Sí? -inquirió el chico mirándole.

- ¡AL AGUAAAA...! -gritaron Tamahome y Nuriko llevándole por lo alto hasta el borde del agua.

- ¡NOOOOOO...! -resonó la voz del Suzaku.

Miaka sonrió alegremente, al lado de Amiboshi, Suboshi y Yui, que observaban con una gota en sus cabezas.

- ¿Esto es normal...? -inquirieron los tres a la vez.

- Ya os acostumbraréis... -dijo Miaka quitándole importáncia. Se giró, para encontrarse a Hotohori vestido con ropas normales acercándose al muelle, seguido de su mujer y su hijo- Ah, Hotohori, ¿cuándo partimos?

- Cuando lo deseis, podemos irnos -dijo el emperador con una ligera sonrisa.

Al ver aparecer al chico, Nuriko soltó a Tasuki. Graso error, ya que sin su sutento tanto Tamahome como Tasuki cayeron de bruces al agua. Ignorando esto, se acercó a Hotohori y le dirigió una agradable sonrisa.

- Buenos días, alteza -dijo- ¿Ya os encontráis mejor?

- Sí, grácias, Nuriko -dijo Hotohori mirándole con una ligera sonrisa.

- Me alegro... -dijo el chico sonriendo más ampliamente.

Hotohori borró de inmediato aquella expresión de su rostro. Aunque no lo recordaba, los demás le había explicado sus intentos de matar a Nuriko en la noche anterior. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por aquel hecho, sobretodo porqué no era capaz de acordarse de nada de lo ocurrido.

- Nuriko, siento mucho...lo que pasó anoche...

El chico de quedó de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Quizás Hotohori...recordaba algo de lo que había ocurrido en su cuarto...? Imposible...Decidió dar una respuesta nula.

- No...no importa -dijo lentamente- No erais vos mismo...No os culpo de nada, señor.

- Te lo agradezco -dijo Hotohori muy serio, tocándose el cuello lentamente- En la batalla contra Tomo, me hizo algo...creo que fue él el que me manipulaba...Una vez más lo siento.

- No pasa nada -dijo de nuevo Nuriko, con una deslumbrante sonrisa- Ahora hay cosas más importantes.

**-----------------------------**

El puerto empequeñecía allá a lo lejos, mientras un viento fuerte del sur empujaba el barco en dirección norte. Todos estaban en la popa, mirando como el país de Konan se alejaba al mismo tiempo que ellos de él. Todos echarían de menos la tierra en la que habían nacido. Miaka suspiró con pesar y alivio a la vez. Levantó la vista para contemplar el inmenso cielo azul, con alguna nube y gaviotas que acompañaban el viaje del barco.

- No te preocupes -dijo la voz de Soi cerca de ella- Esta vez ninguna tormenta entorpecerá el camino...

- Grácias... -dijo Miaka sonriendo, para luego regresar de nuevo la vista a la inmensidad azul- Esta vez todo irá bien...

Allá lejos, en el muelle del puerto de Konan, dos personas contemplaban como el barco se alejaba de ellos, hasta convertirse en un punto perdido en la lejanía. La mujer de cabellos violetas bajó la mano con la que había despedido a la nave que acababa de partir y siguió mirando aquella mota hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. El muchacho que había a su lado dió un largo suspiro e hizo una expresión de preocupación.

- ¿Conseguiran volver con éxito?

Houkin le miró lentamente, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro aún jóven.

- No lo dudes, Boshin -dijo- Ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que volverán...sanos y salvos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El viento se hizo más brusco de repente. El muchacho agudizó la mirada y levantó la vista, escuchando sonidos que solamente él podía oír, arrastrados por su fiel elemento. Se puso en pie de inmediato y agudizó sus sentidos, tratando de detectar algun sonido anormal. Se giró para mirar en dirección sur. Por supuesto, sus ojos no pudieron ver nada nuevo, sólo altísimas cumbres cubiertas desde siempre por nieve y hielo. Estaba seguro de que el momento había llegado y que muy pronto tendrían aquel encuentro que, seguramente, cambiaría sus vidas tranquilas y pacíficas.

Se dió la vuelta para ver una imagen tan familiar como tranquilizadora, de hecho lo más apacible que había visto en su vida. Vió a Hikitsu, el chico de cabellos plateados, correr por la nieve, con la pequeña Takiko a cuestas, ambos riendo como locos. Tras ellos iba corriendo Tomite, con una enorme bola de nieve entre sus manos, persiguiéndolos a toda prisa. Al parecer hacía unos segundos una bola lanzada por la niña había impactado en el rostro del moreno, por lo que se había enfurecido.

- ¡Me las váis a pagar...! -gritaba en Genbu rabiando.

- ¡Corre, Nakuru! ¡Que no nos coja! -gritó la chica riendo alegremente.

Uruki, ahora Fuutaka, observó aquel precioso rostro infantil, mientras el viento zarandeba los cabellos rúbio oscuro de ella. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Haría lo que fuera por proteger a aquella niña que una vez fuera su único amor...y que quizás aún lo seguía siendo.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, corrió hacia ellos, al tiempo que hacía una bola con las manos y hacía que impactara sobre la cabeza de Tomite, provocando que este resbalara en la nieve. El chico sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la nieve y, entonces, se puso en pie, sacando fuego por los ojos.

- ¡Serás desgraciado! -gritó haciendo una XXL bola de nieve y levantándola sobre la cabeza como si tubiera fuerza sobrehumana- ¡Como os coja ya veréis lo que es bueno...!

Dos segundos más tarde, este corría tras los otros tres, que hacían lo posible por huír de él. Jamás hubieran imaginado que pudieran vivir una calma semejante, una despreocupación como aquella...Los recuerdos suponían una gran carga y ellos, como estrellas de Genbu que eran, la soportarían...protegiendo lo que era suyo llegado el momento...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Sí, sí, por fín! En el siguiente (que espero que llegue pronto) se encontraran! Ya sabéis por dónde van los tiros, ¿no? XDXDXDXD. Pues sí, habrá una fusión Original - Genbu Kaiden que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer (en realidad este fanfic lo escribí para que se convirtiera en una espécie de Crossover con los de los cuatro dioses y eso). _

_Pues eso, si os ha gustado este, ya me lo diréis XD (hoy no estoy inspirada para dar un discursillo). _

_La escena de ese beso entre Nuriko y Hotohori (aunque él fuera insconsciente de ello) llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerla...me encanta esa pareja, aunque creo que Nuriko va a tener que buscarse a alguien más...(tonta, tonta, más que tontorrona! Que no hables, que eres una bocazas! XD)._

_Arigato y hasta la próxima!_


	17. Capítulo 17 Encuentros predestinados

_Hola de nuevo! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo (siento tener que decir que lo quisiera hacer mejor, pero no doy más de mí u.uU). Weno, no seais duros conmigo y leed..._

_Ah, siempre de me olvida algo: agradecer los reviews!_

**_Akane-chan-yuna:_** _Encontré una página donde estaba el tomo 5 hasta el capítulo del festival (k bonito U & T bailando...se me saltaron las lágrimas n.n). POr cierto, me parece muy interesante el romance de Tomite con cierta persona...ah, y lo del cumpleaños el 14 de febrero, ya lo sabía, me hizo mucha ilusión cuando lo supe (hago los años el mismo día que mi preferido de Genbu Kaiden, Tomite! Esto es el destino! n/n) Ejem...perdón...Muchas grácias por apoyarme. En cuanto a SUboshi y Yui...no se van a quedar así, no te preocupes. Arigato! P.D. Grácias por apoyarme en el otro fic también, eres un cielo n.n._

_**Koharu:** Tranki, koharu, yo me apunto contigo a cargarme a Tomo a lo béstia...pero creo que con un bazoka moriría demasiado rápido...yo lo estrangularía XDXDXDXD. En realidad esa escena del beso hacía muchísimo tiempo que quería hacerla, era de las pocas cosas que tenía claro que quería que pasaran. Uruki y Takiko...bueno, no digo, ya lo leeras n.n (k mala soy, MUAJAJAJA...). Un besazo y hasta luego._

_**Kazu:** Castellonenca! jejej, si no le decía rebentaba n.nU Tranki, a Tasuki no li pasa re... ya sufrió bastante el pobre la otra vez, solo le faltaba recibir de nuevo...Grácias por los animos, me anima que me apoyes. El próximo capítulo de Furuba espero terminarlo mañana o como máximo en tres días...me bajó la inspiración. pronto...(MUAJAJAJAJAJA...es el eco de la risa de AKito XDXDXD). Weno, hasta pronto! n._

**Cielo y tierra enfrentados**

**Capítulo 17.- Un encuentro predestinado. El país del hielo eterno**

La travesía había sido mucho más tranquila de lo que todos esperaban. El tiempo les había regalada días de cielo azul claro con nubes esponjosas y un viento suave del sur, que les impulsaba hacia el norte, con noches estrelladas en las que todos solían quedarse horas contemplando los puntos brillantes de los cuales ellos mismos formaban parte. Habían pasado siete días, exactamente una semana desde que partieran, y Chichiri y Chiriko calculaban que ese mismo día divisarían las costas de Hokkan.

Los ánimos estaban muy altos. Yui y Miaka hablaban animadamente, si incluso Soi se les unía. Todos confiaban ya en aquella que en un tiempo fuera su enemiga, pero que descubrieron que en realidad no era si no una chica de lo más amigable. Tamahome, Amiboshi y Suboshi hablaban animadamente con Tasuki, aunque este salía corriendo repentinamente y volvía con la cara de un verde blanquecino que daba miedo. Hotohori y Mitsukake pasaban el rato contemplando el mar inmenso, de acuerdo a su naturaleza callada. Solamente al cabo de un rato de haberse reunido todos tras pasar la noche, Miaka se dió cuenta de que faltaba alguien...

- Eh, ¿y Nuriko? -inquirió con curiosidad.

- No lo sé... -dijo Tamahome- Hace rato que no le veo...ha actuado de forma muy rara estos días...

- ¿Por qué...? -preguntó Miaka.

- Anoche me desperté pronto, debían ser las tres de la mañana. Me lo encontré cocinando como un loco, sin signos siquiera de querer dormirse...y creo que se pasa todas las noches despierto... -dijo Tamahome cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué le pasará...? -se preguntó Miaka, poniéndose en pie- Me voy a buscarlo...

Recorrió el interior del barco, arriba y abajo, repasando todas las habitaciones, aunque sólo se encontró con Nakago, que no le devolvió más que una mirada de indiferéncia. De mal humor, subió de nuevo las escaleras que daban a la cubierta. Aunque el Seiryuu no había hecho nada sospechoso ni parecía tener intenciones de traicionarles, no parecía seducirle la idea de ayudarles. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, caminó por el exterior, buscando a su desaparecido amigo. Le encontró al cabo de unos minutos, en la popa, mirando ensimismado las aguas profundas del mar, que iban dejando atrás poco a poco. Parecía tener la cabeza tan lejos que ni siquiera advirtió que ella estaba allí, mirándole.

- Nuriko... -susurró Miaka.

Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Continuó mirando a la inmensidad azul que se alejaba, con unos mechones violetas azotando su cara. La chica se le hubiera acercado, pero se detubo al ver la expresión perdida y melancólica de los ojos de la estrella. Se dió la vuelta y volvió a dónde estaban los demás, sentándose al lado de Yui con la cabeza gacha. La chica dejó de reír con Tamahome y miró a su amiga.

- Miaka, ¿qué pasa? -inquirió.

- ¿Has encontrado a Nuriko? -preguntó Tamahome.

- Sí... -susurró Miaka- Pero está muy raro...le noto apagado...

- ¿De verdad? -dijo Hotohori acercándose a ella.

Dos minutos más tarde, todos hacían piña tras la esquina de popa, observando al muchacho que seguía en la misma posición, lanzando de vez en cuando un suspiro cansado, como de resignación.

- Tienes razón, Miaka -dijo Tasuki, al parecer habiéndole pasado de golpe el mareo- Se le ve triste...

- ¿Cómo queréis que no esté así? -preguntó Chichiri, apareciendo de repente tras ellos- Recordad a dónde nos dirigimos...Es Hokkan. Fue dónde Nuriko murió por conseguir el shinjazo...es normal que este sitio le traiga malos recuerdos...

Todos cayeron en la cuenta por primera vez de aquel detalle. Diós, era cierto...Nuriko había tenido una muerte espantosa en aquella ladera helada de un monte cerca de la capital de Hokkan. Tras una lucha dura y dolorosa, murió desangrado en los brazos de Tamahome y Miaka. Ellos dos recordarían siempre aquellos momentos...y era evidente que Nuriko aún más. Amiboshi se adelantó, con su flauta en las manos, y sonrió levemente.

- Quizás pueda hacer que se relaje un poco... -dijo llevándose directamente el instrumento a los labios.

De inmediato, una suave melodía inundó el ambiente, para que los corazones de todos quedaran prendados de ella. Era un sonido bellísimo, relajante, lleno de sentimientos de calma y felicidad. Por primera vez se dieron cuenta de cuan bonito sería poder viajar de aquel modo mucho tiempo, en un mar calmado, con el suave oleaje golpeando el barco...sin problemas ni preocupaciones, escuchando el sonido que aquel maestro de la música hacía manar de una simple flauta.

Era evidente que Amiboshi estaba utilizando sus poderes psíquicos en aquella música, porqué de inmediato se sintieron revitalizados y calmados, con una poderosa felicidad cubriendo sus corazones. Aquella placentera sensación pareció llegar también a Nuriko, que se incorporó poco a poco y esbozó una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Viendo que había surtido efecto, el Seiryuu dejó de tocar y sonrió levemente.

- Por ahora bastará...Quizás esta música haya calmado un poco su espíritu... -dijo, preocupado por sus amigos como siempre.

- ¡Chichiri! -gritó una voz desde la otra punta del barco.

Tras oír la voz infantil, todos corrieron hacia el frente de la nave, donde un suave viento golpeaba las velas, ahora provinente del frente. Chiriko observaba la lejanía con su habitual y vivaz mirada esmeralda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió el monje.

- Mirad -dijo Chiriko señalando al frente.

Todos miraron al mar azul e, inequívocamente, divisaron algo allá a lo lejos. Una franja oscura que se extendía a lo ancho de la línia del horizonte, al tiempo que alguna que otra gaviota empejaba a aparecer, revoloteando alrededor del mástil. Además, sintieron que la temperatura iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaban, traída por aquel viento de repente frío.

- Eso es... -empezó Tamahome triunfante.

- ¡Hokkan...! -exclamó Miaka feliz.

- Chicos, ya hemos llegado -dijo Chichiri sonriendo.

- ¡Sí, por fín, bravo! -gritó Tasuki eufórico- ¡Por fín dejaremos este maldito y estúpido barco...!

- ¿Eing? -inquirieron todos.

- Chicos -dijo Nuriko apareciendo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Es cierto que ya estamos cerca?

- Sí, mira Nuriko -exclamó Miaka sonriendo ámpliamente y dando saltitos, mientras le cogía del brazo con cariño- Ya estamos.

- Bueno, al menos ya estamos aquí... -dijo el chico sonriendo sinceramente.

**---------------------------**

Cuando por fin pusieron los pies en el suelo, admiraron el paisaje que había a su alrededor. Se les hizo tan familiar que no pudieron evitar ahogar un sonido de sorpresa. El frío era algo abolutamente normal, si se tenía en cuenta que, unos metros más allá de la playa, se extendía una basta e inacabable llanura cubierta de nieve. Ya estaban prevenidos del clima en el imperio del norte, por lo que iban bien provistos de capas y abrigos para el viaje. Por desgrácia no habían pensado en el mayor inconveniente, que era el hecho de que tendrían que ir a pie. Si iban andando, alcanzarían Toran en dos semanas, aunque tenían la esperanza de tardar menos. Estaban seguros de que su enemigo les pisaba los talones y que seguramente ya habría llegado a Hokkan. Debían encontrar la pista del shinjazo antes que ellos.

Mientras iniciaban la marcha, Miaka se puso a pensar en las palabras de Taitsu-kun. Les advirtió que seguramente se encontrarían con las estrellas de Genbu, las cuales ya habían reencarnado. Recordaba con claridad aquellos dos guerreros del diós béstia, Tomite y Hikitsu. En aquella ocasión hubiera deseado quedarse un poco más para hablar con ellos. Como en un flash, recordó el instante en que aquellos dos espíritus se fundieron en lágrimas, diciendo que por fín se reunirían con su sacerdotisa. Se preguntó qué tipo de persona habría sido Takiko Okuda, la sacerdotisa de Genbu. ¿Habrían tenido ella y sus guerreros tantas dificultades como ella y los de Suzaku para convocar a su diós? Y además...sabía que ella había muerto al ser devorada por el diós Genbu una vez le invocó. Realmente...había tenido mucha suerte de salir ilesa al invocar a Suzaku. Sacó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró de nuevo al frente, accelerando el paso. Cuanto antes llegaran a la capital, mejor. Estaban seguros de que encontrarían una pista para seguir el shinjazo.

Hacia la tarde alcanzaron un lugar que les era conocido. Después de haber subido un monte en apariéncia inacabable, encontraron ante sí aquel campo de hierba que habían visto años atrás, aunque en aquella época estaba completamente cubierto de nieve blanca y esponjosa, al parecer recién caída. Algunos caballos salvajes galopaban arriba y abajo de la pendiente, al parecer inmunes a la nieve que había bajo ellos.

- ¿Os acordáis de este sitio? -preguntó Miaka sonriendo- Aquí pasamos la noche con la gente del poblado...

- Pero...ya no hay nadie...ni siquiera se ven las casas... -dijo Tamahome mirando alrededor.

La chica comprobó con lástima que era cierto: no había ni siquiera rastro de que allí hubiera vivido alguien. Suspirando con lástima, emprendieron el camino de descenso. Ahora que el sol empezaba a esconderse, la temperatura descendía muy rápidamente. Debían buscar un sitio para pasar la noche o no estaban seguros de sobrevivir a las glaciales temperaturas de Hokkan.

Al cabo de medio hora, empezó a nevar copiosamente, así como a soplar un frío viento hivernal. Todos se cubrieron aún más con las ropas, pero ello no evitaba el frío que estaban sufriendo. Empezaban a desesperarse de verdad cuando la nieve les llegó a las rodillas, pero entonces vieron a lo lejos una luz rojiza...quizás una hoguera. Sin ni siquiera hablar, se decidieron mentalmente acercarse a la fuente de luz.

Se sorprendieron cuando descubrireron que lo que les había guiado a través de la tormenta era un haz de luz que surgía de una cueva, en la ladera de la montaña del otro lado de la llanura. Se acercaron, esperanzados de encontrar a alguien...y entonces vieron la silueta de una persona recortándose contra la luz del fondo. Acto seguido, ante ellos apareció un chico de cabellos oscuros _(N/A: nos os ilusionéis, que Tomite aún no sale...Un poco de paciéncia T--T), _que les observó con detenimiento.

- ¿Quiénes sóis? -inquirió- ¿De dónde venís con esa tormenta?

- Por favor, buscamos un lugar dónde pasar la noche... -dijo Yui, abrigada por Suboshi.

El chico no dijo nada, solamente observó a tan peculiar grupo. Sus ojos se posaron en el chico de cabellos verdes.

- ¿Tamahome...? -inquirió.

- ¿Nos conocemos...? -preguntó Tamahome sorprendido.

- ¿No te acuerdas? -dijo el chico sonriendo ámpliamente- Hace once años nos conocimos aquí...yo casi me caí del caballo y tú me enseñaste a montar...

La expresión de Tamahome se iluminó de repente.

- ¿Tú eres aquel niño? -preguntó asombrado.

- Sí -dijo el chico con orgullo- Tuvimos que dejar la llanura porqué los inviernos cada vez son más fríos...Si queréis, podéis pasar la noche aquí...

-----------------------------

Tras dormir en el abrigo de la montaña, en compañía de las gentes del lugar, partieron al amanecer. Como la otra vez, con igual hospitalidad, los lugareños les prestaron monturas para el viaje, cosa que agradecieron profundamente. De ese modo, al día siguiente estarían en Toran, la segunda ciudad más importante del imperio. En el momento de la despedida, aquel chico, que entonces tenía unos dieciséis años, agradeció una y otra vez a Tamahome que le hubiera enseñado a montar en el pasado...aunque también siguió recordando que la cara de Tasuki le daba miedo, aún a peligro de recibir un puñetazo de este.

Más animados que nunca, partieron rápidamente en dirección norte, para alcanzar la ciudad. La nieve entorpecía en gran medida el camino, pero los caballos estaban habituados a aquel clima frío.

Cuando ya caía la noche, dejó de nevar, por lo que la luz de la luna plateada cayó sobre ellos. Habían decidido no detenerse a dormir. Sería mejor seguir, aprovechando la visibilidad que proporcionaba el cielo raso. Mientras cabalgaban, Suboshi apretó más a Yui contra su pecho, cubriéndola también con su prenda de abrigo.

- No temas, Yui. Puedes dormir, si quieres -dijo suavemente.

La rúbia le miró de reojo unos instantes, con aquellos profundos ojos verdes, pero después asintió suavemente y se dejó abrazar por Suboshi. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un calor característico, una ternura fiera y suave a la vez...Tuvo la sensación de estar en los brazos de alguien que la protegería siempre, fuera ante quién fuera...Como si siempre tubiera que haber sido así...Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos de fueron cerrando poco a poco, cayendo en los dominios del sueño, hasta que se quedó completamente dormida, con la seguridad de qué, al despertar, se encontraría entre los brazos de aquel muchacho de ojos grises.

Suboshi no pudo dejar de notar que la chica caía en el estupor del sueño. Intencionadamente, aminoró la marcha de su caballo, por miedo a despertarla. La contempló unos instantes. Se veía tan bella bajo la luz de la luna...con sus cabellos rúbios meciéndose suavemente en el aire. No supo por qué lo hizo, y por qué no pudo retenerse...únicamente advirtió que su labios rozaron la frente ella, dándole un suave beso de cariño.

Al hacerlo, pero, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Retiró de inmediato el rostro, cerrándo los ojos con fuerza, que amenazaban por llenarse de lágrimas. ¿A quién pretendía engañar...? En aquellos momentos estaba más lejos de Yui que nunca...Desde que ella le confesara que tenía un hombre en su mundo, no había sentido más que desánimo. Había pasado mucho tiempo...demasiado...desde que le confesara por primera vez su amor. Seguramente Yui nunca había llegado a sentir nada por él...y fingía corresponderle por pura lástima...Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo más dolor del que recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Pero, quizás por azar, un simple movimiento calmó su espíritu. La chica que tenía entre sus brazos suspiró con calma y se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, aferrándose a su ropa, mientras una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y susurraba una sola palabra entre sueños.

- Suboshi...

El chico se quedó mirándola unos instantes, con sorpresa. Después de que su mente asimilara lo que acababa de oír, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con cuidado, recostó sobre su rostro sobre la cabeza de Yui, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

_"Yui...ojalá llegues a saber...cuanto te quiero..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- No me puedo creer que ya estemos aquí... -dijo Miaka con una enorme sonrisa, bajando al suelo cubierto de nieve y desentumeciendo sus extremidades.

La chica había dicho eso al encontrarse frente al enorme arco de roca que indicaba la entrada al barrio periférico de Toran, la segunda capital de Hokkan. Habían llegado justo cuando empezaba a amanecer, habían divisado la ciudad allá lejos. Habían hecho turnos para dormir, sin parar por el camino, simplemente a cada rato uno cavalgaba y el otro reposaba.

Desmonstaron en la afueras y recorrieron un rato las calles nevadas de la ciudad, buscando algo que les pareciera familiar. Algunos hacía más de once años que habían estado allí, así que era de esperar que no recordaran gran cosa. Tamahome suspiró, agotado después de un par de horas dando vueltas sin rumbo.

- Estoy harto... -se quejó- A este paso no encontraremos nada...

- Si no recuerdo mal, en la escultura del centro de aquella plaza de la otra vez estaba escrita la leyenda de la sacerdotisa de Genbu... -dijo Nuriko con una dedo en la barbilla- podríamos ir hacia allí para tratar de dar con una pista sobre el shinjazo...

- Es una buena idea... -corroboró Mitsukake pensativo.

Empezaron a buscar y preguntar a las personas de los alrededores si sabían dónde estaba aquel monumento. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía que eran observados...por unos ojos de un gris pálido y agudo, una mirada que siempre les seguía de cerca...

--------------------------

- ¡Tíos, ¿no será esto, verdad! -inquirió Tasuki entre gritos, al cabo de un rato.

A su llamada, todos se reunieron en una pequeña plaza cubierta de nieve. Los rostros de Miaka, Tamahome y Nuriko se iluminaron de inmediato, cuando sus ojos vieron el enorme panel de roca cubierto de extrañas escrituras gravadas en oro.

- Sí, es aquí -dijo Miaka, recordando los sucesos ocurridos hacía ya tanto tiempo.

- No sé vosotros, pero yo no entiendo ni jota -dijo Tasuki escéptico.

- Habla sobre la sacerdotisa de Genbu... -dijo Chiriko observando con una ligera sonrisa la roca- De sus siete guerreros y de sus misiones...

- ¿Tú sabes leer esto...? -inquirió Tasuki sin creérselo.

- Y además... -dijo el niño observando atentamente los carácteres que parecían cuerdas entrelazadas- habla sobre el shinjazo...dice: _"El shinjazo es Genbu, Genbu es su sacerdotisa, la sacerdotisa es Hokkan, el país del hielo...Una vez el sagrado tesoro cumpla su cometido, se verá llamado por la tierra que le vió nacer...regresará al lugar sagrado del cual provino..."_

- Ah, de acuerdo... -dijo Miaka incrédula- ¿Y eso qué significa...? -preguntó perdida.

- Según parece, el shinjazo habrá retornado al lugar sagrado en el que fue creado, o mejor dicho, dónde utilizó su poder -dijo Chichiri pensativo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea? -preguntó Yui.

- Bueno...el lugar más sagrado para el shinjazo de Genbu sería...el templo -dijo el monje como si hubiera sido iluminado de repente- Debemos encontrar la ubicación del templo de Genbu...

- Seguramente estará en la capital -dijo Chiriko- Está a unas ochocientas millas al norte...

- Bueno, pues... -dijo Tasuki, medio animado- Vamos.

- Ninguno de vosotros pondrá una mano encima al shinjazo -dijo de repente una voz profunda.

Todos miraron alrededor, al parecer sorprendidos por aquella súbita voz. Tamahome agarró instintivamente a Miaka.

- ¿Quién es...? -preguntó la chica.

- Quédate aquí -susurró Tamahome, haciendo brillar su signo.

Buscaron con la mirada cualquier indicio, pero, justamente en aquellos momentos, la calle estaba completamente desierta. Tasuki empuñó el abanico con fuerza, dispuesto a carbonizar a cualquier enemigo. De repente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo nevado que pisaba, para ver una sombra recortada sobre la superfície blanca...Se dió la vuelta bruscamente, para clavar los ojos en la parte superior de la escultura.

- ¡Muéstrate! -gritó, apuntando en aquella dirección- ¿Quién eres?

Ante sí vio a un muchacho de unos catorce años, de cabellos marrón pálido atados con una cinta. Cubría su cuerpo con una capa negra, pero pudieron distinguir claramente un rostro serio pero de rasgos suaves, con unos agudos ojos grises. El chico levantó una mano amenazadoramente.

- No consentiré que unos intrusos de los países del sur toquen la relíquia de Genbu -dijo muy serio.

De repente, con una rapidez absoluta, el chico descendió de la escultura, rápido, pero al tiempo suavemente, como si flotara en el aire. Su pie fue a impactar en el hombro de Tasuki, que logró evitar que el impacto fuera en su rostro. Furioso, el Suzaku giró a toda prisa sobre sí mismo, emprendiéndole un golpe que no llegó a tocar su blanco. Aquel extraño chico daba unos saltos altos...demasiado para ser simples saltos. Más bien parecía volar...Aterrizó con gracilidad, sin variar su seria expresión. Levantó una mano en el aire.

- No pasaréis de aquí, os lo aseguro -dijo con seguridad.

- ¡Tú también quieres el shinjazo, ¿no! -gritó Hotohori blandiendo la espada- ¿Acaso eres un secuaz de Kutô?

La expresión del chico se ensombreció de inmediato, aunque sin mostrar emoción alguna.

- Jamás estaría de lado de tan despreciable país -dijo lentamente- Y vosotros...

Con un simple gesto de su mano derecha, una increíble y poderosa ráfaga de aire frío se levantó frente a ellos, haciendo que casi salieran despedidos hacia atrás.

- ...vais a morir -terminó el sujeto, con una voz de repente más aguda.

No entendieron qué era aquel poder, simplemente que era muy grande. Al aire de su alrededor parecía estar vivo, les hería...muy pronto sintieron que unos superficiales cortes aparecían en sus cuerpos, provocados por aquella brisa agresiva, lanzada por un enemigo que no conocían.

- ¡¿Qué es ese poder! -gritó Tasuki.

- No lo sé... -dijo Chichiri- Pero es diferente...no me deja conjurar una barrera...

Ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada, estaban a merced de su enemigo...Pero, de inmediato, un poderoso destello azul, una explosión de poder estalló alrededor. Cuando pudieron mirar al frente, vieron a Nakago, el líder de los Seiryuus, liberando su poder contra aquel desconocido.

- Nakago... -dijo Tamahome sorprendido.

Este ni siquiera había necesitado un gesto. Conocedor de su própio poder, lo dominaba sin necesidad de variar sus movimientos. Sus agudos ojos azules se clavaron en el desconocido.

- No eres gran cosa, después de todo... -susurró con desprecio- Si este aura tan débil ha bloqueado tu poder, es que pareces más de lo que eres...

- ¡No creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente! -gritó el chico con ira, levantando las dos manos hacia ellos.

De inmediato, el viento triplicó su fuerza, provocando que únicamente Nakago permaneciera inmune a tal brutal poder. Pero los Suzakus no estaban decididos a dejarse vencer, y tampoco los Seiryuus. Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki y Suboshi se adelantaron al acto, ignorando la fuerza desbocada del viento, dispuestos a vencer cualquier obstáculo.

- ¡Estrellas fugaces! -gritó Suboshi, lanzando sus armas contra el chico.

Este esquivó con maestría las esferas asesinas, con la misma expresión de seguridad. Acto seguido, se inclinó levemente para evadir el filo de la espada sagrada de Hotohori, que pasó rozándole. Tamahome se lanzó directamente contra él, con un grito de guerra que impresionó al desconocido. Ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver el destello rojo del signo de su frente, cuando una poderosa y fugaz patada del Suzaku impactó en su estómago. El chico sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, mientras era despedido hacia atrás, hasta caer derrapando sobre la nieve. Tamahome permaneció quieto, sereno.

- No serás un obstáculo... -susurró lentamente.

Tan deprisa como pudo, el desconocido se puso en pie, con un gesto de dolor. Aprovechando la ocasión, Tasuki levantó su abanico y corrió hacia él, dispuesto a vencerle de una vez por todas. Con rapidez, el chico se puso en pie y esquivó el golpe de Tasuki, que impactó justo donde había estado.

- ¡Serás desgraciado...! -gritó Tasuki con fastidio, lanzando un golpe a lo loco.

Olvidando su abanico, el puño de Tasuki recorrió unos centímetros e impactó de lleno en el pecho de su adversario, que se quedó completamente helado. Tasuki sintió un impulso de gritar en triunfo, pero entonces notó algo que no le gustó los más mínimo...

Bajo el puño había tocado...algo blando.

Clavó sus ojos castaños en los grises de su adversario, que había levantado un puño, de dedos que se le crispaban entre espasmos. Enrojeciendo de ira hasta las orejas, el desconocido golpeó el rostro de Tasuki, haciendo que el chico saliera despedido muchos metros más allá.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme...! -gritó enfurecido.

Tasuki se incorporó rápidamente, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, más nervioso que nunca en su vida.

- ¡Cómo es posible...! ¡Si tiene...si tiene...! -empezó completamente rojo.

- ¿Tiene qué? -inquirió Nuriko.

- ¡Tiene pecho...! -gritó Tasuki señalándole con histerismo- ¡Es imposible, habría jurado que era un tío...!

- ¡¿Qué...! -inquirieron todos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

El, en ese caso, _la_ desconocida, sonrió irónicamente y levantó una mano en el aire, mientras les miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Bueno, era un pequeño secreto... -dijo- Ahora no tengo más remedio que acabar los juegos y mataros de una sola vez...con todo mi poder...

Justo cuando efectuaba el movimiento que desencadenaría todo su poder, un par de voces estridentes y alertantes resonaron en la calle desierta.

- ¡Detente! -gritaron a coro- ¡No lo hagas, Uruki! ¡Ellos son estrellas de Suzaku!

-----------------------------

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante tales palabras. Giraron rápidamente la vista, para mirar calle abajo.

Hacia ellos venían corriendo dos muchachos, de unos once años: el primero, que tenía los cabellos oscuros y cortos, llevaba un arco largo en la mano izquierda; el segundo, ligeramente más alto, tenía los cabellos rúbio platino y llevaba el ojo derecho cubierto. Les eran demasiado familiares como para pasarlo por alto...

- Imposible... -susurró Miaka con los ojos agrandados.

- Miaka...¿quiénes son? -inquirió Yui sin entender nada.

Una vez los dos muchachos llegaron hasta ellos, el rúbio miró al chico (o chica) de la coleta castaña, con una expresión de lo más seria. Después, desvió su parcial mirada violácia hacia Miaka, mientras una ligera expresión de alivio se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Os pido disculpas, sacerdotisa de Suzaku -dijo lentamente- Él desconocía quiénes sois.

- ¡Si sóis...Hikitsu y Tomite! -gritó Miaka señalándoles.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del otro muchacho, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- En efecto -dijo Tomite irónicamente- Me alegra veros, ciertamente.

- ¿Qué queréis decir con que son estrellas de Suzaku? -exclamó el chico de cabellos castaños.

Los dos Genbu se miraron y, después, dirigieron su mirada hacia Miaka.

- Este, sacerdotisa, es Uruki, una estrella de Genbu como nosotros -dijo Hikitsu lentamente- Debéis perdonarle, él no os había visto nunca, por lo tanto no ha podido reconoceros...

- ¿Él? -inquirió Tasuki, aún sin recuperarse del impacto de haberle metido mano sin querer a una "chica"- Pero si es una chica... -de repente, la idea llegó a su cabeza, mientras golpeaba su palma con un puño- ¡Claro, ya lo entiendo! ¡Es un travesti...!

¡BOOMMM...! Una patada de Uruki impactó de lleno en el rostro de Tasuki, casi desviándole el tabique nasal. El Genbu se retiró, mirándole con el rostro a punto de estallar de rábia.

- ¡¿Serás estúpido! -gritó- ¡Es parte de mi poder de estrella...!

- ¿Poder de estrella...? -dijo Miaka sorprendida.

- Sí... -dijo Uruki, un poco más serio- Puedo domar el viento...el problema es que entonces me transformo en mujer... -añadió, mostrando el carácter negro que aparecía en su pecho.

- Y cómo te fastidia, ¿eh...? -dijo Tomite por lo bajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Un día te voy a mat...! -empezó Uruki con los dedos crispados.

- Anda, dejádlo... -dijo Hikitsu, con una madurez de la que escaseaban los otros dos.

De pronto, el Genbu desplazó sus ojos hacia el grupo de Miaka, mirando con agudez a las personas que estaba allí y que no lograba identificar.

- Soís más de siete guerreros...¿quiénes son ellos? -inquirió con un poco de desconfianza.

- Es verdad, supongo que no os conocéis... -dijo Miaka. Puso una mano en el brazo de Nuriko- Este es Nuriko, la última estrella de Suzaku. Por desgrácia, la última vez no llegásteis a conoceros...

El rostro de Hikitsu adoptó una curiosa expresión de tristeza, con una leve sonrisa apagada.

- Tú eres el guerrero que murió a las puertas del santuario del shinjazo por protegerlo de un enemigo... -susurró- Recuerdo tu energía...Te agradezco profundamente que no dejaras pasar a aquel intruso.

Nuriko permaneció serio, aunque después una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras Miaka les presentaba a Hotohori a los Genbu. Después, los ojos de Hikitsu se posaron en Yui y compañía, que permanecieron en silencio, mirándole inquietos.

- ¿Y ellos...? -inquirió el Genbu.

- Hikitsu -dijo Uruki, habiéndo recuperado su aspecto masculino- ese... -añadió señalando a Nakago- ha desprendido antes un aura azul...es un Seiryuu.

- ¿Un Seiryuu? -exclamó Tomite- ¡¿De Kutô!

Con fugacidad, puso una flecha en el arco y apuntó directamente a Nakago. Este apartó la mirada con una sonrisa irónica. Suboshi se puso de inmediato frente a Yui, haciendo levitar las estrellas fugaces. Las cosas podrían haber ido mal, pero Miaka se interpuso.

- No, esperad -dijo alarmada- No vienen para luchar. Ella es la sacerdotisa de Seiryuu y ellos cuatro de sus guerreros...están huyendo de Kutô, por así decirlo.

- ¿Huyendo? ¿De su própio imperio? -preguntó Tomite receloso, sin soltar la flecha.

- Kutô quiere declarar la guerra a Konan -dijo Tamahome muy serio- Ellos no desean que eso ocurra...Están dispuesto a oponerse a su própio país por evitar un enfrentamiento.

El chico de cabellos azabache siguió fitando con sus ojos oscuros a Nakago y a los demás, pero después relajó los hombros y dejó de hacer fuerza sobre el arco.

- De acuerdo, confiaremos en ellos... -dijo lentamente- No es fácil...Hace más de 200 años, Kutô atacó duramente Hokkan, provocando muchas guerras y muertes...

- Esta vez no venimos para luchar, si no para evitar la guerra -dijo Suboshi seriamente.

- Te he dicho que vale -dijo Tomite impaciente.

- Entonces...¿por qué sigues apuntándome? -dijo Suboshi sin demasiada confianza, arqueando una ceja al ver la punta de la flecha a tres centímetros de su nariz.

- Anda, Tomite, deja eso... -dijo Uruki con una gesto de verguenza ajena, que provocó una mueca de rábia en el rostro del moreno.

--------------------------

Andaron un rato por las calles aún un poco desiertas, ya que la actividad de la ciudad se retomaba más tarde. Mientras lo hacían, Miaka y los demás iban poniendo al corriente a los Genbu de todo lo ocurrido, así de como de la guerra que amenazaba estallar entre Konan y Kutô. Tomite suspiró con pesadez, mientras se detenía, provocando que sus pies se undieran suavemente en la nieve.

- Es decir que Kutô busca guerra de nuevo... -susurró lentamente.

- Exacto -dijo Chichiri alzando la vista- Seguramente pretenderán encontrar los dos shinjazos que faltan para convocar a Seiryuu...

- Deberíamos hacer algo -dijo Uruki muy serio cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, hasta que Hikitsu pareció tener una idea.

- Lo tengo -dijo seriamente- Lo más probable es que el shinjazo haya regresado a su lugar de orígen, tal como dice la profecía...Viajaremos a la capital, al templo de Genbu. No podemos hacer como si nada de lo que nos habéis contado hubiera ocurrido...Han pasado demasiadas cosas sin que tubieramos conocimiento de ello...

- ¿Y vosotros...? -inquirió Miaka- ¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo?

Tomite se dió la vuelta para mirarla, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la cuerda del arco. Echaron a andar de nuevo, prestando atención a las palabras del chico.

- Nos reencarnamos justo después de dejar la custodia del shinjazo -dijo relatando- Quizás fue nuestro instinto, pero sentimos que un nuevo peligro llegaría pronto...Tubimos suerte, o quizás no fue simple azar...Pero nuestros recuerdos se mantuvieron intactos. Ligados por nuestro instinto de estrellas, nacimos en la misma ciudad. Nosotros tres nos encontramos de inmediato, aunque Uruki ya se había reencarnado hacía años. En este tiempo hemos estado buscando a nuestros otros compañeros, aunque no hemos tenido éxito...Quizás hayan renacido en otro lugar de Hokkan...puede que algunos incluso aún no se hayan reencarnado...

De repente, una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Habían llegado a un prado cubierto de nieve, donde habían algunas casa más aisladas.

- Aunque, por otro lado, hemos encontrado a alguien quizás más importante para nosotros que el resto de nuestros compañeros... -susurró avanzando un poco más- alguien a quién debemos lealtad y protección...la persona que nos reunió y ofreció su poder...

- ¿Quién...? -empezó Miaka perdida.

Pero otro sonido más agudo y ruidoso inundó el ambiente, reberverando extrañamente en la llanura helada.

- ¡Fuutaka, Mikoru, Nakuru...! -gritaba una voz suave y aguda.

Todos levantaron la cabeza, para ver ante sí una pequeña silueta que corría hacia ellos, levantando una mano en el aire, con una enorme sonrisa. Era una niña aún muy pequeña, de precioso rostro, con unos cabellos rúbio oscuro meciéndose tras ella. Miaka miró de reojo a Hikitsu, que sonreía suavemente.

- Ahí está... -susurró el chico- La persona a la que debemos todo lo que somos...

- ¿Quién es...? -inquirió Miaka con curiosidad.

Pero entonces notó unos pasos a su lado. Entornó los ojos para ver a Uruki, el Genbu, mirando al frente con sus ojos grises. Una suave brisa meció suavemente sus cabellos castaños atados en una cinta, mientras una leve y cálida sonrisa, la única que le habían visto en todo el rato, se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Ella es Takiko...la Sacerdotisa de Genbu...la única mujer a la que he amado...y amaré siempre...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_K tal? Sí, ya lo sé, no ha sido lo mejor de lo mejor, además de que me ha quedado más corto de lo que esperaba (cada vez los hago más largos XD). _

_Weno, nada más que decir, no se me ocurre nada...Solamente espero que os guste, ahora que por fín se han fusionado el Fushigi Yugi original y el Genbu Kaiden._

_Arigato y grácias por leer! Espero reviews!_


	18. Capítulo 18 Compañeros de viaje

_Pa las tres wapas que me manda reviews..._

_**Akane-chan-yuna:** Ai, mi fiel lectora...XD. Ojalá ya te hayas puesto bien (supongo que sí, hace casi un mes n.nU). Ya lo sabía que te gustaba mucho Uruki, se nota bastante XD. En cuanto a lo de la sexta Genbu, lo leí en otro sitio, sé bastantes cosas de ella, aunque ya aparecerá...(o no XD). Muchas grácias por leer. Un desazo._

_**Koharu:** Ya seguí el de Furuba (como bien sabes, para eso me enviste comentário n.n) y aquí tienes del siguiente de FY. Jeje, lo de la pelea del encuentro era algo que se veía venir...El otro día pensando me vino a la cabeza que en carácter Tasuki y Tomite se parecen un pokito, ¿no? Jeje, dos personas tan parecidas no pueden caerse bien...Nada más XD. Una besito y hasta pronto._

_**kazu:** Lo de Yui y Suboshi, haré lo que pueda, aunque ya tenía pensado el final desde hace tiempo...Pero no pienso decir ahora cómo acaba! n.n, k mala soy...Muchás grácias por seguir mandando reviews, me anima mucho. Un petonet n.n_

**CIELO Y TIERRA ENFRENTADOS**

**Capítulo 18.- Compañeros de viaje. Lobos en la oscuridad**

El viento frío arrastró nieve, que cayó sobre ellos con suavidad. Miaka no pudo evitar sentir que la tristeza y a la vez alegría de la voz de aquel guerrero de Genbu penetrara en su ser. Las palabras de Uruki habían provocado un extraño efecto en todos ellos, mientras contemplaban a la pequeña que se acercaba a ellos, corriendo alegremente.

- ¿Qué has dicho...? -inquirió Tamahome.

Uruki suspiró pesadamente y recalcó sus palabras.

- Hace más de 200 años, una chica vino de otro mundo al nuestro...en ese momento Hokkan estaba en una situación bastante desfavorable contra Kutô...Takiko apareció justo cuando más la necesitábamos, rodeada de una luz plateada...Aunque al principio no tenía ninguna habilidad especial, hizo lo posible por reunirnos a todos...y fue ganándose nuestro corazón...poco a poco se hizo más fuerte, fue capaz de luchar sola ante sus enemigos...Pasaron muchas cosas...hasta que, después de invocar a Genbu, regresó a su mundo...No sé lo que ocurrió allí, pero después de morir, solamente Tomite y Hikitsu se quedaron como almas en pena para custodiar el shinjazo...Hace catorce años, después de renacer...lo recordaba todo con claridad. Desde que tube la habilidad de andar, les busqué, aunque hasta años después no dí con ellos...Pero entonces, ese día...

_FLASHBACK_

_Llegó a la cima entre jadeos, por culpa de la velocidad y el cansancio. Diós, aquel cuerpo era aún demasiado débil...aunque estaba seguro de que mejoraría después de entrenar un poco. Además, aquellas alturas costaba más respirar, el aire era demasiado frío. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la lejanía, contemplando las cumbres blancas de nieve. Volvió la mirada al frente con agudez._

_Ante sí vió una enorme pared de roca cubierta de hielo. Justo a unos metros frente a sí, había una obertura en la roca, en la cual se veía una enorme puerta metálica. Sólo unos pocos privilegiados habían entrado en semejante lugar, él lo sabía bien. De todos modos, se sorprendió al ver que la cadena dorada que flanqueaba la puerta estaba suelta, como si alguien hubiera pasado a través...Además, la roca que otro compañero suyo de muchos años atrás había puesto en la entrada estaba echada a un lado, en un sitio que no era el suyo._

_Algo había ocurrido en aquel lugar hacía mucho tiempo, podía sentirlo...El viento le traía la eséncia de la lucha, la sangre y la muerte sucedida en aquel lugar tiempo atrás. Solamente alguien con un poder equiparable al de su compañero, el cual manejaba las rocas, podía ser capaz de apartar semejante mole de piedra. _

_Sin más dilación, entró a toda prisa en aquel túnel bajo la montaña, un sitio que conocía bien. Mientras más se adentraba en la oscuridad, más grande fue la certeza de que Tomite y Hikitsu no estarían allí. Si las puertas estaban abiertas, significaba que alguien se había llevado el shinjazo...por lo que sus compañeros debían haber dejado su puesto de almas en pena. Corrió con más desesperación. ¿Por qué...había sido el único...que se había reencarnado ya...?_

_Atravesando la oscuridad, llegó a unas enormes puertas, muy parecidas a las del exterior. Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, las abrió de par en par, contemplando el lugar con los ojos preocupados._

_Ante él se extendía una extensa galería, cubierta de una luz blanca y pura, denotando su carácter sagrado. El techo estaba sustentado por unas gigantescas columnas hechas de cristal, de las cuales colgaban cortinas brillantes y translúcidas. Y allá, al final de la sala, se erguía pulcro y sagrado el altar en el cual había descansado por siglos el shinjazo del diós Genbu._

_De repente, el niño se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo en la sala, si no que había alguien más._

_Había una persona de pie ante el altar del diós. Era un chica, una niña de apenas sí unos seis años de edad, con un vestido blanco como la nieve. Tras su espalda caía una cascada de cabellos rúbio oscuro, que resplandecían ténuemente con la luminosidad de la sala. El chico se sorprendió de ver alguien allí, de modo que se acercó unos pasos._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó, consiguiendo que su voz reberberara con fuerza. _

_Al oír aquella súbita voz, la niña se dió la vuelta, asustada. Lo que el chico vió ante sus ojos le dejó helado como la nieve del exterior. _

_Al girarse, la muchacha había dejado ver unos ojos grisáceos, de un color ni azul ni verde, si no un precioso tono entremezclado. Él no pudo evitar pensar que ya conocía aquellos ojos...de hacía cientos de años. La niña le miró con timidez, casi miedo._

_- Lo...lo siento -susurró con una angelical voz aguda- no había nadie y he entrado...no...no quería molestarte..._

_- No pasa nada... -murmuró el niño, aturdido, acercándose a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_Girándose de nuevo, la chica contempló el altar en silencio por unos instantes. Poco a poco, pasó unas manos blancas como la leche por encima de la superfície de cristal, como si buscara algo que estuvo allí hacía mucho tiempo..._

_- Es extraño... -susurró._

_- ¿El qué...? -inquirió el chico aún sorprendido._

_- Creía...que aquí encontraría algo... -susurró la niña, con los ojos grisáceos fijos en el pedestal- Quizás...un colgante..._

_- ¿Qué? -exclamó el chico de repente. _

_La muchacha tenía una expresión muy rara en aquella cálida mirada gris. Era como el reflejo de algo ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, como si, a pesar de su corta edad, hubiera visto muchas cosas que no correspondían en absoluto a su inocéncia..._

_- Pensaba que aquí encontraría el colgante púrpura que perdí aquella vez..._

_Los ojos del chico se agrandaron de repente, mientras un fuerte espasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, alojándose en su pecho y latiendo dolorosamente. _

_La sensación que había tenido al ver los ojos de la chica se había hecho extrañamente real. Diós, era imposible...¿Por qué se parecía tanto a ella...? ¿Como podía saber lo del colgante...? Solamente había una persona en el mundo que podía cumplir tales características._

_Con las piernas temblándole incontrolablemente, se acercó a la niña, mirándola con detenimiento._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas...? -inquirió._

_La chica le miró, aunque después esbozó una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro infantil._

_- Takiko -sonrió- Me llamo Takiko..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Todos los presentes le miraban con cientos de dudas bombardeando su cabeza. Mientras lo hacían, Uruki levantó la vista al frente y esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba para recibir en sus brazos a la pequeña, que le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo entre risas la cabeza en su camisa.

- Fuutaka, ¿dónde estabas? -preguntó la niña con una sonrisa- Te he estado buscando...

- Je, lo siento, Takiko -respondió el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa desbordando sus labios- se me pasó la hora...no volverá a pasar.

Mientras la chica sonreía alegremente al lado de él, los demás seguían mirando con los ojos agrandados aquella escena, sin poder evitar la sorpresa en sus rostros.

- Esa niña...¿es la sacerdotisa de Genbu...? -preguntó Yui, creyendo que lo había entendido mal.

- Sí -afirmó Tomite con una ligera sonrisa- A nosotros también nos cuesta creerlo...Creíamos que una vez volvían a su mundo, las sacerdotisas no podían regresar a este...

Miaka miró a Tamahome lentamente, cruzando su mirada con aquellos ojos violácios. La chica agachó la cabeza, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

- Entonces...después de morir...¿las sacerdotisas pueden...reencarnarse en el mundo del libro? -dijo en un susurro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de tomar una revitalizante bebida caliente que no supieron identificar en un bar de la ciudad, los chicos se sintieron mucho mejor, e incluso reanimados después de la batalla sucedida contra Uruki. El Genbu no cesaba de disculparse por lo ocurrido, ya que él no tenía modo alguno de saber que ellos eran guerreros de Suzaku. Tras recapitular sobre todo lo ocurrido, salieron de nuevo al exterior, donde empezaba a amontonarse de nuevo la nieve.

- Eso significa que ella... -empezó Miaka.

- Takiko ha regresado para completar su misión, de eso estamos seguros -terminó Hikitsu por ella- Quizás...se haya reencarnado aquí porqué intuye que Hokkan está en peligro... -añadió, mirando como la chica jugaba con Uruki y Tomite en la nieve- Pero el problema es que Takiko no recuerda nada de su pasado...Ni siquiera algo de su misión como sacerdotisa. No se acuerda de nosotros...ni siquiera de Uruki.

Al oír aquellas palabras, el corazón de Miaka se encogió momentániamente, porqué había notado la tristeza en aquellas últimas palabras. Miró al Genbu de reojo.

- Se nota que Uruki...quería mucho a Takiko...¿me equivoco...?

Aquella sombra pasó de nuevo por la mirada violácia de Hikitsu, mientras se giraba para mirar a Miaka.

- En absoluto -dijo poco a poco- Desde el principio, sintieron algo uno por el otro, aunque no se dieron cuenta de inmediato...Uruki fingía ir del lado de Kutô y por ello Takiko no confiaba en él desde el comienzo. Pero...desde que se conocieron, parecía evidente que había algo...un sentimiento que no supieron entender a tiempo...Uruki está muy triste ahora, aunque no quiera aparentarlo. La mujer a la que ha amado por más de doscientos años no le recuerda...y eso es un golpe muy duro.

Miaka calló ante tales palabras. Diós...no era capaz de imaginar cómo debía sentirse Uruki ahora que Takiko no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado. Seguramente él quería seguir protegiéndola, no importaba que recordara el amor de ambos o no.

- Pero os llevaremos al templo de Genbu -dijo Hikitsu- Quizás al ver ese objeto...Takiko pueda recuperar sus recuerdos...Sería lo más feliz que podría ocurrirnos a todos... -dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras Takiko se acercaba a ellos a toda prisa.

La niña se detuvo frente a ellos, con la cara manchada de agua de nieve, mientras jadeaba por la corrida.

- Nakuru, ¿quiénes son ellos? -preguntó curiosamente, mirando a Miaka y sus amigos.

- Son...unos amigos míos y de Mikoru, Takiko -sonrió Hikitsu.

- Hola, Takiko -dijo Miaka mirándola con una gran sonrisa- Me llamo Miaka. Creo que seremos buenas amigas...

La niña se lo pensó por unos instantes, pero después sonrió alegremente.

- Claro...si sois amigos de Nakuru y los demás, debéis ser buenas personas... -dijo infantilmente.

Al parecer a la niña le gustaba mucho hablar: se lo pasó en grande contándole cientos de cosas a Miaka, que hacía sonreír a la chica. Después de un rato, mientras miraban a los chicos hablar, Takiko suspiró.

- Quieres mucho a Fuutaka y los otros, ¿a que sí? -preguntó Miaka con una ligera sonrisa calmada.

- ¿Sabes...? -inquirió de repente Takiko- Siempre tengo al sensación de que Fuutaka y los demás me protegen...Siempre están conmigo y me ayudan en todo...Es como si me conocieran de siempre, ¿verdad?

- Bueno... -susurró Miaka sonriendo- Se puede decir que vuestro cariño...va más allá del tiempo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ante sí solamente había campos cubiertos de nieve, de una blancura inmaculada, que provocaban que su vista se cegara. No estaba acostumbrada al frío, era algo que no le pegaba, sobretodo proviniendo de un país en el cual nunca había visto nieve. Suspiró con pesadez y desvió la mirada, aunque sus ojos no cesaron de ver lo mismo.

No había podido quitarse de la cabeza la mirada que aquel jóven guerrero de Suzaku cuando la había dejado ir ilesa, sin ni siquiera tratar de herirla. Hacía días que tenía aquella pesada sensación en la cabeza e, hiciera lo que hiciera, seguía viendo ante sí aquellos ojos rosáceos que incluso cuando estaban furiosos dejaban pasar una gran amabilidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, enojada consigo misma. Debía dejarse de estupideces. Era un guerrera de Kutô y no podía sentir dudas en la batalla.

Algo llamó su atención, alguien que caminaba por la nieve. Agudizó los ojos y vió la una conocida silueta conocida ante sí. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? -preguntó casi inocentemente.

- Sí -fue la escueta respuesta de su hermana Deimos- Pero me marcho de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde? -inquirió la rúbia con visible decepción.

- A "cazar" -dijo con naturalidad Deimos, entrando en la tienda y poniéndose la armadura- Al parecer los Suzaku y los Seiryuu se han encontrado con las estrellas de Genbu. Se dirigien a la capital para encontrar el shinjazo. Es un buen momento para atacar y quitarnos de enmedio a unos cuantos.

- ¿Vas a ir sola? -inquirió Phobos.

- No -dijo su hermana cogiendo el arco y las flechas- Hokai enviará a Ashitare conmigo. Al parecer conoce bien este sitio...

La chica de cabellos violácios le dirigió una mirada dura antes de marchar.

- Nos veremos pronto -susurró antes de darse la vuelta.

Phobos quiso dejarla marchar sin añadir nada, pero sintió una imperiosa necesidad de decir aquellas palabras que la carcomían por dentro.

- ¡Espera...! -exclamó.

Su hermana se detuvo bruscamente y se dió la vuelta, mirándola fijamente. La rúbia se dió cuenta de su error y agachó la cabeza, temblando ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sentía la necesidad casi vital de decirle aquello, pero no podía...

¿Por qué le costaba tanto pedirle que no matara al muchacho de ojos rosáceos...?

Se retuvo justo a tiempo y esbozó una sonrisa leve e impasible.

- Nada -mintió rápidamente- Ten mucho cuidado...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los prados nevados no terminaban, ni siquiera parecía haber bosques en aquella zona. Tras una llanura venía otra, así sin pausa ni final. El grupo cabalgaba sin descanso, pues temían que Kutô les cogiera ventaja. Habían dejado la ciudad de Toran el día anterior y ahora se encontraban a un tercio de camino entre aquella villa y la capital. Si iban deprisa, alcanzarían su objetivo en dos días.

Cuando empezó a caer la noche, decidieron parar para dormir unas horas. No había luna aquella noche, por lo que sería una auténtica locura seguir adelante a ciegas. Tasuki encendió un fuego y todos se reunieron alrededor, tratando de resguardarse del frío invernal. Uruki se encargaba de que no hubiera ni siquiera una brizna de aire, pero no podían olvidar que estaban a campo abierto y encima rodeados de nieve y hielo. Tomite y Tasuki llevaban un buen rato peleándose sin sentido: no parecían llevarse nada bien, era algo innato, como perro y gato. De repente, el moreno detuvo la trifulca y agudizó la mirada, observando las montañas rocosas y oscuras a lo lejos.

- Uruki, ¿no fue ahí dónde encontramos a Naname?

El guerrero del viento entornó los ojos, para distinguir un peñasco hecho de rocas retorcidas y erosionadas por los años.

- Sí, eso creo -dijo con una ligera sonrisa- Cómo olvidarlo...

- Naname era un compañero vuestro, ¿verdad? -preguntó Tasuki con curiosidad, olvidando la pelea- ¿Cómo era?

- Bueno, pues...emmm... -dijo Tomite pensativo- Si os lo digo, _os quedaréis de piedra..._

- Nunca mejor dicho -aprobó Uruki riendo entre dientes- Je, Naname estaba hecho de piedra, sí...Era un curioso compañero, aunque rara vez decía nada. Y también estaba Hatsui. Era un niño muy raro, siempre estaba lloriqueando...A Tomite le encantaba hacerle rabiar.

El moreno suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

- Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos pronto...Que estemos todos juntos puede ser un punto a favor...

Uruki asintió pensativo y después agachó lentamente la cabeza, mientras acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos rúbio oscuro de Takiko, que dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas.

- Takiko les quería mucho a todos -susurró- Ella también estaría contenta...

De pronto, una extraña sensación sacudió la mente de Chichiri. El monje levantó la cabeza, al parecer tratando de divisar su orígen. Intrigado, cogió su báculo, como ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Chichiri? -preguntó Mitsukake.

- Tened cuidado -advirtió el Suzaku- No estamos solos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El viento, de repente notable, zarandeaba con fuerza sus cabellos de un violeta oscuro. En su mano llevaba su inseparable amigo, un arco hecho de madera oscura. Desvió lentamente la mirada para mirar a su acompañante. Ashitare miraba con avidez a la oscuridad de abajo. El ténue resplandor de la hoguera encendida por Tasuki muchos metros abajo del desnivel se reflejaba en sus ojos inhumanos. La chica sintió un involuntário escalofrío. Durante todo el rato de marcha por las llanuras, no había tenido la sensación de tener por compañero a alguien humano: aquel Seiryuu era algo que no entraba en los esquemas habituales. Una sonrisa malévola se reflejó en el rostro del "chico", dejando ver sus dos colmillos.

- Siento su olor...y parece que hay más con ellos... -dijo rápidamente.

- Ashitare -preguntó Deimos con curiosidad- ¿Crees que deberíamos atacarles nosotros dos solos? La última vez que me enfrenté a ellos, uno solo pudo derrotarme...No creo que sea prudente que creemos un enfrentamiento sin compañía. Yo podría matarles desde esta distáncia con mis flechas...

Un leve sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro del Seiryuu. Unas nubes oscuras cubrieron la efímera luz de la luna. Ante los ojos de la guerrera se produjo una escena escalofriante que no se esperaba. Frente a sí, su compañero cambió de forma, para convertirse en algo que escapaba a lo considerado humano. Parecía más animal...o incluso monstruo, que otra cosa.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estamos solos? -preguntó Ashitare con una voz grutural que la hizo temblar.

Un aullido salvaje y escalofriante se propagó rápidamente en la noche, encogiendo incluso a las mismísimas montañas. Pero lo más sobrecogedor fueron los gritos lejanos que parecieron responder a esa llamada...creando un coro fantasmal que retumbó en la oscuridad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos se mantuvieron en alerta, observando alrededor con aprensión. Cerraron un claro círculo, espalda contra espalda, ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento anormal en las sombras. Tasuki soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

- Malditos... -susurró- ¿Cómo han sabido que habíamos partido de Toran...?

- No deberíamos subestimarles -dijo Amiboshi escrutando la oscuridad- Kutô tiene espías por todas partes.

De repente, un son agudo y tétrico planeó en la oscuridad hasta llegar a ellos. Todos se quedaron de piedra tras oír los escalofriantes aullidos que se multiplicaron casi al instante.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -exclamó Tomite, mirando alrededor mientras apuntaba a la oscuridad con una flecha.

- Yo conozco ese aullido... -susurró Nuriko con los brazos levantados en posición de ataque.

Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera analizar nada, oyeron unos pasos rápidos...aunque no parecían humanos. Tratando de avistar algo, todos se dieron cuenta a la vez de que decenas de sombras fugaces se abalanzaban sobre ellos, gruñendo amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó Yui atemorizada.

- Son...lobos -respondió Uruki levantando una mano mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Ante aquellas palabras, decenas de bestias feroces e increiblemente rápidas se lanzaron sobre ellos, atacándolos por sorpresa.

- Chicos, tenemos compañía -dijo Tasuki alzando el abanico.

De inmediato se formó una terrible batalla campal. Aquellos lobos no parecían tenerles miedo, aún a las llamas que arrojaba Tasuki. Atacaban justamente a los sitios más sensibles, en su mayor parte al cuello, tratando de matarles. En la primera embestida, una orda de flechas de Tomite acabó con diez de ellos, rematada después por el viento cortante de Uruki, que mató a varias béstias. Las llamas carbonizaron a más de quince, la espada cortó varias cabezas, mientras los golpes del líder Suzaku los auyentaban a decenas. La mágia azul de Chichiri conseguía electrocutar a muchos, en unión con los truenos de Soi, al tiempo que la música asesina de Amiboshi y la estrellas fugaces de su gemelo causaban estragos. En pocos minutos, el suelo estuvo cubierto de cadáveres de lobos, creando una imagen de lo más tétrica.

- ¿Los habrá enviado Kutô? -preguntó Tamahome desentumeciéndose los hombros.

- Quizás, aunque me parecen muy débiles para eso -dijo Soi mirando alrededor.

- No...él está aquí... -susurró Nuriko escudriñando las tinieblas- Ashitare...nunca olvidaría ese aullido...

- Cuanta razón llevas -respondió de inmediato una voz aguda.

Todos se dieron la vuelta bruscamente en dirección al sonido, para contemplar una silueta que se recortaba en las sombras.

- ¿Quién es? -gritó Tamahome amenazante.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó de repente Chichiri, levantando su vara al centro.

En apenas un instante, una llúvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos...y les habría provocado la muerte de no ser por la rápida intervención del monje, que levantó una barrera de fuerza sobre ellos. Tasuki levantó la vista, ardiendo de rábia.

- ¿¡Tú otra vez!? -exclamó furioso.

- Esta vez no os será tan fácil... -dijo Deimos apuntando justo al pecho del bandido- No estoy sola, ¿sabéis?

Ante aquellas palabras, algo enorme pero increíblemente veloz pasó sobre sus cabezas, cubriéndoles por unos instantes. Ante sus ojos se mostró un ser de apariéncia desconocida, únicamente parecía más animal que humano. Solamente unos cuantos lo reconocieron, sintiendo que un poderoso frío invadía sus corazones.

- Maldito monstruo... -susurró Nuriko con la voz apagada- Has vuelto a ser la misma béstia de antes...

- Creo recordar que tenemos un asunto pendiente... -dijo Ashitare con una inhumana sonrisa, mientras clavaba sus ojos rojos en él.

- Cuando quieras... -dijo Nuriko amenazante, levantando los brazos en el aire.

Pero en ese momento sintió una mano en el hombro. Giró la cabeza para ver a Tasuki apoyado en su ombro, con el abanico en la otra mano.

- Debes estar chiflado... -susurró- ¿De verdad crees que te vamos a dejar solo por tercera vez?

- Bien dicho, Tasuki -dijo Hotohori levantando la espada al frente- Si quieres herir a Nuriko, deberás matarnos a nosotros también...

Nuriko les miró unos instantes en silencio, pero después mostró una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Muchas grácias... -susurró- Y ahora...¡vamos a derrotarle!

Sin pensarlo un sólo instante, los tres chicos se lanzaron sobre el Seiryuu, dispuestos a derrotarle fuera al precio que fuera. Mientras tanto, Deimos levitó en el aire como solía hacer y se plantó frente a los Genbu, que le miraron con recelo.

- A vosotros aún no os conocía... -dijo con una sonrisa maléfica- Pero apareciendo ahora únicamente os habéis convertido en un estorbo...Tendré que eliminaros de inmediato.

- ¡Que te lo has creído! -gritó Tomite tensando una flecha en su arco.

La saeta salió a toda velocidad en dirección a su blanco, pero como era de esperar, una guerrera de Kutô no se dejaría intimidar por semejante ataque. Esquivó con maestría la saeta y después contraatacó con sus própias flechas, provocando que una llúvia de proyectiles cayera sobre los Genbu.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Tomite, dándose cuenta de su error.

Uruki protegió de inmediato a Takiko entre sus brazos y utilizó el poder del viento para elevarse, esquivando la llúvia de saetas. Con una agilidad casi nata, Tomite y Hikitsu le imitaron, huyendo de la trayectória del ataque. De inmediato, el último concentró su aura y atacó con sus poderes. En el acto, decenas de serpientes hechas de hielo, dotadas de agudos colmillos y ojos rojos de sangre, surgieron de sus manos, lanzándose directamente contra su blanco.

- ¿¡Qué¡? -gritó Deimos cuando los espectros mordieron sus brazos, clavando los dientes en su piel.

Aquél dolor fue de lo más intenso que había sentido en su vida. Era una nefasta sensación fría, como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su piel y la hirieran profundamente. Aterrizó torpemente, tratando en vano de liberarse de tan peligrosas criaturas.

Viendo en aquel gesto su oportunidad, Uruki levantó una mano e hizo manar con total naturalidad su poder del viento, creando unas corrientes cortantes que tantas veces había utilizado para luchar. La poderosa brisa, como si de un devastador huracán se tratara, zarandeo completamente a Deimos, provocándole diversas heridas en el cuerpo.

La pequeña Takiko observó con los ojos como platos como su querido Fuutaka atacaba a aquella mujer con una dureza que ella no conocía. Miró a los ojos de su protector y no supo reconocer la fría insensibilidad que vió en aquella mirada gris. Se aferró a su ropa con fuerza.

- Fuutaka... -susurró- ¿Qué estás haciendo...?

El chico hizo descender la mirada, aunque sabía que ella sentiría sorpresa al contemplar su rostro ahora más femenino. Sintió pena por el hecho de que Takiko, siendo tan pequeña, tubiera que contemplar una batalla como esa. Con ternura, pasó una mano por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí para protegerla mejor.

- No te preocupes, Takiko -susurró- Después te lo explicaré todo...Ahora tenemos algo que hacer.

Desvió la trayectória de su visión para contemplar la escena de Hikitsu dominando a sus serpientes de hielo, con una frialdad que solamente él poseía, viendo como su enemiga seguía de rodillas en el suelo, encogida por el dolor de las mordeduras.

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, Deimos levantó la vista poco a poco, para clavar sus ojos en algun punto sobre su hombro.

- Ashitare...échame una mano... -dijo casi sin voz.

El Seiryuu, que seguía luchando con todas sus fuerza contra los Suzakus, de momento saliendo victorioso, sonrió maléficamente, al tiempo que dejaba salir de su gargante un inquietante y poderoso aullido.

Ante aquella llamada, decenas de lobos volvieron a surgir de las sombras, lanzándose sobre ellos.

- ¿¡Otra vez ellos!? -gritó Soi, enviando una nueva descarga eléctrica.

----------------------------

- Yui, quédate detrás de mí -dijo Suboshi, alzando las estrellas fugaces en el aire y protegiéndo a la chica tras de sí.

Instintivamente, el chico atacó al lobo más cercano, atravesándole el cuerpo sin dificultad alguna. Luchando con el único objetivo de proteger a su sacerdotisa, no vió un movimiento fugaz que se dirigía a él por una lado...Yui lo vió, distinguió aquella macha blanquecina que se dirigía hacia el chico.

- ¡Suboshi! -gritó alarmada.

El chico desvió la mirada para ver a su atacante, pero fue demasiado tarde para impedir que un enorme lobo de pelaje blanco le atacara...resultando herido.

Un gotarrón de sangre impactó en el suelo, surgido desde la herida que las fauces del animal hicieron en el brazo del chico. Suboshi se quedó quieto por unos instantes, incapaz de moverse, como en shock o algo parecido. El dolor era insoportable, pero...eso no le detendría. Con una expresión de decisión en su rostro, concentró todo su poder, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la siguiente víctima de aquel ser no fuera su querida Yui...

Algo sucedió en aquél instante, algo que ni él mismo pudo explicar...Su cuerpo fue presa de un enorme poder, una luz azul que manó de su ser, concediéndole una fuerza insospechada...Suboshi sintió que definitivamente podía hacerlo, que era capaz utilizar su poder más allá de lo que suponían sus "estrellas fugaces"...

Con el signo de "borla" brillando en su hombro, Suboshi dió un paso al frente, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su brazo herido, levantó con fuerza una mano frente a sus ojos. En ese instante, el suelo que había a su alrededor estalló en mil pedazos, levantando las rocas y provocando que todas las béstias que les acechaban huyeran despavoridas, aunque muchos de ellos se quedaron por el camino...atrapados por una fuerza que no entendían. Impresionada por aquella repentina manifestación de poder, Yui se aferró a Suboshi, recelosa.

- No temas, Yui -susurró el chico, con una voz firme que destacaba con su habitual timidez ante ella- No pasará nada...

Poco a poco, la energía que había invadido su cuerpo se fue apagando, dejándole con una pesada sensación de agotamiento. Yui lo notó, y le cogió entre sus brazos. Ayudó al chico a sentarse en el suelo, mientras él mantenía una mano ensangrentada sobre su brazo herido.

- Suboshi, ¿estás bien? -preguntó la rúbia preocupada.

- Tranquila... -sonrió levemente el muchacho, mirándose la herida- Creo que sólo es superfícial...

Yui suspiró con alivio, pero después le miró con aquellos profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

- Suboshi...¿qué ha sido eso...de antes...? -susurró- Ha sido...espectacular...

- No lo sé... -admitió el chico, mirándose las manos- De repente sentí que podía...despertar algo en mí...Cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Nakago, siempre creía que no podría hacer nada útil...Él siempre me repetía que mi poder no era gran cosa y que no podría luchar con tanta eficácia como Amiboshi. Pero ahora...he sentido que, definitvamente, dominar las "estrellas fugaces" no es lo único que puedo hacer... -levantó la vista para fijarla en sus ojos- He...levantado las rocas...con sólo desearlo...

-----------------------------

Un enorme lobo gris se lanzó sobre Hikitsu, como tratando de proteger a Deimos de su poder. El chico saltó en el aire para esquivarlo, aunque recibiendo un arrañazo en el costado, perdiendo así la concentración y provocando que las serpientes de hielo que atacaban a la guerrera de Kutô se deshicieran como polvo de nieve. La chica se incorporó con una mano en el brazo, la parte de su cuerpo que había recibido la peor herida, y después sonrió maléficamente.

- Si queréis jugar duro, jugaremos...

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! -gritó Tomite, alzando una mano para desencadenar su poder de hielo.

De inmediato, el suelo bajo sus pies se congeló, formando una senda de agua helada que ascendió rápidamente, haciéndo temblar el suelo. Pero no alcanzó su objetivo, puesto que una flecha impregnada de energía de la arquera deshizo aquella fuerza. Mientras volvía a recuperar el equilibrio, la chica clavó sus ojos en Uruki...y en la niña que tenía aferrada a sus pies.

Cuando la miraba, sentía en ella un aura muy fuerte, a pesar del aspecto inocente de ella. Era como un poder latente, aunque increíblemente fuerte. Podía ver su aura, en ocasiones era de un verde refulgente y en otras de un plateado cegador. No podía ser una estrella, era imposible...de modo que...

- La sacerdotisa de Genbu... -susurró, cayendo en la cuenta.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Uruki retrocedió lentamente, protegiendo a Takiko tras él. Sus ojos grises se agudizaron, mientras una suave y casi imperceptible brisa removía poco a poco sus cabellos. Deimos aterrizó suavemente frente a él, mirándole con agudez.

- He reconocido su aura... -dijo la chica- No puedo creer que la antigua sacerdotisa se haya convertido en esa niña...Pero, de todas maneras, ahora mismo no es más que un obstáculo...Seguramente mi maestro sabrá qué hacer con ella...

- ¡No la tocarás! -gritó Uruki de repente, desencadenando su poder del viento con una fuerza suprema.

- Eso no te funcionará de nuevo -dijo Deimos, llevándose dos dedos a los labios y silbando agudamente.

Ante aquella llamada, un lobo negro saltó desde la oscuridad...dirigiéndose directamente hacia Takiko. La niña ahogó un grito de pánico cuando las fauces del lobo aprisionaron su vestido, tirando de ella como siquisiera llevársela. Uruki lo notó y se giró rápidamente, alarmado por aquel grito.

- ¡Takiko! -gritó, tratando de liberarla de las fauces del lobo.

Ni siquiera él mismo se dió cuenta de que aquél había sido su mayor error. Solamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su abdómen.

Uruki permaneció en choque, inmóbil, con aquella nefasta sensación atravesando su cuerpo. Lentamente, hizo descender la mirada...para ver una flecha negra atravesando completamente su estómago. La sangre resbalaba profusamente de la herida, provocando que su vida se escapara lentamente entre los dedos. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios, al notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Sus dos compañeros lo notaron de inmediato, sintiendo que el pánico les sucumbía.

- ¡Uruki...! -gritaron a la vez, dominado por el miedo.

El chico miró al frente, consciente de que se estaba muriendo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó una mano hacia Takiko, que se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas al ver a su eterno protector muriéndose ante sus ojos. Pero, de repente, la niña desapareció de su campo de visión. Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, Deimos la había atrapado entre sus brazos, aunque la niña se debatía denonadamente. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de la guerrera, mientras se elevaba en el aire.

- Nunca te dejes guiar por los sentimientos... -dijo muy seria- Ashitare, vámonos.

El Seiryuu escuchó la órden de la muchacha y miró a los Suzakus con los que se había enfrentado, que permanecían medio agotados a su alrededor. Sonrió cínicamente.

- Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión -dijo con crueldad- Y entonces no dejaré ni vuestros huesos...

Con un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera ellos pudieron seguir, Ashitare saltó por encima de sus cabezas y se alejó por la pradera helada. Al mismo tiempo, Deimos utilizó su poder y se transportó lejos de allí...llevándose a Takiko, la sacerdotisa de Genbu. Todos se quedaron paralizados después de aquello, incapaces de superar la nefasta derrota que habían sufrido.

- ¡Uruki! -gritó una voz desesperada.

Todos se giraron bruscamente al oír la voz de Tomite, que gritaba casi con pánico. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a Uruki tendido en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, indudablemente suya. Hikitsu, que estaba a su lado con aspecto de muy preocupado, tenía una flecha ensangrentada en una mano. Mientras tanto, Tomite trataba de taponar la herida como humanamente podía. Miaka se giró rapidamente, presa del horror, buscando con la mirada a uno de sus compañeros.

- ¡Mitsukake, cúrale, por favor! -gritó asustada.

El Suzaku se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, mostrando un pequeño corte en su rostro a causa de la lucha contra los lobos, mientras se inclinaba al lado de Uruki, dispuesto a cerrar su herida y salvarle la vida.

---------------

Pero en el corazón del guerrero de Genbu existía un dolor que nadie podía curar, aún el poder de Mitsukake. Sentía que a cada instante iba muriendo, y no era a causa de la hemorrágia. Jamás se perdonaría haber perdido a la persona a la que más quería en el mundo...Se martirizaría por toda la eternidad por haber permitido que se la arrebataran de entre los dedos...Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al notar que estos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡Takiko...!!!

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Puff, de lo peor, ya lo sé...Y encima las fans de Uruki van a matarme (no duraré ni dos días n.nU). No lo estoy llevando lo mejor que quería, pero a mí me va guistando..._

_Pues eso, ahora ya la han "fastidiado". A Takiko no la toca nadie...!!! En el próximo capítulo (que espero que esté pronto n.n): _

_**Capítulo 19.- Atrapada por los dragones. La fúria del viento**_

_Espero críticas pero, por favor, virus ni eso no XD._

_Atte_

_Haruka-chan27_


	19. Capítulo 19 La fúria del viento

_WAAAAA, lo sientoooooo!!! Ya sé que prometí ponerlo más pronto, pero tenía dos exámenes very importants (aunque creo que los suspenderé u.uU). P.D. ¿Y yo para qué os cuento esto??? XD_

_Muchas grácias a las tres wapas que me mandan reviews n.n._

_**koharu:** Cómo ya te dije, tranki, que Tamahome saldrá más (mucho más de hecho, es el prota XD). Tienes razón con lo del carácter de Tasuki, si no fuera así, no sería él. Forma parte de su encanto n///n. Muchas grácias por seguir esta história que cada vez tiene un final más indeciso...Ah, otra cosa, Takiko y Uruki ya no tardarán mucho en estar juntos, así que traki. Dew y molts b7s. _

_**Akane-chan-yuna:** 2 cosas: 1, grácias por tu review. 2...¿¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE MATE A URUKI???!!! (perdón, me he pasado n.nU). Mujer, no lo voy a matar, que me gusta mucho...Jeje, por cierto, grácias por la información de Urumiya. Ahora puedo hacer el siguiente capítulo (yupieee!!). Jeje, stoy loca XD. Te dije que lo pondría la semana pasada, pero entre el Salón del Manga y los exámenes no he tenido tiempo...lo siento. Sea como sea, aquí está el siguiente. Un besazo muy grande!!! n.n_

_**kazu:** Grácias por lo de que te gusta, y de ideas no tengo tantas, no hago más que acoplar escenas muy típicas u.uU. jeje, traki, que Uruki y Takiko no sufrirán mucho más (joer, parece que diga que se van a morir... u.uU). El de Furuba creo que tardaré un pokito más a ponerlo, pero ya estáb bajando las ideas, así que tranquila. Un besazo. _

**CIELO Y TIERRA ENFRENTADOS**

**Capítulo 19.- Atrapada por los dragones. La fúria del viento**

Aquella mágia sagrada manó con naturalidad, como desde el principio de sus orígenes, desde el signo rojo que aparecía en su palma...El poder sanador de la estrella de Mitsukake actuó por primera vez sobre un guerrero que no pertenecía a Suzaku, si no sobre Uruki, estrella de Genbu. Poco a poco, la herida del chico se cerró, desapareciendo incluso la sangre, que retornó a sus venas. Uruki sintió que sus fuerza volvían a estar completas y que se sentía de nuevo vivo...aunque siguiera muriendo por dentro, por la desastrosa suerte de haber perdido a Takiko.

Cuando por fín sintió que su cuerpo había sanado por completo, se incorporó, sin gesto de dolor alguno.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Mitsukake.

- Sí, muchas grácias -respondió el Genbu con una tristeza aplastante en la voz.

Todos se quedaron callados ante aquella muestra de dolor. Realmente Uruki parecía completamente deshecho. Ante aquel tenso silencio, Tomite levantó un pie y golpeó con fuerza una roca, enviándola a lo lejos.

- ¡Mierda! -gritó con desesperación, mientras apretaba los puños- ¡Ahora ni siquiera sabemos dónde pueden haberse llevado a Takiko!

- No sufras por eso -dijo de repente una voz aguda- Yo os diré dónde está...

Al oír aquella voz, todos se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, mirando en todas direcciones. De repente, Miaka vió a alguien más en medio del desierto...alguien que le llamó mucho la atención. Sobre un montículo de nieve, mirándoles con una leve sonrisa, había un niño de curioso aspecto. Sus ojos eran completamente rasgados, muy orientales. A pesar de ser pequeño y de aspecto grotesco, poseía una gran serenidad.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -inquirió Miaka alzando una ceja.

- Me alegra que por fín os hayáis encontrado, Miaka -dijo el niño con una voz aguda- Ahora que Suzakus, Seiryuus y Genbus estáis juntos, todo irá mucho mejor...

Por su parte, los Genbu se habían quedado sin habla, reconociendo de inmediato al intruso.

- ¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó Tamahome escéptico.

- ¿No sabéis quién soy? -preguntó el recién llegado.

De repente, la figura estalló en una nube de polvo...que se dispersó para dejar ver el conocido y alarmante rostro de Taitsu-kun. Los Suzaku cayeron de sopetón al suelo.

- ¿Será posible?!! -gritó Tasuki con el corazón a cien- ¡Un día me dará un infarto...Siempre sales de debajo de las piedras...!

- Vaya... -dijo Tomite con desconcierto- Taitsu-kun se ha convertido en una bruja petrificada...

- No, si es que es una bruja de por sí... -dijo Tasuki despreocupadamente.

¡CLONC! Puñetazo para Tasuki. Ignorando tal comentário, Taitsu-kun miró a los Genbu.

- Hacía siglos que no os veía, chicos -dijo al parecer complacida- Me alegra ver que os habéis reencarnado con éxito. El problema es que han secuestrado a Takiko...y debéis traerla de vuelta con vida, queráis o no. Me temo que muy pronto deberéis volver a invocar a Genbu...

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Uruki- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí -asintió Taitsu-kun- Me temo que la guerra entre Kutô y Konan estallará muy pronto, hagáis lo que hagáis. Lo único que está en vuestras manos es proteger vuestro imperio con el poder del diós béstia. Y para ello necesitáis a vuestra sacerdotisa...

- Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está... -dijo Hikitsu con agonía.

- No os preocupéis por eso -dijo Taitsu-kun- La encontraréis en vuestro camino a la capital. Pero debo advertiros que la utilizarán como cebo para eliminaros...han perdido el sentido y solamente quieren mataros cuanto antes...La única razón por la que no lo han hecho aún es porqué necesitan en shinjazo de Genbu.

- No creo que podamos hacer gran cosa... -susurró Uruki- Estos cuerpos que tenemos ahora...son aún muy débiles...No es lo mismo que hace más de doscientos años...

Pero mientras hablaba, notó un gran calor en su cuerpo, una sensación agradable que le llenó por completo. Suspiró profundamente, abandonándose a aquellla agradable calidez. Segundos más tarde, abrió los ojos con cuidado, sintiéndose de repente distinto. Con cuidado, pasó sus manos por su rostro, notando de inmediato el cambio...

- Imposible... -susurró- Hemos vuelto...a ser cómo hace doscientos años...

Desvió los ojos hacia sus compañeros, sintiendo un fuerte impacto al verles con el aspecto que habían tenido hacía dos siglos. Tanto Tomite como Hikitsu volvían a aparentar quince y veinte años respectivamente. Uruki se miró las manos, consciente de que había vuelto al pasado.

- Con este cuerpo...podré proteger a Takiko... -susurró.

- Es una recompensa por haber cuidado de vuestra sacerdotisa hasta ahora -dijo Taitsu-kun- A partir de ahora se os presentaran retos muy duros, chicos...

- ¿Será posible...? -se quejó Tasuki por lo bajo- Los tiene enchufados...

- Ah, se me olvidaba, Suboshi... -dijo de repente Taitsu-kun, dándose la vuelta para clavar sus ojos en el chico.

Este prestó atención, mientras Yui trataba de curar la herida de su brazo vendandosélo con cuidado.

- Antes has demostrado una energía mayor del que habías tenido nunca -dijo el Señor de los Cielos- En realidad esa es tu verdadera fuerza...dominar las "estrellas fugaces" era sólo el principio...Tu poder, Suboshi, es el de manipular los poderes telequinéticos...

- ¿Telequinésia? -inquirió Yui sorprendida- ¿Mover cosas con la mente?

- Exactamente -dijo Taitsu-kun- Eso sólo hace que reafirmar mi decisión de concederte la protección de Yui.

Suboshi sintió de repente un gran aligeramiento en su pecho, una sensación de bienestar y satisfacción. Después de todo, no era tan débil como creía...tenía el poder para proteger a Yui, y lo haría, aunque de ello dependiera su própia vida...Sonrió levemente, asintiendo con decisión.

- A partir de ahora los retos serán más grandes -dijo Taitsu-kun con pesadez- Encontraréis a Hokai y sus seguidores de camino a la capital, a un día de camino de aquí. Os estarán esperando, de modo que id con mucho cuidado. Una vez consigáis el shinjazo de Genbu, si es que lo lográis, viajad a Sairo atravesando el desierto. Una vez allí, apoderaos como sea del shinjazo de Byakko. Aunque creo que las estrellas de allí os ayudarán en lo que haga falta. Entonces deberéis convocar a Suzaku y pedirle que detenga la guerra entre Kutô y Konan. De este modo aseguraréis la paz para los cuatro imperios. Es la única manera de tener éxito.

- De acuerdo -aceptó Uruki con decisión- Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Ante aquellas palabras, todos asintieron con decisión, dispuestos a salvar a aquella niña que en aquellos momentos constituía una de sus esperanzas.

**------------------------**

Como sombras, se movieron en la noche, avanzando tan deprisa como pudieron por las llanuras que pronto se transformaron en incabables cimas, que debían salvar una tras otra. Lo que sentían en aquellos momentos era algo que no habían podido experimentar nunca antes. Una sensación de unión, de compañerismo que no hubieran creído posible. Suzakus, Seiryuus y Genbu, ayudándose mútuamente en lo que hiciera falta. Se sentían mejor y más seguros de la victória que nunca antes en su vida...Pero, ¿realmente sabían lo que les deparaba?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El frío viento de la noche, con su crueldad de hielo que nadie era capaz de soportar. A cada respiración, una nube de denso y blanco vapor se elevaba en la oscuridad, nublando la vista. La chica suspiró, mientras la brisa removía sus cabellos, al tiempo que los tétricos sonidos de la llanura le helaban el alma. Lo presentía, iba a producirse una batalla terrible...Quizás habían cometido un error secuestrando a la sacerdotisa de Genbu. La cólera de sus guerreros caería sobre ellos, al igual que la vez anterior hicieron los Suzaku. Phobos desvió la mirada lentamente, para posar sus ojos en algo que estaba a unos metros a su lado.

Arrodillada sobre la nieve, con los ojos desorbitados de horror y las manos encadenadas a la espalda, estaba Takiko. La niña se había debatido con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de impedir que la secuestraran. Pero ella nada tenía que hacer con aquellos seres con poderes mágicos, no al menos siendo la que era ahora. La rúbia guerrera sintió una efímera sensación de lástima. La niña en aquellos momentos estaba llorando, con unas grandes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, enrojecidas a causa del frío de la noche. Sus ojos casi azules estaban llenos de pánico, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente.

Phobos la miró, recordando de repente algo muy lejano en su mente, quizás escenas que con el tiempo se había forzado a olvidar...La misma imágen de una niá encadenada, llorando silenciosamente, aterrada ante el destino que iba a sufrir...Sólo que la niña de sus recuerdos tenía los cabellos de un color violeta intenso...

Con cuidado, descendió de la roca en la que había estando vigilando la llanura helada, al tiempo que recogía una capa que había dejado hacía rato en el suelo, al sentirse incómoda con ella. Con cuidado y precaución, se inclinó al lado de la niña, depositándo la tela suavemente sobre sus hombros, quizás con la intención de resguardarla del frío. Después, se dió la vuelta rápidamente, al sentir la preséncia de su señor tras ella.

- Phobos -dijo Hokai, andando sobre la nieve- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada, señor -mintió la chica rápidamente- Solamente...no nos combiene que esta niña muera...al menos de momento...

Hokai sonrió extrañamente, como si no se lo creyera. Aunque después dió por buena su respuesta. Los ojos de la chica se desviaron para posarse en algo que su maestro llevaba en brazos. No pudo evitar la sorpresa de ver al pequeño bebé, hijo de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku.

- ¿Os marcháis, maestro? -susurró.

- Sí, tengo algo que hacer en el imperio de Sairo... -dijo Hokai con altivez- No sufras, tu hermana y tú no estaréis solas en esta lucha...os dejo a Tomo, Miboshi y Ashitare. No os preocupéis...sólo tenéis que aseguraros de matar a esos tres Genbu...y de paso a esos traidores de Seiryuu...y, por supuesto, a esta mocosa...

Takiko se estremeció, respirando rápido al oír aquellas crueles palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con el terror clavado en su pequeño cuerpo, mientras sus ojos estallaban en lágrimas. De repente, el pequeño Hikari empezó a llorar en brazos de su enemigo, que le miró casi con desprecio.

- Me marcho -anunció Hokai con una sonrisa- Esa chusma está a punto de llegar...Tened cuidado.

Se desvaneció en la nada, como polvo de arena en el desierto. Phobos permaneció unos instantes quieta y en silencio, pero después un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Había sentido una oleada de energía que se había propagado a través del aire, algo que supo identificar con facilidad...

De inmediato, sintió unos pasos cerca de sí, hasta que vió la silueta de su hermana acercarse a ella, con el arco en la mano.

- Ya están aquí... -susurró- Esa energía es la del Genbu que domina el viento, Uruki.

- Muy bien... -dijo Phobos con decisión, levantando su arco mientras apuntaba al frente, esperando ver en cualquier momento a aparecer a sus enemigos.

Sus ojos se desviaron para posarse en Takiko, que miraba al frente de un modo casi esperanzador.

- Tienes suerte, muchachita... -susurró la rúbia con cierta malícia- Tus amiguitos han venido a por tí...

- Y vamos a darles una bienvenida que nunca olvidarán... -dijo Deimos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de llegar a una distáncia prudencial, el grupo se escondió tras una colina helada, observando alrededor con preocupación. Mientras esperaban en absoluta alerta, Chichiri trataba de definir cuantos enemigos les estaban esperando. Desde lejos, ya Amiboshi había oído la preséncia de dos personas en la llanura, aunque no podía definir si había más.

- ¿Notas algo, Chichiri? -susurró Tamahome cerca de él.

- Es extraño...no noto más auras... -dijo el monje con preocupación- Pero estaba seguro de que tanto los Seiryuus como esas dos chicas nos estarían esperando...

Uruki seguía ojo avizor, fitando con los ojos cada metro de lo que se extendía ante sus ojos. De repente, como presa de una repentina decisión, se separó del grupo y echó a correr por la llanura nevada, sin detenerse un sólo instante. Hikitsu la advirtió y se puso en pie, corriendo tras él.

- ¡¿Qué haces, Uruki?! -gritó alarmado.

- Voy a rescatar a Takiko, Hikitsu... -exclamó Uruki- ¡No importa lo que me cueste...!

- ¡Has perdido el juicio! -gritó su compañero corriendo para alcanzarle.

De repente, el Genbu vió algo ante sí, que hizo que su corazón diera un doloroso salto en el interior de su pecho. Aumentó a más no poder su velocidad...consiguiendo alcanzar a su compañero y lanzarlo al suelo. Uruki se incorporó de inmediato, furioso por este hecho.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! -le reprobó con ira.

Pero antes de poder decir nada más, sintió algo que cortaba el aire sobre su cabeza, pasando fugazmente sobre ellos. Cuando por fín de acabó aquél sonido, vio un puñado de flechas luminosas clavadas en la nieve tras ellos. Cayó de inmediato en la cuenta de la reacción de su amigo. Los demás llegaron a toda prisa, alertados por la acción de Uruki. Con una rapidez adquirida con el tiempo, Tomite sacó una flecha de su carcaj, tensándola de inmediato y apuntando al frente, buscando un blanco visible.

- Maldición... -murmuró entre dientes- Es de nuevo aquella mujer...

- Estas flechas vienen de diferentes direcciones... -dijo Chiriko agachándose para observar las saetas clavadas en el suelo- Estan las dos...

- ¿Dos? -inquirió Uruki sorprendido.

- ¡Mirad! -exclamó de repente Tomite.

Todos se giraron rápidamente, dirigiendo la mirada hacía donde indicaba Tomite. Lo que apareció ante sus ojos les dejó helados a todos, aunque especialmente a Uruki, los ojos del cual se desorbitaron por el horror...

A unos cincuenta metros de donde estaban ellos, en medio de la llanura de nieve, estaba Takiko. La niña estaba amordazada, arrodillada en el suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda. Al verles, empezó a forjecear con sus ataduras, tratando de liberarse y acudir hacia ellos. La desesperación que mostró en aquellos inocentes ojos grises les conmovió a todos.

- Takiko... -susurró Uruki, sin ser capaz de ver nada más- ¡Takiko! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo manar de sí su poder.

Con una velocidad asombrosa, volvió a adoptar el aspecto de una mujer, para lanzarse después a la carrera hacia el lugar en el que había visto a su querida sacerdotisa. No advirtió hasta que ya había recorrido unos veinte metros de que el suelo bajo sí temblaba violentamente. Ignorándolo, trató de seguir corriendo, hasta que la tierra se fragmentó bajo sus pies...haciéndole caer en la oscuridad.

- ¡Uruki!!! -gritaron Tomite y Hikitsu a la vez.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Uruki abrió los ojos lentamente, sumido en una oscuridad oprimente. Ahogó un quejido al notar que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era una sensación nefasta, como si un doloroso entumecimiento se hubiera apoderado de todas sus articulaciones. Con sumo cuidado, se incorporó lentamente, provocando que el malestar aumentara. Miró alrededor, pero solamente encontró tinieblas. Trató de ponerse en pie...pero fue entonces cuando notó que había algo que le aferraba los tobillos. Buscó a tientas en la negrura y aferró su bota...tocando algo que punzaba. Sintió como le sangraban los dedos, pero debía saber a qué se enfrentaba. Era algo...semejante a espinos...estaba seguro. Trató de cortarlas, incluso utilizando la fuerza del viento...pero no se rompían ni a la de tres. Empezaba a desesperarse cuando escuchó una voz cercana...que de hecho no hizo más que aumentar aquella desesperación.

- Tú eres Uruki, ¿no? -inquirió la voz desconocida- Curiosa transformación la tuya...¿Así que te conviertes en mujer cuando aparece tu kanji?

- ¿¡Quién eres¡? -gritó Uruki con desconfianza.

Ante aquel grito de desconcierto, Uruki sintió que las zarzas que le inmobilizaban se apretaban bruscamente alrededor de sus tobillos...atravesando el cuero de sus botas y clavandoséle en la piel. Ahogó un quejido apagado al sentir la sangre resbalar por su pierna desde las pequeñísimas heridas. Miró a la oscuridad, tratando en vano de liberarse de aquellas zarzas que cada vez parecían apretarse más.

- Es inútil... -dijo la voz con burla- Nunca podrás salir de esta eterna oscuridad...Ni tú ni aquella a la que proteges...

- ¿Qué has dicho? -exclamó Uruki a la oscuridad.

Pero, súbitamente, algo apareció ante los ojos del Genbu, a unos metros de sí...algo que hizo que su corazón diera un doloroso salto.

Ante sus ojos, hincada de rodillas en el suelo y completamente amordazada, estaba Takiko, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impoténcia y de miedo hacia la oscuridad y la nada.

- ¡Takiko! -gritó fuera de sí.

- No te muevas... -advirtió la voz.

El muchacho miró hacia el lado en el cual oía la voz...y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de cabellos negros recogidos, mirándole con una sonrisa maléfica.

- ¿Quién...eres tú? -inquirió Uruki con desconfianza e ira- ¡Suelta a Takiko!

El hombre sonrió de un modo irónico, mirándole de un modo agudo.

- No creas que será tan fácil... -dijo Tomo con una cruel sonrisa- No hay modo de salir de este lugar si yo no lo ordeno...Estoy en mi elemento. Y el miedo que sentías por lo que podía pasarle a tu sacerdotisa sólo ha aumentado mi própia energía...

- ¡No me importa nada de lo que digas! -gritó Uruki hecho una fúria, haciendo que su rostro de mujer adquiriera una expresión de lo más agresiva- ¡No tocarás a Takiko!

Su fuerza manó con una fúria intensa, removiendo con violéncia sus cabellos castaños y sus ropas. Las ráfagas cortantes con las que tantos enemigos había llegado a aniquilar en el pasado se manifestaron como siempre, tratando de volver al Seiryuu que tenía ante sí. Pero, para el absoluto horror de Uruki, su poderoso e inseparable amigo no consiguió siquiera rozar a Tomo, si no que le atrevesó...

- ¿Cómo es posible? -gritó Uruki sorprendido.

- Para tu información, mi dominio son las ilusiones... -dijo Tomo con una sonrisa cruel- No podrás vencerme...a no ser que me encuentres...

El Seiryuu desapareció de inmediato, para reaparecer instantes más tarde al lado de Takiko, que parecía completamente aterrada, a juzgar por los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo ante la cercanía del Seiryuu. Sonrió, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, que cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras estos estallaban en lágrimas.

- Vamos a hacer un trato... -susurró Tomo con crueldad- Dejaremos que sea ella quién elija con quién quiere quedarse...

Con rapidez, le quitó la mordaza a Takiko, que respiró más aliviada al verse libre de tal atadura. Uruki no entendía para nada la repentina oportunidad que le había conferido aquél Seiryuu, pero no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

- Takiko... -susurró aliviado.

La niña, pero, varió de repente su expresión, para mostrar un desconcierto deprimente, que bañó de oscuridad y dudas su mirada gris azulado.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó con una voz aguda que sonó casi terrorífica.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Maldita sea! -gritó Tomite ensartando una flecha en su arco- ¿¡Dónde está Uruki!?

- Es cómo si hubiera desaparecido... -dijo Tamahome asentándole un golpe a un demonio en todo el rostro.

- ¡Debemos encontrarle...! -gritó Hikitsu, congelando a tres diablos que venían directos hacia él.

Apenas un efímero instante después de la desapareción de Uruki, sus enemigos habían caído sobre ellos, atacándoles con toda su ferocidad. La batalla ya hacía minutos que había empezado y los Seiryuu ganaban terreno. Aquello sólo hacía que demostrar la enorme fuerza que poseían los servidores del diós dragón. Con Miboshi, Ashitare, Phobos y Deimos, veían un poco difícil ganar aquella lucha. Pero, por supuesto, nadie estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Tasuki saltó en el aire con su ya practicada rapidez y levantó el abanico por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Rekka Shinen! -gritó con poténcia.

Una cortina de llamas surgieron fugazmente de su arma natural, atacando a la chica que flotaba en el aire frente a él. Por supuesto, la poderosa velocidad de ella le proporcionó la huída perfecta.

- Mierda... -maldijo Tasuki entre dientes.

- ¿Crees que vas a vencerme con eso? -inquirió Deimos con una sonrisa maléfica, apuntando directamente a su corazón.

La saeta despegó del arco a una velocidad asombrosa, directa hacia Tasuki, que, para sorpresa de su enemiga, cerró los ojos unos instantes, mientras levantaba el abanico al frente. Cuando abrió los ojos, la mirada de Tasuki se había vuelto aguda y amenazadora.

- ¡Llamas de cólera! -gritó con todos sus pulmones.

Al instante, un chorro de fuego manó de sus manos a través del abanico...dividiéndose en el aire para carbonizar en apenas un instante todas y cada una de las flechas que habían venido en su dirección. Tasuki sonrió de un modo triunfante, recuperando con facilidad la confianza en sí mismo.

Deimos miró con agudez a su enemigo. Era obvio que le había subestimado. Aquel Suzaku conocía muchas más técnicas de las que ella creía. Incluso ella admitía que era una locura acercarse a él...al menos mientras tubiera el abanico...

Con un repentino pensamiento, la chica descendió suavemente, para posarse sobre el suelo helado, mirando a Tasuki con sus ojos anaranjados.

- No creas que únicamente sé usar esto... -dijo Deimos, levantando el arco frente a sus ojos.

En un gesto brusco, arrojó tanto su arma como el carcaj de flechas al suelo, provocando que se hundieran en la nieve. Clavó sus ojos en el sorprendido rostro de Tasuki, mientras levantaba las manos en posición de ataque, creando un grácil movimiento de estilo oriental. De inmediató, la chica dió un salto de espaldas para aterrizar al lado de Tasuki...embistiéndole fugazmente una patada que iba directa a su cara. El chico se agachó justo antes de que impactara en su rostro, haciendo que le rozara por encima. Tasuki saltó unos metros hacia atrás, esquivando a la guerrera, aunque ella le persiguió para atacarle de nuevo.

- ¿¡Por qué no me atacas!? -gritó furitosa, levantando un puño para golpearle.

- No es nada personal -dijo Tasuki nervioso- ¡Pero no puedo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con una mujer...!

- ¡Estúpido! -gritó Deimos saltando sobre él y atacándole con una patada, que esquivó de milagro- En la guerra no importa con quién luches... ¡Únicamente debes abatir a tu enemigo...!

Dándose cuenta de que su enemigo estaba distraído escuchando sus palabras, Deimos hizo un sutil movimiento con su mano...y aferró el abanico sagrado de Tasuki, quitándoselo de las manos. El chico tardó unos efímeros instantes en darse cuenta, pero para entonces ella ya se había elevado en el aire, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- No deberías distraerte de la lucha... -dijo triunfante- Me has dejado ver que todo tu poder proviene de este abanico...Y sin él... -dijo, lanzándolo lejos y recuperando su arco- No eres nada...

- _Shimatta!_ -maldijo Tasuki con rábia.

Por desgrácia, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, sintió el conocido sonido que cortaba el aire...y que ni siquiera su velocidad pudo esquivar. Notó el destelló fuaz atravesar su brazo izquierdo, provocándole una herida que estalló en un hilillo de sangre. Dominado por el dolor, se llevó la mano izquierda a la herida, tratando de detener la hemorrágia. Le quemaba, le ardía de un modo insorportable...

- Je... -susurró Deimos- No eras tan bueno después de todo...

Pero, de inmediato, sintió algo que hizo que todos sus sentidos se alertaran. Era una fuerza muy intensa, que parecía concentrarse en un único punto...Sin ser capaz de creérselo, la guerrera hizo descender su mirada, para posarla en el chico al que acababa de herir...que permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Podía ver su aura...incluso con sus própios ojos. Un energía que amenaba de su piel, de un color rojo intenso...

En un instante dado, Tasuki se incorporó...por lo que Deimos pudo ver que sus ojos tenían un reflejo ardiente, como de unas llamas que le quemaran por dentro.

- Yo tampoco...sé luchar únicamente con armas... -dijo el Suzaku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al instante, la temperatura alrededor del muchacho se disparó, hasta hacerse prácticamente insoportable. Con total firmeza, Tasuki levantó una mano...haciendo que una gigantesca oleada de fuego cubriera a su enemiga por completo, sin darle tiempo a escapar o huír. Deimos ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir el fuego quemar su piel. Aquella sensación se desvaneció pronto...Y ella no era capaz de entenderlo...Estaba segura de que si Tasuki hubiera usado toda su fuerza, habría muerto en el acto.

Sintió que había caído de bruces sobre la nieve, débil y malherida a causa de las quemaduras. Ahogó un quejido al sentir todo su cuerpo duramente castigado. Notó que alguien se le acercaba. Temblando ligeramente, levantó la vista, para ver a Tasuki mirándola en la penumbra. Los ojos del chico aún estaban de un rojo encendido, aunque rápidamente volvieron a tener un color castaño profundo. No lo entendió al instante, pero habría jurado que en la mirada de él había una ligera expresión de lástima.

- Si hubieras sido un hombre, ya estarías muerta... -dijo únicamente- No desaproveches la próxima oportunidad y no intentes volver a atacarnos...

Sin decir nada más, Tasuki se dió la vuelta, para recoger su abanico, que había quedado a unos cuantos metros, y después echó a correr hacia dónde estaban combatiendo sus amigos. Deimos se incorporó instantes más tarde, llena de quemaduras y golpes. Miró por unos instantes a la silueta del chico que empezaba a luchar contra Ashitare.

_"¿Por qué...no me ha matado...?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todo escaseaba de sentido para él en aquellos instantes, mientras veía ante sí aquellos inocentes ojos grises vacíos de emociones, sin sentimientos ni recuerdos que le ataran a él. Trató de decir algo, pero no le salía la voz, de modo que volvió a intentarlo.

- Ta...Takiko... -susurró.

- ¿Quién eres...? -preguntó la niña confusa- No te conozco...

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Takiko!? -exclamó Uruki desesperadamente, con sumo dolor.

De inmediato, sus ojos se posaron en Tomo, el guerrero de Seiryuu, que contemplaba la escena con una tétrica sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro. La rábia inundó tanto el cuerpo como el alma de Uruki, en un violento huracán de desesperación y miedo.

- ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? -gritó.

- Simplemente he bloqueado sus recuerdos... Con las ilusiones pueden hacerse muchas cosas... -dijo Tomo con satisfacción ante la reacción de Uruki- Ahora no recuerda nada, ni de su anterior vida ni de esta...ni siquiera a tí, su eterno amor... -acabó con un visible tono de burla.

Uruki sintió que su corazón se partía de un modo muy cruel, con una agonía asfixiante que pretendía aplastarle en su própia desesperación... Diós, Takiko ya no le recordaba. Sintió deseos de llorar de impoténcia, y aquel era un sentimiento que odiaba con toda su alma, porqué no había llorado desde hacía más de doscientos años...Odiaba sentirse de aquél modo, pero nada más podía hacer.

La mujer a la que había amado en dos vidas le había olvidado por completo.

En vano se había pasado los últimos dos años tratando de hacerle recordar a Takiko su pasado, en vano habían sido las tardes recordando y tratando de atarse más a ella...con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera recordar lo mismo que permanecía en su memória.

- Takiko... -susurró Uruki, con los ojos brillantes- ¿Por qué siempre...te acabas alejando de mi lado...?

Tensó los puños por la rábia. Las lágrimas amenzaban por estallar en sus ojos, pero las retuvo cuanto pudo. Sin importarle el dolor que iba a sentir, hizo fuerza para arrastrarse y poder liberarse de las espinas que le aprisionaban. Sintió las agudas agujas clavársele con crueldad, pero lo ignoró y siguió avanzando, temblando ligeramente a causa del dolor.

- Takiko...por favor... -susurró- No me mientas...sé que lo recuerdas todo...

Pero solamente los ojos perdidos y llenos de confusión de la pequeña sacerdotisa de Genbu le devolvieron la mirada. El guerrero del viento no se dió por vencido. Se negaba a aceptar que su dulce Takiko hubiera perdido los recuerdos de unos días de felicidad que él tanto se había esforzado en construir. Al fin, después de muchos esfuerzos, llegó justo enfrente de Takiko. Con las manos remblorosas y la respiración alterada, rozó los ombros de Takiko, cogiéndola de los brazos.

- Takiko...te lo ruego... -dijo lleno de rábia- ¡No dejes que roben tus recuerdos...!

Con un esfuerzo descomunal, se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, aunque no recibió más que frío a cambio. La apretó entre sus brazos, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. La chica permaneció firme, sin decir nada...ni siquiera comprendía por qué aquella desconocida la estaba abrazando...aunque la cuestión era que se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos.

- Yo he seguido...recordándolo todo...aunque tú no lo sepas... -dijo Uruki con la voz rota, acariciando sus cabellos- Jamás llegué a pensar que sufriría tanto...lo que más quise en toda mi vida...en todas mis vidas...lo tengo aquí, tan cerca de mí que hasta me duele... Pero tú no quieres abrir los ojos... Quizás tienes miedo de lo que pasó ya hace tanto tiempo... Pero sé que lo recuerdas todo... Como me ayudaste cuando me encontraste atado en aquella roca... Y cuando conociste a Tomite, que quería matarnos... Y cuando encontramos a Hatsui, y Naname y Hikitsu...y a Inami y a Urumiya, como conseguimos ponerlos de nuestra parte... No sigas mintiendo, no puedes haberlo olvidado todo... Todo eso fue real... Al igual que el dolor que sentí cuando te marchaste desgarradoramente de mi vida... justo cuando creía que nuestro sueño de estar juntos iba a hacerse realidad... -no pudo evitar que una lágrimas solitária resbalara por su mejilla derecha- Quiero...deseo...que volvamos a estar cómo entonces... No dejes...que tus recuerdos queden olvidados...

Takiko permaneció en shock, escuchando aquellas palabras que de repente parecían cobrar un sentido insospechado para ella. ¿Por qué no tenía la sensación de estar abrazando a una mujer...? Se sentía como en los brazos de un hombre, alguien a quién había conocido hacía tiempo, pero que no conseguía recordar con claridad...¿o sí...?

Poco a poco, Takiko cerró los ojos, en una expresión de calma contundente. Con ternura, recostó su cabeza en el hombre de la chica que la abrazaba, mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda para mantenerle cerca de sí. Suspiró con felicidad.

- Uruki...o Rimudo, qué más da... -susurró- No lo he olvidado...sigo aquí, oculta en las sombras...pero estoy aquí...y jamás podré olvidarte...

Uruki sintió un fuerte espasmo en el pecho, un estremecimiento que le dominó en cuerpo y alma. Lentamente, se separó de Takiko, mirándola a los ojos, para descubrir que aquella mirada gris estaba cubierta de lágrimas...de pura e intensa emoción. Aún sin creérselo, levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente con los dedos.

- ¿Takiko...? -susurró.

La chica sonrió tiernamente, mientras asentía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Sin poder contenerse, se lanzaron uno contra el otro, abrazándose con más fuerza, incapaces de separarse de nuevo, juntos de verdad por primera vez en más de doscientos años.

Por supuesto, aquella imágen llenó de ira y rábia al Seiryuu que les observaba, que no podía acabar de asimilar que aquellos dos Genbu hubieran roto su hechizo ilusório de bloqueo de memória.

- ¿Cómo habéis podido...? -preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡Silencio! -gritó Uruki de repente, poniéndose en pie.

Una ráfaga de viento estalló hacia fuera, lanzada por el Genbu, al tiempo que el signo de su pecho aparecía en cursiva, denotando la fuerza que le embargaba. Tomo se vió arrastrado por una fuera desbocada, un huracán cortante que le provocó diversas heridas en todo el cuerpo. Hecho una fúria, se incorporó para mirar al frente.

Delante de sí, estaba Uruki, transformado en mujer, utilizando todo su poder. El viento zarandeaba sus cabellos atados con una cinta, al igual que los de la pequeña Takiko, que miraba a su enemigo con los ojos llenos de odio. Aquella poderosa fuerza aérea no parecía dañarles a ellos, ya que permanecían impasibles a ella. Los ojos grises de Uruki se habían agudizado, convirtiéndose casi en dos rendijas de color plateado.

- Ahora...conocerás el castigo que reciben aquellos que se atreven a herir a la sacerdotisa de Genbu -dijo con total firmeza, una expresión que le confirió aún más majestuosidad.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Buuuufff, lo que me ha costado escribir este n.n, estoy muy liada con el insti, no sé de dónde saco el tiempo...u.uU._

_Pues eso, aquí está otro más._

_Ya no me matéis, que Takiko al menos se acuerda de Uruki n.n_

_Muchos besitos y hasta el siguiente!!!_


	20. Capítulo 20 El templo de Genbu

_Gacias por los reviewsssss!!!! n.n_

_**koharu:** no es por nada, pero lo que djiste de Tasuki no es una paranoia n.n. Sí, lo has descubierto XD. Muchas grácias por decir que el capi estaba bien, porqué a mí me pareció un poco sosillo u.uU. Weno, si tu me dices que está bien, me lo creo n.n. Un besazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto. P.D. Me alegra que te gustara lo de Uruki y Takiko. Dws n.n_

_**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jeje, más que nada el review por costumbre, porqué con el messenger n.n. Siento decir que a partir de ahora hasta casi navidades no voy a tener tiempo de conectarme mucho, porqué con los exámenes...ToT. Weno, yo seguiré sacando tiempo para escribir. Muchas grácias por seguir este fic y por darme suerte en los exámenes. Una beso n.n_

_**kazu:** Lo de ESTUPENDO me llegó al alma, chica n.n. Todos me han dicho que el trozo de Uruki y Takiko está muy bien. Con lo de matar a Tomo...no va a tardar ninada n.nU (es que a mí no me cae tan mal ;P.). Molts penotes y gràcies!!!_

_**CIELO Y TIERRA ENFRENTADOS**_

**Capítulo 20.- El templo de Genbu. Ecos de guerra**

La batalla estaba muy reñida, aunque los Suzaku y Seiryuu, así como los Genbu, habían recibido bastante. Aún así, ninguno parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer, ya que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas y más.

- ¡Maldita sea! -gritó Tamahome hecho una fúria, mientras uno de sus inigualables golpes trataba de alcanzar a Miboshi, que le miraba con desprecio en las alturas- ¿¡Por qué no podemos vencerles!?

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Tamahome? -preguntó el Seiryuu con satisfacción- Los Seiryuu tenemos decenas de veces más energía que los Suzaku y los Genbu... Solamente podríais ganarnos si convocárais a vuestro diós, aunque eso os va a resultar bastante difícil. Mientras nuestro maestro esté de nuestro lado, no podréis hace nada para detenernos...! -acabó, enviando una ráfaga de demonios contra el jóven.

El Suzaku saltó en el aire, con su trabajada agilidad, utilizando su poder en la lucha para fulminar con éxito a los diferentes demonios que venían hacia él. Aterrizó instantes después, con el signo rojo resplandeciendo en su frente. Miboshi sonrió con malícia.

- Eres realmente bueno... -dijo con una extraña satisfacción- Pero no tanto como para vencerme...

Tamahome esperó, atento a cualquier movimiento de su enemigo, aunque no alcanzó a percibir el pequeño temblor que se formaba bajo sus pies...así como las roturas que surgieron del piso, dejando ver las tenebrosas garras de algo oculto bajo tierra.

Amiboshi, que ayudaba a Chichiri con su música a formar una barrera alrededor de Miaka y Yui, percibió aquel sonido que le hizo estremecer. Buscó la fuente de tal fuerza, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo bajo los pies de Tamahome. Despegó los labios de su flauta y se lanzó hacia adelante.

- ¡Tamahome, cuidado! -gritó el Seiryuu.

- ¿Eh...? -inquirió el aludido girándose levemente.

De inmediato, un par de garras gigantescas se alzaron de bajo tierra, aferrando los pies del muchacho, que lo advirtió con horror. Aunque para cuando liberarse, aquellas agudas uñas ya estaban hundidas en sus piernas, produciéndole un dolor insorportable.

- ¡Tamahome...! -gritó Miaka con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No te muevas, Miaka! -le advirtió Chichiri.

Dejándolo todo en manos de Chichiri, Amiboshi echó a correr hacia su amigo Tamahome, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Eso provocó que olvidara su própia protección...de modo que no sintió el proyectil que venía a toda velocidad hacia él...hasta que notó que su flauta se astillaba entre sus dedos. El muchacho sintió un horror desbordante cuando hizo descender la mirada, para ver los restos de su inseparable instrumento cayendo al suelo.

- Maldición... -susurró.

Un segundo más tarde, una hábil técnica cuerpo a cuerpo le hizo caer al suelo, de cara al cielo. No supo quién había sido, hasta que sintió algo agudo y punzante rozando su garganta. Levantó la vista, para ver a la guerrera de cabellos rúbios, apuntándole al cuello con una flecha tensada en su arco.

- Se acabó -dijo Phobos triunfante.

- ¡Amiboshi! -gritó Suboshi asustado, concentrando su aura para atacar.

- ¡Quieto! -gritó Phobos- ¡Quietos todos!

Ante aquel grito, todos a la vez, Suzaku, Seiryuu y Genbu se detubieron, desviando los ojos hacia aquella dirección. Todos sintieron un gran vacío al ver a Amiboshi amenazado por la flecha de Phobos, que parecía muy segura de sí misma.

- Un sólo movimiento...y este chico pasará a mejor vida -advirtió.

- ¡Amiboshi...! -gritó Yui preocupada.

Pero esa desesperación no podía compararse a la de su gemelo Suboshi, que miraba con los ojos desorbitados de terror. Ahogó un grito de dolor mientras se lanzaba hacia el frente.

- ¡Amiboshi! -vociferó.

- ¡Espera! -gritó Tomite cogiéndole de un brazo- ¿¡Quieres que te mate a tí también!?

- ¡Pero es mi hermano...! -respondió el Seiryuu tratando de liberarse de él.

- ¡No le hagáis caso...! -exclamó una voz forzada.

Todos se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, mirando hacia dónde había sonado la voz, para descubrir que surgía de los labios de Amiboshi. El muchacho seguía con una expresión de decisión en su rostro, aún a pesar de que la punta de la flecha estaba haciéndole una pequeña herida justo en el cuello.

- ¡Atacádles ahora! -gritó el muchacho- ¡Ahora es vuestra oportunidad!

- ¡Ni pensarlo, Amiboshi...! -gritó Miaka entre lágrimas.

- Maldita sea... -murmuró Tamahome, inmóbil a causa de las garras que le aprisionaban, maldiciendo su suerte.

Con sus ojos violácios, miró a Miboshi, que sonreía triunfante, complacido de que Phobos hubiera jugado tan bien sus cartas. Le señaló con su objeto para convocar demonios.

- El siguiente...eres tú, Tamahome -añadió.

El Suzaku sintió como el demonio que seguía bajo tierra apretaba sus garras alrededor de sus pies, preparado para atraparle en cualquier momento...y destruírle por completo. Sólo pensó en Miaka, en su hijo Hikari...en su tremendo fracaso por proteger a su família.

Justo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, sintió una conocida fuerza tras de sí...una energía fuerte y dominante, llena de fuerza, fría como el hielo y ardiente como los mismísimos infiernos. Lentamente, Tamahome se dió la vuelta, para ver a alguien que había convocado su poder por voluntad própia.

La imagen era sobrecogedora, de miedo y hielo, de muerte y rábia. El líder de los Seiryuus desplegaba toda su fuerza, que manaba del signo azul de su frente, que le rodeaba como un aura de energía infinita.

- Esto ha ido...demasiado lejos -dijo Nakago con firmeza.

Miboshi se quedó quieto por unos instantes, mirando al que en un tiempo fuera su líder, pero después esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad.

- No te engañes a tí mismo, Nakago... -dijo con orgullo- Por mucho poder que poseas, a mí no puedes matarme... Derrotarme quizás sí, pero no moriría... Piensa por un instante: si destruyes mi cuerpo, ¿qué me impediría poseer a cualquiera de estos chicos? ¿A la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, o a la de Seiryuu...o incluso a Soi? -añadió con una cruel sonrisa.

Al oír una sola mención a aquel nombre, la seguridad de Nakago pareció flaquear. Su signo desapareció momentániamente, mientras en su corazón trataba de vencer aquel sentimiento que tanto detestaba: el miedo. Si Miboshi se atreviera a hacer daño a Soi...no sabía de qué sería capaz. Su mirada azul se agudizó en el acto, mientras el signo "corazón" recuperaba su fuerza, aún con más intensidad. Iba a estallar una batalla terrible...

Pero esta no llegó a producirse. Justo cuando Miboshi y Nakago iban a atacarse mútuamente, alguien apareció tras el Seiryuu maligno, llamando su atención. Miboshi se dió la vuelta, para ver a Tomo surgir de la nada, lleno de heridas, magulladuras y cortes.

- Tomo -dijo Miboshi sorprendido- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Vámonos...ahora -dijo el aludido con rábia, sangrando por todas su heridas- Me vengaré más tarde...de ese Genbu...

Miboshi pareció pensar por unos instantes en su decisión, pero al final miró con su rostro infantil hacia el grupo de Suzaku, acompañados por los Genbu y sus própios desertores Seiryuu.

- Esta lucha no ha terminado -dijo con fuerza- En vuestro mínimo descuido, os mataremos.

Dicho esto, tanto Tomo como Miboshi se esfumaron en la nada. Al desaparecer ambos, Tamahoem se vió liberado del demonio, aunque las heridas producidas por las garras siguieron sangrando en sus piernas. En un instante, Miaka se había lanzado sobre él, abrazándole entre lágrimas.

- Tamahome...tenía miedo de que murieras... -susurró.

- Tranquila -le calmó su esposo- Estoy bien. Apenas me ha hecho cosquillas...

Miraron alrededor, para ver que tanto Ashitare, como Phobos y Deimos habían desaparecido. Suboshi corrió al frente y ayudó a su hermano a ponerse en pie, mientras le ponía las manos en los ombros.

- Amiboshi, ¿estás bien? -exclamó preocupado.

- Yo estoy bien, hermano -susurró Amiboshi con pesadez- Pero...a partir de ahora...no podré utilizar mis poderes... -se lamentó, levantando entre sus manos las astillas que quedaban de su fiel flauta.

Suboshi se inclinó junto a su otra mitad, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, dándose cuenta de repente del miedo que había sentido al creer que podía haberle perdido. Amiboshi se quedó quieto por unos instantes, pero después asintió lentamente.

- A mí me basta con que estés vivo... -susurró Suboshi a su oído.

Todos se miraron, satisfechos de que no hubiera ocurrido nada. De repente, Hotohori miró alrededor, preguntándose por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Quién habrá dejado de ese modo a Tomo? -preguntó extrañado.

Como si respondiera a esa pregunta, un fuerte e imparable viento se levantó tras ellos, removiéndoles las ropas y los cabellos. Miraron en todas direcciones sin entender nada, aunque dentro de dos de ellos empezaba a formarse una cierta esperanza.

- Ese viento... -susurró Hikitsu.

- ¡Es él...! -dijo Tomite con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Nos echabais en falta, chicos? -preguntó una voz conocida.

Totalmente aliviados al reconocer aquel tono, el grupo miró sobre sus cabezas, para ver una silueta fugaz cruzar la luna mientras volaba por los aires. En un instante, vieron como una chica aterrizaba suavemente, con sus pies rozando el suelo hasta posarse por completo, mientras una tremenda sonrisa desbordaba su rostro.

- Ya estoy aquí, muchachos -dijo triunfante.

- ¡¡¡Uruki!!! -gritaron a la vez Tomite y Hikitsu, corriendo hacia su amigo y compañero, que recuperó de inmediato su aspecto masculino- ¿Y Takiko...?

De inmediato, el Genbu retiró su capa, para mostrar que Takiko había estado todo el rato abrazada a su cintura, para pode volar juntos por los cielos. Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra. Tomite hizo una risilla nerviosa, mientras se acercaba a Takiko y le ponía una mano en la cabeza con cariño.

- Takiko, me alegra de que estés bien... -dijo con la voz temblante- Verás...eso de que Fuutaka vuela y todo eso...no ha sido más que...

- No te esfuerces, Tomite -dijo Takiko con los brazos cruzados- No hace falta que me des explicaciones- Igual que tú, Hikitsu.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron de piedra al oír tales palabras. Miraron a la chica, que les dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Me acuerdo de todo, chicos... -dijo sonriente- He vuelto...tal y como era antes.

Después de aquellas palabras, los ojos de Tomite empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, aunque él trataba de retenerlas. En un estallido, se lanzó sobre Takiko, abrazándole mientras lloraba en su hombro.

- Takiko... -susurró, plenamente feliz.

Hikitsu no dijo nada, pero sonrió plena y luminosamente, una expresión que sus compañeros sabían reconocer como una muestra de su inmensa felicidad. El moreno se separó de su sacerdotisa, con una expresión de inmensa dicha en su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Me alegro...de que hayas vuelto, sacerdotisa -dijo Tomite sonriendo.

- Grácias, Tomite -respondió Takiko.

Después de aquella escena, la chica andó sobre la nieve, mirando al resto de los que por aquel entonces eran sus compañeros. Se plantó frente a Miaka y Yui, mirándolas con una expresión más madura que infantil.

- Yo soy Takiko Okuda -dijo claramente- La sacerdotisa de Genbu. Ahora que tres sacerdotisas y sus guardianes luchan bajo una misma insígnia, no hay nada que temer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Ala... -exclamó un impresionado Nuriko, al observar el panorama.

- No hables así, Nuriko... -dijo Tasuki molesto- Que pareces un crío.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho...!? -exclamó el chico de cabellos violetas, estrangulando al pelirrojo.

- Parad ya, chicos -dijo Miaka con una sonrisa (y una gota de sudor en la cabeza)- Ya hemos llegado a la capital.

Dicho esto, el grupo descendió por una avenida empedrada en gris, que llevaba directamente a la ciudad más grande que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás: ni más ni menos que la capital del país más extenso de los cuatro imperios. Los edificios eran altísimos, de un estilo desconocido para la mayoría. Sólo sabían que los techos eran cúpulas de diversas formas y colores, por lo que les hacían sentir pequeños e insignificantes, perdidos en un mundo exótico y mágico. Todas las calles estaban llenas de tiendas al aire libre, como un inmenso mercado, dónde se vendían cosas de todo tipo.

- Esto es increíble... -susurró Nuriko sorprendido- Es veinte veces más grande que el barrio comercial de Eiyou...

- Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no pisaba esta ciudad... -susurró Takiko con una enorme sonrisa, mirándolo todo a su alrededor.

Desde que Takiko recuperara sus recuerdos el día anterior, había hablado mucho con Miaka y Yui, puesto que las tres compartían el hecho de ser sacerdotisas. Se habían hecho amigas enseguida, aún a pesar del aspecto infantil de la sacerdotisa de Genbu.

- ¿Y ahora hacia dónde debemos ir? -inquirió Tamahome, un poco perdido.

- ¿Véis aquel edificio? -señaló Hikitsu por encima de sus cabezas, apuntando a un edificio de cúpula dorada- Eso es el templo de Genbu.

Andaron por calles concurridas pero a la vez estrechas, acercándose cada vez más bajo la sombra de un enorme edificio, que supieron de inmediato que era el templo de Genbu.

- Este es el auténtico templo del diós béstia -dijo explicó Uruki- Hace más de doscientos años, la capital estaba ocupada por Kutô, por lo que no svimos obligados a realizar la ceremónia de invocación en otro lugar...

- ¿Y era aquella sala de cristal, no? -preguntó Miaka entendiendo.

- Exacto -asintió el moreno, mirando la enorme construcción- Espero que el shijazo aún esté aquí... Han pasado tantos años que la gente debe considerar este sitio maldito. Todos han olvidado ya la leyenda de las estrellas de Genbu...

Dicho esto, Uruki avanzó unos pasos y puso las manos sobre los enormes portones. Quizás al reconocer su poder de Genbu, estos le obedecieron, girando sobre sus goznes y abriéndose con un sonido chirriante. El muchacho miró al interior, como esperando encontrar algo, pero después avanzó, indicándoles a los demás que le siguieran.

Justo cuando el último de ellos, Nakago, entró en el templo, las puertas se cerraron bruscamente a sus espaldas, dejándoles sumidos en las tinieblas. Permanecieron unos instantes en las sombras, como si trataran de pensar en una solución. Tasuki se avanzó, con notable fastidio, y cogió el abanico de su espalda para encender un fuego.

De hecho lo habría hecho si algo muy afilado no hubiera descendido en picado, sin conseguir de cerca cortarle un brazo, clavándose después en el suelo.

- ¿¿¡¡Qué demonios es esto...!!?? -gritó asustado, retrocediendo como tres metros.

Todos contemplaron en la oscuridad el reflejo de un arma plateada, semejante a una guadaña, que fue levantada del piso por unas manos fuertes, dejando un pequeño hoyo en el piso...de piedra!

- No permitiré que pongáis una sola mano sobre el shinjazo de Genbu -dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Quién hay ahí? -preguntó Tamahome interrogante.

Pero, de repente, sintió una curiosa debilidad, una sensación de pérdida que le dejó agotado... Antes de poder darse cuenta, el signo "demonio" había desaparecido de su frente.

- ¿Q...qué ha pasado? -preguntó impresionado.

- No podréis pasar de aquí... -susurró entonces una voz masculina.

- ¡Malditos! -gritó Tamahome- ¡Queréis robarlo, ¿verdad?!

- ¡Quieto! -advirtió una tercera voz, de la cual no supo distinguir de inmediato la procedéncia.

Con una mirada aguda habitual en él, Suboshi advirtió el peligro, por lo que corrió a toda prisa y se lanzó sobre su ahora amigo y compañero.

- ¡Cuidado, Tamahome!

Ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando unos metros...justo antes de que decenas y decenas de unos pequeños proyectiles se clavaran en el suelo de mármol, en el lugar en el que habían estado instantes antes. Se incorporaron poco a poco, mientras Suboshi levantaba la vista, viendo con horror que lo que les habían lanzado eran...

- ¿Agujas...? -susurró perdido.

- ¿Qué...? -inquirió Uruki al oír aquella palabra.

- Maldita sea... -se quejó Tasuki- _Rekka...shinen!_

Las llamaradas de Tasuki iluminaron un espacio de cinco metros a su redonda, para mostrarles de inmediato una visión de su enemigo...al menos de uno de ellos.

Tamahome y Suboshi habían acabado a los pies de una chica de unos dieciocho años, que les miraba con total seguridad, sosteniendo entre sus manos un arma semejante a una guadaña. Sus cabellos eran muy negros y los llevaba largos, recogidos a la espalda con una cinta. Sus ojos eran rasgados, con un rostro de rasgos más bien maduros. Apuntó directamente al rostro de Suboshi.

- Ningún intruso robará el recuerdo de la sacerdotisa de Genbu -advirtió con seriedad.

Las cosas podrían haber ido mal, pero entonces Takiko se adelantó a toda prisa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Inami! -gritó deteniéndose.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!!??

La mujer de la guadaña se detubo al oír aquella palabra, bajando lentamente el arma, mientras miraba a la chica que se había plantado frente a sí. La observó unos instantes, como si tratara de reconocerla, aunque después la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

- Takiko -dijo únicamente.

- Así es, Inami -dijo Takiko sonriendo complacida- He regresado...

La mujer, una de las siete estrellas de Genbu, hizo una mueca irónica, mientras hacía tocar el extremo de su arma en el suelo.

- Dioses...ha pasado tanto tiempo... -susurró- Creí...que no volvería a verte, sacerdotisa.

Inami se dió la vuelta, con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ya lo habéis oído, muchachos -dijo claramente- La sacerdotisa de Genbu...ha regresado.

Ante aquellas palabras, vieron a tres personas acercarse al haz de luz que proyectaba el abanico de Tasuki. Todos se quedaron de piedra...sobretodo cuando algo rápido y más bien pequeño salió corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta acabar abrazado a Takiko. La muchacha pestañeó aturdida, y luego bajó la mirada, para ver a un chico moreno de unos doce años abrazándola como si ella fuera mayor que él.

- Takiko...cuanto tiempo...

- ¿Yo te conozco? -inquirió Takiko perdida.

De inmediato, el chico levantó la mirada, con unos ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas a una velocidad asombrosa.

- ¿Cómo...que no...me recuerdas...? -inquirió temblando- ¡¡Buaaaa...!!!

- Diós, no puede ser... -dijo Uruki con una XXL gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- Esta escena me suena demasiado... -dijo Tomite con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

- ¡Hatsui! -dijo Takiko con una enorme sonrisa, reconociéndolo- Tenía ganas de verte...

- No tienes remedio... -dijo Tomite acercándose y negando, mientras golpeaba con toda la mala leche la cabeza del chico- Sigues siendo igual de llorica...

A pesar de aquel comportamiento, Tomite tuvo que admitir que se alegraba de verle, aunque no pudo pasar por alto que su antiguo compañero tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, muy diferente a la extraña apariéncia que había tenido doscientos años atrás. De hecho...se parecía a un poco a él. De refilón, Tomite levantó la mirada, para ver a un chico de, aproximadamente, diecisiete años, de cabellos de un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, que tenía recogidos tras la cabeza. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada verdaderamente enorme, que no todos hubieran podido acarrear. En su rostro, justo sobre el puente de la nariz, llevaba una signo negro azabache.

- Urumiya... -dijo Hikitsu con sorpresa.

- Habéis tardado, como siempre -dijo este con su habitual sequedad. Aunque, después, una levísima sonrisa de satisfacción se esbozó en su rostro.

Urumiya había sido el más difícil de sus compañeros. Por una serie de cirscunstáncias, había terminado por intentar matarles, aunque después, poco a poco, fue sintiendo cierta simpatía por los Genbu, por lo que había acabado por unirse al grupo para invocar a Genbu _(N/a: Todo esto es mera suposición...u.uU)._ El Genbu de acercó poco a poco a Tamahome, mirándole con aquellos ojos que aún conservaban parte de su frialdad.

- No te preocupes por tu fuerza. La recuperarás pronto -dijo lentamente- Mi habilidad es absorber los poderes de los demás, aunque el efecto dura muy poco. No sabía que érais amigos...

- No importa -dijo Tamahome rápidamente, con una sonrisa de seguridad.

De inmediato, Urumiya se plantó frente a Takiko, mirándola con una ligera expresión de cariño. Después, levantó la mano y le mostró a Takiko algo muy pequeño que estaba en su palma. La chica lo miró entre pestañeos, pero después sonrió levemente y lo tomó en sus manos. Miaka y Yui miraban con los ojos como platos.

- Miaka...¿qué es eso? -inquirió la rúbia al oído de su amiga.

- Yo que sé... -dijo Miaka encogiéndose de ombros- ¿Una especie de muñeco...?

Takiko, por su parte, cerró los ojos y acarició con su mejilla a aquella preciosa cosita.

- Naname... -susurró.

- ¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron todos sin entender.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando lo que parecía un muñeco se movió por sí solo, abrazándose a Takiko con fuerza.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso??? -exclamó Tasuki con las cejas arqueadas.

- No lo llames así... -dijo Takiko fingiendo mosqueo- "Eso" es Naname, y es una estrella de Genbu -la chica contempló a su pequeño compañero, siendo la única capaz de ver una expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su pétreo compañero- Creía que nunca volvería a verle...

Después, dirigió sus ojos hacia sus otros tres compañeros, que la miraban con una expresión de dicha al causa del reencuentro.

- Y a vosotros también...me alegra volver a veros... -susurró la niña, casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Ha pasado...tantísimo tiempo...

Inami sonrió más pronunciadamente, recordando el cariño que llegó a sentir por aquella muchacha. Después, sus ojos rasgados se fijaron en el resto de personas que les acompañaban _(N/a: que son unos cuantos XD)._

- ¿Y vosotros?

----------------------------

Ascendiendo por unas larguísimas escaleras de caracol, los cuatro últimos Genbu escucharon sin decir nada la explicación de Takiko y los demás. Al final, tras llegar al último piso, se encontraron en un rellano iluminado por antorchas, ya que las paredes eran de basta piedra gris.

- Así que ha pasado todo eso... -susurró Hatsui.

- Lo más probable es que Hokkan vuelva a ser invadido por Kutô -dijo Uruki muy serio- La única esperanza que nos queda es frenar aquel ejército antes de que llegue al norte. Y para ello...le mejor sería invocar a un diós que pudiera proporcionar la paz a los cuatro imperios.

- Y para ello...necesitamos los shinjazos, ¿no? -inquirió Urumiya.

- Exacto -dijo Hikitsu- ¿sabéis dónde está?

- Por supuesto -dijo Inami, que al parecer había cogido el mando de sus otros tres compañeros Genbu- Desde que nos reencarnamos, digamos que nos hemos estado buscando. Vine a vivir a la capital hace tres años y acudí de inmediato al templo. Aquí estaba Naname. Poco después nos reunimos con Urumiya y Hatsui. Desde entonces hemos estado protegiendo el shinjazo de cualquier ladrón que quisiera llevárselo.

Se detuvo lentamente, ya que habían llegado al final del pasillo. Ante ellos no había puertas ni ventanas, unicamente la pared lisa y gris. Takiko se adelantó con una ceja levantada.

- Aquí...no hay nada -dijo.

- Naname -sonrió Inami, mirando a su pequeño compañero- Es tu turno.

Ante aquellas palabras, Naname saltó de los brazos de Takiko y se plantó frente a todos, encarado a la pared. Realmente era una escena muy curiosa ver moverse a una cosita tan pequeña. De inmediato, la cara del Genbu fue cambiando, hasta que un signo negro ocupó toda la superfície de su rostro.

En ese momento, el edificio entero pareció temblar violentamente. Ante ellos, vieron que el muro que les había parecido de una pieza se dividía en dos...mostrando una cavidad circular que había permanecido oculta. Una vez el temblor se detuvo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Takiko avanzaba hacia el frente, con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

Justo enmedio del hueco creado en el muro, sustendado por unas finísimas cintas plateadas, estaba el ya conocido colgante con una enorme amatista: el shinjazo de Genbu. Takiko sonrió levemente, al recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado llevándolo colgado del cuello. Con cuidado, levantó las manos y lo cogió con suavidad.

Con el solo hecho de hacer ese gesto, un estallido de fuerza sobrevino de su ser, provocando que una energía increíble inundara la sala. Una energía de color plateado. Todos se cubrieron por unos instantes, tratando de no quedar cegados por el resplandor. Cuando por fín todo cesó, miraron al frente, encontrándose con una escena que les llegó hasta el alma...aunque especialmente emocionó a Uruki, la estrella de Genbu.

En el lugar en el que había estado la pequeña Takiko, ahora había una chica de unos dieciséis años, de largos cabellos negros, recogidos a los lados con dos lazos. Vestía un kimono típico de los templos shintoistas de Japón. Después de inspirar suavemente, se dió la vuelta, mostrando un rostro suave de preciosos ojos grises. Una sonrisa desbordó sus labios.

- Ahora puedo decir...que vuelvo a ser Takiko Okuda...

Uruki sonrió lleno de dicha, mientras avanzaba lentamente y la tomaba en sus brazos, recostando la cabeza de su sacerdotisa en su pecho. Jamás se había sentido tan pleno como en aquel momento, con la mujer a la que amaba entre sus brazos, tal y como la recordaba.

- Sigues siendo...la misma Takiko que conocí...hace más de doscientos años...

----------------------------

Se encontraban de nuevo en la entrada del templo de Genbu, donde los portales se abrieron por órden de Naname, para dejar pasar la potente luz del sol. Todos se sentían complacidos por haber dado ya con el tercer shinjazo, por lo que estaban más llenos de ánimos que nunca.

- Bueno...¿y ahora qué? -preguntó Suboshi lentamente.

- Taitsu-kun dijo que deberíamos cruzar el desierto y llegar al imperio de Sairo -dijo Hotohori- Allí estará el último shinjazo.

- Nosotros os acompañaremos -dijo Uruki rápidamente, con una sonrisa de seguridad- La guerra que ha estallado es cuestión de todos.

- Será como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Takiko con una sonrisa, mirando a sus otros cuatro guerreros- Me siento tan feliz...

Pero aquella expresión alegre se deshizo al ver a Inami, Urumiya y Hatsui mirándole con una sonrisa extraña, mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Takiko lo entendió de repente.

- ¿No...no váis a venir? -inquirió preocupada.

- Nosotros debemos lealtad a nuestra sacerdotisa -dijo Inami- Pero...también tenemos un importante deber con nuestro imperio.

- Si realmente la guerra está a punto de llegar a Hokkan, no podemos abandonar el país así como así -dijo Urumiya con firmeza- Nos quedaremos a protegerlo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

- Pero... -empezó Takiko un poco decepcionada.

- No te preocupes, Takiko -dijo Hatsui con una sonrisa- Siempre que nos necesites, acudiremos a tí. No nos pasará nada: esta vez, Kutô no nos cojerá desprevenidos.

Takiko les miró con una expresión de melancolía, pero después sonrió suavemente.

- Bien, pues... -dijo lentamente- Cuidaos mucho -susurró, corriendo para abrazarles a los cuatro.

Cada una de sus cuatro estrellas demostró la felicidad por volver a tener su sacerdotisa en su mundo. La separación no fue triste, pues sabían que muy pronto volverían a estar juntos. El grupo se alejó por el camino oeste que salía de la ciudad, mirando a lo lejos las siluetas de sus cuatro compañeros. Takiko se despidió con la mano hasta que doblaron un recodo del camino y la luz del día borró su preséncia en aquel lugar. Hatsui abajó la mano que había zarandeado en el aire, con unas lágrimas de tristeza resbalando por su rostro.

- Takiko...nos deja otra vez... -susurró.

- Je, no te preocupes, Hatsui -dijo Inami entornando los ojos- No tardaremos en volver a ver a esa atolondrada -añadió, dejando que Naname se subiera a su ombro.

Urumiya miraba hacia la puesta de sol, mientras un viento frío de hielo removió sus cabellos negros.

- Ahora debemos preocuparnos...en mantener Hokkan a salvo de guerras...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La oscuridad era tétrica, ya que la luna era constantemente cubierta por nubes tenebrosas de paso, que creaban un juego de luces y sombras que no hacían si no confundir a quién se moviera en aquel elemento. Un silencio confuso y extraño se rompía constantemente por los sonidos de personas que al parecer luchaban, en una llanura de hierba verde rodeada de árboles. Tras un estallido, una sonido chasquenate, una sombra fugaz desapareció de golpe, reapareciendo cada pocos instantes en un lugar distinito, más lejos del centro del llano. De inmediato, la figura apareció en la rama de un árbol, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Maldición... -aquella sola palabra manó de sus labios.

En el acto, una segunda silueta subió de un salto al árbol, plantándose a su lado. La luz de la luna dejó ver momentáneamente el rostro de una chica de ojos brillantes y largos cabellos de un azul blanquecino.

- ¿Qué ha pasado...? -inquirió la mujer.

- Malditos sean... -susurró el chico, apartándose unos mechones violácios del rostro- Se mueven como peces en el agua...

- ¿Dónde están? -preguntó la chica, vendando rudimentáriamente el brazo herido del chico.

Este se llevó una mano a la herida del brazo, escudriñando la oscuridad con sus ojos agudos.

- No lo sé...no parecen hacer ruido al moverse... -susurró- Dan miedo...

La chica miró hacia la llanura que se extendía bajo ellos, sin apenas respirar, esperando percibir algún sonido. De repente, sus ojos captaron una silueta que andaba por el llano, dando tumbos al tratar de seguir en pie. Con una expresión de terror, la chica le reconoció.

- No... -susurró aterrorizada, bajando del árbol con una fantástica agilidad.

El chico vió lo que ella y desapareció fugazmente, para reaparecer en el suelo, unos metros más allá. Ambos se acercaron para ayudar a un muchacho de piel oscura, preciosos ojos rasgados y cabellos negros muy largos trenzados con una cinta.

- Tatara, ¿qué ha sucedido?? -inquirió el otro chico, con impaciéncia.

- Se han ido... -consiguió decir el aludido, el cual tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas- Pero...

- ¿Pero...?? -inquirió la mujer, angustiada.

El recién llegado levantó la vista al cielo, con los ojos de un color entre azul y violeta llenos de angústia.

- Se la han llevado... -susurró- Se han llevado a Suzuno...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Casi seguros pensamientos vuestros: "Diós, esta tía está loca...¿¿Cómo se le ocurre poner tantos personajes??"_

_Jeje, lo siento por eso, pero se está liando la história con tanta gente._

_Por otro lado...YA HAN SALIDO LOS DE BYAKKO!!! Jeje, últimamente eran de mis favoritos, son los tres geniales._

_Primero, pedir perdón por haber dejado a la mitad de los Genbu atrás, pero es que sería muy difícil hacer una batalla con 28 personas ahí luchando n.nU._

_Lo de que Urumiya se unió a los Genbu al final, me lo he tenido que suponer, ya que, como sabéis, en el manga aún no ha llegado a saber qué pasó con él._

_Aviso: en el próximo cap muere un personaje. ¿Quién será...será? Ya lo vereís XD_

_Weno, na, un besazo a todos los fans de Fushigi Yûgi!!!_


	21. Capítulo 21 Un tétrico augurio

_Hola otra vez más!!! Weno, pa las 3 que me mandan reviews (wapas n.n)..._

_**koharu:** Por lo que veo viste Fushigi Yugi en versión catalana ("fantasmet" XDXDXD). Jiji, la verdad es que ya tenía muchas ganas de que se encontraran todos (ala, serán una peña que pa que ¬¬). Pero weno, es lo que hay. Muchas grácias por decir que te gustó el encuentro de Uruki y Takiko xq, no sé porqué, a mí no me convencía n.nU. Un besazo muy fuerte y hasta luegooooo!!!! n.n_

_**Akane-chan-yuna:** Lo de que no me he cascado el coco me ha sentado mal ¬¬ (k va, es broma, la verdad es que no me lo pensé mucho, si no me tocaría hacer muchos más capítulos y, la verdad, no tenía muchas ideas. Por fín vas a saber quién muere, aunque espero que la siguiente en morir no vaya a ser yo ToT. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de que salieran los de Byakko n.n. Bueno, nos vemos en el messenger (cuando pueda, porqué estoy de los exámenes hasta...). Muchos kissesssss!!!! n///n._

_**kazu:** Jeje, llevaba esperando que alguien dijera que le preocupaba que muriera Amiboshi (le adoro n///n). Te gusta Tatara, no? Se nota un poco n.n. Ahora sabrás quien muere en este cap, aunque...no creo que lo eches en falta XD. Bueno, grácias por decir que te gustan mis fics, siempre me felicitas. Un petó molt gran n.n.n.n._

**CIELO Y TIERRA ENFRENTADOS**

**Capítulo 21.- Trampas inesperadas. Un tétrico augurio**

- ¿Pero...qué es esto?? -inquirió Tamahome deteniéndose lentamente.

- Esto...no estaba aquí la última vez que fuimos a Hokkan... -dijo Chichiri pensativo.

Hacía cinco días que habían dejado la capital de Hokkan y se habían desviado hacia el oeste. En los últimos dos días habían atravesado el ya conocido desierto que servía de frontera entre Hokkan y Sairo. Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse...un gigantesco lago en una zona que recordaban claramente que antes era tierra basta y árida. La superfície de agua era extensa, inacabable, que seguía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El clima cambiante de los últimos años les había jugado una mala pasada.

- Genial... -dijo Suboshi- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos...?

- No hay manera de vadearlo... -dijo Yui observando alrededor.

- Eh, tú... -dijo Tasuki recargándose en el ombro de Tomite- ¿No podrías hacer algo?

- ¿Como qué? -inquirió el moreno sorprendido.

- Pues...congela el agua -dijo Tasuki despreocupadamente.

- ¡¡¡¿¿Pero tú estás tonto??!!! -estalló Tomite enfadado- ¡¿Cómo quieres que congele un lago entero?!

- Vale, vale... -dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo desinterés- No te pongas borde...

- ¿¡Quién es el borde aquí!? -gritó el Genbu, rojo de ira.

- Anda, dejádlo de una vez -dijo Nuriko detrás de ellos.

Cuando los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta, al igual que todos los demás, se quedaron de piedra al ver que el chico de la trenza violeta llevaba sin esfuerzo alguno una montaña de troncos sobre su mano derecha.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos ponemos a ello? -dijo.

- ¿A qué? -inquirieron ambos.

- Mientras vosotros discutíais, los demás hemos decidido construir dos barcas -dijo Nuriko dejando los leños en el suelo, provocando un pequeño temblor de tierra- será la única manera de cruzar este pantano...

- ¡¡¡NO!!! -exclamó Tasuki con desesperació- ¡Otra vez no...! ¡Odio los barcos...!!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La vegetación del lugar era verde y exuberante, un lugar dónde reinaba una calma absoluta. Un pequeño paraíso como único reducto de el enorme desierto que se extendía en todas direcciones, justo después de cruzar una gigantesca inmensidad de agua, que parecía haber aparecido allí de la noche a la mañana. Se habían avanzado con facilidad al grupo de Suzaku y compañía después de la "derrota". Realmente estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza que habían demostrado todas aquella estrellas, especialmente de la unión que habían trabado, complementándose a la perfección.

Con un suspiro cansado, Phobos terminó de curar por tercera vez en dos días las quemaduras de su hermana, que había acabado llena de vendas. Ciertamente, las llamas de aquel Suzaku la habían herido más duramente de lo que creía. La muchacha de cabellos violetas no había dicho prácticamente nada desde que dejaran el campo de batalla hacía días. Su gemela no sabía a qué se debía, únicamente sabía que hacía muchos años que Deimos no estaba tan pensativa. Eso la preocupaba y la sorprendía a la vez. Se inclinó a su lado con una leve sonrisa de cariño.

- Te noto...distintia desde hace días, Deimos... -susurró.

La aludida la miró de reojo para después entornar los ojos poco a poco y agachar la cabeza.

- Lo sé...y lo siento de verdad... -dijo en un murmullo- Pero... -levantó levemente el rostro, abriendo sus ojos de un color entre dorado y rojizo- He estado pensando mucho...en aquél chico...

Phobos se quedó petrificada ante tal confesión. ¿Aquél chico? ¿Se refería al pelirrojo que la había atacado?

- No lo entiendo...no puedo entenderlo... -susurró la chica de cabellos violetas- Puedo haberme matado y dejó escapar la ocasión...Lo normal hubiera sido que me atacara...Tal y como yo estaba, no habría tenido problemas para hacerlo... Si no morí aquel día...fue por su pura compasión...

La rúbia calló rápidamente, aunque de inmediato cayó en la cuenta de que le había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo que a ella. Aún muchos ratos pensaba en aquellos ojos rosáceos que había visto ya hacía semanas, en el país de Konan, gravados como en fuego en su mente, una mirada llena de compasión provinente de los ojos de aquella estrella de Suzaku, Nuriko...

Suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que quizás se estaban dejando vencer por una amabilidad y una lástima que ellas nunca habían sentido antes. De repente, alguien apareció frente a ellas, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa fría.

- ¿Os lo pasáis bien? -inquirió.

- Ma...maestro... -se apresuró a decir Phobos- habéis regresado.

- Naturalmente -dijo Hokai con aquella expresión de lo más exasperante- Está visto que no puedo dejaros solos teniendo en cuenta las múltiples derrotas que habéis sufrido...

Las dos chicas agacharon la cabeza, sintiéndose humilladas por aquellas palabras. Después de un incómodo silencio, la voz aguda de Phobos rompió la calma.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado durante estos días? -inquirió.

- Nada importante -Hokai le quitó importáncia a aquel hecho- Solamente era algo trivial, para dejar tiempo a que Tomo y Deimos se recuperaran de sus heridas -clavó sus ojos negros en ellas- Tuve un divertido encuentro en Sairo. Conocí a tres personas francamente desconcertantes. Creo que estarán enfadadas conmigo... Después de todo, me llevé su más preciado tesoro...

- ¿A qué os referís? -inquirió Deimos intrigada.

- Paciéncia, el tiempo lo dirá -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cínica- De momento ya he decidido nuestro siguiente movimiento... Los Suzaku y compañía no perderán tiempo en vadear el lago. Lo cruzarán en barco si es necesário. Una vez se acerquen a su destino, Ashitare les atacará. No sabrán defenderse en un elemento tan cambiante. Estoy más que seguro que ese animal se verá saciado de su sed de sangre...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Pero qué grande que es esto... -se quejó Tomite por enésima vez- ¿Es que no se acaba nunca? Ya llevamos así dos días...

- ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? -dijo Suboshi de malhumor- Pero no podemos hacer nada...

Así de claro. Llevaban dos días navegando por aquel inmenso lago, sin avistar tierra alguna. Hubieran dudado de si se trataba de un mar o de un lago, si no fuera porqué el agua era dulce. El moreno guerrero de Genbu estaba de bastante mala leche desde entonces, puesto que, por el azar de la elección, se había visto separado de sus compañeros. No entendía cómo había acabado como compañero de Tamahome, Miaka, Yui, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Nuriko, Hotohori y Tasuki. No es que sintiera algún rencor hacia ellos, pero le molestaba haber dejado a Takiko solamente con Uruki y Hikitsu. Salió se sus ensoñaciones (o macabras cavilaciones XD), cuando escuchó una voz cercana de lo más preocupada...

- ¿Qué es esto? -inquirió de repente Tamahome.

- ¿De dónde sale...toda esta niebla...? -susurró Yui mirando alrededor...o tratando de ver.

Ciertamente, una densa y espesa capa de blanco vaporoso se estaba formando alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolos por completo y dificultándoles la visión. Tasuki se puso en pie, mirando alrededor con un impasible pasotismo.

- Tíos...esto no me gusta -dijo lentamente (al parecer estaba superando su miedo a las embarcaciones)- Creo que...voy a hacerla desaparecer... -añadió, cogiendo el abanico de su espalda.

- ¡Espera, Tasuki...!!! -gritaron todos alarmador- ¡¡¡No lo hagas...!!!!

Un minutos más tarde, todos estaban completamente empapados por la repentina llúvia que caía sobre ellos al condensarse la neblina por el fuego de Tasuki. Yui bufó de mala leche y se apartó unos mechones mojados de la cara.

- Genial, Tasuki...tú y tus ideas...

- Vale... -admitió Tasuki con un foco negro sobre su cabeza- lo siento...

- Mirad eso... -inquirió Hotohori poniéndose en pie sobre la balsa.

Los demás siguieron la dirección de sus ojos y consiguieron a duras penas vislumbrar entre el suave vapor el contorno de una costa. De hecho, vieron que a ambos lados se extendia tierra, era como si estubieran llegando a...

- ¿Un río, quizás? -inquirió Amiboshi.

- Eso parece... -susurró Nuriko lentamente, arrugando la entreceja.

El chico no supo describir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, solamente sentía que era una sensación que ya había notado con anterioridad...hacía mucho tiempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La calma era de lo más sublime que había sentido nunca. Su corazón había estado muy inquieto por demasiados años, demasiados siglos...desde que se separara de lo que más quería en su mundo o en cualquiera de los otros. Ahora por fín volvía a tenerlo cerca de sí, tan cerca que en aquellos momentos podía tocar literalmente aquel sueño de décadas atrás...en la forma más perfecta, la de una chica de cabellos negros y puros e inmaculados ojos grises...

Takiko dormía sobre su hombro, visiblemente cansada después de dos días prácticamente en vela. Uruki había guardado su sueño durante ese tiempo, asegurándose de que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Estaba demasiado agradecido a los cielos de que se la hubieran devuelto como para permitirse siquiera ponerla en peligro. Suspiró lentamente, entornando los ojos y acercándola más a sí, con miedo a separarse de ella...a que se la quitaran de los brazos tan desgarradoramente como hacía más de doscientos años...

Solamente esperaba que despertara con una sonrisa y después pedirle, con dulzura y cariño, que le permitiera besar aquellos labios que no había probado en siglos y siglos...

Una sensación extraña cruzó sus románticos pensamientos, provocando que los olvidara en el acto. Su incansable amigo, el viento, le traía incluso en aquella densa confusión blanca los aromas de su alrededor...sensaciones tales como la respiración de sus enemigos. En aquellos momentos, podía percibir bastante lejos aún, pero acercándose, unas expiraciones secas y escalofriantes, que consiguieron helar su própia sangre...

- ¿Qué diablos es eso...? -susurró.

- Maldita sea... -se escuchó de repente la voz de Chichiri- Nos hemos separado de los demás... La niebla no me deja percibir sus auras...

El rúbio líder de los Seiryuu se puso en pie al frente de la balsa, escudriñando la confusión con aquellos agudos y fríos ojos azul celeste.

- Yo conozco ese aura... -soltó en un murmullo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ashitare, el imponente cazador, silencioso y preciso como una béstia, observaba todo a su alrededor, más bien captando cualquier olor que pudiera reconocer. Se mantenía con las cuatro patas la rama de un árbol de ramas gruesas, vigilando constantemente las aguas tranquilas del lago. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, una balsa con ocho personas aparecería surcando la superfície de cristal. Les había estado esperando en aquel lugar desde que los oliera ya a varios kilómetros. En el momento en que sus desprevenidas presas se acercaran demasiado a la orilla...atacaría.

No lo hacía por voluntad de Hokai, si no únicamente por su própia ánsia de matar. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando matar a cierta persona...

Ese día por fín culminaría su venganza.

A pesar de su ultrasensible oído, olfato y demás sentidos, no estaba preparado para sentir la preséncia de un ser grácil y discreto que permanecía en vigía unos metros por detrás de sí. La chica observaba también lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, con unos mechones dorados cayendo sobre sus ojos, quieta como un árbol, pero dispuesta a moverse rápida como un lince.

Phobos no sabía qué la había llevado a separarse de su hermana y seguir a Ashitare, aún bajo la amenaza de la cólera de Hokai. Había perseguido al Seiryuu a través del desierto hasta llegar al enorme pantano, en el cual permanecería quieta y en espera. No entendía la razón por la que lo hacía...pero en el fondo sospechaba algo.

¿Sería porqué...quería asegurarse que nada le pasara al chico de ojos rosáceos...?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Poco a poco, vieron que las orillas iban acercándose, o mejor dicho, disminuía la anchura del cauce del río. Después de mucho pensar, coincidieron en que debían acercarse a la orilla derecha. Estaban preocupados, ya que habían perdido a los otros, aunque sabían que, teniendo a Nakago, Uruki y demás con ellos, estaban más seguros incluso que ellos mismos. Seguramente acabarían llegando a la misma orilla, de modo que Hotohori, Tamahome y Tasuki empezaron a remar para acercarse a la ribera. Todos se sentían agradecidos con la perspectiva de pisar suelo firme.

Por su parte, Nuriko no se sentía nada tranquilo. Desde hacía un rato, tenía una fuerte inquietud en su interior, una sensación que no le dejaba sosegar. Era...como un estremecimiento que recorría su espalda constantemente. Suspirando con cansáncio, se acercó al lado opuesto de la balsa, contemplando las aguas.

Apenas pudo asimilar en un efímero instante que bajo la supercíe cristalina había un monstruoso rostro de ojos rojos...antes de que unas garras enormes y afiladas le aferraran los pies y le hicieran caer.

Como por acto instintivo, un sonido de alerta se escapó de su garganta, haciendo que los demás se giraran alarmados.

- ¡Nuriko!! -gritó Tamahome.

El muchacho de cabellos violetas se aferraba al suelo de la embarcación con firmeza y persisténcia, tratando de evitar que su enemigo le arrastrara con él...pero sabía de antemano que eso iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Íd a la orilla! -gritó con esfuerzo, apretando los dientes- ¡Poned a salvo a Miaka y Yui!

Fue decir aquellas palabras y soltarse sus manos, sumergiéndose en las oscuras aguas, arrastrado por una fuerza bestial que no podía vencer.

- ¡¡¡Nuriko!!! -gritó Miaka estallando en lágrimas.

- ¡Maldita sea! -vociferó Tamahome, corriendo hacia el borde, seguido por Hotohori- Es ese monstruo de Ashitare...

---------------------------

Un instante después de haber caído al agua, Nuriko abrió los ojos aún en el acuático elemento. Miró a todos lados con la mandíbula apretada, para hacer descender su mirada y ver con horror aquel conocido y espantoso rostro de ojos rojos, que en aquellos momentos le miraba con una triunfo aterrador. Sintió que las garras que le aprisionaban las piernas se apretaban más, hiriéndole y haciéndole sangrar. Ahogó un grito mudo y, después, tomó conciéncia de su situación.

Esa vez no se dejaría vencer. Era mucho más flexible que Ashitare. Y además tenía su fuerza...

Tratando de concentrar la mayor cantidad de energía posible, flexionó su cuerpo entero y lanzó un contundente golpe contra el rostro de Ashitare. El monstruo se contorsionó, pero no le soltó, si no que le aferró con más fuerza. Nuriko empezó a alarmarse cuando sintió que el agua empezaba a asfixiarle... Necesitaba respirar, o de lo contrario iba a morir.

Aquella situación de tensión propició que sus brazaletes actuaran en consecuéncia...adoptando la forma de muñequeras. Con un último y desesperado golpe, su puño impactó en el rostro del Seiryuu, rompiéndole el tabique nasal. El monstruo le soltó rápidamente, liberándole. Con toda la rapidez que pudo acumular, Nuriko nadó hacia la superfície, viendo claro sobre sí...

Llegó a la superfície, exalando una bocanada de maravilloso aire, que le llenó por completo los pulmones. Se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla.

- ¡Nuriko! -gritó Tamahome, nadando hacia él.

- Estoy bien... -dijo el chico, manteniéndose a duras penas en el agua por culpa de sus heridas, mientras se acercaba a él- Corred a la orilla...

En ese instante, sintió tras de sí un movimiento en las aguas, que le hizo mirar instintivamente atrás. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vió a su enemigo emergiendo y acercándose rápidamente a él. Nuriko tuvo la certeza de que iba a morir...torpe e incapaz de defenderse en un elemento que le era tan extraño.

Pero...su salvación llegó de la manera más inesperada. La de una flecha que se clavó instantáneamente en el brazo izquierdo de Ashitare, hiriéndole profundamente. El monstruo profirió un grito de dolor que fragmentó la calma, mientras alzaba la mirada para clavar los ojos en su atacante.

Sus sagaces ojos animales sólo vieron a una chica de cabellos rúbios suspendida en el aire, apuntándole directamente con su arco.

- ¡Phobos...! -gritó enfurecido el Seiryuu.

Pero la mirada de la guerrera no dejaba lugar a dudas en cuanto a sus intenciones.

- Lo siento, Ashitare -dijo, con unas extrañas lágrimas de rábia marcadas en sus ojos- Pero no puedo dejar que le mates...

La siguiente flecha salió disparada del arco, alcanzando al monstruo en el rostro, haciéndole un corte transversal.

- ¡Maldita...! -gritó Ashitare- ¡Hokai te castigará por esto...!

- No me importa... -dijo Phobos- Algo me dice...que este chico no puede morir ahora...

Nuriko la escuchaba de espaldas, mientras se acercaba a la orilla a nado. ¿Por qué...ella había intervenido para salvarle...? No lo entendía... Aunque quizás era un pago por la vez que la dejó marchar sin herirla. Alejó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dedicó íntegramente a salvar su vida.

Tomite, por su parte, se puso en pie lo más cerca que pudo del agua y apuntó directamente a la chica, desconfiando completamente de cualquier enemigo.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que pretendes!? -gritó.

- ¡Espera, Tomite...! -advirtió Hotohori, saliendo del agua- Está ayudando a Nuriko.

Mientras tanto, Phobos y Ashitare seguían manteniendo el contacto visual, desafiándose mútuamente con la mirada. La guerrera parecía dispuesta a atacarle en cualquier momento.

- Si te atreves a tocarlo, te atravesaré el pecho -amenazó con seguridad- Márchate ahora y olvidemos esto.

- Je, no lo entiendes, niña... -dijo el Seiryuu con una expresión burlona- ¡He esperado toda esta vida para vengarme de él!

Sin que pudiera detenerle, Ashitare se sumergió en el agua, avanzando rápidamente bajo ella, con una habilidad que no parecía ni humana ni animal, ante la desesperación de Phobos.

A Nuriko le estaba costando lo suyo alcanzar la ribera, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el dolor que sentía en las heridas de sus piernas. Pero era alguien con temperamento, que no se rendía fácilmente. Le quedaban apenas unos veinte metros, ya oía la voz de Miaka animándole.

- Nuriko, menos mal que estás bien... -exclamaba la chica.

Nuriko esbozó una ligera sonrisa, dispuesto a hacer el último esfuerzo por salvar su vida. Pero entonces sintió aquella dolorosa sensación, la de varias cosas agudas que le aferraban de las recientes heridas, arrastrándole hacia el fondo. Un gemido de rábia se escapó de sus labios, justo antes de quedar completamente sumergido. Al ver aquello, Miaka estalló en lágrimas.

- ¡No, Nuriko!!! -gritó presa de la desesperación- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si ya estaba tan cerca...!

-------------------------

La estrella de Suzaku maldijo su suerte, la de ser atrapado dos veces consecutivas por la misma béstia. Supo que aquella vez no se libraría de Ashitare tan fácilmente, su eterno rival... Pensó en tantas cosas, en tantas esperanzas que había depositado en su nueva vida, en tantos sueños que se romperían si moría entonces...

Por esa razón, tuvo una certeza que nada podía derrumbar. Si tenía que morir, lo arrastraría con él a la muerte, y se sentiría satisfecho de saber que aquel ser ávido de muerte se comsumiría para siempre en las llamas del infierno. Una leve sonrisa de seguridad se dibujó en su rostro, mientras concentraba su aura al máximo.

Con su habitual ligereza, incluso venciendo el peso desmesurado del agua sobre sí, hizo un brusco movimiento, consiguiendo ponerse a la altura de su contrincante. El valor y la decisión brillaron en sus ojos mientras, conteniendo la respiración, levantaba ambos brazos y se disponía a acabar con su enemigo de una vez por todas.

El fuego que brillaba en sus pupilas impresionó de inmediato al Seiryuu, que se defendió con todas sus fuerzas de la desmesurada poténcia de su adversario. Le hirió nombrosamente, sintió como se le rompían algunos huesos, el agua a su alrededor se tiñó de rojo... Pero ni siquiera el puro y cruel dolor retenido pudo detener a Nuriko, al tiempo que el muchacho rodeaba el cuello de Ashitare con ambos brazos, dispuesto a aniquilarlo.

_"Te mataré...tal y como te maté entonces... No dejaré que después de a mí toques a ninguno de mis amigos..."_

Apretó sus brazos alrededor del enorme cuello de Ashitare, tratando de desnucarlo.

Por eso se sorprendió al sentir un terrible destello de dolor en su costado izquierdo. Si hubiera sido capaz, hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, en lugar de eso, temblando violentamente, apretó los dientes y concentró toda su energía en sus brazos, dispuesto a vengar para siempre su própia muerte.

-----------------------------

- ¡NURIKO...!! -gritaban Miaka y Tasuki desde la orilla- ¡NURIKO...!!!

- Maldita sea... -se lamentó Tamahome completamente desesperado, sacando la cabeza del agua- No hay manera...no están por ninguna parte...

Miaka se quedó quieta por unos instantes, pero después la desesperación invadió su ser, derramándose por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas profusas e imparables. En su memória aún seguía demasiado viva la imagen de su inseparable compañero tendido sobre un lecho de nieve, con el cuerpo duramente maltratado, con un charco de sangre formándose bajo sí. No sabía qué sería capaz de hacer si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo...

- Vamos, Nuriko... -susurró, rogándole mentalmente a Suzaku verle aparecer- Por favor...Nuriko...

En ese preciso instante, una série de burbujas llegaron hasta la superfície, desde un punto situado a unos veinte metros de la orilla. Los chicos guardaron silencio, con los ojos fijos en aquel lugar, esperando que algo ocurriera...que el vencedor llegara a la superfície y, dependiendo de quién fuera, tubieran que o bien enfrentarse a él y vengar a su amigo...o aclamarlo y felicitarle por su azaña...

Entre aquellos desesperados pensamientos, ocurrió lo esperado. Alguien emergió del agua, rompiendo la superfície calma con brusquedad.

Alguien que tenía los cabellos de un violeta intenso...

El silencio se hizo el amo y señor por lo que les pareció una auténtica eternidad, mientras Nuriko permanecía de en la superfície, respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la necesidad de aire. Al final, saciado del maravilloso oxígeno, agachó la cabeza, aún jadeando por el esfuerzo. Después, en absoluto silencio, empezó a andar hacia la orilla, con lentitud.

Miaka dió un suspiro de alivio al ver que había sido el triunfador, mientras se acercaba al borde del agua y sonreía con más calma.

- Nuriko, menos mal... -susurró- Creía...que volvería a perderte...

Pero los ojos de sus otros compañeros vieron algo que les dejó sin habla, algo que la chica, concentrada en su intensa emoción, no había podido ver. Algo semejante a una mancha roja alrededor de Nuriko...una huella de muerte que crecía a cada instante...impregnando el agua de sombras escarlatas...

- Cuando te he visto caer...yo pensaba que... -seguía Miaka, ajena a tal atrocidad.

Pero su voz aliviada se quebró de inmediato cuando su amigo y compañero emergió completamente del agua, sacando su cuerpo del elemento acuático.

Fue una visión de rojo, dolor y muerte que no fueron capaces de asimilar del todo. Una imagen que se les hizo cruelmente real al ver el cuerpo de Nuriko atravesado por una herida profunda y sin duda alguna de una dureza atroz. El chico avanzaba a trompicones, débil y malherido, con el rostro contraído por el dolor. La sangre resbalaba profusamente de sus heridas, derramándose sobre el agua y tinñéndola de granate oscuro.

Aquello rompió definitivamente el corazón de Miaka, que estalló en lágrimas de desesperación cuando, tras unos dolorosos instantes, Nuriko se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas justo al borde del agua. El chico permaneció inmóbil, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del dolor, hasta que al final levantó levemente la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro empapado de agua rojiza.

- Ya está... -susurró- Le he...vencido...

Aquella palabras se ahogaron cuando le sobrevino un ataque de tos y la sangre resbaló poco a poco desde sus labios. Miaka prácticamente se lanzó sobre su amigo, cogiéndole con las manos temblorosas por los hombros. Tamahome, Hotohori y todos los demás se acercaron a toda prisa, horrorizados por lo ocurrido, aunque el más alarmado fue Tasuki, que se arrodilló rápidamente junto a su amigo, quitándose la camisa.

- Nuriko...no te muevas... -susurró en shock, tratando de retener sus própias lágrimas- Voy a taponerte la herida...

El chico obedeció y se dejó recostar sobre el suelo rocoso, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Todos pudieron notar que estaba extremadamente débil. Temían que su vida se les fuera de entre los dedos sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo. Tamahome se puso en pie con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y apretó los puños, absolutamente desesperado.

- Maldita sea... -dijo con rábia- ¿¡Dónde están los demás!? Mitsukake le curaría en un segundo...se pondría bien enseguida...

- No...no os preocupéis... -consiguió susurrar Nuriko con mucho esfuerzo, inspirando dolorosamente- Estoy bien...no pasará...lo de la otra vez... Me pondré bien...

Pero a pesar de sus ánimos, todos podían ver que estaba muy mal. La herida era larga y profunda y, aunque empezaba a remitir la hemorrágia, no descartaban que le hubiera dañado algún órgano vital. Miaka estaba desecha: todos podían verlo. Seguramente la chica no soportaría volver a ver morir a uno de sus mejores amigos...y además por segunda vez.

En su memória, retrocedió a aquel fatídico día, en el cual se vieron obligados a seguir siendo seis y no siete...enterrando el cuerpo de Nuriko bajo un manto de nieve blanca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose rotundamente a aceptar aquello.

- No puedes...morirte otra vez... -susurró, cogiéndole una mano absolutamente fría- Nuriko...por favor...te lo ruego...

- No seas tonta... -murmuró Nuriko a duras penas, sorprendentemente lúcido aún a pesar del dolor y la debilidad- No voy a...morirme...tan fácilmente... Y menos ahora...que por fín le he vencido...

**-----------------------------**

Su cuerpo entero estaba paralizado, domidado por un miedo repentino que nunca antes recordaba haber sentido. Era una sensación de desesperación, de rompimiento interno que no había experimentado desde hacía muchos años. Permanecía quieta, con los ojos azules desorbitados de miedo, y unos leves escalofríos recorriendo sus brazos y piernas. No salió de tal espasmo hasta que notó que sus ojos se había amarrado de lágrimas profusas, que se derramaron por su rostro con una crueldad irreconocible.

No había podido salvar a aquel muchacho... Aún a pesar de su ataque contra Ashitare, ahora aquella estrella de Suzaku estaba exalando sus últimos suspiros tendido en un charco de sangre. Phobos sintió una opresión a la altura del pecho que le arrancó hasta los últimos vestigios de valor, impasibilidad o ánsias de luchar. Únicamente quedó aquel dolor seco alojado en su corazón, que dolía como las heridas de cien mil espadas...

Siguió llorando en silencio, sin atreverse a acercarse más a ellos, pero sin apartar sus ojos azules de Nuriko, aquel muchacho que le había hecho sentir algo hasta entonces desconocido para ella...

Un calor latente en su pecho...que se estaba apagando rápidamente al igual que la vida de él.

-------------------------------

Los sentidos de la rúbia guerrera de Kutô volvieron a su estado de alerta cuando escuchó un sonido parecido a pasos cerca de sí. Fitó con los ojos tras de sí, a la hilera de árboles tras la cual se extendía un inacabable desierto. Podía sentir con claridad la preséncia de alguien acercándose lentamente. Podía sentir que su aura tenía poder, aunque ella nunca lo había sentido antes. Sabía que tenía que irse de allí o tendría problemas...

Con los ojos azules entristecidos, dirigió una última mirada al muchacho que estaba agonizando tras una dura batalla. Cerró los ojos lentamente, borrando de inmediato cualquier rastro de lágrimas, y después se teletransportó lejos de allí, sintiendo que no volvería a verle nunca jamás.

Miaka seguía llorando desesperadamente, un sentimiento que aumentó exponencialmente cuando Nuriko perdió el conocimiento ante sus ojos, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

- Por favor...no te mueras... -rogó con desesperación.

- Venga, Nuriko... -exclamó Tamahome, apretando los dientes- Aguanta...

Aquella triste escena fue rota cuando oyeron a alguien detenerse tras de ellos. Miaka giró lentamente la cabeza, con las mejillas quemadas por las lágrimas, mientras sus ojos dorados se clavaban en la persona que acababa de llegar.

Ante ellos había una chica de unos dieciocho años, alta y esbelta, con indumentária típica del imperio de Sairo. Sus cabellos extremadamente largos y rizados eran de un color blanco azulado. Su rostro, de ojos entre gris y violeta, expresaba con absoluta nitidez la sorpresa que sentía. Dió un paso al frente, clavando la mirada en ellos.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí...?

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Ya lo sé, soy muy cruel TT. Para ser sincera, esta imagen de Nuriko herido saliendo del agua la soñé (sueño cosas muy raras n.nU), y me impactó tanto que dije mira, para el fic XD._

_Supongo que ya sabéis quién es la que acaba de llegar (se ve a dos quilómetros ¬¬). Ya tenía ganas de que saliera n.n._

_Weno, una vez más, espero vuestros reviews, no me matéis por lo malo que es el cap. etc, etc...lo de siempre._

_Un besazo a todos los que siguen este fic y hasta la próxima!!!_

_Atte_

_Haruka-chan 27_


	22. Capítulo 22 Bajo un rayo de luna

_Ieeep, vosotras 3, wapas que me mandais reviewssss!!! (y a cualquiera que lo lea aunque no mande reviews n.n). Siento el retraso ToT_

_**koharu: **Al leer el review, me acordé de lo del "obake" de la versión japonesa y me tronchaba XDXDXD, es que era lo más, Tasuki nunca aprendía, siempre acababa lleno de golpes. Ahora que lo pienso, es el que más recibe de todos OuO, entre Tamahome y Nuriko le dejan bien al pobre xD. No se me ocurre nada más, sólo muchas grácias por el review, wapixima, y hasta pronto!_

_**Akane-chan-yuna: **Jeje, me alegra que me sigas dejando reviews aunque no tengas mucho que decir n.n. Ya me dejaste bien claro que te alegrabas mucho de la muerte de Ashitare (pero muy, pero que muy, muy claro XDXDXD). Tienes razón, por mucho que le odies, yo le odio más (mató a Nuriko, es que no es razón suficiente? XD). Na, a ver si me conecto un día de estos al mesenger. Adiós, wapa n.n._

_**kazu: **Es verdad, ahora que caigo, hasta en mi fic Nuriko es de los que más recibe (para ser sinceros, el que más O.o), si es que casi parece que me guste hacerle sufrir TToTT. Jeje, gràcies pel review y fins prompte!! B7s. (Me hizo grácia lo de que sigas soñando, la verdad es que sí sueño cosas raras...y siempre relacionadas con el manga o el anime, estoy obsesionada XD). _

**CIELO Y TIERRA ENFRENTADOS**

**Capítulo 22.- La luz del tigre blanco. Bajo un rayo de luna**

Cuando por fín empezó a despertar, solamente sintió un gran cansáncio alojado en su cuerpo. No era algo que pudiera parecerse al dolor, solamente una sensación de debilidad física y mental que no le gustaba demasiado. Aún así, tenía que reconocer que debía estar en un lugar agradable, a juzgar por la calidez que notaba a su alrededor. Permaneció unos instantes completamente quieto, tratando de hacer encajar los trozos de su memória, pero era un árdua tarea que al final le resultó absolutamente inútil.

Al empezar a notar que sus sentidos funcionaban más deprisa, sintió un fuerte y dulce aroma flotando en el ambiente. Lo aspiró, sintiendo que le llenaba de felicidad y bienestar. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos con cuidado, cegándose ligeramente por la poderosa luz del sol que penetraba por los cristales de las ventanas cercanas. Miró alrededor con confusión, notando que estaba echado en una cama mullida y cómoda, en una habitación que no conocía o, al menos, que no recordaba.

- ¿Te sientes mejor...? -inquirió una voz dulce y femenina cerca de sí.

Nuriko movió levemente la cabeza, para encontrarse unos cariñosos y apacibles ojos violeta grisáceo frente a sí. La chica, que parecía tener su misma edad, sonrió, entornando aquella cálida mirada al verle reaccionar.

- Mucho mejor, por lo que veo -sonrió.

- ¿Quién...eres tú? -inquirió el chico perdido.

- No te preocupes, es normal que no me conozcas -dijo ella sonriendo- Soy una amiga, así que no temas.

Cuando la chica se sentó en la cama junto a él, con una mano sobre su brazo, Nuriko pudo ver algo que le permitió reconocerla: un signo blanco que resplandecía levemente en su pecho. Fue como caer en la cuenta de inmediato.

- ¿Su...Subaru? -preguntó- ¿La estrella de Byakko...?

- Así es -respondió la aludida pronunciando su expresión- Os encontré justo cuando perdiste el conocimiento. Al parecer tubiste una batalla bastante difícil... Quizás habrías muerto si no llego a aparecer por allí por casualidad... Te hice rejuvenecer un día: con ello se cerraron todas tus heridas, aunque como estabas tan débil supongo que te dejó un poco agotado físicamente,

- ¿Rejuvenecer...? -inquirió Nuriko confundido.

- Mi poder consiste en alterar el tiempo -dijo Subaru con un humilde orgullo en la voz- No me cuesta nada volver a alguien más jóven o, por el contrário, hacerle crecer. Pero eso no viene al caso -añadió- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sólo...un poco cansado -admitió el Suzaku- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Miaka y los demás?

- Estamos en la capital de Sairo. Tus compañeros están abajo. Por suerte, logramos reuniros a todos -recuperó efímeramente la seriedad- Ahora será mejor que te bebas esto y duermas un rato -dijo, poniendo en sus manos un recipiente con un líquido fuertemente aromático- Repondrá tus fuerzas mientras duermes.

El chico obedeció y bebió de un sorbo el contenido del vaso, que poseía un sabor amargo pero extrañamente relajante. Después, se recostó suavemente, sintiendo que el efecto empezaba a hacerse notar. Subaru sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nuriko podría haberse dejado llevar por el sueño, pero sentía que aún había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo, entre otras cosas.

Su mente vagó particularmente lejos, hacia la escena en la cual había estado a punto de morir...y de repente le vino a la cabeza una mirada azul celeste. Tardó un rato, pero al final recordó lo ocurrido...la flecha que casi le había salvado, lanzada por el arco de aquella guerrera de Kutô, a la cual una vez había perdonado la vida. Suspiró pesadamente y levantó poco a poco una mano, jugando con un travieso rayo de sol que se fundía con el aire polvoriento del exterior, creando un juego de luces y sombras que le hechizaba.

_"No lo entiendo...Era mi enemiga...pero entonces...¿Por qué...me ayudó...?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La rúbia muchacha andaba con la cabeza gacha por una tierra desierta y llena de arena. Su corazón no cabía en sí de angústia, era algo que no podía evitar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y no lo soportaba. Hacía ya dos días que había regresado de la batalla en la cual había traicionado a su bando y se sentía más muerta que nunca. En cierto modo, había temido a lo que le pudiera ocurrir una vez regresara junto a su hermana y su maestro, pero...su llegada no había sido tan aparatosa como había creido.

_"Phobos, ¿tan pronto de vuelta?"_

"_Sí, maestro"_ había respondido con un ligero miedo en la voz.

_"Me pregunto porqué fuíste tras Ashitare... Creía que él podría cuidarse solo..."_ dijo Hokai sonriendo con crueldad.

_"Yo sólo...pretendía serle de utilidad llegado el momento_" mintió rápidamente Phobos.

"_Y aún así...he sentido como todo su poder desaparecía... ¿Tienes idea de cómo ha muerto?" _preguntó Hokai con una mueca de superioridad.

_"Le asesinó Nuriko, una estrella de Suzaku, maestro. Después, el guerrero de Konan murió también..." _expresó, tratando de ocultar su dolor.

_"¿Eso es todo...Phobos?"_ inquirió el hombre sagazmente.

La chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza, alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente. No llegaba a creerse que hubiera podido engañar a Hokai, estaba segura de que él sabía la verdad. Pero...¿por qué no la había castigado por ello?

Aún así, la causa del sufrimiento que había sentido en los últimos días no era el miedo al castigo...si no el doloroso panorama que había visto antes de dejar aquel lago de aguas corrompidas por la sangre derramada...dejando atrás la muerte de un muchacho que apenas había empezado a vivir de nuevo.

Hacía años que no sentía compasión, ni miedo, ni tristeza...solamente un frío odio hacia el mundo. ¿Quién era aquel chico que había logrado resquebrajar la capa mortecina de su alma?

No importaba... Al fín y al cabo, nunca más volvería a verle...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nuriko descendió por las escaleras lentamente, sintiéndose de nuevo completamente repuesto. Una calma maravillosa parecía reinar por todas partes a donde mirara... Por eso se quedó tremendamente sorprendido cuando, al bajar al piso de abajo y tratar de entrar en un salón, chocó de frente con alguien a quien no pudo reconocer. El cabezazo fue tan brutal que casi salió despedido hacia atrás. Quejándose por el dolor y frotandose la frente, levantó la vista para encontrarse a alguien haciendo lo mismo.

Era un chico de piel bastante morena, un poco mayor que él. Tenía los cabellos de un color violeta muy claro, desordenado, con dos largos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos. Entreabrió un ojo, mostrando que su mirada era de un dorado intenso.

- Lo siento...perdona... -se apresuró a decir, frotándose la cabeza- Pero ahora debo salvar mi vida...

Sin decir nada más, echó a correr en dirección contrária, alejándose de él. Nuriko le miró ceñudo, sin entender nada, pero empezó a comprender algo más cuando escuchó una voz estridente y furiosa retumbando en las paredes. Se giró para encontrarse con Uruki, desatando todo su poder del viento, completamente encolerizado.

- ¡¡¡MALDITO ESPÉCIE DE...!!! -gritaba el Genbu fuera de sí- ¡¡¡COMO LE VUELVAS A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA A TAKIKO, TE JURO QUE...!!!

- Vamos, vamos, Uruki... -dijo Takiko sonriendo nerviosamente con una gota en su frente- No hace falta matar a nadie...

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -inquirió el chico de la trenza violeta entrando en el salón y encontrándose con todos sus compañeros.

Todos enmudecieron al darse cuenta de su preséncia allí. En un segundo, Miaka, Tasuki y Tamahome estaban de pie frente a él, casi llorando de la felicidad de verle allí.

- Nuriko...menos mal... -susurró la chica aliviada- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Mejor que nunca -aseguró el chico guiñándole un ojo- Sólo es que tengo un poco de hambre...

- Ah, tranquilo, muchacho -dijo Subaru apareciendo por la puerta, arrastrando a Tokaki por una oreja- Enseguida te traigo cualquier cosilla...

Diez minutos más tarde, Nuriko y Miaka (esta se había añadido ¬¬) tomaban un aperitivo mientras todos trataban de hablar de lo obvio de la situación.

- Estos dos días hemos estado casi todo el día durmiendo, así que no hemos hablado apenas... -dijo Tamahome- ¿Qué ha sido de vosotros dos todo este tiempo?

Subaru, que estaba sentada al lado de Tokaki, suspiró levemente y empezó a relatar con una suave seriedad.

- Hace doce años, cuando vosotros os marchasteis hacia Konan, enterramos a Tatara y regresamos a nuestra edad real. Pero calculamos mal...Habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo con una edad que no nos correpondía y nos deterioramos rápidamente... Aún así, una visión en el templo de Byakko nos mostró que una nueva amenaza empezaba a desatarse, aunque aún estaba relativamente lejana... Con la condición que poseíamos por aquel entonces no podríamos hacer gran cosa... Así que...

- ...pusimos fin a nuestras vidas, con la esperanza de reencarnarnos lo más pronto posible -acabó Tokaki por ella, más serio que nunca en su vida- Por suerte, yo renací un año más tarde, Subaru tardó dos...y en cuanto a Tatara...

En ese preciso instante, alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada. Subaru avisó que estaba abierto y escucharon el portón de madera abrirse lentamente y cerrarse dos segundos más tarde.

- Tokaki, Subaru... -dijo una voz masculina- Siento tener que admitir que no he encontrado nad...

El recién llegado se quedó de piedra al entrar en la sala, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes al verle a él. Ante ellos se había mostrado un chico de unos veinte años, de piel morena inmaculada, unos ojos violácios rasgados y exóticos, y unos cabellos negros muy largos enlazados con una cinta, dejando una cascada de mechones azabache sobre sus ojos. El silencio se hizo casi incómodo por unos instantes, pero acto seguido una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su atractivo rostro.

- Sacerdotisa de Suzaku... -dijo con suavidad- Me alegra volver a veros...

- Tatara... -susurró Miaka sorprendida.

- Bienvenido, Tatara -dijo Subaru sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿O sea que se reencarnaste después de todo? -preguntó Tamahome.

Pero la expresión del chico se había vuelto completamente helada mientras sus ojos violácios se clavaban casi sin querer en aquella chica de cabellos rúbio cenizo sentada tranquilamente al lado de Miaka. Su rostro adquirió una mueca de desconfianza y casi odio, al tiempo que su mirada resbalaba hasta Nakago y sus ojos se convertían en dos ranuras.

- ¿¡Qué hacen ellos aquí!? -gritó, sin duda reconociéndoles- ¡Trataron de robar el shinjazo de Byakko! Y además...Suzuno...

- Espera, Tatara -se apresuró a decir Miaka- Ya hemos solucionado las diferéncias... Todo fue un enorme malentendido. Por favor...sólo intentan evitar la guerra, como nosotros...

El guerrero de Byakko pareció pensárselo unos instantes. Sin duda alguna recordaba la que fue la causa de su muerte, obra de un Seiryuu. Nadie dudaba de que su desconfianza tubiera fundamentos. Aún así, el natural carácter afable de Tatara evitó un rencor pervivente.

- De acuerdo, no tengo nada en contra... -susurró, echando mano de todo su autocontrol.

De inmediato, sus ojos se clavaron en sus dos compañeros de Byakko, mostrando una gran preocupación en la profundidad violácia.

- No he podido encontrar nada... -susurró- He tratado de seguir la energía, pero se ha borrado por completo...

Subaru suspiró con desilusión, mientras que Tokaki hizo descender su mirada lentamente. Miaka no pudo dejar de notar aquellas muestras de decaimiento.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Bueno... -susurró Tokaki- La verdad es que hay algo que no os hemos contado... -añadió, levantando la mirada dorada.

Tatara entrecerró los ojos y avanzó dos pasos, captando la atención de los presentes.

- Hace cinco años, nos reunimos por casualidad -explicó el muchacho- Fue una grata sorpresa para nosotros... Estábamos decididos a descubrir de dónde provenía la amenaza que sentíamos, de modo que Subaru utilizó el hechizo del avance temporal sobre nuestros cuerpos... Rejuvenecer es un problema con su mágia, no ocurre lo mismo con crecer... Pasamos de ser unos niños a tener el cuerpo que tubimos en nuestra anterior vida, en nuestra época de guardianes... Mientras tratábamos de dar con nuestros compañeros... -los ojos color púrpura de Tatara se iluminaron- Encontramos a Suzuno...

**-----------------------------**

- ¿Suzuno...? -inquirió Miaka sin poder creérselo- ¿Suzuno Ôsugi?

- ¿La sacerdotisa de Byakko? -inquirió Yui atónita.

Tatara asintió lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos violetas de ellas. Takiko se llevó lentamente las manos a los labios, tratando de recordar dónde había oído antes aquel nombre.

- Ôsugi... -susurró pensativa- Me suena ese nombre... Mi padre tenía un amigo llamado así... Creo que su hija se llamaba Suzuno...pero... -levantó levemente la vista- cuando yo entré en el libro...en este mundo... -rectificó rápidamente- ella tan sólo era una niña... Tenía los ojos grises y el cabello rúbio, ¿no?

- Sí... -asintió Tatara- Ella era Suzuno...

- Pero, si la encontrásteis... ¿dónde está? -inquirió Hotohori.

Al oír aquellas palabras, las miradas de las tres estrellas se desviaron hacia el suelo, al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían visiblemente. Tatara se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente angustiado.

- Hace unos cuantos días... -empezó el líder de los Byakko con sumo pesar- Habíamos llevado a Suzuno al bosque que hay tras el templo de Byakko... La verdad es que ella había empezado a recuperar sus recuerdos... Era consciente de que había sido la sacerdotisa de Byakko en otra vida, aunque sus recuerdos eran algo difusos... La hemos estado llevando a lugares en los cuales ocurrieron cosas importantes para nosotros. En ese bosque fue...dónde la encontré por primera vez... Por desgrácia, nos atacaron... -terminó con voz muerta.

- ¿Quién? -inquirió Amiboshi intrigado.

- No lo sabemos -se apresuró a esclarecer Tokaki, con una mano en la barbilla- Pero...sentimos una aura que conocíamos...

Sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en Chiriko, el pequeño que había estado sentado en silencio, escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

- Era el Seiryuu que mató a este muchacho -dijo el Byakko con precaución.

- Miboshi -dijo Chiriko agudizando los ojos.

- Exacto -afirmó Subaru- Pero no iba solo... Alguien con un poder muy superior al de cualquier estrella le acompañaba...

- Seguro que era ese maldito... -empezó Tamahome furioso.

- Seguramente convocaron a varios demonios con el poder de aquel Seiryuu... -prosiguió Tatara- Estábamos en desventaja numérica... La cuestión es que...se llevaron a Suzuno.

Aquella notícia pareció impactar como una ducha de agua fría sobre todos los presentes. Takiko hizo descender la mirada, con sus ojos grises llenos de preguntas y las manos tensas sobre su falda.

_"Acaso...¿pretenden eliminar a todas las sacerdotisas que puedan ser un obstáculo...? Quisieron matarme a mí...¿ahora también a la sacerdotisa de Byakko...?"_

El silencio se había apoderado de toda la sala. En la mente de todos estaban las dificultades pasadas por todos por recuperar con vida a Takiko...¿Se repetiría también con Suzuno?

- Pero...¿dónde está...? -susurró Yui intrigada.  
Tatara negó lentamente con la cabeza, dando a entender que nada sabían al respecto.

- A pesar de que lo hemos intentando, no hemos podido localizar su aura -dijo.

- ¿No se supone que las estrellas y su sacerdotisa estan unidas por el poder divino...? -preguntó Tamahome confundido.

- En nuestro caso es difícil... -explicó Subaru- Los lazos que nos unían se rompieron hace tiempo. Los únicos que quedamos con vida hace cien años fuimos nosotros tres. Todos nuestros compañeros murieron en batalla y, por lo que sabemos, aún no se han reencarnado... Además, Suzuno aún no tiene los recuerdos completos... Nuestra unión es por ahora débil... Y si además contamos con el poder del enemigo, nos es imposible encontrarla en un imperio tan grande...

Decididamente, aquella era una de las peores notícias que podían recibir. Habían venido dispuestos a obtener el shinjazo de Byakko, pero no podían dejar que Hokai le pusiera una sola mano encima a Suzuno. Además, aunque Sairo fuera el imperio más alejado de Kutô, debían asegurarse que estubiera protegido por sus estrellas y sacerdotisa llegado el momento de la guerra. Miaka desvió sus ojos, para ponerlos en Chichiri, que para variar parecía otra vez perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Chichiri, tú podrías tratar de encontrar su aura... -dijo la chica con decisión.

- ¿Yo...? -inquirió Chichiri.

- Claro que sí ¬¬ -dijo Miaka- Tienes el poder mental más fuerte. Podrían encontrarla en un periquete.

- Necesitaría conocer su aura para ello -dijo Chichiri- Y por desgrácia nunca he visto a la sacerdotisa de Byakko...

- No hay problema -se apresuró a decir Tatara- Yo te mostraré el aura de Suzuno. Pero, por favor, trata de encontrarla...

Con cuidado, Tatara dejó caer la venda que cubría su mano derecha, dejando ver el signo blanco resplandeciente sobre su piel más bien oscura. De inmediato, una leve luz blanca empezó a irradiar por su piel, como una aureola del sol en la mañana clara... Era una aura suave, dulce...y a la par llena de energía. El Byakko abrió lentamente los ojos, con una leve expresión de calma.

- Esta es la eséncia del alma de Suzuno... ¿Crees que podrías dar con ella? -inquirió angustiado.

- Claro -se apresuró a decir Chichiri, juntando dos dedos y formando un sello.

Con una naturalidad que sólo él poseía, la estrella de Suzaku extendió su aura cuanto pudo, captando decenas, cientos, miles de almas, descartándolas una a una para encontrar una sola...el aura blanca de la sacerdotisa de Byakko.

De repente, lo sintió. Notó aquel hilo de energía que estaba buscando desesperadamente. Lo vió, como a través de un cristal entelado...Una tétrica imagen que le hizo estremecer.

Su mirada o, mejor dicho, su mente, vislumbraron la silueta de una niña, una bella criatura de apenas unos siete años. Permanecía quieta, pálida, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y unos mechones dorado cenizo cayendo sobre su rostro inmaculado. No la reconoció, pero el aura que sentía era sin posibilidad de error la que estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué...? -inquirió Miaka- ¿La has encontrado...?

- Mmmm... -musitó Chichiri, rompiendo el contacto- No está lejos... Creo que en un día de viaje llegaremos.

- ¿Tan cerca...? -inquirió Tokaki sorprendido- ¿Cómo no lo hemos notado...?

- Había una fuerte barrera a su alrededor -dijo Chichiri- Quizás eso esquivaba vuestros intentos.

- Bueno, pues... -dijo Tomite animado, poniéndose en pie- Vamos a ello.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando empezaba a atardecer, todos estaban preparados para partir, aguardando en el jardín de la casa de Tokaki y Subaru. Las estrellas empezaban a ser visibles, aún en aquella inmensidad de tonos dorado y rojizo líquido. Miaka suspiró y dirigió sus ojos hacia la montaña que dominaba a lo lejos el pueblecito. Distinguió una torre con la cúpula dorada, el mismo lugar en el cual murió Chiriko...también dónde Tamahome le juró una vez más que nunca se separarían. Suspiró pesadamente, al recordar que el resultado de la unión de ambos se había escapado de sus manos. Entre tantas batallas y problemas, apenas había podido pensar en su hijo.

_"El tiempo se agota... Sólo queda un shinjazo y no hemos podido rescatar a Hikari..."_

Se sentía terriblemente mal por ello, aunque eso sólo le daba ánimos para seguir adelante.

- Podemos irnos -anunció una voz conocida.

Todos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz, y muchos tubieron que quedarse con la boca abierta. Ante todos estaban las tres estrellas de Byakko, aunque tubieron que admitir que con una imagen mucho más portentosa. Subaru llevaba un vestido oriental negro con el emblema de su diós, una cinta roja atada a la cintura y los cabellos recogidos en dos cintas del mismo color. Sus piernas descubiertas terminaban en unos simples zapatos negros de costumbre, con detalles dorados. Por su lado, tanto Tokaki como Tatara llevaban un kimono negro con la insígnia de un tigre blanco tatuado en el pecho, calzando botas también negras (_N/a: ¿Os los imagináis así...?? (cara de viciosa OuO XD_).

- Vaya... -fue lo único que pudo soltar Miaka.

- En este imperio, las estrellas éramos la última estratégia militar -explicó Subaru- En tiempos de guerra, estos trajes eran nuestro estandarte, el que nos llevaba al campo de batalla.

- _Kawaiiii...!!!_ -exclamaron Miaka y Nuriko haciendo ojitos- _¿_Por qué no tenemos nosotros trajes como estos?

- Ni caso ¬¬U -dijo Tasuki apartando la vista, molesto- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? Si marchamos ahora, podremos recorrer un trozo antes de que anochezca...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se movía, rápida como una sombra, fugaz como una nube curzando el cielo. No quería ser vista, pero en realidad su objetivo era regresar antes de que Hokai o su hermana Phobos pudieran notar su auséncia. No sabía qué la llevaba a alejarse, únicamente sentía que debía hacerlo. En el fondo de su ser, lo sospechaba: solamente era que se negaba a aceptarlo.

Tasuki...el Suzaku que le había perdonado... Debía verle y quizás así aclarar sus confusos pensamientos...

Saltó un precipicio de unos quince metros de ancho y se adentró en una zona boscosa, casi al límite del enorme desierto. Sus pies apenas rozaban la hierba, a pesar de correr sobre ella a una velocidad casi límite. Era su fuerte, la agilidad y velocidad. Había entrenado mucho siendo aún pequeña, y ello daba sus frutos. Su hermana, por el contrário, poseía una fuerza extraórdinaria, también una flexibilidad digna de ver.

Ambas eran guerreras, nacidas para luchar y morir luchando.

Pero entonces...¿por qué aquellos rasgados ojos ardientes conseguían sacarla de aquel mundo de guerras?

No importaba...Aquella misma noche acabaría con la vida de aquel chico que había tergiversado la suya.

Se detuvo fugazmente, escondiéndose tras un enorme árbol para observar lo que sus ojos le mostraban bajo la luz de la luna.

Había un grupo bastante numeroso de gente durmiendo tranquilamente en un círculo bastante cerrado. Los reconoció, eran los Suzaku y compañía, aunque ahora podía ver a tres personas que no supo identificar. Sin duda se trataba de otras estrellas, a juzgar por su aura. Al instante, percibió que alguien estaba despierto, seguramente montando guárdia. Vió a un chico de cabellos negros sentado al lado del fuego, mirando justamente en dirección opuesta a la suya. Lo reconoció, era el arquero de Genbu, que parecía estar alerta, con su arma en las manos. Aunque, tras unos angustiosos instantes, llegó totalmente patidifusa a la conclusión de que se había quedado dormido.

Buscó con la mirada a su objetivo, dando con él de inmediato.

El chico de cabellos rojizos estaba echado en un lugar bastante alejado de sus compañeros, a varios metros. Estaba profundamente dormido, a juzgar por la lentitud con la que su pecho subía y bajaba lenta y acompasadamente.

Al verlo de aquella manera, tan inocente e inofensivo, una fuerte opresión se apoderó del pecho de Deimos, dejándola paralizada por unos instantes. Su cordura le gritaba al oído que aquella era su oportunidad, pero otra parte de sí ignoraba completamente su racionalidad...

Después de unos interminables segundos de luchar contra sí misma, sus piernas casi se movieron solas. Avanzó silenciosa y rápida, escondiéndose con total facilidad en tras el tronco del árbol en el cual dormía el chico. Le miró de reojo, viendo con claridad aquel rostro moreno y realmente agradable. Aún así, su voluntad no desfalleció.

Su mano se movió hasta su pierna derecha, de donde sacó una pequeña arma cortante, aunque tan afilada que podía cortar miembros enteros sin apenas esfuerzo. Sigilosamente, se escurrió hacia delante y se inclinó junto a la estrella de Suzaku, mirándole fijamente. El odio y a la vez la confusión afloraban en su ser, enfrentándose caóticamente en su cabeza. No escuchó a la parte que contradecía su misión. Tenía la oportunidad de matarle para siempre. Sin perder tiempo, levantó el puñal y, con sumo cuidado, colocó la hoja a escasos milímetros del cuello del pelirrojo. Inspiró profundamente, decidida a realizar el corte mortal en cualquier instante.

Pero quizás el azar se lo impidió, haciendo que su víctima abriera los ojos en aquel preciso instante.

El impacto de aquellos ojos anaranjados fue algo que no pudo resistir de inmediato. Tasuki la miraba con intensidad, a la vez que una seguridad total y absoluta, sin variar siquiera sus movimientos o la expresión de su rostro.

- Estaba despierto -anunció, ante la enorme sorpresa de la chica- Sabía que estabas aquí desde un principio...

Deimos permaneció inmóbil, mirándole con intensa agresividad en sus ojos dorado rojizo, pero después apretó los dientes y acercó más el puñal a su cuello, buscando la artéria adecuada.

- Mucho mejor... -dijo complacida, con una falsa firmeza- Así podrás ver cómo te envió al infierno...

A pesar de aquellas desalentadoras palabras, Tasuki permanecía absolutamente firme, sin moverse o tratar siquiera de salvar su vida. Únicamente seguía mirándola con aquellos intensos ojos entre pardo y naranja, que ejercían un extraño efecto en la guerrera.

- Hazlo, si de verdad es eso lo que quieres -dijo, después de meditar mucho- Es fácil...

Con suavidad, cogió la mano de la chica y la levantó más, hasta que la hoja rozó su mandíbula.

- Aquí el corte es mortal... -susurró- No voy a defenderme.

-----------------------------

Ni siquiera el mismo Tasuki entendía su própia reacción. Estaba acorralado, con una guerrera asesina frente a sí, amenazando con abrirle el cuello en cualquier instante. Pero...no era capaz de atacarla, aún impedirle que le matara. Aquellos ojos dorados eran realmente bellos, aún más bajo la luz de la luna plateada. No había rastro alguno de maldad u odio en ellos. Solamente una fuerza temperamental que le dejaba hechizado.

Dejando de lado su deber de estrella, sintió que cualquier cosa que ella hiciera en aquel instante, aunque significara su muerte...estaría bien, y él la aceptaría.

El silencio fue eterno. Ella no se movía. Él no rompía el contacto visual. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente molesta.

- ¿Por qué haces esto...? -inquirió- ¿Me estás ayudando a que te mate...? -preguntó, con una risa irónica- Estás loco...

- Seguramente... -aceptó el chico con una igualmente desafiante sonrisa- Pero no me arrepentiré...de nada...

Sin previo aviso, el chico levantó una mano, cogiendo el mentón de la chica, y unió fugazmente sus labios con los de ella, arrancándole un beso que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

La sensación que les golpeó por aquellos instantes fue sobrecogedora...daba miedo y alivio, frío y calor, luz y oscuridad al tiempo... Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar que estaban haciendo algo prohibido, cosa que no hizo más que incitarles más a seguir. Era algo incomprensible en la mente de ambos, algo en lo que simplemente habían caído en la cuenta... Nada tenía sentido, sólo seguir de aquel modo.

Era algo que en el fondo ambos se esperaban... Tasuki desde que la dejó marchar sin saber la causa... Deimos desde que vió herido su orgullo de guerrera por la compasión de un enemigo... Sin embargo, ni él ni ella eran conscientes de nada. Solamente de que no podían luchar contra lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Poco a poco, la mano de Deimos que sostenía el puñal se relajó, apartando el arma del cuello del chico, para dejarla caer sobre la hierba a su lado. Las manos de Tasuki ascendieron por el cuello de la chica, hasta coger sus mejillas y profundizar más en el beso. Ella recostó suavemente los dedos en el torso de él, como si quisiera aumentar el contacto físico entre ambos. La frialdad de la noche se consumió como una vela al sentir el suave calor del otro cerca.

Fue algo eterno, aunque hubieran deseado que durara aún otra eternidad más... Sin respiración, siguieron besándose, cada vez más profundamente, sin odios, sin rencores, únicamente un cariño y una ternura que ninguno de los dos había conocido hasta entonces. Minutos más tarde, Tasuki se vió obligado a dejar aquellos dulces labios, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la hierba. Suspiró para coger aire y abrir suavemente los ojos. La chica que estaba ante sí estaba totalmente ruborizada, con un adorable color rosáceo inundando su inmaculada piel. El chico sonrió ante el desconcierto de ella y levantó una mano, para apartar unos mechones violetas de su rostro. Sus dedos descendieron para acariciar con ternura sus labios, provocando que los ojos de Deimos se cerraran y unas lágrimas de impoténcia resbalaran por sus mejillas.

- Ya te lo he dicho...no me arrepiento de nada... -susurró Tasuki.

- Yo sí... -confesó la chica con sumo dolor- De haber elegido...un camino que no es el mío...

-----------------------------

Estaban sumidos en su mundo, ajenos a cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarlos de su própia realidad...hasta que una flecha certera les arrebató el privilegio que entonces poseían. Deimos se incorporó bruscamente, impresionada por tal sonido, justo antes de que el proyectil se clavara en el tronco, a unos milímetros de la cabeza de Tasuki. Una voz gritó en alerta.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? -restalló la voz enfurecida de Tomite, mientras el Genbu tensaba de nuevo una flecha en su arco.

La chica permaneció quieta por unos instantes, calculando sus posibilidades. Sus ojos aún húmedos se desviaron levemente hacia Tasuki, que permanecía como en shock, mirándo al frente con los ojos perdidos. Una leve sonrisa de seguridad se reflejó en su elegante y fuerte rostro. Con una pequeña concentración de energía, desapareció de aquel lugar...dejando solamente confusión y lagunas en la mente de un guerrero de Suzaku.

Tasuki permaneció petrificado unos largos segundos, sin poder aún aceptar lo que él mismo había hecho, pero después desvió su mirada para clavarla en Tomite. El Genbu seguía apuntando a la oscuridad con una saeta, aunque de inmediato hizo descender su guárdia. Inspiró levemente y le miró.

- ¿Estás bien, Tasuki? -preguntó.

El Suzaku tardó aún unos efímeros instantes en regresar de sus túrbios pensamientos, pero después asintió lentamente.

- No me ha herido...afortunadamente... -añadió, levantando entre los dedos el puñal con el que ella le había amenazado.

Suspiró pesadamente, contemplando la luna que brillaba totalmente pálida y blanca sobre su cabeza. Había estado extrañamante calmo hasta entonces, pero justo ahora su corazón empezaba a latir desbocadamente, a sentir la sangre quemar en sus venas...

_"¿Qué demonios...ha sido eso...? Jamás había sentido...nada parecido..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Todo esto es divertido... -susurró una voz llena de soberbia.

Las sombras de movían rápidamente, atravesando los finos cristales de unas elevadas ventanas. La figura que permanecía en la penumbra levantó la cabeza, dejando ver un rostro joven con unos cabellos negros extremadamente largos.

- ¿A qué os referís, señor...? -preguntó Tomo obedientemente.

Hokai se dió al vuelta, para mirarle con una enorme sonrisa.

- Esas niñas...Phobos y Deimos...creen que pueden engañarme... -susurró irónicamente- Sé muy bien que Phobos siguió a Ashitare para ayudar a aquella estrella de Suzaku, Nuriko...y, dentro de diez minutos aproximadamente, Deimos regresará...Ha tenido un bonito encuentro con el maestro del fuego de los Suzaku...

Hokai se dió la vuelta, aún riendo de satisfacción. Tomo no entendía aquella reacción. En sus tiempos bajo el mando de Nakago, cuando el líder de los Seiryuu sonreía de aquel modo indicaba que estaba a punto de estallar de ira. Sospechaba que no ocurría lo mismo con Hokai. Levantó levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Váis a castigarlas...? -inquirió.

- Je, en absoluto... -negó Hokai.

Se giró hacia otro lugar, una extraña construcción de cristal que se erguía justo en el centro de la sala. Atrapada en el material semitransparente, podía verse una pequeña figura...unos cabellos rúbio cenizo...una tez pálida como la luz de luna...

- El amor hace sufrir...¿no es cierto? El lazo entre esas dos nécias y los Suzaku quizás...llegue a serme de mucho utilidad...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En un lugar oscuro, una mente adormecida le gritaba a las tinieblas. Lloraba, se lamentaba, sus llantos retumbaban contra las paredes indestructibles de su prisión...un prisión hecha de cristal, un cristal que no dejaba pasar ni los colores, ni los olores, ni los sonidos del exterior... Todo era gris y mortecino en aquel espacio creado para ella. Su cuerpo no respondía, solamente su mente clamaba libertad entre aterradores lamentos...

_"Estoy viendo...lo que ocurrirá..."_

Un temblor sacudió su subconsciente, un estremecimiento provocado por un miedo creciente.

_"Tengo miedo...de esta soledad..."_

Sus llantos no eran escuchados por nadie, sus ruegos ignorados por cualquiera que pudiera oírlos...

_"Por favor...que alguien me ayude..."_

Sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños, cualquier vestigio de felicidad...unidos bajo un mismo nombre...

_"Tatara..."_

Un sonido roto hizo reaccionar su sentidos, resbalar las últimas lágrimas aglomeradas en sus párpados. Sus ojos grisáceos se entreabrieron ligeramente, tratando de ver algo más allá de los confines de su celda, de su maldición... Un ruido, algo sonoro, que a pesar de representar vida, parecía traer el más terrible de los augurios...

_"El llanto...de un niño..."_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Hola por 22º vez!! Jeje, no estaba demasiado inspirada para hacer este cap, así que no me matéis. Además, entre los exámenes de los (censurado) y que estoy escribiendo muchos fics a la vez estoy hasta los (doble censura) XD. _

_Bueno, la cuestión es que ya ha salido. Muchas grácias como siempre a Akane, Koharu y Kazu por sus reviews (sos quiero, wapasssss n.n.)._

_Muchos kisses y hasta la próxima. Cualquier cosa (virus, amenazas, tomatazos, insultos...felicitaciones n.nU) mandadme un review. _

_Sayonara! n.n_


	23. Capítulo 23 Prisión de cristal

_Hola a todas (o todos xD). Siento mucho haberme retrasado, he estado unos días sin internet y encima con una bronquitis que casi no lo cuento (dramatizado) xD. _

_Weno, aquí está otra vez un cap más de este fanfic más largo que pa q. Una vez más agradezco a cualquiera que se tome la moléstia en leer mis fics. Ariggato!_

_**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jeje, hola wapa! Ya sé que te dije que actualizaría la semana pasada, pero es que he estado jodida (perdón por la expresión xD). Weno, espero que no me mates después de leer el cap. Ya nos hablaremos (si vas a pegarme, mejor no me mandes review n.nU). No te digo nada, sólo que se me está ocurriendo una finalazo para lo de Yui y Suboshi... no digo más xD. Muchos besos y hasta pronto. _

_**-koharu-:** Jeje, yo creía que os enfadaríais xq Tasuki siempre recibe (aunque es algo inevitable y que en el manga y el anime me partía de risa xDxD). Me alegra que te gustara el momento de Tasuki y su nóvia n.n. Ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien lo que escribí. Weno, pues eso, muchos besos y, como siempre, grácias por el review. P.D. Ahora me pondré a acabar el de Furuba, que sólo quedan 2 caps! n.n._

_**kazu:** Jeje, a mí también me gusta mucho Amiboshi, pero es que no puedo estar pendiente de tantos personajes que si no los otros se me desmadran n.nU. Ya tendrá su trozo el chico, ejem, supongo O.o. Weno, mil veces grácias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado. b7s. P.D. ¿Es verdad que eres peli-naranja? xD (por eso te gusta Kyo? n.n)._

**CIELO Y TIERRA ENFRENTADOS**

**Capítulo 23.- Prisión de cristal. Ilusiones rotas**

En la mañana, todos estaban preparados para partir. En ellos vivían unos ánimos increíbles, a pesar de que sabían que ese día se enfrentarían por fín a toda la fuerza de Kutô. El único que no parecía estar muy en el asunto era Tasuki. Su mente seguía perdida en unas horas antes, cuando bajo la luz de la luna había ocurrido algo que nunca tendría que haber pasado...

Por desgrácia, un inhumano golpe le devolvió brutalmente a la realidad, provocando que su cara se hundiera en el césped. Un sonriente Nuriko se inclinó con una tremenda expresión de vivacidad.

- ¡Tasuki, anímate, hombre! Hoy estás muy raro... -inquirió riendo.

- Yo lo mato...yo lo mato... -susurraba el pelirrojo de un modo casi macabro- Nuriko...¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE CONTROLAR TU FUERZA!!! ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS IGUAL!! ¡PODRÍAS DARTE CUENTA DE UNA VEZ!!!!

El chico de cabellos violetas casi se asustó de la reacción de su compañero. Realmente Tasuki estaba muy irritable, y nadie conocía la razón excepto él mismo. Con un bufido furioso, se dió la vuelta y se marchó, golpeando una piedra con un pie. Nuriko se quedó patidifuso, mirándole fijamente, hasta que Tamahome se dió cuenta y se le acercó.

- Nuriko, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó.

- No lo sé...Tasuki está raro... -respondió el Suzaku pensativo- Le he dado un "golpecito" de compañerismo y se ha enfadado...

- Normal ¬¬ Tus golpes no son como los de cualquiera, Nuriko -dijo Tamahome con una ceja temblándole.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -inquirió el otro, enfurruñado- Dejémoslo estar: lo que quiero decir es que Tasuki está más nervioso que de costumbre.

- Bah... -dijo Tamahome, quitándole importáncia- Ya se le pasará...

Nuriko pensó en ello unos instantes, pero después lo dejó correr. Conocía bien a Tasuki y sabía que ese enojo no duraría mucho, de modo que no le dió más vueltas.

Avanzaron aún un rato por una zona de praderas casi desérticas, alejándose un poco de los bosques. Seguían las indicaciones de Chichiri, que hasta el momento era el único que podía sentir la preséncia de la sacerdotisa de Byakko.

Cuando ya llevaban unas tres horas caminando bajo un sol abrasador, Chichiri se detuvo bruscamente, levantando la vista al frente y escudriñando el entorno.

- ¿Has notado algo, Chichiri? -inquirió Tamahome en alerta.

- Mmmm... -dijo Chichiri arrugando la entreceja- No lo tengo demasiado claro... Siento como un rastro del aura de Suzuno...

Todos clavaron la vista en el paisaje que se abría entre ellos. El desierto empezaba a cambiar. A medida que caminaban iban surgiendo unas formaciones rocosas realmente enormes, que creaban grandes focos de sombras. Todos pensaron lo mismo: era el lugar idóneo para una trampa. Tokaki suspiró levemente y les dirigió una mirada de seguridad.

- Voy a echar un vistazo -dijo rápidamente- Volveré enseguida.

Dicho esto, se teletransportó unos metros más lejos, repitiendo ese movimiento cada pocas milésimas de segundo, avanzando a una velocidad que nadie más podría alcanzar. Tatara siguió sin apartar la mirada del frente, hasta que su compañero desapareció de la vista.

- Regresará en un minuto más o menos... -anunció, muy seguro de ello.

Efectivamente, unos cuantos segundos más tarde vieron aparecer al Byakko, acercándose velozmente y deteniéndose frente a ellos.

- He recorrido casi unos quinientos metros y no he visto nada... -explicó- No creo que quieran pararnos una trampa.

- Es extraño... -susurró Chichiri pensativo- Juraría que lo que he sentido era el aura de la sacerdotisa de Byakko...

Mientras el monje se sumía en sus cavilaciones, Tokaki sonrió levemente, de un modo malicioso, al tiempo que deslizaba sutilmente algo metálico y agudo hasta la palma de su mano. Sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó fugazmente sobre Tatara, blandiendo un puñal en su dirección.

Por suerte, las reacciones del líder de los Byakko eran rápidas, ya que esquivó en milésimas de segundo el ataque, aunque unos mechones de cabello negro quedaron en el aire. Sus ojos violácios se clavaron en su compañero, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Tokaki? -inquirió Tatara- ¿¡Qué haces!?

Sin detenerse, el aludido saltó en el aire y atacó de nuevo a su compañero, el cual le esquivó de un modo magistral.

- ¡Tokaki! -gritó Subaru, tratando de interponerse entre Tatara y su compañero.

Pero algo aún más rápido detuvo a Tokaki. Un golpe fugaz y certero que impactó a la altura de su cuello, en su centro de gravedad, provocando que ahogara un sonido vacío y cayera de golpe al suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Tras unos segundos de insoportable silencio, miraron a la persona que había aturdido al Byakko, viendo a un chico de piel morena y cabellos violetas.

- Será posible... -dijo el aludido, levantando con una mano una anilla dorada- Si tiene que imitarme, al menos que lo haga decentemente...

- ¿¡Tokaki!? O.o -inquirieron todos, totalmente confundidos.

- Pero...entonces... -empezó Tamahome, haciendo descender la mirada- ¿Este quién es...?

Tuvo que callar de inmediato sus palabras al darse cuenta que en el lugar en el que el supuesto Tokaki había caído inconsciente no había nadie. Cayó súbitamente en la cuenta.

- Una ilusión... -susurró. Sus ojos se agudizaron fugazmente- Tomo está por aquí...

- No me equivocaba, entonces -dijo Chichiri, en alerta- Suzuno está cerca.

Al oír aquella afirmación, el grupo acceleró el paso, yendo con ojo avizor a cualquier movimiento anormal en la llanura desértica. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Suboshi vió una enorme obertura en la roca, como una gruta que se adentraba en una de las naturales construcciones de roca arenisca, la cual formaba una impresionante ladera que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

- ¿Será aquí? -inquirió el Seiryuu no muy seguro.

- Sí, es aquí -afirmó Chichiri- La energía proviene de aquí, estoy seguro.

- Entonces...vamos allá -añadió Tatara con decisión.

- Esperad -dijo de repente Chiriko, muy serio- No creo que sea conveniente que vayamos todos...

- ¿Por qué? -inquirió Tasuki extrañado.

- Si esto es una trampa o algo parecido, todos podríamos caer en ella -dijo el Suzaku, tratando de explicarse- Sería mejor que alguno de nosotros se quedara aquí por si hace falta acudir en ayuda del resto...

Todos los demás se miraron entre sí, recapitulando sobre las palabras del más joven del grupo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Subaru suspiró levemente y recostó una mano en el ombro del muchacho, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

- En tal caso, yo me quedaré aquí con él -dijo firmemente.

Los ojos de Tokaki se posaron casi irremediablemente en ella.

- Me da rábia, pero creo que es lo mejor -afirmó la Byakko muy segura- En el caso de que alguien resultara herido, acudiría de inmediato a recuperarle, pero para ello necesito mantener cierto nivel de energía. No os preocupéis: estaré pendiente de vuestras auras. Así de paso cuidaré a este jóven... -añadió, removiendo cariñosamente los cabellos castaños de Chiriko.

- ¡Pero...! -protestó rápidamente el niño- ¡No lo decía con esa intención...! Yo...quiero ir también...

Tasuki se dió la vuelta levemente, mirándole con una mueca casi comprensiva.

- Será mucho mejor para tí quedarte -añadió, sacando su abanico- No te preocupes, Subaru cuidará de tí.

El joven Suzaku les dirigió una mirada furibunda a sus compañeros mientras se adentraban en la enorme gruta, sumiéndose rápidamente en la oscuridad. Entornó levemente sus ojos verdes, con una expresión de frustración absoluta.

_"¿Por qué siempre...soy el único que se queda atrás...?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un silencio sepulcral lo envolvía todo. Era como caer en el abrazo de la nada. En el exterior desértico podían oír el viento soplar, pero una vez cruzaron el umbral y perdieron de vista la ténue luz del exterior todo sonido dejó de ser audible. No únicamente la escasez de ruido alguno, si no también una oscuridad envolvente. Ninguno de ellos pudo dejar de notar que en aquellas sombras acosantes cualquiera podría pararles una emboscada con absoluta facilidad. Todos hacían piña alrededor de Tasuki, el cual mantenía bien alto una constante llama en el extremo de su abanico.

- ¿No os parece raro...? -bufó el pelirrojo, produciendo un ligero eco en las paredes de roca húmeda- Llevamos mucho rato caminando pero esto no parece acabarse...

- Tienes razón -corroboró Hikitsu, agudizando los gélidos ojos- Juraría que no era tan grande desde fuera...

- No sé porqué, sospecho que es una trampa... -dijo Tomite acariciando con los dedos una flecha que llevaba tensa en el arco.

Tras aquellas palabras, una poderosa brisa llegó hacia ellos desde el frente, extinguiendo sin esfuerzo alguno la llama de Tasuki.

- Qué os decía -dijo resignado Tomite.

- ¡Maldita sea...! -se quejó Tasuki, sacudiendo su abanico- ¡No consigo encenderlo de nuevo...!

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -se hizo oír la voz de Yui en las sombras.

- No sé... -dijo Nuriko en la oscuridad, golpeando levemente con los nudillos en una roca del muro- Podría ir rompiendo rocas y abriendo un camino que...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -exclamaron a la vez Tamahome y Tasuki, saltando sobre él y golpeándole la cabeza- ¡¿Quieres que se derrumbe todo...?!

- Vale, vale... -se quejó Nuriko con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Un momento...! -exclamó una voz conocida.

Rápidamente, todos callaron, dejando que el silencio les absorbiera una vez más, acompañado de un frío muy denso, que parecía capaz de más que asfixiarles. Al cabo de unos interminables segundos, escucharon de nuevo la voz del menos de los gemelos.

- Se oye a alguien llorar... -susurró Amiboshi, agudizando el oído.

- ¿Estás seguro? -inquirió Suboshi sorprendido.

- Sí, y no demasiado lejos de aquí... -afirmó su hermano con seguridad.

Aunque Amiboshi ya no pudiera utilizar su música, su sentido del oído seguía siendo infalible. No dudaban en que no se equivocaba. Con movimientos maquinales, siguieron al joven Seiryuu, el cual se guiaba únicamente con sus oídos, captando el sonido que seguía como si de un rastro de luz se tratara. Después de andar unos cinco minutos, levantó levemente la cabeza.

- Es una niña... -susurró- Es una chica la que llora...

Aquellas palabras provocaron un efecto ya sospechado en Tatara. El Byakko empezó a ponerse nervioso. Sintió como la adedralina de su cuerpo se disparaba y que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza en su pecho. Estaba seguro de que muy pronto encontraría a Suzuno. Apretó los puños con ira. Destruiría a cómo diera lugar a cualquiera que le hubiera puesto una mano encima.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, apenas notó que Uruki, frente a sí, se detenía bruscamente, hasta que casi chocó con él. Se hirguió para tratar de ver algo, aunque en aquella oscuridad era imposible.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió.

Uruki agudizó sus ojos en las tinieblas, sintiendo que su elemento quería decirle algo.

- El aire viene más caliente... -dijo en un susurro- Eso significa que hay una salida...

- ¿Seguro? -preguntó Hikitsu, aunque confiando plenamente en el juicio de su compañero.

- Sí -afirmó el líder de los Genbu, sin siquiera meditar su respuesta- O al menos una grieta en la roca...

Dicho esto, dejó que sus instintos con el aire le guiaran, llevándole en la oscuridad para girar a su derecha...encontrando una ténue iluminación que le permitió estudiar su entorno.

Se encontraban en una gigantesca gruta, quizás cavada por el agua que ya escaseaba en aquella zona desértica. La luz provenía de una obertura situada a unos cuatro metros del suelo, por la cual penetraban unos potentes rayos de sol del exterior. En lo que parecía ser el centro, podía verse algo que reflejaba con fuerza la luz blanca. Algo hecho de cristal, en cuyo interior permanecía inmóbil una pequeña figura de cabellos rúbios...

- ¡Suzuno! -gritó con fuerza Tatara, rompieno bruscamente el pesado silencio.

Sin que nadie pudiera detenerle, el líder de los Byakko hizo uso de su velocidad y echó a correr hacia aquella dirección, ciego a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera rescatar al gran amor de sus dos vidas.

- ¡Tatara! -gritó Miaka alarmada, sintiendo que eso sólo podía ser una trampa.

No se equivocaba. En apenas un instante, una mancha oscura salió de las sombras, directa hacia Tatara. Por suerte, el Byakko no estaba tan desprevenido como parecía, ya que un rapidísimo salto de espaldas le permitió huír de la brutal embestida de un enorme demonio. Sin siquiera variar la expresión de decisión de su rostro, la estrella de Byakko esquivó con ágiles movimientos a dos demonios más que trataban de morderle, aterrizando unos metros más allá. Giró violentamente el rostro, dejando que unos mechones negros pasaran por delante de sus ojos violácios. Levantó una mano en el aire e invocó su poder. En un instante, la tierra se resquebrajó bajo el cuerpo de los demonios y unas largas enredaderas cargadas de espinas inmovilizaron a las béstias, haciéndoles sangrar en abundáncia.

- Vaya... -susurró Miaka sorprendida.

- Tatara es bueno -dijo Tokaki quitándose les pendientes con una sonrisa de seguridad- Muy bueno... Para algo es el líder de los Byakko.

El Byakko salió corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba su amigo y compañero, el cual se puso en pie sin esfuerzo alguno y corrió hacia la construcción de cristal en la cual estaba prisionera su querida Suzuno. Sus ojos no estaban preparados para ver la barrera de Seiryuu que envolvía a Suzuno y contra la cual impactó, recibiendo una tremenda descarga eléctrica que le repelió con facilidad. Tokaki detuvo el cuerpo de su amigo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Tatara? -preguntó Tokaki preocupado.

- Sí... -afirmó el aludido, aunque un poco aturdido- Maldita sea...¿qué es eso?

- Una barrera de Seiryuu -anunció una voz conocida- cualquiera ajeno al diós dragón será expulsado de ella.

Tokaki reaccionó en unas milésimas de segundo.

- ¡Cuidado! -alertó, levantando su anillas.

Con un solo y hábil gesto, partió en dos un monstruo con aspecto reptiliano que venía hacia ellos. Tatara se incorporó con facilidad, agudizando la mirada.

- Es él... -dijo muy seguro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Dicho esto, ante ellos se mostró la figura de Miboshi, con el ya conocido aspecto de niña de unos cinco años. Una sonrisa cruel cruzó sus labios.

- ¿Creíais que iba a ser tan fácil rescatar a la sacerdotisa de Byakko? -preguntó con cierto aire de superioridad- Ni siquiera habéis reunido a todos los guerreros de Byakko...

- Una barrera de Seiryuu... -dijo Tatara sorprendido, mirando hacia la construcción de cristal que se erguía en el centro de la sala.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Suboshi decidió cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Sin pensárselo un instante, dió unos pasos al frente al frente e invocó su poder de estrella, juntando las manos en un complicado sello y provocando que el signo azul de su ombro izquierdo se encendiera.

- Si es una barrera de Seiryuu... -dijo mientras una fuerte aura azul le dominaba- Solamente un Seiryuu podrá atravesarla...

Dicho esto, agudizó la mirada, provocando que el aura azul eléctrico se proyectara a través de sus manos. Sin que ni siquiera el más rápido pudiera seguir aquel hilo de poder con la mirada, la mágia se transmitió con velocidad a través del suelo, el aire y también el sonido. Ni tan sólo Miboshi pudo evitar que el aura de Suboshi rodeara el cristal en el que estaba atrapada Suzuno, resquebrajándolo poco a poco. Miboshi montó en cólera ante tal peligro para su misión, por lo que clavó sus ojos malditos en Suboshi.

- No romperás el sello de cristal -advirtió- Por mucho que tu poder haya aumentado, no te permitiré que hagas fracasar nuestro plan.

A una rapidez vertiginosa, decenas de demonios cayeron sobre el jóven Seiryuu. Aún así, Suboshi estaba decidido a romper la trampa de cristal que retenía a Suzuno Ôsugi, por lo que siguió manteniendo constante su energía de aura, sintiendo aún a aquella distáncia que el cristal se resquebrajaba lentamente por la acción de su telequinesis.

Un poco más y la sacerdotisa de Byakko sería libre.

- ¡Suboshi! -gritó la voz desesperada de Amiboshi.

El aludido rompió el contacto visual con su objetivo y giró velozmente la cabeza, para ver la enorme cantidad de demonios que se lanzaban sobre él. Por suerte, alguien reaccionó a tiempo de evitar una desgrácia. Hikitsu entornó los ojos y convocó mediante un sello su poder del elemento acuático. Decenas de serpientes glaciales surgieron de la nada y atacaron a los demonios, eliminándolos sin esfuerzo alguno. Miboshi maldijo que aquellos entrometidos hubieran encontrado a los Genbu y a los Byakko mientras miraba aquellos ojos grises fríos como el hielo.

- Tomo -susurró, mirando hacia atrás.

Ante aquella llamada, el chico de largos cabellos negros surgió de la nada tras del Seiryuu, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Necesitas de mi ayuda, Miboshi? -preguntó.

- No seas estúpido -aludió el Seiryuu molesto- Solamente creo que será más divertido que los trates tú. Yo los mataría demasiado rápido...

- Entendido -sonrió Tomo complacido.

Desapareció en milésimas de segundo, para reaparecer súbitamente frente al grupo de los Suzaku y compañía. Al ver aquellos ojos negros teñidos de maldad, Uruki recordó claramente la ilusión en la que había sido atrapado hacía semanas. De un modo impulsivo, se interpuso entre Takiko y el ángulo de visión de Tomo. Su poder se desencadenó casi en un acto reflejo, produciendo el ya habitual cambio en su anatomía. Estaba claro que no permitiría que alguien volviera a poner un solo dedo sobre Takiko. Una sonrisa divertida cruzó el rostro de Tomo.

- El domador del viento... -dijo como si lo tubiera todo calculado- Para tí, una prisión pequeña sin aire alguno...donde te asfixies lentamente...

Dicho esto, algo extremadamente fuerte golpeó a Uruki, dejándole en un shock que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Takiko notó la tensión en su compañero, además de que quedó totalmente horrorizada al ver que caía de rodillas al suelo, con los vacíos ojos grises perdidos en la inmensidad de la nada.

- ¡Uruki...! -exclamó Takiko, sacudiendo los ombros de la estrella.

- No te oirá -dijo Tomo complacido, con los brazos cruzados- Está sumido en su própia ilusión. Se encuentra encerrador en un lugar pequeño y oscuro...donde alguien como él no tardará en asfixiarse...

Los ojos totalmente negros del Seiryuu se posaron en las personas tras de sí.

- Para el maestro del fuego... -dijo, señalando a Tasuki- Un infierno de hielo que no termina nunca... Para el que posee la fuerza, unas cadenas que nunca se rompen...

Dichas estas palabras, Tasuki y Nuriko quedaron súbitamente en el mismo estado catatónico en el que estaba Uruki, atrapados en ilusiones que no eran si no terribles pesadillas.

- ¡Tasuki, Nuriko! -gritó Miaka aterrorizada, corriendo hacia ellos.

- Es inútil... -dijo Tomo sonriendo con crueldad- Tengo una ilusión ideal para cada uno de vosotros...una pequeña obra de arte personal. No importa lo que hagáis: todos caeréis en ella.

Sin una sola palabra de más, levantó una mano en la cual llevaba una concha argentada.

Un grito desgarrador manó de la garganta de las estrellas enemigas a Seiryuu, cuando una terrible ilusión posesionó cada uno de sus corazones, arrastrándoles a los brazos de una oscura subconsciéncia.

Solamente un joven Seiryuu reaccionó para salvarse de aquella ilusión. Un chico de cabellos pardos con reflejos verdes y ojos grises, que se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios y cerró con fuerza los dientes alrededor de su piel, dejando que la sangre manara de su herida.

El dolor.

El único modo de no caer en las garras de Tomo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un calor abrasador empezaba a hacerse patente en aquel desierto, con más fuerza de lo que habían notado hasta entonces. Los rayos del sol caían en vertical y ni siquiera existía una sombra que pudiera servir de cobijo de aquella machacante temperatura. Subaru se dió la vuelta de nuevo, clavando sus ojos castaños en la entrada de la cueva por la que habían desaparecido sus compañeros.

_"¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?" _se lamentó mentalmente.

Deslizó la mirada rapidamente hacia la roca en la que estaba sentado Chiriko, de espaldas a ella. Había permanecido totalmente quieto desde hacía más de una hora, sin hablar ni decir nada. Únicamente seguía con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, posados en un gesto mezcla de aburrimiento e inquietud en el punto por el que marcharan sus compañeros Suzaku. Solamente salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó la suave y reconfortante mano de Subaru en su ombro, seguida de su leve sonrisa.

- ¿Sigues enfadado porqué se han ido sin tí? -preguntó la chica cariñosamente.

Chiriko no dijo nada, solamente agudizó sus ojos verdes y hundió más la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- No es eso... -susurró- Pero...siempre siento...que todos estan pendientes de mí...que no soy útil al grupo... Ser inteligente no sirve para ser una estrella de Suzaku...

La chica le miró sorprendida. Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel muchacho sintiera una emoción tan compleja. De repente, una fuerte sensación la golpeó. Algo que le hizo erguir la cabeza y clavar sus ojos en las sombras de aquella cueva. Estaba segura de lo que había sentido.

Tokaki, Tatara y seguramente todos los demás estaban en peligro.

Clavó sus ojos castaños en Chiriko, mordiéndose el labio inferior y a la vez fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Si de verdad quieres ayudarles, luchar como ellos... -susurró- Hay...una manera...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en un mar de sensaciones que creía enterradas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza, enfurecido porqué su método para librarse de la ilusión no estaba funcionando tan bien como esperaba.

A su alrededor se replicaban y repetían insaciablemente imágenes de su vida pasada, borrosas, cada cual más cruel que la anterior... Su hermano Amiboshi tendido en el suelo, malherido, sangrando, tratando desesperadamente de ponerse en pie... Los cuerpos mutilados de su padre y su madre, muertos en el acto por una mano llena de poder a la cual jamás hubieran podido vencer... Él mismo, arrodillado enmedio de aquella masacre, encadenado a la espalda, llorando desconsoladamente y con todo su cuerpo infantil cubierto de sangre... Una mueca de absoluto terror en su rostro. El reflejo de un dolor que le había torturado toda su infáncia.

Maldita sea, se estaba dejando atrapar por la ilusión.

Con decisión, se llevó de nuevo el pulgar derecho a la boca, mordiendo con fuerza la herida ya abierta. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar. Era un dolor insoportable, pero...

Poco a poco aquellas imágenes se fueron borrando, dejando una suave y pálida bruma blanca en el ambiente. Miró alrededor, confuso. Veía algunas sombras esparcidas aquí y allá, sumergidas en aquellos abismos de niebla plateada. Todos debían haber caído presas de la ilusión.

Suspiró con pesadez y se llevó la mano a la cintura, aferrando las "estrellas fugaces". Había gastado gran parte de su energía psíquica al tratar de romper la prisión de la sacerdotisa de Byakko. Debería utilizar de nuevo aquellas armas a partir de entonces. Empezó a avanzar en la inmensidad blanca, topando de vez en cuando con alguno de sus compañeros, todos con una vacía expresión en el rostro. Los hubiera despertado, pero era imposible.

Tenía la sensación que una vez en los brazos del espejismo, no podrían salir a menos que derrotaran a Tomo...o que cada cual venciera su particular tortura psicológica de manos del Seiryuu.

Su objetivo estaba claro: ya otra vez tuvo que elegir y decidió lo mismo.

Era primordial rescatar a Yui. Alejar a Tomo de ella a como diera lugar.

- Je, muy buena estratégia, Suboshi -dijo una voz espeluznante tras él- Pero no pienso dejar que me derrotes por segunda vez...

Suboshi giró sobre sí mismo, manteniendo altas las estrellas fugaces. Sus ojos se posaron en una sombra que se acercaba hacia él a través de la confusión neblinosa.

- Has utilizado el dolor para no caer en mi ilusión... -susurró- Realmente tú y tu hermano os parecéis sorprendentemente... Él también utilizó eso contra mí una vez.

- ¿Qué les has hecho? -inquirió el chico, desafiante, ignorando sus palabras- Estas ilusiones no son las normales que sueles utilizar...

- Lo sé -admitió Tomo sonriendo de un modo cruel- Es una nueva técnica que he adquirido. La ilusión en cuestión busca aquello que pueda resultar más doloroso para la víctima... Quién sabe... Torturas, sensaciones, recuerdos... -le miró con una sonrisa torcida- Como el precioso momento que has visto antes en tu mente... Sinceramente adorable... -dijo sádicamente.

- ¡Maldito! -gritó Suboshi alzando rápidamente las estrellas fugaces.

Con una agilidad nata, se lanzó sobre su enemigo, atacándole con sus armas naturales, las cuales no habían probado la sangre enemiga en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, su enemigo Seiryuu esquivó sin problemas su ataque, saltando de espaldas para alejarse de la trayectória.

- Antes has utilizado demasiado intensamente tu aura... -dijo- Para romper el sello de cristal que ha puesto Hokai se necesita mucho poder...

Sólo entonces el joven guerrero de Seiryuu se preocupó por aquel detalle.

- Hokai... ¿está aquí? -preguntó en alerta.

- En efecto -sonrió Tomo con mucha seguridad- Preparado para robar el último shinjazo cuando, de un modo u otro, Suzuno Ôsugi despierte de su sueño o alguna de sus estrellas confiese el escondite de tal objeto...

La verdad cayó como un plomo sobre la joven estrella de Seiryuu.

- Es todo una trampa... -susurró- Nos matará a todos una vez obtenga el shinjazo de Byakko...

- Muy agudo, Suboshi -dijo Tomo sonriendo maliciosamente- Escogísteis el bando equivocado: nunca me cansaré de repetirlo.

Dicho esto, clavó sus ojos negros en el muchacho, el cual sintió de inmediato un fuerte dolor golpear su cuerpo por completo. Ahogó un quejido mientras sentía que un poco de sangre salía de su boca. Tocó con una rodilla al suelo, totalmente confuso a causa de la desconocida procedéncia del ataque.

- No puede ser... -susurró quejumbrosamente- No puedes atraparme en una ilusión...la herida duele demasiado... -añadió, entornando el ojo izquierdo.

- Tu problema es subestimar a tus adversarios, Suboshi -dijo Tomo sonriendo- Mi poder no se limita a dominar las ilusiones... Mis poderes van mucho más allá. Mi nueva vida ha dado para mucho. He desarrollado poderes que no poseía en la anterior... -pronunció la expresión de soberbia- Será divertido provarlos contigo...

Una nueva sacudida eléctrica zarandeo el cuerpo del desprevenido joven, el cual se vió catapultado hacia atrás, impactando en el suelo y sintiendo como cedía una de sus costillas. Maldijo su suerte, maldijo todo lo relacionado con Seiryuu...

_"¿Cómo es posible...que solamente yo me haya librado de la ilusión...? Esto debería ser un juego de niños para alguien como Nakago o aún Tamahome y Uruki..."_

Esa vez sintió el poder planear en el aire, acercándose a él de un modo inexorable. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, ejecutó un salto de espaldas que le ayudó a esquivar el impacto, el cual se estrelló contra el suelo. Respirando entrecortadamente a causa del dolor que padecía su cuerpo, consiguió ponerse en pie, mirando fijamente a Tomo.

- Debo admitir que tienes agallas, Suboshi... -dijo este, mirándole con seriedad- Pero en la guerra sólo sobreviven los fuertes...los que lo logran derrotando a los débiles... Yo aprendí eso hace mucho tiempo... Ya va siendo hora de que tú...¡lo tengas en cuenta!

Una nueva oleada se transmitió a través de la tierra y atrapó sin remedio a Suboshi, el cual soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando incontrolablemente. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo era lo más insoportable que había sentido nunca. Respirando entre jadeos, levantó la vista, mirando al que iba a convertirse en su verdugo.

- Se acabó, Suboshi -dijo únicamente Tomo, dispuesto a rematarlo.

El joven Seiryuu no pudo hacer nada, únicamente agachar la mirada para no ver su desastroso final.

_"Yui... Parece ser que al final...moriré antes de que puedas corresponderme..." _Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos _"Lo siento..."_

------------------------------

Pero el esperado golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar, Suboshi captó un movimiento fugaz frente a sí. Después, el sonido seco que salió de los labios de Tomo y, acto seguido, el impacto de este contra el suelo, al quedar aturdido por algo o alguien.

Sorprendido por el nuevo giro de la situación, Suboshi levantó la mirada, encontrando una segunda silueta frente a sí, un poco borrosa a sus ojos, en parte por la niebla blanca en parte por el própio sudor que resbalaba por sus ojos. El desconocido dió un paso al frente, con una expresión de lo más decidida en su rostro.

Era un chico de unos diecisiete años. Sus cabellos eran de un castaño claro y los llevaba recogidos en una cinta, de modo que unos mechones marrones casi cubrían sus ojos. Su rostro era una mezcla curiosa e irregular de inocéncia y decisión, la cual se reflejaba a través de unos nítidos ojos verdes. El chico avanzó y le tendió una mano.

- ¿Estás bien, Suboshi? -preguntó.

El chico no dijo nada, pero aceptó la mano del desconocido y se incorporó con su apoyo. Seguía totalmente confuso por la repentina aparición de aquel recién llegado.

- Tranquilo -dijo el otro con seriedad- Las ilusiones se romperán pronto. Tomo ha perdido gran parte de su aura y sus poderes se estan deteriorando por ello.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Suboshi con una enorme interrogante.

El aludido iba a responder, pero entonces notó un movimiento sospechoso tras de sí. Ni más ni menos que Tomo se había recuperado ya, lanzándose sobre aquel que le había "vencido". El chico apenas necesitó mirar atrás para recostar las manos en el suelo e impactar uno de sus pies en el rostro del enemigo Seiryuu, el cual fue despedido hacia la confusión blanca, sangrando copiosamente por la boca. Suboshi se quedó absolutamente de piedra.

_"Ese movimiento... me recuerda mucho a Tamahome..."_

Tomo escupió un poco de líquido vital, aunque se recuperó tarde como para evitar el impacto frontal del puño del chico castaño en pleno estómago, con una inércia increíble.

_"Pega igual que Nuriko..."_ se sorprendió Suboshi mentalmente.

- ¿Suboshi...? -inquirió una cercana voz aguda.

El aludido se dió al vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Yui, la cual le miraba con preocupación. La sonrisa de alivio del joven Seiryuu no se hizo esperar.

- Yui... estás bien... -susurró complacido.

- Sí, todos nos hemos despertado de la ilusión -dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto hacia atrás, donde estaban los demás, recuperándose del aturdimiento. Se acercó al chico y le cogió por un brazo, buscando quizás una protección instintiva- ¿Quién es ese?

Por supuesto, la rúbia se refería al desconocido que le estaba propinando a Tomo la paliza de su vida. El chico en cuestión culminó su série de golpes con un golpe en la nuca muy parecido al que hubiera utilizado Uruki. Después inspiró profundamente, habiendo dejado al Seiryuu totalmente hecho polvo. Giró la mirada y se dirigió hacia los Suzaku y compañía con total confianza.

- Creo que no volverá a levantarse en bastante rato -dijo con gran madurez.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -inquirió Miaka confundida, sobándose la cabeza.

El chico la miró levemente y después sonrió con calidez, una sonrisa que les recordó mucho a cierta persona. Con un gesto revelador, levantó la tela del pantalón para mostrarles el signo rojo que brillaba en su pie derecho.

La boca de todos se abrió por la sorpresa, mientras el chico seguía sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡¿Chiriko?! -exclamaron Tasuki y Nuriko a la vez.

- Je, creía que ya no íbais a reconocerme... -dijo el aludido sacando levemente la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Pero...¿c-ó-m-o...? -empezaron todos, dejando que reinara la confusión.

- Fuí yo -se excusó Subaru, apareciendo detrás de ellos y sonriendo levemente- Avancé su tiempo unos cinco años. Era su deseo: no quería que le dejárais atrás en el campo de batalla.

- Chiriko, eres fantástico... -susurró Miaka _"Y muy guapo n.n"._

- Solamente un asunto -dijo de repente Tasuki- ¿Cómo has aprendido a luchar así?

- Fácil -dijo Chiriko sonriendo- He estado observando vuestros estilos de combate. Conozco todas vuestras técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Solamente tenía que copiarlas, por así decirlo.

- Por una vez, agradezco que seas un sabelotodo, Chiriko -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo maliciosamente- Nos has salvado la vida.

- ¡Tatara! -gritó de repente una voz conocida.

Todos se dieron la vuelta con brusquedad, para descubrir que quién gritaba de aquel modo era Tokaki. El Byakko estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Tatara, el cual parecía seguir totalmente insconsciente. En su rostro se reflejaba una expresión vacía, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Tatara, maldita sea, despierta! -exclamó el chico de claros cabellos violetas- ¡¿Por qué no sales de la ilusión?!

Subaru ahogó un sonido vacío y corrió hacia su pareja, arrodillándose al lado de su compañero. Juntó dos dedos y cerró los ojos, susurrando unas palabras quizás sólo comprensibles para ella. Al cabo de unos instantes, abrió los ojos, con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto y preocupación.

- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó Tokaki desesperado- ¡¿Qué le pasa a Tatara?!

- Su aura está intacta, físicamente está perfectamente... -susurró Subaru- Pero mis poderes no pueden despertarle...

- ¡¿Pero por qué...?! -empezó Tokaki cada vez más alarmado.

La chica de cabellos blanquecinos entornó levemente los ojos, con un gesto de dolor absoluto.

- La única razón que se me ocurre... es que no quiera despertarse de su ilusión...

Los ojos pardos de la Byakko se posaron en la construcción de cristal en la cual permanecía dormida Suzuno, en un profundo sueño desconocido para ellos.

- Quizás siente...que debe traer de vuelta a Suzuno...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sus párpados temblaron y terminaron por dejar ver los ojos violácios que dormían debajo. Despertó en un lugar muy distinto en el cual había quedado sumido en el sueño. Para su sorpresa, comprobó que ya estaba de pie. Miró alrededor, confuso, con los ojos desacostumbrados a la luz. Era un bosque precioso, exuberante, verde y lleno de vida y abundáncia. No era algo muy habitual en Sairo, aunque en el fondo de su subconsciente empezaba a recordar aquella visión...

Andó un poco por aquel lugar, dejando que sus pies calzados en botas pisaran la hierba verde y húmeda a su paso. En su mente empezaba a formarse un idea de dónde estaba realmente.

_"Este es el bosque...en el que nos conocimos..."_

Se detuvo al llegar a un claro, sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

_"Suzuno...¿por qué has escogido este lugar...?"_

Frente a sí se abría un gran prado lleno de flores blancas, amarillas, violetas, rojas...todos los colores imaginables. Un riachuelo fluía muy cerca, llenándolo todo de un maravilloso susurro de agua fluida.

En el centro del círculo había una chica. Sus cabellos eran de un color rúbio cenizo muy claro. Los llevaba peinados en dos trenzas muy largas, las cuales se mecían suavemente con la brisa. Vestía un traje estraño, con una falda azul apagado y un lazo rojo en la camisa del mismo tono azulado. La chica recogía algo que había caído a su lado. Sus manos blancas y suaves cogieron unas gafas con uno de los cristales rotos.

Para Tatara fue como regresar al pasado, a aquel curioso día de hacía casi cien años, en el cual encontró a la diosa de su vida...

- Suzuno... -la llamó suavemente.

Aquella voz hizo estremecer a la chica. Lentamente, ella giró la cabeza, mostrando unos suaves, grandes y brillantes ojos grises.

El silencio reinó por unos insoportables instantes, pero después una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el inocente rostro de la chica.

- He venido a buscarte, Suzuno...

Sin embargo, la chica no se movió, únicamente sonrió levemente y agachó la cabeza, para mostrarle a Tatara algo que permanecía sobre su regazo.

Durmiendo dulcemente en su falda, había un bebé de casi un año aproximadamente. Una dulce sonrisa bañaba su rostro, cubierto por unos mechones de cabellos verdeazulado. Tatara se quedó de piedra al recordar a quién se parecía aquella criatura. Suzuno sonrió dulcemente.

- Vámonos, Tatara... -susurró con una voz de lo más aguda- Esta es la última luz de Suzaku... Devolvámosla a donde pertenece...

**+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+**

_Weno, ahora voy a esconderme en el hoyo más profundo que encuentre para que Akane no dé conmigo y me mate por lo que le ha pasao a Suboshi...n.n. _

_Te lo juro que el chico tendrá su momentazo, ya lo verás. _

_Pues eso, no se me ocurre más. Sólo que tengo unas ganas locas de hacer que Tamahome tenga su protagonismo (algún día será xD)._

_Weno, grácias a todas y todos y hasta muy pronto._

_Besos._

_Haruka-chan_


	24. Capítulo 24 Rescatar la luz perdida

_Weno, siento mucho haberme retrasado. Os pido unas DISCULPAS con mayúscula. Mira que lo he ido alargando, pero na... Es que me atasqué un poco en este cap y mira, más de un mes sin actualizar. Trankis, es casi el doble de largo (no tanto), así que vale la pena, jejeje._

_Esta vez no contesto por separado xq es que hace tanto tiempo que...sólo unas cosillas._

_Akane, sé que te dije que lo colgaría la semana pasada, pero es que no pudeeeeee!!! Lo siento, ho sento, I´m sorry, gomen y en miles de idiomas. El próximo vendrá más pronto. P.D. Hay una escena en este cap que segurísimo que te gusta n////n._

_Koharu...amante de Itachi???? No me lo esperaba O.o Me sorprendió ver tu review en el fic yaoi de Naruto...Jeje, pero al menos compartimos lo de ser fans de Itachi (sharingan rulez!!!). Jeje, se me va la olla. Grácias por el review del de Furuba también n.n._

_Kazu, mil grácias por seguir apoyándome como siempre, tanto en este fic como en el de Furuba. Los de Castelló...los millorsssss!!! Muac, wapa._

**Capítulo 24.- Rescatar la luz perdida. Cayendo en las sombras**

El suave viento barría las copas de los árboles y hacía que sus hojas danzaran en el aire, mientras en la mente de Tatara, la estrella de Byakko, trataba de asimilar lo que su sacerdotisa quería decirle. Una vez cayó en la cuenta, no pudo más que sorprenderse.

- ¿Es...el hijo de Miaka y Tamahome? -preguntó.

- Supongo que sí -susurró Suzuno con una dulce sonrisa, acariciando la cabecita del niño- Su fuerza es cálida y a la vez ardiente...como la de Suzaku...

- En ese caso, vamos a llevárselo a sus padres -dijo Tatara con un deje entusiasta.

- No tan rápido -anunció una voz.

El muchacho se quedó petrificado, atento a cualquier sonido, especialmente a la voz que venía de su espalda. De repente, el entorno idílico que les había rodeado se tornó frío, gris...con una nubes plomizas cubriendo el azul del cielo. Tatara no se movió, poniendo todos sus sentidos en detectar al enemigo sin dar un paso en falso.

No le hacía falta ningún sentido corriente para saber que su enemigo era mucho más fuerte que él. Cada planta de alrededor podía decírselo: lo sentía a través de su intenso lazo con el entorno. Una risa fría muy distinta a cuantas hubiera oído antes se transmitió a través del aire, llegando a sus oídos.

- Tenías la oportunidad de escapar de tu ilusión, sin embargo preferiste el estúpido camino de rescatar a tu sacerdotisa -dijo la voz- Me has impresionado... Esperaba que este eterno jardín fuera una prisión perfecta para las últimas luces de Suzaku y Byakko... Una lástima.

Tatara seguía sin moverse. Únicamente desvió levemente sus ojos, para captar de refilón la alta silueta de un hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos azabache. No poseía el aura de una estrella: esta era muy superior a cualquier energía provinente de un guerrero de cualquier diós. Volvió a clavar rápidamente la mirada al frente, con precaución, recordando en algún lugar de su cabeza las palabras de Miaka.

"Hokai"

_"Es decir...¿este es nuestro enemigo definitivo...?"_

- Je, ¿te has quedado sin palabras? -inquirió burlón el governante de Kutô- Puedes sentir mi aura, ¿verdad? Bueno...veamos de qué es capaz el líder de los Byakko, guardianes del diós tigre. Debería serte más fácil vencerme en una ilusión que recrea un lugar que conoces...

El aludido no dijo nada, únicamente esperó. Naturalmente, Hokai no tardó en avanzar hacia él, dispuesto a eliminarlo con facilidad.

Súbitamente, el suelo bajo Hokai se fragmentó, dejando que algo rápido y fuerte emergiera desde el suelo. Los ojos negros de este apenas tubieron tiempo de fijarse en el piso cuando unas enredaderas cubiertas de espinos se aferraron firmemente a su cuerpo, inmobilizando sus piernas y brazos. No pudo liberarse, aunque tampoco hizo nada para ello.

Tatara se dió la vuelta con una férrea decisión en sus ojos violácios, con el signo blanco de Byakko reluciendo en su mano derecha. Ni quiera una palabra de superioridad o de triunfo. Era un regla para él y su honor: ganar de un modo humilde. Hokai sonrió irónicamente, viéndose atrapado por algo inesperado.

- Debí haberlo recordado... -dijo, en una aceptada derrota- Tu poder es el de dominar la vegetación... Debí esperarme algo así.

El guardián de Byakko no dijo nada, solamente dirigió hacia el suelo su mano diestra, haciendo que unas afiladas espinas quedaran atrapadas entre sus dedos. Dicho esto, lanzó fugazmente las saetas con precisión milimétrica hacia Hokai. Estas impactaron en puntos vitales, entre ellos el corazón, el cuello o el estómago. El Byakko no hizo nada más, sólo esperó.

- Esas espinas contienen un veneno que mata en menos de dos minutos -explicó- Nada excepto el poder regenerador de Subaru puede contrarrestarlo.

Hokai manifestó una efímera seriedad, aunque, de inmediato, una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro. Tatara agudizó la mirada.

- ¿De qué ries...? -inquirió.

- Eres más inocente de lo que pensaba -dijo Hokai de un modo contundente- Suponía que el líder de los Byakko sería todo un estratega, sin embargo te has dejado engañar. ¿Crees que puedes atraparme en mi própio hechizo? -preguntó, ante la atónita mirada de Tatara.

De repente, Tatara perdió de vista a su enemigo. Las espinas cayeron al suelo, inertes, sin presa alguna. Aquello le produjo un gran terror, ya que supo exactamente dónde estaba. Se dió la vuelta fugazmente, para encontrarse aquellos ojos negros a escasos centímetros de sí.

- Yo domino este espacio -dijo- De hecho, nunca has conseguido atraparme.

Sin dejar apenas tiempo a la estrella a respirar, su mano aferró el cuello del muchacho, ejerciendo una presión que habría roto las vértebras de cualquiera. Tatara se quedó sin aire en al instante, en una agonía quejumbrosa. Al sentirse asfixiado, el chico reaccionó instintivamente, propinándole un golpe justo en el esternón. Su enemigo le soltó, aunque ni siquiera un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro. Tatara saltó ágilmente por encima de él y aterrizó frente a Suzuno, con clara intención de protegerla. Sus ojos violácios se desviaron lentamente hacia su sacerdotisa.

- Suzuno, sal de la ilusión -casi ordenó- Despiértate y llévate contigo al hijo de Miaka y Tamahome.

- ¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil? -inquirió Hokai sonriendo de un modo superior- Yo controlo este mundo. Mientras estéis dentro de la ilusión, todo es en vano.

La mente de Tatara trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar una salida.

_"Maldita sea...creería que esto sería más fácil... Sin embargo, mis ataques no le hacen absolutamente nada... Si está en esta dimensión, deberían afectarle mis ataques..."_

La idea se encendió en su mente de un modo inesperado. Observó a su alrededor con precaución, sin dejar de cubrir a Suzuno. Sus ojos se agudizaron, entendiendo algo de vital importáncia en su mente.

_"Estoy totalmente sumido en esta ilusión...por eso no puedo escapar de sus ataques... La única razón por la que él puede hacerlo es porqué...no está realmente aquí... Su cuerpo...sigue en la realidad..." _

El único miedo que tenía en aquellos momentos era que una actuación precipitada pudiera costarle la vida de Suzuno. Se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, acercándose a ala rúbia sacerdotisa con cuidado.

- Suzuno... -dijo apenas en un hilo de voz- Voy a salir de la ilusión...para atraparle... Iré tan rápido como pueda. No tengas miedo... -rogó.

Los ojos grises de la chica demostraron una efímera sorpresa, pero después aquella expresión fue substituída por una suave sonrisa. Su confianza en Tatara era plena y absoluta. Sabía que nunca permitiría que le hiciera daño. Colocó una mano en el brazo del chico, el cual se reconfortó de inmediato con el contacto.

Con renovada seguridad, el líder de los Byakko sacó una daga que llevaba escondida en la bota. Sin siquiera titubear, realizó un largo corte en la palma de su mano izquierda, sintiendo rápidamente el escozor. No estaba seguro de que funcionara: sentir dolor en la ilusión no implicaba que su cuerpo también lo notara.

Sin embargo, sus dudas se aclararon cuando todo alrededor se volvió neblinoso y fue distinguiendo paulatinamente un rostro de piel morena y ojos dorados agudos.

- Tatara, ¿estás bien? -preguntó una voz masculina.

El chico de ojos violetas pestañeó un par de veces y después se incorporó con brusquedad desde los brazos de Tokaki. Notó las miradas de todos los presentes puestos en él, pero no hizo el más mínimo caso de ellas. Se puso en pie con rapidez, mirando alrededor con agudez.

- Tatara, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -inquirió Subaru, acercándose a su compañero- ¿Cómo está Suzuno?

El guardián de Byakko no la miró apenas, aunque sí tomó constáncia de sus palabras.

- Sigue atrapada -dijo secamente- Pero ahora mismo...la liberaré...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El peligro se cernía sobre ella como una béstia al acecho. Lo sentía. Por eso mismo cerró más sus brazos entorno a la inocente criatura que yacía en su regazo. A pesar de la inminente amenaza sobre sí, no tenía miedo. Toda su confianza estaba depositada en Tatara. Sabía que su guerrero y único amor jamás permitiría que le pasara nada.

Sin embargo, Suzuno no pudo evitar sentir cierta incertidumbre al sentir sobre ella clavarse los ojos negros de su enemigo. Una sonrisa complacida cruzó los labios de Hokai al contemplar como la muchacha le observaba con odio.

- Sinceramente... Creía que los guerreros del diós tigre serían algo más...lanzados. No obstante, mira... Tu estrella se ha marchado y te ha dejado sola... Entiendo: es mejor sacrificar una vida que dos.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de Tatara... -advirtió la rúbia con los ojos llenos de rábia- Siempre ha sido un líder admirable... Nunca ha temido a nada, nunca ha titubeado ante nadie... Confío plenamente en él -añadió, con la mirada gris encendida en fuerza.

El hombre permaneció mirándola sin decir nada. Por primera vez pudo notar cuan transparentes y enérgicos eran aquellos ojos entre azul y gris. Solamente en aquella ocasión había notado la mágia que desprendía la chica. Por un instante recordó los problemas que había tenido para encerrarla en aquella prisión de frío cristal. Ella se había resistido hasta el límite, algo totalmente inimaginable.

Para algo era la sacerdotisa del diós Byakko.

Pero ni siquiera la misticidad que envolvía a la chica consiguió impresionar al oscuro enemigo, el cual se limitó a curvar la cornisura de sus labios.

- Tu ciega confianza sólo te hará perder la vida... Es evidente que ese nécio te ha abandonado...

- ¡¿Hablabas de mí?! -restalló una voz masculina.

Los ojos negros del hombre se abrieron por la sorpresa, sobretodo al no sentir la preséncia a la cual pertenecía el sonido.

_"¿Qué...?"_

-----------------------------------

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Ni siquiera si su plan funcionaría. Sin embargo, algo muy fuerte le impulsaba a seguir adelante, a confiar ciegamente en su éxito...

Había descubierto la manera de rescatar a Suzuno. No se detendría.

Su poder fue invocado con la misma fuerza de siempre. El signo blanco llamó a él la fuerza de la tierra, el poder oculto y místico de la vida. Ni siquiera tuvo que realizar un solo movimiento para ello. Todo el suelo se plagaba de hierba a su órden, arrastrando así los hilos de sus sentidos, los lazos de su sexto sentido hasta donde alcanzaba la vista... Sintiendo, viendo, oyendo, tocándolo todo al mismo tiempo...

Y notó aquella mancha oscura, la causa de toda su actual desgrácia. Sus ojos violetas se agudizaron de inmediato.

- Te tengo -salió de sus labios, con total seguridad.

Dicho esto, levantó una mano, provocando que el suelo se resquebrajara con su poder. Unas fuertes zarzas espinosas manaron de la tierra, propagándose por la cueva, buscando en cualquier rincón, hasta que al fin...

Las ramas se tensaron rápidamente, envolviendo algo invisible que permanecía a los pies de la construcción de cristal donde dormía Suzuno.

En un momento, las espinas que cubrían aquella vegetación se empañaron de sangre.

- ¿Qué...qué ha pasado...? -inquirió Tasuki sorprendido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de seguridad inundó los labios de Tatara.

- Ya está -anunció el líder de los Byakko.

De inmediato, ante la atónita mirada de todos, tanto estrellas como sacerdotisas, el espectro el cual aferraban las espinas de Tatara se materializó para revelar a Hokai, el cual les dirigió una mirada oscura, totalmente llena de odio, aunque no de ira. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, allí donde se clavaban las espinas, las cuales sangraban lentamente.

- Te diste cuenta...de que no estaba realmente en la ilusión...

- Exacto -dijo Tatara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonriente de verdad- Mis ataques no te dañaban en la ilusión... Era obvio que tu cuerpo seguía en el mundo físico. La barrera que retenía a Suzuno...ya no existe. El veneno ya corre por tus venas... Al final, mi ataque ha resultado efectivo... En tres minutos se te parará el corazón.

El enemigo se mordió el labio con rábia, deseando todas las desgrácias del mundo para aquel muchacho. Aquellas zarzas poseían todo el poder del aura de Tatara. Una fuerza suficiente como para impedirle escapar. El chico de cabellos negros ni siquiera se inmutó. Se acercó con cuidado a la construcción de cristal donde dormía su eterno amor. Con cariño, acarició la superfície gélida. El signo blanco refulgió en el dorso de su mano diestra, señalándole como el líder de las estrellas del tigre, el cual le concedió su fuerza una vez más para invocar a la naturaleza y fragmentar aquella prisión de cristal...

El pétreo elemento cristalino se fragmentó bruscamente, dejando un polvo plateado en el aire, como una estela mística. El chico cubrió sus ojos para evitar las astillas de cristal. Cuando sus ojos por fín pudieron ver de nuevo, su corazón quedó ensimismado ante la preciosa imágen que se desplegaba ante sí.

Sentada sobre los restos del cristal, con los ojos entornados, estaba la mujer más bella que había visto nunca. Su apariéncia era de unos dieciséis años, su rostro joven y dulce como una brisa de veranos. Sus largos cabellos color rúbio cenizo se mecían levemente sobre sus hombros, sueltos por primera vez desde que tenía memória. La chica se incorporó levemente y despegó sus párpados, mostrando unos ojos grises tan hipnóticos como el mar.

Una suave e inocente sonrisa bañada en dicha recorrió su rostro.

- Tatara... Me has salvado...una vez más...

Pero sus palabras se ahogaron al mirar al rostro de la persona a la que más quería. Al contemplar aquellos ojos violetas de repente llenos de lágrimas, unas gotas finas que se aglomeraban en sus párpados. Sin dar tiempo a decir nada a la chica, avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en con ella en un abrazo lleno de calor y cariño, una sensación que había deseado durante varios días...

- Suzuno...he tenido...tanto miedo...

La chica trató de despertar de nuevo sus sentidos, que habían permanecido totalmente anulados por un gran periodo de tiempo. Al final, cerró los ojos suavemente, dejando que las gotas transparentes que eran sus lágrimas fueran a morir entre sus labios.

La manifestación más puro y expresiva del amor que ambos se profesaban.

Suzuno Ôsugi...volvía a poseer todos sus recuerdos. Gotas diminutas de vida que permanecerían para siempre en su alma.

Al cabo de unos instantes sintiendo el calor del otro, Suzuno se incorporó con una sonrisa. Sus pies pisaron la hierba creada por su guardián, el cual la miró profundamente, repleto de glória. La chica andó unos metros hacia delante, dirigiéndose hacia las estrellas de Suzaku, Genbu y Seiryuu. Se detuvo poco a poco frente a Miaka, Yui y Takiko, las cuales habían observado todo lo ocurrido con absoluta sorpresa. Suzuno inclinó levemente la cabeza.

- Os presento mis respetos, sacerdotisas de los tres dioses del norte, el sur y el este -dijo, de un modo casi ceremonial- Mi nombre es Suzuno Ôsugi, sacerdotisa del diós Byakko.

- ¿Suzuno...Ôsugi...? -inquirió Takiko inclinando levemente el cuello.

- Sí -sonrió la rúbia, afablemente- Me acuerdo de tí... No recuerdo cuantos años han pasado, pero... Tú eras la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre...

Takiko asintió suavemente. Era imposible no sentir simpatía por aquella muchacha tan cariñosa. Suzuno apartó los ojos de ella y los posó en Miaka, los ojos de la cual estaban fijos en su regazo. La rúbio levantó ambos brazos y le tendió el bultito envuelto en una sábana blanca.

- Creo...que debo devolveros el shinjazo de Suzaku...

-------------------------------------

Los ojos dorados de Miaka se abrieron a sobremanera, provocando que sus iris doblaran su brillo. Un fuerte nudo bajó de su garganta para acomodarse en su pecho. Ante su mirada desfilaba la imagen que durante tanto tiempo había deseado ver de nuevo. Sintió una mano cálida posarse en su hombro: Tamahome tenía los ojos de color violácio clavados en el mismo punto que ella.

Los párpados de Miaka de cerraron para dejar que unos ríos de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

- Hikari...

Sintió que los dedos se Tamahome se apretaban sobre su hombro. Temblaba.

Una manifestación única de la dicha que sentía.

Sin perder un instante, la chica de cabellos castaños cogió el pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en telas blancas. Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente cuando sintió el conocido calor reposar en sus brazos. Destapó un poco el envoltório de seda blanca, para revelar la carita de piel morena del bebé que había debajo. Aquellos ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de su madre le miraron con una inocéncia que Miaka recordaba muy bien. Una pequeña manita del niño se estiró hacia ella, admirando quizás con adoración el rostro sonriente y a la vez lleno de lágrimas de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku.

- Empezaba a desesperarme...a creer...que nunca volvería...a verte...mi pequeño Hikari...

Miaka sonrió llena de felicidad, sintiendo tras de sí las sonrisas de todos su amigos. Y, sobretodo, el abrazo de Tamahome, que rodeó su cuerpo con una calidez que sólo él sabía dar, recostando su frente en la cabeza de Miaka.

Una família que volvía a reunirse, por fín, después de tanto tiempo.

Tan feliz reencuentro era observado por unos ojos negros llenos de odio, de los cuales todos parecían haberse olvidado, y que sin embargo seguían siendo un arma de lo más mortífera...

La energía oscura se propagó por el aire, avanzando en apenas unos instantes y convirtiéndose en saetas en su recorrido.

La dicha que sentían los guardianes de Suzaku aturdió sus reacciones, evitando que vieran el peligro que se les lanzaba encima.

Solamente Tamahome sintió en el último momento que estaba a punto de perder lo que más quería. Un terrible augurio de muerte se alojó en su pecho, moviendo su cuerpo por sí solo y protegiendo a Miaka con toda su fuerza. Cerró los ojos en el último instante.

El choque produció un chasquido seco.

-------------------------------

La mayoría de ellos se habían quedado petrificados. Miaka tenía los ojos abiertos a sobremanera, tratando de recuperarse del horror que había vivido.

En apenas unos segundos, el llanto seco de Hikari llenó la gruta.

Tamahome siguió respirando entrecortadamente durante unos instantes. Después, se llevó una mano insegura al rostro, con intención de quitarse el tremendo gotarrón de sangre que había impactado bajo su ojo izquierdo. Se limpió el líquido vital ajeno y después miró al frente, a la persona que les había salvado.

Quizás la más insospechada.

Aquellos ojos rasgados y azules como el cielo cubiertos por unos mechones rúbios se agudizaron tras unos instantes de shock momentáneo. El poder del diós dragón se liberó con su acostumbrado e inimaginable misticismo, barriéndolo todo a su paso, zarandeando con viruléncia los cabellos rúbios de su poseedor. El aire se electrizó a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras la energía azul se dirigía sin posibilidad de detenerse hacia Hokai, el cual parecía totalmente indefenso.

El choque fue tan brutal que gran parte de la gruta saltó por los aires. De hecho, solamente los fuertes brazos de Nuriko fueron capaces de sostener una enorme roca que hubiera aplastado a gran parte de sus compañeros.

Hokai seguía inmóbil, jadeando a causa del impacto. Su cuerpo presentaba diversas quemaduras, algunas en apariéncia graves. Sin embargo, las espinas que el líder de los Byakko había lanzado sobre él habían sido totalmente carbonizadas...

Un ataque por otro.

Una sonrisa triunfante se perfiló en los labios del líder de Kutô.

- Nakago...has elegido un mal momento para actuar "como es debido"... -susurró, con cinismo- Esto no ha acabado, estrellas de los cuatro dioses... Habéis ganado esta vez... Pero la guerra está a punto de empezar...

Dicho esto, dejó que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en la nada. Tras ellos, el cuepo de Tomo aún sostenido por los brazos de Chiriko también se esfumó.

Todos sabían el siguiente destino de Hokai. El palacio de Kutô sería el lugar idóneo para lamer sus heridas.

Tras unos instantes de insoportable silencio, la tensión pareció relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, Miaka dió un paso al frente, clavando sus ojos en la persona que había salvado su vida y la de su família.

Nakago. El frío, impasible, cruel y firme Nakago. La misma persona que se había enfrentado a su peor enemigo solamente por proteger sus vidas. La rúbia estrella de Seiryuu notó que la sacerdotisa de Suzaku le miraba, porqué clavó sus ojos azules en ella. La mirada dorada de Miaka le observaba con interrogación.

- Nakago...¿por qué...? -inquirió.

El chico no dijo nada de inmediato, aunque luego volteó el rostro hacia otro lado. Ni siquiera una mueca de dolor apareció en su cara cuando arrancó una saeta negra que había ido a clavarse en su hombro.

- Si estoy de vuestra parte, lo estoy de verdad... -dijo únicamente- Iba a matarte, sacerdotisa de Suzaku... Supongo...que no podía permitirlo...

Miaka le observó atentamente. Veía algo en Nakago que le parecía distinto. No la miraba fríamente como siempre. De hecho, le apartaba la mirada. Una gran sonrisa desbordó sus labios.

- Muchas grácias...por ayudarnos -sonrió la chica- Supongo...que ahora podemos decir que somos un grupo unido...

El chico de cabellos dorados la miró de reojo, con la boca entreabierta. Después, podría haber jurado que en los labios del Seiryuu había aparecido la primera sonrisa sincera de toda su vida. Al cabo de unos segundos, la risa de Tasuki lo llenó todo.

- Bueno, por fín se ha acabado -dijo triunfante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Y ahora...¿qué? ¿Dónde está el último shinjazo?

- Pues no tengo ni idea -sonrió Suzuno tan campante.

- ¿¡Qué...!? -gritaron los Suzaku a unísono.

La chica de las trenzas rúbias sacó levemente la lengua, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Es broma -dijo divertida, juntando ambas manos.

- Pues menuda grácia ¬¬ -dijo Tasuki fastidiado.

Una suave aura blanca rodeó las manos de Suzuno, concentrándose de un modo concreto. Los dedos de ella se fueron separando para revelar un espejo circular que apareció sobre su palma, reflejando de un modo totalmente nítido todo lo que entraba en su campo de visión. Se lo tendió a Miaka con suavidad. La chica dejó a Hikari en los brazos de su padre, al cual se le iluminó la cara al coger de nuevo a su niño. Los dedos de Miaka resbalaron por la superfície del cristal, sintiendo el calor que emanaba.

- El shinjazo de Byakko es vuestro -dijo, con suavidad- Es vuestro deber invocar a Suzaku en nombre de las Cuatro Casas del cielo... Ahora mismo, Suzaku es el único diós que puede detener la guerra que se avecina.

Miaka asintió, mientras apretaba el espejo solemnemente sobre su pecho.

_"El último shinjazo...es nuestra puerta...hacia la vida de los Cuatro Dioses..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya empezaba a atardecer cuando salieron al exterior. El desierto se veía realmente hermoso bajo la luz rojiza de la puesta de sol. Las dunas se tornaban de un color rosáceo precioso y brillante, que aturdía los sentidos solamente con contemplar. El grupo sintió una suave brisa fresca golpearles. Debían salir del desierto antes de que anocheciera por completo o la temperatura descendería vertiginosamente. Miaka supiró levemente, meciendo a Hikari en sus brazos, mientras miraba a Chichiri.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Regresamos ya a Konan? -preguntó.

- No creo que fuera recomendable para nosotros... -expuso el monje mientras echaba a andar- Creo que será mejor descansar hasta mañana aquí y teletransportarnos después...

Mientras seguían avanzando, Chiriko fue arrollado por una fuerza descomunal, la de Tasuki, el cual prácticamente se le colgó del cuello.

- Eh, Chiriko, menuda actuación has hecho antes... -dijo, con cierto orgullo- Y...¿qué? ¿Cuando le pedirás a Subaru que te devuelva a tu cuerpo de antes?

Una leve sonrisa cruzó los labios del chico de cabellos castaños, provocando que su rostro de diecisiete años se viera de nuevo infantil.

- No voy a pedírselo... -dijo con calma- Quiero seguir estando así... Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me he sentido realmente útil... Esa sensación...no tiene precio...

Tasuki le miró, pensativo, aunque después posó sus ojos al frente.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que está bien...

Chiriko entornó los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Realmente...se había sentido más vivo que nunca. Derrotar a un enemigo con sus própias manos no era lo mismo que mirar como sus compañeros lo hacían.

Por fín se sentía...una auténtica estrella de Suzaku.

--------------------------------

Cerrando la marcha, detrás de Amiboshi, Tomite y Hikitsu, iban Yui y Suboshi. El muchacho tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, cosa que le servía de apoyo para poder seguir caminando. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y le costaba seguir la marcha. Sin embargo, no había pedido ayuda ni a Mitsukake ni a Subaru por una razón.

Y esa razón era la cercanía de la que entonces gozaba con Yui. La excusa perfecta para estar a su lado cuanto más tiempo mejor.

Los ojos verdes de la sacerdotisa de Seiryuu se posaron en él, sonriéndole junto con sus labios.

- Suboshi, debo admitirlo... Has sido muy valiente hoy...

- Sí, ya... -se quejó el chico, agachando la cabeza- Pero he salido bien malparado...

- Je -rió Yui, sin ofender, por supuesto- Esa impulsividad tuya es lo que hace que me sienta bien cuando estoy contigo...

Aquellas palabras produjeron una insospechada reacción en el chico: un sonrojo tan notório como de blanco a rojo que ascendió hasta sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir que la sangre le quemaba en ellas. Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente en su pecho. Tuvo miedo de ese hecho: la distáncia que le separaba a la chica de sus sueños era tan pequeña... Ella notaría aquel incesante golpeteo dentro de su pecho.

No fueron los desbocados latidos del corazón de Suboshi lo que hicieron detenerse a Yui. Si no el hecho de notar que el chico respiraba con dificultad. Los preciosos ojos verdes de la muchacha se posaron en él, con un deje de preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó- Estás rojo...igual tienes fiebre...

- No...tranquila...nomepasanada... -empezó a balbucear el chico rompiendo el contacto visual y sintiendo que el rubor llegaba hasta sus orejas.

Yui le miraba con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes. Sonrió tíbiamente. Se inclinó poco a poco, hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente la mejilla derecha del muchacho.

Los ojos entre grises y azules de la estrella se abrieron a sobremanera. Yui entornó la mirada y pronunció aún más su sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes...? Estás muy cuco cuando te entra la verguenza...

Suboshi no supo qué hacer o decir. Todo daba vueltas en su mundo. Sintió que le quemaba toda la piel: realmente estaba irradiando calor. No podía imaginar nada más tentador que aquel inocente beso en su mejilla. Apartó la vista violentamente.

Tenía miedo de hacer algo que no debía, de sobrepasar el límite que separaba estrella de sacerdotisa...

Yui le había dejado muy claro que necesitaba tiempo para meditar.

Por esa misma razón le sorprendió tanto que lo siguiente que sintiera fueran las manos de la rúbia en sus mejillas, girándole con ternura el rostro para besar profundamente sus labios.

Aquella era Yui: fría y ardiente. Decidida e impredecible. Nada que un muchacho como él pudiera dominar.

Lo que más amaba de ella.

Sin apenas notarlo, sus rodillas golpearon el suelo. No le importaba. Cerró los ojos suavemente y sintió con intensidad aquel beso.

Los alientos chocaron como vientos opuestos, que se unían en las bocas de ambos para crear una tormenta de sensaciones de las que Suboshi no podía zafarse. El calor apremiaba, al igual que la falta de aire.

Pero Yui seguía besándole, cada vez profundizando más.

El muchacho rodeó su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola levemente hacia sí. Una vez recuperó la seguridad, él tomó el control, sumergiéndola ahora a ella en su própio calor. Un leve sonido se escapó de los labios de ambos cuando trataron de profundizar el beso a la vez. El frenetismo crecía entre ambos, la atracción, una inocente lujúria que cada vez parecía más intensa, más placentera. Más profunda.

Los labios de Yui sabían dulce. Toda su boca de hecho. Una dulzura que quería seguir probando para siempre.

Fue como una revelación: como algo nato de lo que justamente entonces se daban cuenta.

Él había nacido para amarla.

Ella para sacarlo de su mundo de sombras.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_"Y justo cuando se ponía el sol, la sacerdotisa de Seiryuu y su estrella, Suboshi, demostraron su amor, cerrando el día con un beso del que solamente ellos fueron testigos..."_

La voz de Keisuke se fue apagando hasta desvanecerse. Las manos que sujetaban el libro temblaban violentamente. La mirada castaña del muchacho se desvió lentamente hasta posarse en el rostro de su compañero.

Tetsuya tenía los ojos oscuros y desorbitados, vacíos de sentimiento alguno. Parecía una sombra de sí mismo. El chico habitualmente seguro de sí mismo se había transformado en un espectro de recuerdos, un llanto vacío que él mismo trataba de retener en su ser.

Keisuke no sabía qué decir. Habían pasado unas ocho horas desde que Yui desapareciera. Habían pasado por llantos, risas, voces de triunfo, instantes dolorosos... Todo en tan poco tiempo...

Y ahora...ocurría aquello.

Las lágrimas empezaron a quemar de inmediato las mejillas de Tetsuya. El libro que sostenía entre las manos resbaló de entre sus dedos y se precipitó sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta: siguió con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Después de unos segundos, se aferró fuertemente las manos, tratando de calmar los violentos temblores de estas, aunque fue totalmente inútil.

El nudo de angústia que se había formado en su pecho le impedía respirar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas se hicieran más profusas.

No sentía odio, no sentía envídia, ni rábia, ni ira.

Solamente un desesperante deseo por no perder al amor de su vida.

Keisuke se dió cuenta, por lo que recostó una mano en su hombro.

- Tetsuya... -susurró.

- Me lo prometió... -atinó a decir su mejor amigo, con la voz rota- muchas veces...me prometió que no me dejaría...que no se separaría más de mí... Yo creía en sus palabras... -hundió el rostro entre las manos- ¿Por qué sucede esto...?

Keisuke sabía del dolor que estaba soportando su compañero. Aunque pareciera muy maleable, Tetsuya era muy fácil de herir. Aquel golpe emocional podría llevarle a hacer algo precipitado.

Eso era precisamente lo que iba hacer. Antes de que Keisuke se diera cuenta, Tetsuya se había puesto en pie y llevaba en Universo de los Cuatro Dioses en las manos. Tardó unos instantes a reccionar, pero el hermano de Miaka se lanzó tras su amigo.

- Tetsuya, ¿qué intentas hacer?

Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, Tetsuya fue hacia la primera habitación de la derecha y cerró con llave después de pasar. Los golpes de Keisuke contra la puerta restallaron durante un buen rato.

- ¡No hagas estupideces, Tetsuya...! -gritaba Keisuke fuera de sí.

El aludido no respondió. Dejó el libro abierto en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre las baldosas, tomando entre los dedos la pareja del colgante que debía llevar Yui. Sin cortarse lo más mínimo, sin titubear, extendió la mano en la que llevaba la joya.

- ¡Escúchame, Seiryuu! -gritó, con todos sus pulmones, ahogándose en lágrimas- ¡Te llevaste a Yui de aquí...! ¡Déjame entrar a mí también en el libro...! ¡Llévame con Yui, maldito seas...!!!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Las letras escritas sobre el pergamino se redibujaron en azul celeste eléctrico. Una sensación de alivio inundó la mente del chico, al sentir que aquella energía parecía envolverle.

_"Yui...quiero verte...otra vez..."_

---------------------------------

Después de muchos golpes, un último empujón terminó por romper los goznes de la puerta. Keisuke cayó violentamente dentro de la habitación, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas. Respirando entrecortadamente, estudio la habitación con la mirada.

Solamente el Universo de los Cuatro Dioses abierto en el suelo.

Un fuerte vacío inundó el pecho de Keisuke. Totalmente horrorizado, se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras tomaba el volúmen entre sus manos. Pasó las páginas con dedos temblorosos, hasta que sus ojos dieron con lo que buscaba.

_"El jóven al que una vez amó la sacerdotisa de Seiryuu abrió a la fuerza las puertas del reino de los Cuatro Dioses, cayendo en un lugar inóspito que no conocía..."_

Keisuke cerró los ojos con sumo dolor, más preocupado que nunca en toda su vida.

_"Tetsuya...¿qué demonios has hecho?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche era clara. Sin nubes, con las estrellas y la luna danzando imparablemente en el inmenso firmamento. Aquellos astros conjugados en perfecta harmonía se reflejaban como luces sobre la superfície del mar en los ojos de Suzuno. Tan nítidos, tan claros, pálidos como sombras, brillantes como el sol naciente.

El silencio lo llenaba todo. Solamente unos puñados de luciérnagas levantaban el vuelo aquí y allá, iluminando la penumbra. El viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles. Toda la naturaleza estaba creando un ambiente propício para aquel precioso instante.

La muchacha de largos cabellos rúbio cenizo recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas con ternura, compartiendo, sintiendo las mismas sensaciones, emociones, sentimientos.

- Hacía tanto tiempo...que no me sentía tan tranquilo... -susurró el chico de cabellos negros, los cuales se mecían suavemente como el viento.

Tras la espalda de su compañera, sus dedos jugaban con unos mechones dorados de su cabellos, ahora suelto. Inspiró levemente aquel embriagador aroma, un perfume que aprisionaba sus sentidos y no le permitía sentir nada más. Suzuno hundió el rostro en el pecho de Tatara, al tiempo que los brazos de este se cerraban más a su alrededor. Sus pies descalzos rozaron la hierba.

- Mañana...partiremos a buscar a nuestros compañeros... Estoy deseosa de verles de nuevo... -expresó ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Sí...no sabemos lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora... -dijo Tatara con su profunda voz varonil- No podemos ser las únicas estrellas que no estemos completas...

Suzuno se incorporó con suavidad, rodeando el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos. El calor que desprendía el chico era lo más reconfortante que había sentido nunca.

- Por muchas guerras que azoten Sairo...yo sé que siempre estarás conmigo...

Tatara no se hizo de rogar. Besó sus labios con ternura, con calor, con un cariño que se habían profesado incluso antes de conocerse. Él siempre había cumplido sus deseos sin decir nada.

Verla sonreír era la único que necesitaba para seguir vivo.

Después de un par de minutos de cálidos y suaves besos, Suzuno recostó la frente en el hombro de su chico.

- Miaka y Tamahome...parecen tan felices juntos... Incluso han tenido un bebé... Debe ser precioso haberse querido tanto como para eso...

Una leve y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tatara, mientras besaba la frente de su acompañante con suma calidez.

- Cuando todo esto acabe...nos casaremos... Te pondrás el precioso vestido azul que entonces no pudiste... Y, cuando quieras...también tendremos...un hijo...

Ella le miró con sorpresa, abriendo a sobremanera sus cálidos ojos grises.

- Suzuno...te quiero tanto... Quiero estar eternamente a tu lado, en esta vida y en las siguientes... Qué mejor que un hijo...para demostrarte cuanto es mi amor...

Ella le acalló, colocando un dedo en sus labios. Con una complacida sonrisa, empezó a besar sus labios de nuevo, cada vez con más intensidad.

La luna miraba a los dos amantes en la noche clara. Un amor inocente que había sido roto más de cien años atrás.

Los pedazos de aquel idilio...cosidos de nuevo para formar la más bella imagen jamás visto en el imperio de Sairo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las dos muchachas permanecían de rodillas. La luz del alba empezaba a ser visible en el horizonte y teñía el cielo más allá de la ventana de un rosa con línias doradas. Phobos y Deimos no sentían sobre ellas, como era habitual, la mirada crítica de su señor, Hokai, el cual parecía quizás un poco desmejorado. Había llegado al atardecer anterior con numerosas heridas, al igual que su subordinado Tomo. Sin embargo, pronto las pociones de Miboshi habían restaurado la salud de ambos. El señor de Kutô miraba por la ventana del palacio de la capital de su imperio, sin mirar nada en particular.

Phobos tragó saliva y se incorporó levemente.

- Entonces...¿qué ocurrirá ahora, señor?

El emperador hizo resbalar sus ojos negros hasta posarlos en ellas. Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

- Ahora mismo, las tropas de Kutô estan llegando a la frontera de Hokkan... Atacaran al amanecer. Si tenemos suerte, las tres estrellas y la sacerdotisa que marcharon en ayuda de los Suzaku no llegaran al país hasta dentro de varios días... Las cuatro estrellas que siguen en el imperio del norte quizás no puedan frenar nuestra amenaza.

- Aún no entiendo cómo pudísteis escapar... -inquirió Deimos- Se suponía...que el veneno del guardían de Byakko era letal...

- Je, ese estúpido de Tatara no contó con mi...capacidad de recuperación... -añadió, reencajando un hombro.

- Pero, maestro -se atrevío Phobos- Ahora...los de Suzaku poseen todos los shinjazos. Al llegar a Konan, iniciaran la ceremónia de invocación y pedirán los tres deseos a Suzaku... Jamás podremos invocar a Seiryuu...

Una risa tétrica y cruel restalló en la sala, surgiendo de los labios de Hokai. Las dos arqueras se miraron con precaución, sin entender nada. Hokai se puso en pie con un leve gesto de dolor, aunque lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo.

- Cuando juegas, debes saber encontrar las piezas adecuadas...y dar con la suerte en el momento oportuno.

Con un gesto, les indicó que le siguieran. Las dos chicas obedecieron sin rechistar y avanzaron con él por el pasillo.

Para sorpresa de ambas, Hokai les llevaba a las mazmorras. Los ecos de las pisadas se amplificaban decenas de veces en aquel lugar. Después de unos minutos de andar entre celdas, se detubieron en el extremo de un pasillo.

Tomo estaba recostado contra la pared, con visible aburrimiento. Sin embargo, una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en su rostro al ver aparecer a su señor.

- Creía que ya no vendríais a verlo, majestad...

Las dos muchachas no miraron a la estrella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en alguien que permanecía en el otro extremo de la sala, contra la pared.

Un muchacho aún muy jóven permanecía de rodillas contra la pared, de espaldas a ellos. Sus muñecas llevaban unos pesados grilletes que le retenían en el muro de piedra. Tenía la espalda descubierta, llena de unas espeluznantes marcas sangrantes de latigazos. El líquido rojo formaba pequeños charcos en el suelo. El chico respiraba con dificultad. Su piel morena estaba totalmente cubierta de sudor.

A un gesto del emperador, Tomo dió unos pasos al frente y cogió al muchacho de los cabellos castaños, obligándole a mostrarles el rostro.

- Esta es la pieza...que me asegura la victória...

Un grito de dolor manó sin su consentimiento de los labios de Tetsuya.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_Vale, vale...sé que me he pasado, lo reconozco TTTTOTTTT (pero a que queda super-dramático??). Haruka, estás como una regadera (ya lo sabía xD). Aunque un pokito largo sí que es...O.o_

_Weno, ahora estoy superemocionada con el fic. Esta vez tardé mucho porqué no acababa de ver la escena de enlace. A partir de aquí lo tengo todo pensado y por eso no tardaré tanto (aunque tengo muchos fics. Puede que menos de un par de semanitas, jejeje)._

_Como siempre, muchos besos a los que siguen este fic. Sos quiero mucho n.n_

_Matta-ne!!_

_Haruka-chan_


End file.
